Saishu Yume I
by Remus J. Lupin-Black
Summary: It starts as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a battle for their lives. RemusSirius. Being rewritten as Lost Memories.
1. Of Wizards, Princes, and Thieves

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I started playing Final Fantasy IX again a few nights ago and on a whim, I named Zidane's character Sirius. I then named Vivi, Severus and Steiner, Weasley. From there it has turned into what you will hopefully read. It's probably the oddest crossover/AU I've ever heard of, but it does have some interesting qualities. My favorite fantasy book and my favorite fantasy game (pun intended) brought together in what I can only hope will be as entertaining for you to read as it was for me to write.

A note: most of the older characters have been de-aged including Sirius, Remus, and Severus. Sirius will be eighteen, Remus is seventeen, and Severus is twenty-one. This is for the sake of the story making a bit more sense because Severus is a black mage yes, but not a very powerful one. If he were his correct age, thirty-six, he would have to be quite powerful. As for Sirius and Remus, well, Ron can't be protecting a thirty-six year old prince now can he?

Also, this is slash – of the Remus/Sirius and Severus/Harry kind – and now, you have been warned, back away slowly if slash offends you or either pairing does, because flames that are cruel, stupid, or otherwise ineffectual, will be soaked in blood and fed to my thestral, Luna.  
-  
**Chapter One**  
Of Wizards, Princes, and Thieves  
-  
Severus Snape was many things, but he was not cute. Or rather, that's what he liked to believe until a woman standing outside the potion shop grabbed his face in her hands and made the most sickening cooing noises possible as she manhandled him. He decided quickly she was obviously blind.

The black mage tore out of the old woman's brittle hands, scrubbing his face with the edge of his sleeve. Black eyes narrowed as she continued to fuss over him, treating him as one did a child; which, as his twenty-one years of living would prove, he was not. This was an undignified way for a black mage to be treated, he thought, most definitely.

He adjusted his hood once more and proceeded down the streets of Gryffindor with caution, keeping his face downcast so as not to repeat that embarrassing display.

The Kingdom of Gryffindor was the oldest of the five kingdoms upon the continent of Hogwarts. A city of architecture and classic style buildings, Severus found the entire things much too musty when compared to Slytherin, the city of the rich and noble. Not that he had plans to notify anyone that he hailed from Slytherin. Most of the people in Gryffindor seemed uneasy around people from the neighboring kingdom to the west.

Severus found the whole thing irritating at best, especially since he'd been ordered to come to Gryffindor. The Black Mage Conclave, on some orders from their leader, had ordered him to retrieve the prince using whatever methods he deemed fit, so long as the prince was still capable of breathing.

That was how he found himself walking the streets of the city. It was a wholesome place and home of King Cornelius; devoted to the studies of medicine and the art of swordsmanship. He had arrived by airship early that morning and now he was expected to find the crowned prince of the city, kidnap him, and get him out of the city without being caught. From there, he would have to bring him to Slytherin and to the one that his orders had come from.

Severus had absolutely no idea how he was going to accomplish this, but it didn't matter now as he pushed his way through the throng of people standing in the cities center. He was surprised to find a portly man with far too many gold baubles around his neck standing upon a step holding a megaphone to his lips.

"This year in honor of Prince Remus' seventeenth birthday, the palace invites you to see a performance of 'The Most Excellent and Lamentable Tragedy of Romeo and Juliet' by Lord Shakespeare. It will be performed by the Marauder theatre troupe from the kingdom of Ravenclaw!" the man proclaimed. "Any wishing to purchase last minute tickets may do so now!"

The man stepped off the box as people, most of them of the middle class, began to line up to buy their tickets. Severus remained near the back, gazing around the crowd for a way to get past them and into the castle. It was than that, he noticed the looks. He looked down at himself and sighed. Of course.

Dressed in black, flowing robes hemmed with silver threads, he looked the part of the evil black mages. Many people on Hogwarts were under the impression that black mages were evil. Of course, Gryffindor was a city of swordsman so they feared most types of magic regardless of color.

Glaring at the woman standing beside him giving him dirty looks, he moved between her and a heavyset man smelling heavily of an armory and toward the open gates that led into the castle courtyard. He strode past the guards without as much as a glance from the armored women. Smirking, he shook his head; this was really going to be too easy.

-

The character known only as the Chorus stepped out onto the stage dressed in classical clothing of the late Victorian age when men wore frilly shirts and puffy pants. The dark skinned man looked at ease in the ridiculous outfit as he strode out to his place mark on the outside stage. Prince Remus, leaning casually forward to watch, nearly gave a start when the man spoke, his deep baritone carrying even so far as to be heard in the royal balcony.

"Two households, both alike in dignity in fair Verona, where we lay our scene, from ancient grudge break to new mutiny, where civil blood make civil hands unclean. From forth the fatal loins of these two foes a pair of star-crossed lovers take their life, whose misadventured piteous overthrows doth with their death bury their parents' strife. The fearful passage of their death-marked love and the continuance of their parent's rage – which but their children's end, naught could remove – is now the two-hours' traffic of our stage; the which if you with patient ears attend, what here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

The prince sighed, brushing a strand of sandy brown strand of hair from his blue eyes as it came undone from its binding at the base of his neck. He had a certain fondness for Romeo and Juliet ever since he'd been a child. He'd always loved the idea of finding his soul mate in such a way; though without the tragic death.

He gazed over at his father, the king of Gryffindor, Cornelius. A thin man dressed in fine attire of dark red, he was a sight with his gold jewelry. But these jewels were nothing when compared to the royal jewel that hung around Remus' neck. The stone was a deep, blood red in color. Cut into the shape of a claw, it rested comfortably on his chest from its silver chain.

Two men stepped out onto stage dressed in dark blue.

"Gregory, on my word, we'll not carry coals," said the one, a youth of twenty with dark blue eyes and blonde hair.

"No, for then we should be colliers," the other replied, his own hair a deep brown and eyes flaring emeralds.

Remus watched enthralled as the Capulet family servants met and brawled with the servants of the Montague family. As the prince entered the fray and smoothed the situation, delivery his harsh law to both families, Remus was mouthing the words once more despite the fact that he was already distracted by his own plans.

A moment later, Romeo appeared on stage. He was a handsome man; his black hair hanging feather-like to the middle of his back, pulled into a low ponytail, leaving bangs to fall into intelligent gray eyes. He seemed lost as he wondered onto the stage.

"Good morrow, cousin," Benvolio said.

"Is the day so young?" Romeo asked wistfully and the prince found himself leaning forward with interest, gazing intently at Romeo.

Sometime later, when Romeo had slain Tybalt, the actor fled the stage, taking the path through the crowd to the castle where they had a room set up for such a thing. It was easy for the actor to sneak around and get back onto the ship through a side entrance from one of the castle's side doors. Remus stood.

"I shall return in a moment, father,' he said softly as he stood, his robes, marking him as a magic user, made of a soft white material, fell softly around his lithe frame.

"Of course, my son," the king said absently, waving his hand.

The prince moved away from his father's throne to the steps where General Granger stood, dressed in her leather and steel armor and holding a sword calmly in her hands, the blade tip pressed to the floor before her while she balanced her hands upon the hilt.

"Your Highness," she said softly, bowing her head as he passed.

Moving toward the doorway that led into the castle, he did not spare a glance Captain Weasley, dressed in full armor. Weasley had been his personal guard for many years and he was eager to get out of the older man's gaze if even for a moment. Weasley did however notice the prince as he strode determinedly through the doorway and down the steps.

Carefully, he maneuvered down the stairs, past the guards room to where the room that the players were using. As he neared the door, a hand reached out from an alcove and grabbed his arm. He cried out in alarm, but a hand pressed over his mouth, muffling the sound as whoever had grabbed him, dragged him into the shadows of the recess.

Pressed tightly now to a strong male body, the prince continued to struggle, realizing that he couldn't breathe with that hand pressed over his mouth and nose and the arm wound tightly around his abdomen wasn't helping.

Soft breath caressed his ear as the other spoke, "I'm here to get you out of Gryffindor, Your Highness. Your uncle would very much like to speak with you about your father."

Remus tensed.

"I would suggest you release him now," a cold, angry voice spoke.

The prince looked up at a tall imposing figure standing in the hallway. Dressed in black robes and wearing a cloak and hood, the figure cut a striking contrast to the gray stone walls as the hooded face gazed at them.

"What are you going to do to me, huh?" the man holding Remus demanded. "You think you can beat me with a few spells?"

"Just one," the cloaked figure said, lifting their right hand up.

Flames erupted from the extended palm. The heat filled the air quickly and Remus could feel himself breaking out into a sweat.

"I was told to use any means, and I will use any means," the mage growled threateningly and without another word, he threw the fireball at them.

Remus's eyes snapped shut and he pulled at his own magic reserves, calling upon the first spell he could think of to stop the attack. There was a flash of red light and Remus felt himself falling to the floor. He hit the stone with a dull thud just as the fire reached him and the one who had grabbed him. Looking up from the floor, his brown eyes widened in surprise at the sparkling red dust that hovered in the air before him as the fire struck the barrier.

There was a brilliant flash of white light and the fire turned back around and headed back toward the mage, setting the hem of his robes on fire. "Water," the mage said sharply and a sudden roar, the cool liquid soaked the hem of the robes, putting the fire out.

"Maybe you're not so useless after all," Remus looked over his shoulder at his would be kidnapper to find the actor who had been playing Romeo, still dressed in the strange out of place costume.

The prince struggled to his feet, glaring at the actor. He had no right to make any sort of comments about his uselessness. However, it was hard to get the point across being nearly six inches shorter than he was.

"I'll have you know that I-," he started, but the other man stopped him by grabbing his wrist and pulling him down the hallway.

"No time, Your Highness!" he yelled.

-

Severus glared after them and then down at his destroyed robes. His face twisted with loathing and he closed his eyes. I would seem that getting the prince to Slytherin was going to be a much more difficult task then he had thought.

-  
**Author's Note**: Next chapter will be up soon. Feedback is appreciated. In addition, Remus's eyes are blue because he isn't a werewolf as of yet.

_Next Chapter: Exiting Gryffindor proves harder than they thought..._


	2. Escape

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: In this chapter I jump forward to the end of the play because I do not intend to repeat the events of Final Fantasy IX because that would be stupid and this would end up being a very boring fanfiction. I hope you like this turn of events better despite the fact that they are slightly if not completely different from the events of the game. I have no intention to make this the exact same story as Final Fantasy IX as you can already tell, I hope. Also, thank you for the reviews; they are a highly appreciated ego boost.  
-  
**Chapter Two**  
Escape  
-  
"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo," the prince said sadly, as he gazed at the dead lovers.

Romeo lay across the bier, his black hair hanging loose from its binding. Juliet was crumpled on the floor beside him, her dark blue hair pulled up into a bun and the dress she wore stained with stage blood.

"Your Majesty, we have an emergency," King Cornelius frowned as a dark skinned man wearing black and silver robes walked onto the balcony.

"What is it Blaisé?" he demanded, turning away from the mage and applauding politely as the actors took their bows upon the stage.

"It would seem that Prince Remus has disappeared," Blaisé answered lowly. "I'm certain that Your Majesty understands the importance of having the prince's location at all times, especially now."

"What?" Cornelius stood and strode toward his general. "General Granger! Captain Weasley!"

Hermione snapped to attention, her sword still balanced precariously with her left hand. She smirked when she saw Ron jump to attention, his armor creating a loud clamor as he straightened and saluted. She always thought he wore far too much armor for a man of his age.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" she asked smoothly, her brown eyes crinkled with laughter as Weasley glared at her from across the balcony, his helmet leaving only the upper part of his face visible.

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Ron asked. Cornelius waved both of them off as he paced behind his throne.

"Find my son immediately," the two knights gazed curiously at each other. King Cornelius looked furiously at them. "I don't have all night, move!"

-

Severus cursed under his breath as he Apparated himself onto the theatre ship. He had just recently learned the trick to Apparation and as of yet, he hadn't managed to perfect the ability. He had been concentrating on the prince's magical energy in an attempt to bring himself directly to him, but something had gone wrong with the spell and he had ended up in the galley.

Wondering for a moment if the prince had put up a shield, Severus moved carefully toward the door closest to him and pressed his ear to it, listening. He heard voices, muffled heavily through the heavy oak. He could hear a woman and a man speaking, but it was nearly impossible to disconcert what they were saying.

"Fuck!" the man was shouting obscenities and something slammed.

Severus just barely managed to make it out of the way as the door slammed open and the man that had taken Prince Remus strode angrily into the room. He was followed by a pretty woman with now violet colored hair gathered into a complex bun at the base of her neck and wearing a Victorian gown. Obviously, she was Juliet, though the hair had changed colors.

"Calm down, he can't have gotten that far," the woman was saying as she followed him across the galley to the other door. Severus remained behind the door, listening.

"Dora, if he's seen by someone it's going to ruin everything and how the hell did he manage to get out of a locked room anyways!" the man yelled and he made a wild gesture as he pulled open the opposite door and stalked through it, the woman at his heels trying to placate him.

Severus followed quietly behind.

-

Ron Weasley, captain of the Knights of Gryffindor and loyal protector of Prince Remus, moved carefully down the hall, his armor creaking and clanking enough to warn even the deafest of individuals. Hermione had gone the other way to check the city, ordering Ron to look through the crowd.

He stepped out into the crowd. People pressed in around him from all angles as they hurried to leave the courtyard, laughing and speaking with great enthusiasm about the performance. Ron gazed over them, glad for his six foot six frame, as he surveyed faces for one he recognized.

-

Remus stepped lightly out onto the backstage of the airships prow, glad for the chance to examine the stage where the performance had taken place. His blue eyes alight with interest as he examined a large pile of props; he was surprised to find that many of the weapons were real.

There was a particularly loud surge of conversation from beyond the curtain. Remus looked up from his examination. He stood slowly and moved toward the curtain. Just as he had pulled it back and could look out onto the stage, a loud, gruff voice spoke, "I would suggest Your Highness that you stepped back, unless you want to be seen," the prince turned to find his kidnapper standing next to him, a grave look upon his handsome face.

"It would do you well not to speak to the heir of Gryffindor in such tones," Remus spat back, drawing his hand from the curtain and allowing it to fall back into place, plunging them into darkness.

"I'll speak to you how I wanna speak to you, you selfish prat," Sirius almost grinned at the fire that flashed in the prince's eyes he turned to him.

"Y-you," Remus stammered for perhaps the first time in his life.

"So I can shut you up, good," Sirius said, examining his right hand in the dim light.

"You pretentious, low class mutt," Remus hissed.

Sirius's gray eyes flared angrily and before he could stop himself, there was a loud crack and the prince was thrown to the floor. Both men froze, Sirius staring at the prince in shock while Remus held his hand over his reddened cheek, head bowed so that the long light brown strands hung into his eyes.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit," Sirius repeated as he knelt down beside Remus.

"My apologies," the dark haired man blinked as the prince spoke.

"What?"

Remus cleared his throat and looked up, blue eyes brimming with tears as a nasty bruise began to shade the left side of his face.

"I apologize, I should not have said such a thing," for the briefest of moments, Sirius felt an overwhelming surge of affection toward the prince, but it was quickly ruined by a voice behind them.

"I'm afraid that I must ruin this touching moment so that I might collect His Majesty," the two men looked up to find the black mage standing nearby gazing amusedly at them and holding a ball of soft blue magic in his hands.

Before Sirius could stand, Severus tossed the magical attack. It struck his chest, knocking him backwards and onto Remus' legs. The prince gazed uncertainly at him, eye wide with shock.

"What did you do to him?" he asked, pulling his legs out from under the thief and standing.

"Just a simple sleep spell, nothing permanent," Severus answered. "It rather simple, even a white mage like you could learn it."

Remus had just enough time to run as the black mage called up another wave of magic and sent it blasting toward him. He ducked out from behind the curtains and onto the stage just as the spell hit, sending him crashing to the stage, unconscious.

Severus followed.

-

Looking up in alarm at the sound of a loud thud from the airship, Ron looked up to see Prince Remus fall onto the stage, lifeless. Looking wildly about the stage hoping for a cause, he saw a black cloaked figure stalk across the stage toward the unconscious prince. The knight gave a cry of alarm and shoved past an elderly couple watching the events unfold in horror. Behind him and high above in the balcony above, he could hear King Cornelius giving orders to nearby soldiers.

The mage smirked, "Do you really think you can stop me, Sir Knight," black eyes fell upon him as he climbed up the ramp and onto the airships back end.

Ron stepped forward, drawing his sword and holding it steadily before him as he stepped between the mage and his prince.

"I will not allow you or anyone else for that matter, harm the prince!" he yelled.

The mage's smirk deepened.

"You have no hope stopping me."

The temperature of the night air had been a nice seventy-five for most of night. Now it had dropped to nearly freezing as the mage lifted his hands into the air and made a quick motion. Ron looked down at his hands, covered by heavy steel gloves. They were rapidly turning to ice.

With a cry of horror, he flung his sword to the deck and struggled to remove the frozen items before it could spread further up his arms. Within the span of several minutes, he had managed to remove his gloves, armlets, chest plate, and helmet and stood panting in his undershirt and pants, short red hair clinging to the sides of his narrow face, leaf shaped ears giving him away.

"Y-you will not take him," he managed, picking up his sword once more and advancing on the black mage.

"Weasley!" Prince Remus cried out in alarm as he watched Ron swing his sword toward the mage in a killing blow.

Stepping easily out of the way, Severus watched in amusement as the knight missed and stumbled, falling across the sleeping body of the thief. Gazing at the two, he sighed as the knight stood up only to have the thief groan in pain and attempt to sit up at well.

"I shall cut you both down!" Ron yelled, turning on the thief as well.

"Not today," Sirius said, leaping gracefully out of the way of the blade. "It's two against one now," Sirius growled, brandishing his daggers threateningly.

"I will not give up!" Weasley struck out at the thief, this time catching him and leaving a deep slash across his upper arm.

Remus stood and joined the battle simply by lifting his arms and casting another spell. White lights wrapped around Sirius's arm, flushing through the wound and healing the flesh. The dark haired man looked down at his arm in surprise, than over at the prince.

"Wha?"

"I am a white mage," he explained simply as he cast another spell upon the black mage, healing a nasty looking cut on his hand.

"Nice," Sirius said cheerfully and he rushed toward the knight, intent upon bringing him down with this blow.

Before he could strike, the airships engine roared to life and the gigantic contraption shuddered, throwing him to his knees. He heard screams from the people in the crowd that had lingered too long and then, the terrific mind shattering sound of a cannon firing.

Looking up in alarm, he saw the terrific ball of flames coming directly toward them. Without thinking, he grabbed the prince's leg, slamming him down onto the deck and covered his body with his own just as the magical bomb hit the ship and exploded.

Debris fell upon the four in a rain of heated ash and wood, covering them as the airship took off and with a stuttering delay soared off into the sky. Remus struggled out from beneath Sirius and stood, gazing back at the balcony where his father stood making orders to nearby soldiers.

"We're going to crash," Severus said simply as he sat up and pressed a palm to a heavily bleeding head wound.

"I noticed," Sirius grumbled.

He struggled to his feet and than fell back onto his knees as the airship tilted and began to descend rapidly into the dark trees at the bottom of the cliff at the edge of the kingdom.

The airship plunged into the trees of the Forbidden Forest with a loud crash, fire ignited in the engines catching upon the trees. The four standing and sitting upon the back of the ship were thrown off as it came to a rest in a clearing of its own make.

The full moon rose silkily into the night sky.

-  
**Author's Note**: Yeah, new chapter, now I can be pleased with myself. I hope you're enjoying this.

_Next Chapter: The Forbidden Forest leaves at least one of the group changed..._


	3. The Forbidden Forest

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: It makes me proud to know that this story is spilling out of my brain. I have to thank my muse, the goddess, Cerridwen, for the inspiration. It can only mean its something worth writing. I hope.

Also, I apologize for Remus's behavior in the last chapter, but you have to remember he's a prince and he's being raised by Cornelius Fudge, what can you expect right. That's why we have Sirius around.  
-  
**Chapter Three**  
The Forbidden Forest  
-  
Severus awoke with a start as some unnamed creature gave a menacing squawk and took off from the branches of a nearby tree. Sitting up, he groaned as pain lanced through his body from his movement into a more dignified position. It would not do to be seen sprawled out upon the ground.

He closed his eyes and leaned forward, trying to gather himself together and feel his surrounding. From the deadly silence that surrounded him, he could ascertain one thing. They were in the Forbidden Forest. That was most certainly not a good thing.

"I see you have awakened," a soft voice spoke from somewhere nearby.

The black mage opened his eyes and looked up to find Prince Remus standing nearby looking calmly down at him. His clothes, made of some rare and expensive white material, were shredded and burned from the crash. Any wounds he may have suffered seemed had already been healed. He looked simply tired and worried.

"I am thankful I found you so quickly. The wounds you suffered could very well have been fatal," the prince said kindly.

"Do you expect a thank you?" Severus growled as he struggled to his feet. Now he owned the prince a life debt. Perfect.

"Certainly not," Remus answered, smiling knowingly.

"Where's the thief?" Severus demanded.

"Sirius," the prince corrected looking worriedly around the clearing as if he expected the thief to appear from behind a bush. "I am uncertain, but he could be nearby, were he not thrown far from the ship."

Severus hummed in agreement and cracked his neck.

"I see, well, we should get going, my master is not a patient man," Severus began walking toward what he could only hope was a path that would lead to the end of the forest.

"What is your name?"

"Severus," the mage snapped irritably, "now, may we go?"

"Certainly, I have no doubt that Sirius will stop you from taking me very far," the prince bowed his head and Severus turned to look back at him, scowling.

He had ever intention of stunning the impertinent teen where he stood and simply apparating to Slytherin, if he could manage it that was. As his ebony eyes fell upon the prince he noticed something coming from the woods just beyond his shoulders. Something covered in thick gray fur with glowing amber eyes.

His heart leapt to his throat and the mage froze.

Remus, bemoaning the state of his robes, saw the black mage freeze up as he lifted his head. He wondered for a moment if he'd done something to merit an attack. Then, he heard the growl. He turned. A large gray wolf with glowing gold eyes and sharp, deadly looking fangs gazed hungrily at him from just beneath the shade of a tall oak.

"It's just a wolf," Remus said quietly.

"The moon," Severus whispered. "That isn't a wolf."

The prince's eyes traveled away from the Wolf only for an instant, but he saw the brilliant full silver moon shining in the night sky. The thing standing before him was indeed something far worse than a wolf.

It was a Werewolf.

The creature snapped its jaws and with a snarl, attacked. Remus screamed as the sharp fangs tore into his flesh.

-

"Oi, Sirius, wake up!"

Gray eyes blinking open wearily, he found himself looking into the pretty face of one Nymphadora Tonks, Dora to most of the crew, as she gazed worriedly down at him.

"D-Dora," he stuttered.

"Hey! You're awake, drink this," a small vial was dangled above his head, its blue contents shimmering in the moonlight. Sirius sat up and ripped it from her hand. As he down it, she said, "For all you know, that could've been poison."

"You wouldn't poison me, Dora, you like me too much," Sirius said, waiting out the medicinal rush of the potion before he struggled to his feet, feeling her waist for his daggers.

Dora handed them to him, having pulled them out of her own belt.

"We found the knight, he's causing a ruckus over there," she jerked her head to the left and Sirius looked to find the knight yelling at Kingsley.

"We must find the prince at once! I demand that you assist me!" the knight hollered.

"I'll help if you shut your mouth, you're attracting fiends," Sirius snapped, running over to them, Dora at his heels.

The knight stopped in his tirade to look at him, shocked.

"Fiends?" he demanded.

"Yeah, it's a full moon," he pointed toward the sky. "Werewolves and the like are probably wandering around looking for something to snack on."

The silent night was pierced by a harsh scream somewhere south of where the airship had crashed. Sirius grabbed the potion bag from Dora's hand, tucked one dagger into its sheath on his hip and left him using his left hand for the dagger, the other holding the bag. Without a second glance to the knight, he took off running. The knight yelled something indistinguishable and followed.

-

Sirius skidded around a tree, very nearly taking his own head off with the low hanging branches. The knight was clanking behind him, faster than Sirius had expected him to go, but still too slow for the thief's liking. Shoving through a thorn bush, he bit back the hiss of pain as the thorns dug painfully into his skin, blood welling up quickly to trickle down his arms and face.

Then, he saw it coming at him, gold eyes glowing fiercely. He slid to a halt just before the black mage standing his ground before a crumpled, bleeding form lying behind him. A magical fire erupted from the mage's hands and knocked the Wolf back a few paces, setting its fur on fire.

The Wolf ignored the pain as it launched itself once more at the mage. Before Severus could dodge the attack, the Werewolf was stopped halfway as a large black dog bowled it over and sent it tumbling into a tree.

"A Werewolf!" the knight said astonished as he watched the black wolf struggle to its feet and attack the black dog that had become another obstacle to its meal.

"An animagus, the thief is an animagus," Severus breath in awe, staring at the huge black canine as it managed to get its immense jaws around the Werewolf's neck and with a quick shake of its head and a loud snap, killed the creature.

-

The strong, metallic scent of blood filled the air of the tiny cabin as Sirius tended to the vicious wounds that decorated the prince's left arm and shoulder. Flesh had been torn away in strips to reveal pink, fleshy muscle and the white bones beneath. Blood poured onto Sirius's hands and soaked into his clothes and hair as he reached up to brush a strand of hair from his face.

The bed was soaked through with blood and the prince was white as a sheet, staring at the floor as Sirius uncorked a healing potion and dumped the liquid onto the wound. Remus drew a sharp breath as the blue fluid worked its way into the flesh of his arm and began to mend and grow scar tissue before Sirius's very eyes.

Severus sat nearby, nursing a burnt hand and a few bruises, his dark eyes on the two sitting upon the bed, but mostly on the prince.

"Dress that wound, thief," the mage said crossly as he dabbed a burn potion onto his skin and watched the flesh turn pink and raw.

"I will," Sirius snapped.

"You needn't get angry at me because he's bleeding everywhere," the thief leaned down to retrieve the bloodstained rag from the bucket at his feet and proceeded to clean his hands.

"I'm not the one that couldn't kill a Werewolf," he grumbled.

Severus looked sharply at him for a moment and than with a grunt of irritation and a once over of his healed hand, leaned back to watch as Sirius bandaged Remus's semi-healed arm with care.

"You know this means that he's a Werewolf," Severus pointed out casually after several minutes. The prince winced, and it seemed that for a moment, he was going to be sick, but the look faded and he went back to staring at the floor.

"I know that!" Sirius said sharply.

He finished dressing the wound and sat back, shaking dark hair from his eyes and wishing that he would never have to look, smell, or touch blood again.

Severus said nothing, his shrewd gaze upon Remus as he gazed intently upon the floorboards of the airship, lost in thought. He had read enough in school to recall the results of a bite from a Werewolf to know that it would be best if he and the thief retreated from the cabin and left the prince to his own devices for the next few hours while the virus worked its way through his system.

"It would be best if we left, thief," the mage said as he stood, tucking his hair behind his ears.

"Why?"

"Because, you great idiot," Severus sneered, glad to have another point on the man, "the virus has yet to work completely through his body. Once it reaches a certain point, we–" it was at that moment, that Remus let out a soft, keening sound and stumbled to his feet, jerking his bandaged arm from Sirius's grasp.

Sirius leapt to his feet, reaching out to see what was the matter with the prince when, with a growl, Remus lashed out at the thief, nails drawing blood as they swiped across his wrist. With a mumbled curse, Sirius backed away, bumping into the mage. Severus grabbed his arm and dragged him bodily from the room, slamming the door behind him just before Remus had thrown himself against it.

Sirius shuddered as an inhuman howl filled the air.

-

Bloodshot eyes stared helplessly at the doorway as something fell to the floor with a thud on the opposite side. Whatever it was on the other side, growled and fabric tearing was the next sound heard. Severus leant casually against the wall of the ship as Dora tried to coax him to eat something. He was far from interested.

"Is he going to kill himself?" Sirius asked softly. Severus shook his head.

"No, the virus is race through his body now, changing his genetic structure. I imagine it must be a most terrible sensation," Severus answered conversationally. "Werewolves don't transform on the full moon they are bitten, instead they're body takes a few hours to adjust itself to this new virus."

Sirius gazed over at him.

"You seem to know an awful lot about the dark magics and Werewolves."

Severus sneered.

"I am a black mage, of course I would know my own title and the knowledge that it entails," Sirius glared back at him, finding the mage's attitude very inappropriate for the moment.

"You're a real bastard," he said absently. "He's been turned into a Werewolf and all you can do is make sarcastic comments."

"Yes well," Severus tilted his head to the side, "it would appear that this took less time than I thought."

Whatever had been on the other side of the door was silent finally.

-  
**Author's Note**: A bit shorter than the other chapter, but not by much.

_Next Chapter: The group leaves the woods and heads to Ravenclaw..._


	4. Leaving the Woods

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I appreciate the reviews very much and am glad to see that this rather foolish idea is coming to light. Also, there will be sixth book components thrown into this tale that will make it deviate from its Final Fantasy roots. Of course, those of you that haven't played the game won't know that. Those that have, you will be able to tell the difference, I assure you of that.  
-  
**Chapter Four**  
Leaving the Woods  
-  
Severus glared whole-heartedly at the thief as he righted a table, listening as the man explained his plan to get them out of the Forbidden Forest alive and in one piece. The prince stood nearby, gathering up the feathers from the pillow he had destroyed in the rage that had turned his eyes gold and left him with the ugly, albeit, healed scars on his left arm.

"Well, what do you think?" Severus looked up from his examination of the claw marks on the table to find the thief standing over him, clutching several pieces of broken glass in his hands and looked down at him expectantly.

The mage scowled.

"I'd say you were an idiot," he replied and returned to cleaning up the mess that the prince had made of the room.

"You seem just as much an idiot to me," Severus glared at the knight as he entered the room.

For the last several hours, he had been asleep thanks to a cleverly concocted potion that Severus had given him. The mage had gotten irritated and given it too him while he blubbered about his failure as a knight and the prince being a werewolf.

"And what have you done so far beside yell incoherently?" he accused.

The knight stuttered for a moment, flushed red, and than said with a scowl, "I'm not the one that couldn't kill a werewolf."

"If that idiot hadn't transformed and gotten in my way," he motioned to Sirius.

"How am I an idiot?" Sirius growled, stepping toward the mage, using his height to tower over the slighter mage.

"You've spent the last ten minutes yammering about walking carefully through the woods as if the creatures won't attack us if we don't threaten them."

"At least I came up with a plan!"

"It is better to have one good plan than two bad ones."

"I don't see you coming up with anything!"

"Because no plan is going to get us out of these woods intact unless we find some way to get this hunk of an airship flying again."

"You're the mage; use your precious magic to levitate this thing!"

"I have neither the strength nor the spell to levitate it. Most mages that do know the levitation spell can't levitate something this large."

"Considering the fact that I took out the werewolf and saved our lives, you're being awfully cocky. You should be thanking me for saving you!"

"Why would I thank some flea bitten animagus for anything? I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Which, I'm sure you will. Once we're all asleep, you'll probably murder us in our beds and take the prince to your precious city."

"More than likely," the mage smirked.

"Unbelievable!" Sirius rushed the mage, with every intention of beating him, either into unconsciousness or to death.

Remus watched this unfold with a growing irritation. He couldn't recall ever being so angry with someone before. Perhaps the lycanthropy was having an effect on his temper. When Sirius started toward the mage, drawing his dagger from his belt, Remus leapt to his feet with a frustrated growl. He stepped between the two men and prostrated himself between them, glowering at both of them.

"You're all idiots!" he yelled to be heard over the two as they argued.

Silence.

For only the second time in his life, Remus was glad that Weasley wasn't stupid enough to pick a fight needlessly. Not that he could say anything of the other two. With an animalistic growl, he pushed both of them away from the other and stood panting in the middle of the room as the three stared at him.

"I want quiet! Can you not speak peaceably to the other for longer than a few minutes at a time? This is immature behavior and I am the youngest amongst you!"

"Sorry," Sirius grumbled and returned to picking up feathers from the floor looking ashamed.

Severus rolled his eyes and lowered himself onto the only intact piece of furniture in the room, a wooden stool, crossing his arms over his chest and scowling. Weasley simply lowered his eyes when Remus turned sharp gold eyes on him and with a loud metallic bang, he dropped to the floor and began to pick up feathers alongside Sirius.

Looking up at the ceiling, the prince took a deep breath to calm himself and pray to the gods for more patience.

-

Dora stood uneasily in the clearing that surrounded the crash site, gazing out at the dark trees. Kingsley was sitting nearby sharpening with a steel blade the edge of the wooden dagger that he was fond of using. Both of them had been placed on guard duty by the boss after Sirius had returned with the prince. Aberforth may have been a bit strange, but he wasn't an idiot. With his brother being one of the most powerful blue mages in the last five hundred years, he had picked up quite a few tricks.

That was probably why they were all still alive. The magic that had been imbued upon the airship when it had been built hadn't stopped it from crashing, but it had kept it in one piece. This was saying a lot since the cliffs outside of Gryffindor that dropped down into the Forbidden Forest were nearly a mile high.

A branch cracked somewhere just beyond where the light from the moon touched and Kingsley leapt up, his dagger forgotten in favor of drawing his sword.

Dora giggled, "Relax, Kingsley."

The dark skinned man looked at her for a moment and then back at the trees. He sheathed his sword and sat back down to continue his project.

"Do you think we'll be able to get out of here?" he asked.

Dora shrugged.

"Who knows? With the way the boss is acting, we're probably going to get out of here as soon as it's light. I mean, did you see what that Werewolf did to the prince?"

Kingsley shrugged.

"No, but I saw the blood on the floor when Peter was cleaning," he frowned. "I bet we'll hang for this."

"First we kidnap the prince, than we get him turned into a Werewolf, probably," Dora replied with her usual cheerful attitude.

"You worry me sometimes," Kingsley muttered.

"I worry myself," she said with a laugh, "but, it beats being depressed all the time."

-

"We're leaving now?" Ron looked at the thief in amazement. Sirius knelt upon the floor of the galley, tossing a loaf of bread into the bag at his feet along with some dried fruit that lay scattered about on the floor.

"We need to get to Ravenclaw before Cornelius can send his troops down here to get the prince. They'll probably hang the lot of us," Sirius answered, closing the bag.

"And you'd deserve it for kidnapping the prince," Ron said with a scowl.

"Weasley, I'm going with him to see my uncle, you can not stop me," Remus stood in the doorway examining the bow that Sirius had given him. "You are free to return to Gryffindor if you wish."

"No!" Ron very nearly shouted. "It is my sworn duty to protect you, Your Highness, and I shall do just that. Nothing will stop me from following you. I do not understand why you insist on allowing this – this thief to take you."

"Nor is it your place to," Remus answered slinging the bow onto his shoulder and looking to Sirius, gold eyes daring him to disagree.

The animagus shrugged.

-

The forest pressed down around them as they left the safety of the airship. Sirius was on full alert, his daggers at the ready as he and Weasley walked at the front of the group. His dark hair had been pulled from his face into a low ponytail. Dressed in black leather, the thief's trim form was clearly noticeable now even while he wore the traveling cloak.

Severus was still in his black robes and cloak, now looking the worse for wear as he adjusted the silver belt around his waist and wished that he had a staff. It was one of few weapons that black mages were allowed and his had been destroyed by a particularly angry Graphorn on his way through the mountains between Slytherin and Gryffindor.

The prince had been supplied with new clothing after Peter had pointed out, while he stuttered, that the blood on his clothes would probably call more attention to them. So the prince was outfitted in the only spar clothes they could find. The prince was a slight man and most of Sirius's old clothes (also of leather, Severus had pointed out) fitted him poorly so they had to rely upon a few things from the prop closet.

Sirius's trousers fit only because he had worn than when he had been fifteen. Even so, they were a bit too tight. Remus had thrown a fit when he'd seen himself in a mirror and Weasley had a few words with Sirius about keeping his eyes where they belonged. Remus had kept his boots, refusing to change out of the shin high dragon hide ones he wore. His shirt had also been destroyed with the mage's help and been replaced by an ill fitted dress shirt from the prop closet and a knee length leather tunic cinched at his waist with a leather belt.

Remus had agreed to the tunic when he'd seen that it'd covered most of his lower body, or rather the parts that really mattered. Attached to the belt was a sheath that held a dagger and he had slung a quiver filled with arrows onto his right shoulder and agreed to carry the bow. Binding his mid-back length hair had been simple once he'd torn a strip of cloth from the bedding that he had destroyed.

Sirius stopped in his tracks, gray eyes gazing sharply into the trees alongside the path, his hands tightening upon the hilt of his daggers. Ron very nearly ran into him and gazing at the thief in confusion, drew his two-handed sword and prepared himself.

"What is it?" Remus asked stepping toward the two warriors.

"I heard something," Sirius answered.

There was a whizzing sound and Sirius jerked back as an arrow hit a tree standing beside him, very nearly hitting him. All four of the walkers looked in the direction that the arrow had come from.

Standing just beneath the branches and holding a nocked bow pointed at Sirius, stood a Centaur. Enormous, the half-man, half-horse glared at them with deep brown eyes from beneath thick black eyebrows and equally thick black hair that fell to his shoulders not unlike Severus'.

"Why do you humans enter the Forbidden Forest," the Centaur said gruffly. "Do you seek your deaths?"

"Our airship crashed, we're only trying to get out of here," Sirius answered.

"We trust no human, especially one who would dare to allow a Werewolf walk free on the night after the full moon," he pointed his drawn arrow at Remus. "We found one of our own dead because of these miserable creatures. What proof do you have that it was not this very Wolf?"

Sirius scowled and stepped between him and the Centaur. Remus gently pushed him aside and stepped up to the Centaur to look boldly up at him.

"I was turned last night and have been resting this last day," he said softly. "It could not have been me."

The Centaur's bow moved down and he gazed at the prince with a mixture of pity and sorrow.

"Than accept my apology and allow me and my mate to escort you to the edge of the forest," he offered. "When the next moon comes, we will not be so kind."

Remus bowed.

"Thank you, if I might ask your name."

"I am Firenze."

"Remus than," the prince said and he smiled.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and than stiffened further when a female Centaur appeared, dark blonde hair falling to where her human half met with the mare form. A leather vest was worn over her chest and she carried a bow and quiver as she cantered toward them.

"Come," she said as she led them down the path, Firenze following behind.

"Well," breathed Sirius, "at least we know we won't get killed today."

-

"Okay, according to the map, we are here," pointing to a spot just beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest alongside a large lake, Sirius tried to gather his bearing and figure out how he would get out of the mountain surrounded moor. "Now, Gryffindor is located at the top of an immense cliff as shown here," he pointed to a spot on the northwestern section of the continent. "Ravenclaw is on the other side of these mountains," he motioned to a dot on the far southeast section of the map, "and the only way to get over these mountains is this cave, here, which will take us past Hogsmeade and Slytherin."

Weasley frowned as he looked at the skull and crossbones printed carefully beside the cave labeled quite simple 'The Cave'. It was situated just a half a days walk southwest from where they were camped. The city of Hogsmeade was situated just outside where this cave was supposed to lead them and Slytherin was probably a days walk from there. As for Ravenclaw, the city seemed to be three or four days away and like Gryffindor, sitting atop a cliff.

"Perfect," Severus said with a smirk, "I can take the prince directly to Slytherin and you two can bugger off."

All three men scowled at the mage and he turned his gaze to the mountainous cliffs that surrounded them on all sides.

"Anyways, as I was saying," Sirius said loudly, turning his attention back to the map, "it would be quite easy for us go to Hogsmeade and take the train to Ravenclaw."

"Why is that skull drawn there?" Remus asked curiously gazing at the sketch that was worrying Ron.

Sirius shrugged.

"I've always had this map, even before I can remember, so I can't be sure," he answered, looking skyward and tapping his chin thoughtfully.

Severus rolled his eyes and prepared himself for a fight, going over his magical abilities so far and wishing that he could Apparate without draining himself as it had back in Gryffindor. The spell had been new and the chance to use it had been a great temptation that he hadn't denied himself. He just hadn't expected the energy draining effect that it would have.

"Normally it's a danger symbol, so I expect the cave might be dangerous," Sirius said.

"Excellent deduction! The cave might be dangerous," Severus said sardonically, glaring at the gradually lightening sky.

"Oh, shut up."

"Don't tempt me thief," the mage was already calling up his fire spell when Remus stood up and walked off.

"Your Highness!"

Weasley pushed himself to his feet and followed the prince. Remus turned around so suddenly that he stopped walking, "Weasley, I am ordering you to stay where you are!" he turned back around and continued walking.

"Remus, where the hell do you think you're going?" Sirius shouted.

"Away from you!" was the echoed response.

-  
**Author's Note**: I'd say this turned out quite well. I'm not certain about Firenze and Cordelia's involvement as of yet, but I do think that they may make a return appearance. I'm glad that the chapter was longer than the last three.

_Next chapter: The group enters the cave and find far more than they bargained for..._


	5. The Cave

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: This cave is not the same cave that Harry and Dumbledore enter in Half-Blood Prince, but the irrepressible urge to use the same title as the chapter was there and I gave in, as I am prone to do. Forgive me for any out-of-character behavior the characters engage in.  
-  
**Chapter Five**  
The Cave  
-  
Standing at the entrance to the cave, Sirius found himself at a loss for words. In all his years of traveling across the globe, he had never found any need to approach this marked place in favor of other routes. Now, looking at the looming ice covered walls, he found the sight, intimidating and unnerving. It would, he thought to himself, be better if they had never come to this place, but after Weasley had succeeded in calming the prince down, he had all but demanded that they move onward to the cave. He swallowed and adjusted his bag, preparing himself for what could be a dangerous journey through the cave to the other side of the mountains.

Nearby, Remus was examining the frost-glazed foliage that stood near the entrance while Weasley was instructing him in the fine art of not touching anything by lecturing anyone that would listen, on the dangerous of curiosity. Severus stood a few feet away, seemingly lost in thought as he tucked his cloak more tightly around himself in the freezing cold.

He spoke calmly after a moment, "I do not like this. It is the beginning of March, this ice should be melting."

Sirius shrugged, not caring. He was dead set against listening to anything the mage said for one simple reason; he hated the man. Instead, he moved carefully down the tunnel that would lead them through to the other side and another day closer to Ravenclaw. Severus scowled at Sirius's back, turned to the prince, and asked quite simply, "Have you heard of this place, your highness?"

Remus, standing now as he slung the quiver into a more comfortable place on his back, nodded.

"I've read something of it in the library at Gryffindor castle. It was in a book of old stories that told of the hero Godric Gryffindor before he became king. The legend said that Gryffindor and Rowena Ravenclaw fought the last of the dragons in the Opal Plains beyond the Forbidden Forest. Some say Rowena called upon an ice spirit to kill the dragon. Perhaps," he looked about the cavern, "this was the result."

Severus frowned.

"They made no mention of Salazar Slytherin?" he asked incredulously.

"Why should they?" Weasley asked sharply, coming up behind the prince. "Slytherin was an evil mage bent upon the destruction of elves and half-elves."

"Should that matter to you knight?" Severus demanded. He knew that Slytherin had not hated elves as much as the legends told because his lover had been half-elf. History, he knew, was filled with lies and half-truths.

"Yes," Ron reached up, removed his helmet to reveal pointed, elven ears, and carefully trimmed bright red hair falling into pale blue eyes, "I am an elf."

Severus sucked in a breath, cursing himself for not seeing something so obvious. The knight carried himself with all the grace of the elves despite the heavy armor that he wore. His bright red hair was thick as it framed his face, giving away his quarter human lineage. But the features were long and delicate, clearly elven.

"You seem to crude to be an elf?" Severus pointed out with a sly smirk.

Weasley sputtered in indignation, searching for an appropriate response, but it was the prince that found the right words when he said quietly, "You are one to speak of elven conduct when you wear the robes of the black mage, half-elf."

Before Severus could ask how the prince had known, Sirius stalked back to them and asked in a loud voice if they planned to gape at each other the rest of the day, because he had every intention of leaving them behind to be eaten.

-

King Cornelius gazed shrewdly at the knight as she made her report that nothing could be found at the crash site except the airship. The girl was in her late teens and she looked frightened as she stood before her king.

He waved his hand.

"Have you searched the forest completely?" he demanded.

"Y-yes, Your Majesty; we found evidence that they somehow found Pegasus and escaped," the girl answered.

"Fine, leave me," he waved the girl out of his chambers.

Waiting until he heard the door click shut, he turned to the two men standing beside his throne. Both were dressed in black mages robes and looking irritated at having to wait.

"We have ways of retrieving your son, Your Majesty," said the man closest to the king as he straightened.

"Do you know, Nott, I need my son alive, not in pieces," the king said coolly.

The other man nodded.

"That can be easily arranged," he said. "We have agents that can be sent to find him."

"Then do it," King Cornelius, preoccupied with his own reasons for wanting his son returned to him, did not see the smile that the two men exchanged as they left.

-

Staring at the map in his hands, Sirius almost didn't see the prince until he was at his shoulder, looking at the map curiously. He jumped when warm breath caressed his neck and glared at Remus when he heard the black mage chuckle at his reaction.

"Perhaps you need a moment to get a 'grip' on thing, thief, before you can think coherently enough to read," Severus said, smirking knowingly.

Thanking the gods that the prince was completely naïve when it came to what the mage was talking about, he pointed to the crudely drawn rendering of the cave on the map and took several deep breaths as the prince sidled up to him.

"This cave splits here, this path to the southeast leads us where we want to go, the other goes northeast to Hufflepuff," he motioned to the right tunnel. "We need to take this one if we want to get to Ravenclaw."

"Hogsmeade is almost directly outside of this cave, should we not stop there before going onward?" Remus asked.

"We should get to Hogsmeade by nightfall so yes; it would be a good idea to stop. It'll be three days journey to Ravenclaw," he answered. It seemed so simple, only a few days more and he would be back home and rid of the prince because as the mage was so very glad to point out, Sirius's feelings for the heir of the Gryffindor throne were anything but pure.

He blamed the new clothes.

"It is nearly midday, we should move onward," Weasley said. Sirius tucked the map back into its case on his belt and looked at the knight. The elf had taken this entire thing quite easily considering he had been so set that the prince return to Gryffindor. Of course, the elf was taking the fact that his prince was now a Werewolf. In elven society, Werewolves were usually destroyed before their first full moon.

With a sigh, he removed the torch – the mage been kind enough to light it – from the ice near his feet. The flames created beautiful reflections upon the smooth ice covered walls of the tunnel, as they turned south.

-

Squeezing through a fifty-foot expanse of narrow tunnel, the group entered the largest of the caves so far seemingly endless caverns. The darkened room was filled with sunlight that bounced from the walls and onto the terrifying sight that stood before the group – a dragon, fifteen feet long, its skin the pure white of freshly fallen snow, encased completely in ice. The dragon's wings were spread as if it were preparing for flight. Its expression was fierce at it towered over them.

"B-but, dragons aren't real!" Ron stammered, backing away from the monster.

"I would think that they were," Severus said sharply, his lips drawn in a tight line and hands clenched at his sides.

"An illusion perhaps," Remus suggested quietly, gold eyes wide with fear.

Sirius shook his head. He'd fought and killed a Chimera when he had been sixteen. He wasn't about to let some frozen lizard stop him from completing this mission and getting the prince out of his life. Especially since the exit was on the other side of the room. He stepped forward, prepared to just walk past the creature, despite the tremors of fear that ran up his spine, when there was a loud crack of ice.

"Sirius!" looking up, he had time to jump out of the way as a huge piece of ice came crashing down where he had been standing.

The torch fell to the ground and sputtered out leaving them in the dull light from the ice and Sirius wincing in pain. Imbedded in his calf was a piece of ice. The freezing temperature of the ice traveled up his spine and he howled in pain.

Remus knelt beside him and removed the shrapnel, healing the wound quickly as blood gushed from the wound. Sirius nodded his appreciation just as he heard the mage cry out in pain and the ground shuddered. Looking away from his leg, he glanced back at the two standing at the cavern's entrance.

Ron was standing before the crumbled form of the mage as the ferocious dragon that had, just moments before, been a block of ice drew back and licked the blood from its claws. It narrowed red eyes at the knight as he stood his ground, his two handed sword drawn and ready for the ensuing battle.

"Puny mortal, I'll tear you apart," the dragon growled. It lashed out once more with its claws, but the knight managed to dodge the blow and stab upward, cutting the delicate claw as it pulled away quickly.

The dragon howled in pain and this time its blow knocked the knight to the ground, silver dragon blood standing out brightly on the steel armor that he wore. But, Ron was struggling to his feet a moment later, using his sword as leverage. The dragon pulled back to take another swipe, but another two-leg attacked her, daggers stabbing into her scaled hide.

Her skin was thick and the dark haired fighter was only an irritation for her, but she still lashed at him, missing him by mere inches. The knight saw his chance as he drew more silver blood as his sword buried itself in the membrane of her wing, cutting the muscles that made the delicate appendages move. The simple cut kept her grounded.

Remus, had by this time, drawn his bow and was aiming his shot at the dragon's head, hoping to hit an eye. But, the white dragon would not remain still and shaking his head, Remus rushed to the mage's side and felt for a pulse.

Weak and fluttery, the mage's black robes were soaked with blood that flowed from his stomach. A long fingered hand had pressed over the wound, holding his slippery insides from falling out of his body. Remus closed his eyes and held his own hands over the mage's and hoped that he would have the energy to heal this wound before the mage expired.

Meanwhile, Sirius, his wrist already healed once after Remus had clawed him, was nursing a bleeding arm as he tripped over the prince's forgotten bow. Grabbing it and the quiver up, he fitted an arrow onto the bow and took aim just as the dragon prepared to strike the battered Weasley with her claws.

The arrow flew true and with a cry of pain, the dragon reared onto her back legs, blood flowing from her right eye.

"Ron, the underbelly!" Sirius yelled to the knight even as he had seen his chance.

Rushing forward, sword drawn and ready, Ron Weasley sent the blade upward into the beasts belly creating a deadly wound. The dragon cried out once more and fell away from the sword, her entrails escaping the gaping hole in her stomach to cover the ground with silver blood and black organs.

Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and collapsed backwards as Ron fell to his knees with a loud clang of armor, muttering softly in elvish. Nearby, he could hear Remus whispering softly in the language of magic, repeating the same nonsensical words over and over.

"Thank the gods," the prince breathed after a moment as a moan of pain fell from the mage's lips.

"I'm not dead," Severus whispered, looking up at the white mage hovering above him.

"Not today."

-  
**Author's Note**: I am far more pleased with this chapter than the last. I hope that you readers are as well.

_Next Chapter: The group arrives in Hogsmeade..._


	6. The Three Swords Inn

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm glad that someone liked the idea of Severus and Ron being elves. After all this is a fantasy story and as with most fantasy tales, elves are integrated somewhat into the tale. For those of you just joining us, good luck because this is going to be a long, bumpy ride.  
-  
**Chapter Six**  
The Three Swords Inn  
-  
Standing in the warm sunlight just beyond the cold grip of the Ice Cave, Sirius labeled the cave as such on his map before he crumpled the parchment into a ball and threw it angrily back into his pack. He looked up to find the other three gazing at him.

The knight's expression from beneath his helmet was if anything annoyance that he had put the prince's life in the hands of someone clearly incapable of the job. The prince, past the point of exhaustion as he was supported by Weasley, did not seem to notice and the mage, his body still wracked with spasms of pain from the incompletely healed wound, was smiling derisively.

Sirius scowled at him and turned away angrily as he tossed his pack once more on his shoulder and looked across the grassy plains that lay between them and the cozy looking village of Hogsmeade. The tall grass was tipped with frost in the early spring morning chill.

Hogsmeade lay just beyond the Ice Cave, a tiny village that utilized the land around it for farming. Gazing at the village, Sirius could recall only one thing: the renowned Three Swords Inn. The inn was the center of the town where one could gather information. Many people passing between the five Kingdoms frequented it.

"The sun feels good," Remus said weakly.

"Yes, well, we need to get to the village before nightfall," Sirius motioned to the sun already on its way toward the horizon.

"Yes, we should," the prince said.

"Wait!" Sirius remembered something. "We have to be careful. By now, your father has sent people looking for you. You need," he struggled for the words, "a new identity."

"The prince has no need to sneak around. We will return to the castle as soon as possible," Weasley said sternly.

"If the prince does not sneak around," the mage spoke, his voice soft, but the others quieted, "he will be discovered and all of us will be killed."

"Nonsense!"

"Weasley," Remus said softly, "Severus is right. I need a new name. I can not have you calling me Your Highness or Remus any further," the prince seemed lost in thought, his eyes looking toward the darkening sky and the waning moon.

The four were silent, Ron fuming at this new development while Sirius and Severus thought up some name for the prince to use. After a moment, Sirius smiled and he looked up at the moon and said one word.

"Moony."

-

The owner of the Three Swords Inn, Rosmerta, had lived in Hogsmeade since she had been a girl of seven. Her mother had brought her here to live with her aunt when she had gotten sick. Two months later, when her mother had died, Rose (as she came be called by her aunt) found herself working at the Inn alongside her older cousin, Lilia.

Lilia had been killed when Rose had been twelve in a barroom brawl that had gotten out of hand. Five years later, she inherited the Three Swords from her aunt. Now, ten years later, she looked sternly at Katie as she knocked over a tray of mugs, sending the amber liquid and glass across the floor.

She sighed.

"How many times has it been this week, Katie, three?" she asked exasperatingly as she watched the barmaid clean up the mess with a rag. "You've got to watch where you're going and try not to get so spooked, their lot have been coming here for a while now; you should be used to it."

As she said these words, she jerked her head toward a table near the fire. Around said table, two men and one woman sat whispering quietly to one another. They were a normal sight at the Inn now, seeing as how they were staying there, but their presence still frightened Katie.

The fact that they were dressed in black hooded robes marking them clearly as black magic users was a factor. But, it was not just that. The black mages seemed to radiate some sort of frightening energy that had many of the patrons to the pub on edge.

There had been rumors of war across the sea and rumors of war here on Hogwarts, coinciding with the Gryffindor kings strange behavior in the last few months and the alarming growth in black mages. Rosmerta scoffed at the idea of these frail looking mages bringing anything but business.

It was well known that magic users were weak of body (and the mind some would say), but it was made clear when these three had come into town. They appeared in good health, well except for the one who was using a cane, but it was clear they could not withstand simple physical attacks. It was also well known that magic users were gifted with great power, but, like all power, it came at a price. The price was usually in the form of the use of the magic draining the body of its energy and leaving the mage vulnerable. As if was, these mages avoided confrontation like a plague.

The door burst open. Several patrons jumped and Rose saw few go for their weapons. Katie shrieked and dropped the broken mugs she carried. Rosmerta turned dark blue eyes to the doorway.

A handsome young man, dressed in leather, looked carefully at the patrons before he stepped into the warm firelight. His dark hair, falling to the middle of his back, was tied back into a ponytail leaving a few shorter strands to fall into his gray eyes.

Behind him was a knight of Gryffindor, as revealing by the lion emblazoned in gold upon the form fitting steel armor. He carried on his back a two handed sword, sheathed and ready to be drawn. He also carried a bow and quiver, but it was unlikely that he used them because the bow was not the weapon of a soldier.

The knight was helping another male, this one dressed also in fitted leather, though the shirt beneath the tunic seemed too large for him. His face was downcast, his mid-back length sandy brown hair falling freely to hide his features. The man seemed ready to collapse, and he did so into the chair near the fireplace in the back of the room.

The last figure that entered the Three Swords made Katie cry out and several people looked wary. The man was a black mage, dressed in flowing black robes cinched at the waist by a silver rope. The black cloak covered most of his body but his face, not hidden by the hood, was white, framed by a curtain of black hair. His eyes, as dark as coals, were cold and unfeeling as he walked into the room.

At the last moment, his mask broke, and with a pain-filled gasp, he stumbled. A few people were surprised when the gray-eyed man caught his arm and hauled him roughly back to his feet, whispering a few words that had the mage glaring at him, hatred clear in his dark eyes.

Rosmerta gazed at them for a moment as they settled themselves at the table near the fire on the back wall. The mages nearby looked at them for a moment before they began to whisper amongst themselves again.

She stepped out from behind the bar and approached the table. "Anything I can get you?" she asked politely, directing her question at the gray-eyed man.

"Ale," he answered, "for me and the knight, water for the others."

She nodded and disappeared back behind the bar to fulfill the orders. When she returned, the man had pulled out his money purse. He paid for the ale, the water being free, and asked her quite simply, "How much steel would it cost for the four of us to stay the night?"

Rosmerta added the figure in her head and remembering how many rooms were available and how many could be given away.

Finally, she nodded, "I've got two rooms you can take for the night at twenty coins all together," she said smiling.

The man looked to his companions. Odd companions, Rose thought for a moment. The knight nodded, his eyes on the brunette who had lain his head upon the table and was slumbering, his water untouched. The mage said nothing, his long fingered wound tightly around the glass he was holding, drinking the water in smooth sip.

"Whatever you say," he answered.

The gray-eyed man scowled, but he counted out the coins and handed them to her before she went to get the keys to the rooms. When she returned to the table, she found the knight already waking the brunette while the mage struggled to his feet, his face as smooth as marble.

"Rooms four and six," she said softly as they retreat upstairs.

-

Severus eased himself slowly onto the bed furthest from the door, pain lancing through his body as he stretched the healing muscles and skin of his belly wound. His robes were torn and falling to reveal the white, bloodstained bandage that wound around his stomach. He grimaced at this and made the decision that he would buy new robes tomorrow at the magic shop. Despite the fact that black mages were feared, magic shops always had the necessary colored robes for each branch of magic.

"Who's sleeping in which rooms?" Sirius asked.

"I shall sleep here, whichever one wishes to risk it may take the other bed," the mage said sardonically as he removed his cloak and began to take off his robes not caring about the others.

The knight flushed as he carefully led the prince through the door into the adjoining room. The door closed a moment later and Sirius was left alone with the mage. He glanced over at the mage as he disrobed and then with a scowl, set about removing his own accoutrements. It was too late and he was too exhausted to start anything with the mage.

Dressed only in his trousers, he pulled back the blanket on his bed and crawled beneath it to bury his face in the cool pillow. The candle on the table between the two beds glowed steadily, burning on his eyelids and with a growl; he sat up and leaned over to blow it out.

Severus spoke, "Not yet."

Gazing across the room at the mage, Sirius's mouth fell open in shock. The mage had disrobed and he sat upon his own bed, his back facing the thief. Scars, old and new, marked the pale flesh.

"What happened to you?" Sirius asked, the question tumbling past his lips before he could stop himself. Severus looked sharply at him from over his shoulder as he changed the bandage over his stomach.

"Like most mages, in order to gain magical knowledge, we gave up trying to enhance our strengths in the physical ways of battle," he answered simply. "When in battle, we rely upon our mental strength and so our defense to those creatures who do not use magic is greatly decreased."

"Oh," Sirius breathed.

"Is there anything else?" Severus asked.

"No."

"Good, because I would have put you out into the hall," Sirius scowled at the mage and proceeded to tuck himself further into his bed.

"And how would you propose to do that?" Severus glared at him momentarily, and then with a smirk, he waved his hand.

Sirius had just opened his mouth to make another comment only to find himself talking to a door. He looked around. Sure enough, he was standing out in the middle of the hall. With a growl, he grasped the doorknob. It was locked.

-  
**Author's Note**: I'm quite happy with the pace this story is setting for itself. Expect another chapter up within the next week. Also, because I would never forget a birthday, Happy Birthday Harry Potter and a belated one to Neville Longbottom!

_Next Chapter: Another day in Hogsmeade reveals that Sirius and Severus are not the only ones with interest in the prince..._


	7. Hogsmeade

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I must apologize for the long wait between updates. I've been terribly busy with work as of late since I am now on fulltime. Yeah for me! Of course, working eight hours a day, five days in a row makes one sleepy and I've had precious little time to write, but I am trying.  
-  
**Chapter Seven**  
Hogsmeade  
-  
Walking swiftly up the stairs, Rosmerta carried an armload of sheets that had just been washed and needed to go into the linen closet at the end of the hall on the second floor. As she turned down into the hall, she was greeted with perhaps the most confusing sight she had ever seen. The man that had come in the night before with the black mage was leaning against the door of room six, a sheet wrapped around his shoulders. He was obviously asleep, though Rosmerta decided that it had to be the most uncomfortable position.

As she walked nearer, full intending to wake the man, the door behind him opened. She suppressed a giggle as the dark haired man fell backward to land at the feet of the knight. Said knight looked down at him in surprise. Than, he said, "Why, in the name of the Abyss, are you sleeping in the hall?"

The man got to his feet, and was about to open his mouth when he saw Rosmerta standing at the end of the hallway, gaping at him.

"Good morning," he said cheerfully and pushing past the knight into the room, he closed the door.

Rosmerta shook her head. Some things she just didn't need to know about.

-

Ronald gaped at Sirius as he stood in the middle of the room wearing only a sheet that was wrapped carefully around his waist. He had in the last two days; dealt with many things, but a half naked anything standing so very near the prince was the last straw.

But, for all his anger, Ron, knight of Gryffindor, could only gape at the thief as he walked over to the door that adjoined the two rooms. The door opened and he entered the room, completely ignoring the knight. A moment later, he was back, looking livid.

"He's gone," he hissed.

Ron glanced over at the sleeping prince to make sure that he hadn't awakened, and then he turned back to Sirius.

"What?"

"The mage, he's gone," the knight's blue eyes widened in surprise and he rushed over to the door (his movements uninhibited by his armor which was leaning against the wall) and looked into the room that the mage and thief had been sharing.

"That bastard, he kicked me out of the room last night and disappeared," Sirius growled.

"Where did he go?" Ron asked, gazing at the empty bed.

"Into town probably," was the grumbled response. Ron gazed at him for a minute, and then looked at the prince, sleeping peacefully in his bed.

"I shall go after him, you get clothes on and keep watch over the prince," the knight said gruffly and he set about putting his armor back on.

"We can't be calling him that anymore," Sirius said, glancing at Remus, "he's Moony now, remember?"

"Of course I remember," Ron snapped. "I refuse to call the prince by such a name; he does not need to be sneaking around."

Sirius scowled.

"Fine, do what you like, just find the mage, okay."

-

He stood in the shadows of an alley, gray eyes narrowed in concentration as he watched the people of the village, studying them as they walked past his hiding place. He was standing at the entrance to a small alley behind the bakery, in plain view of the citizenry. But, he had cast a spell and was invisible to them.

His black robes fluttered about his ankles as he leaned upon his cane. It was not obvious, but, in retribution for his magic, he had suffered a crippling injury that required the use of a cane. Everyday, he cursed the injury that had aged his body.

His eyes narrowed further as he spotted the one he had been stalking, exit a nearby shop. This man wore the black robes as well and held in his left hand, a wooden staff, useful, but of little value. It was a typical weapon befitting a magic user and far more useful than a wand. The robes this person wore beneath their well-worn travel cloak were plain and unadorned. His own robes were marked with gold runes along the hems. Defensive spells to protect oneself against attack.

He smirked. The simple robes his fellow mage wore would make grabbing him so much easier. Stepping out into the crowd, he reached out with a skeletal hand and grasped the younger mage by the arm.

The reaction was instantaneous. The younger mage, realizing his danger, twisted the staff he carried, swung it in a low arch, and hit the older mage across his shins. There was a crackle of power and the young man cried out in pain as a bolt of lightning lashed up his arms while his attacker remained standing.

The village people gazed in alarm as the mage crumbled to the ground. The older mage removed his hood to reveal a cold, aristocratic face and smile at those nearby.

"Trying to get the boys attention," he said cheerfully. "He's young, doesn't realize his elders are so well protected."

With a nod of his head, he grabbed the mage's arm and dragged him to his feet, pulling him into the alley while those on the street shook their heads, said a few choice words about magic users, and returned to their daily tasks.

"You should know better than to attack someone without your own defense, you idiot boy!" his hissed as he released the younger man. "Damn it, Severus, you're slacking."

"Lucius," Severus spat out as he straightened up and grasped his staff tightly in his hands, glaring angrily at the un-hooded mage standing before him.

Lucius, a high-level magic user in the conclave, had been a handsome young man in his youth. Now, he was a bitter mage of some forty years of age, crippled by a magical wound and aged prematurely by a miscast spell. His once white-blonde hair had turned a steel gray; the long strands hanging down his back to fall loosely at his waist. His eyes, a pale blue, were as clear and cruel as they had been in his youth.

Despite his age and his injuries, Lucius was a powerful man.

"Where is the prince?" Lucius demanded, ignoring the young man's hateful glare.

He knew quite well that the brat blamed him for his having to wait an extra year before he could take his test. Severus was quite right to think it, because Lucius had convinced the leader of the conclave to wait another year before allowing the boy to test. His reasons were simple; the boy had shown too much magical strength for sixteen. Lucius had been afraid that the boy would gain favor in the eyes of the conclave.

So far, Lucius had kept that from happening.

"Why should I tell you, it was my job to retrieve him?" Severus demanded.

Lucius smirked.

"Our master needs the prince, not you," he said casually.

Severus' black eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Why, why does he need the prince?" he demanded. Lucius watched him for a moment, his gray eyes narrowed in dislike.

"That is none of your concern," he said coldly. "I had a few of my apprentices at the inn where you are staying. They will retrieve the prince as soon as I return to my own rooms at the Hog's Head. You are no longer of any importance to the master. You've done your job."

"What?" Severus gazed at him in surprise. "Not important? He–"

Lucius smirked.

"He lied."

Severus' grip on his staff tightened so that his knuckles turned white and his face flushed with anger.

"No, I won't let you take him."

Lucius sighed.

"Severus, do not force me to kill you," he warned.

"I'll kill you first."

Lucius smiled. He had been waiting for the opportunity to fight the boy since he had passed his test. This was the chance he had been looking for that would gain him favor in the eyes of his master. The little mage would be left dead in this alley and he, he would gain the glory of retrieving the prince.

"So be it."

It wasn't until too late that he saw the knight.

-

Sirius, bathed and dressed, gazed at the sleeping form of the prince and shook his head. The job that Aberforth had given them had become far too dangerous. If what the mage said was true, they probably had the entire Gryffindor army on their tail. Sirius had never been one to back down from anything, but he promised himself that he would do his job, get the prince to Ravenclaw, and never see him again as long as he lived.

That was if he ever managed to make himself stop worrying about the younger man.

With a sigh, he sat down on the edge of the bed and looked up at the ceiling. Remus lay on his side, his brown hair fanning out on the pillow. His breathing was soft and even, a good sign that he was back to full health.

"You have no idea how much trouble you're causing," Sirius whispered. "I bet you think this is some sort of pleasure cruise, don't you? This isn't, you know. People could get killed and my own friends could be dead now. I mean, we left them back in the Forbidden Forest."

He looked down at Remus to find the prince was stirring in his sleep. A strand of hair had fallen across his eyes. Instinctively, Sirius reached out and pushed the long strands back with his fingers. Remus' amber eyes fluttered open and Sirius pulled his hand away.

Remus took note of this simple gesture, but chose not to say anything.

"You're up," Sirius said cheerfully. "How do you feel?"

Remus nodded.

"Fatigued, but I am otherwise all right," Sirius smirked at him as he said this and he scowled. "What?"

"Exhausted to the point of collapse and you still talk like royalty," he answered with a grin, "I'll have to break you of the habit."

"Excuse me?" Remus' amber eyes narrowed slightly.

Sirius started to explain before the prince could start acting like a prince again and he had to slap him again.

"Talking all proper makes you look funny and until we get to Ravenclaw, you don't want to be noticed."

Remus eyed him speculatively for a moment, before his eyes shuttered closed and he nodded. Sirius had the distinct pleasure of proving a point when the prince said softly, "How is it that I find it very nearly impossible to say no to you?"

He gazed down at Remus is surprise and the prince's eyes opened once more to gaze curiously at him. For a moment, they stayed like that, gazing at the other, Remus' eyes full of a curious sort of irritation and Sirius', simple surprise.

Remus gathered up his energy to say something sharp to the man hovering over him, or at least ask him where Weasley and Severus had gone. But, he was stopped when Sirius leaned down and kissed him.

He was completely unprepared for anyone to kiss him in his current state of exhaustion. Especially someone who had kidnapped him from his home, saved him from certain death at the claws and fangs of a Werewolf, and a dragon, and had somehow had managed to slide his tongue into his mouth.

A jolt ran through his body, similar, he thought, to electricity, and he jerked away from Sirius, panting and gazing uncertainly at him, his body tingling. It wasn't exactly unpleasant, but the sensation was something he was unfamiliar with and he shivered. Sirius sat back, closed his eyes, and sighed.

"I probably shouldn't have done that."

Remus closed his eyes.

The door opened and Severus strode in, his robes fluttering dangerously about him as he gazed at the two on the bed. Sirius coughed nervously as Weasley entered behind the mage. The knight looked quickly from Sirius to Remus and frowned.

"Did you do anything to the prince?" he demanded.

Remus blushed furiously and sat up as Sirius gave a sharp retort of, "What do you take me for?"

"If you did, so help me," Ron stepped forward menacingly, his hand going to the hilt of his sword.

"Weasley!" Remus said sharply. "He has done nothing."

"It doesn't matter, we need to get out of here, now," Severus growled, glaring at the three of them.

It was than that Sirius noticed the mage's pale countenance and Weasley holding his sword firmly in hand. With a frown, he stood up and crossed the room to where Remus' things were lying. He picked them up.

"No," Severus snapped. "He can't be seen wearing those clothes, they'll recognize him immediately!"

"Who?" Remus asked, holding the blanket of the bed around him as he stood up. He collapsed almost immediately and Sirius' strong arms caught him easily.

"We can't leave now, Moony can barely walk," Sirius said, easing the prince back onto the bed. Remus sighed and accepted his clothes gratefully.

"Mages," Severus answered, ignoring Sirius' comment on Remus' health. "Lucius and his apprentices are looking for the prince."

Sirius scowled.

"Well, you should be out greeting them since you need to bring Moony to Slytherin," he growled. "Don't expect me to go down without a fight though, y–" Severus cut him off.

"I wish to go with you to Ravenclaw," there was silence from Sirius as the mage crossed the room to the window and looked out into the street. Ron thought it best if he explained the situation to the thief.

"The mages want to kill him too, seems he's lost his usefulness," he said slowly.

Remus nodded and he stood up once more, holding Sirius' shoulder for support.

"I shall dress and we'll leave as soon as possible."

Severus turned back to them.

"You can't be walking around in those clothes, they'll recognize you immediately," he said. "It would best if," he frowned, "I have spare robes that you may wear."

"He's not wearing black mage robes," Weasley grumbled.

-

Ten minutes later, three people exited the Three Swords and made there way down the street toward the edge of town where they hoped to catch a passenger train to the Dragon Gate of Ravenclaw. One of the figures, dressed in leather pants and shirt, was holding gently onto the elbow of a small black mage.

When they arrived at the station, another black mage was standing near the ticket window, looking ready to blast all three of them. He gestured irritably to the other three as they approached.

They managed to get their tickets with money from the dark haired man who was supporting the mage, and it was with some relief that they took a compartment near the back of the train.

"I'm never coming to this town again," Sirius grumbled, pulling the curtains down.

-  
**Author's Note**: As you all should understand, magic users in this AU must take a test in order to receive the title of mage. Sometimes the test can result in injuries or even death, thus explained by Lucius' injured leg and his premature aging. It is a small salute to my favorite fantasy series, Dragonlance. Anyone who has read this series shall have a good old time pointing out any other references that I decide to put in here.

_Next chapter: The group arrives in Ravenclaw. There they meet Prince Remus' uncle, the Emperor of Ravenclaw..._


	8. The Tapestry

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Eck, new chapter, and finally we've arrived in Ravenclaw. I've been waiting for this chapter because the city of Ravenclaw is, for this storyline, the most interesting on the continent of Hogwarts. I hope everyone enjoys it and reviews once again, are very much appreciated.  
-  
**Chapter Eight**  
The Tapestry  
-  
When Remus awoke, it was to the soft whisper of voices from a nearby compartment and distinct sensation of someone sitting nearby in companionable silence. Amber eyes opened slowly to find Sirius staring out the window at the mountains as they neared. At the base of the mountains was Dragon's Gate, the lower entrance to the city of Ravenclaw. Sirius had taken his hair down and the long strands fell into his gray eyes, covering most of his face.

"I know you're awake, Moony," he said.

Remus' eyes opened wider and he found the thief staring at him with such concentration that he very nearly wished he could go back to sleep. He remembered the kiss that they had shared earlier that morning at the inn and flushed.

"I feel as if I were a child when you call me by that ridiculous name," Remus said as he sat up and looked about the compartment. Weasley and Severus were not to be found.

"They went to get something to eat, Weasley still doesn't trust me, but he trusts Severus for some reason," Sirius answered easily. "I think it has something to do with that mage they ran into back in Hogsmeade."

"Perhaps," Remus answered softly.

Sirius was silent for a moment, gazing out the window, dark hair falling into gray eyes. Remus decided it was a good look on him, the black hair shadowing his handsome face, but he kept his mouth closed and looked out the window.

"Have you ever been to Ravenclaw?" Sirius asked conversationally.

"Once, with my mother when I was young," was the quiet reply. "How much longer do you think it will be until we arrive?"

The other man thought on this for a moment, than he grinned. "Only another hour or so, and until then," the compartment door slid open to reveal Ron and Severus, "we have food."

-

The city of Ravenclaw began simply with the library. A massive building of nearly five stories, it housed books of all kinds, manuscripts, musicals, among other things. The building was built out of white stone. It created a startling beautiful building of opaque stone with turrets and balconies peppered at various intervals. Over the years, the citizenry had built around it, adding their homes.

Now, the Great Library stood at the city's center and the kingdom spread out like a wheel from it to make a massive kingdom that centered itself on the arts and magic. To the north was a small, nondescript building that housed the massive stairs that led down to the Dragon's Gate at the base of the mountain. Ravenclaw was built nestled into the mountain, the city built in various levels that spread upward and outward.

It was from here that the four exited out onto the main street along with some seventy others. They blended in easily with the mixed crowd outside the station and made their way south toward the library. Inside the massive building, sparkling white before them, lived the Emperor and his wife.

Sirius sighed with relief as they moved down the street while Severus tried to call the attention of a carriage that would bring them the ten miles to the library. Ron stood nearby with the prince, eyeing the crowd uneasily and wishing he could convince the prince to return to Gryffindor.

A carriage pulled up, drawn by a large, winged horse with black leathery wings and white, corpselike eyes. Sirius went up to it and brushed the soft wings and the Thestral shook its head and snorted.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked gazing at him as the knight helped him into the carriage.

"Petting the Thestral," Sirius answered nonchalantly. "You can't see her, no sorry, him, unless you've haven't seen someone die."

Ron frowned at the Thestral as he shook his head. Sirius climbed up into the carriage and the driver, a burly man with a thick mustache, directed them back into traffic of pedestrians and carriages. Severus told the man where they were going and he sat back in his own seat, his staff held closely to his body.

"Thestrals," Remus said in wonder. "Are they really as horrific as everyone makes them out to be?"

Sirius shrugged.

"They're considered bad luck by a lot people, but the drivers use them here because they're extremely powerful. They can carry heavy loads and have excellent directional abilities. I've never gotten lost while riding one."

"Not to mention the fact that they're carnivorous," Severus muttered.

"Really?" Remus asked, amber eyes lighting up with interest. His face, pale and drawn, came to life for a moment and he looked out the window at the invisible beast. "I almost wish I could see them."

"I doubt it," Sirius grumbled. "Though sometimes I wonder why I can see the bloody things. I don't remember seeing anyone die."

-

They arrived at the palace a half hour later walked up the stairs. The building doors were opened to allow them to enter the wide entrance hall. Beyond this, a private lift would take them directly to the Emperor's chambers. Before they reached the lift, a guard, dressed in blue and gray armor, stepped forward to block them.

"This is a private lift," the man said gruffly.

Remus stepped forward, removed the hood of the black mage robes he was wearing and said, "I am Prince Remus of the kingdom of Gryffindor. I humbly request an audience with the Emperor."

The guard gazed at him for a moment, than he grunted.

"Do you have proof of your royal heritage, Your Highness?" he asked.

Remus reached into his robes and pulled out a large pendent. Gold circled a rearing lion made from a single, delicately carved ruby. The guard gazed at it in silence for a moment, and then he nodded.

"I shall call Lady Minerva, if you will just wait a moment," the guard disappeared into a small room nearby, leaving them standing in the huge entry alone.

"If you weren't so suspicious looking, we'd already be upstairs," Severus grumbled in Sirius' general direction.

"I'm not the one scowling at everything that moves," was the response from the thief.

"Shut up," Remus grumbled.

A moment later, the guard returned. Behind him, dressed in soft white mage robes threaded with silver runes, was Lady Minerva. The head of the library, her hair was a deep ebony color, pulled tightly from her face into an intricate looking bun and held in place by two ebony and silver sticks. She was perhaps somewhere in her thirties, an attractive woman, but her features were harsh and shrewd as she looked at them over the edge of her rectangular spectacles.

"Come with me," she said.

They followed her onto the lift and she activated the switch to bring them to the royal chambers. Sirius shifted nervously and gazed at the shrewd woman that stood straight backed at the front of the lift, neither looking at them nor acknowledging their existence until the lift gate had shut and begun the journey up.

"Hello, Aunt Minerva," Remus said warmly. Lady Minerva turned to him and her piercing gaze and narrowed mouth, softened and Sirius realized that she was indeed a beautiful woman, though her hair, pulled so sharply from her face, took some of the softness of her features away making it impossible to tell.

"Remus, my dear, we've been expecting you," she said softly. "Albus has been sick with worry since he heard the theatre ship crashed."

Sirius gazed at the lady in surprised.

"How did you know?"

Lady Minerva's features sharpened once more and she looked harshly at him for a moment before speaking.

"Emperor Albus brother, Aberforth, informed us this morning by way of owl. He send greetings to you, Sirius, and says that he has sent Dora and Kingsley to Slytherin for supplies in order to repair the airship," Sirius gaped at her.

"You mean the emperor's brother is the leader of a thief's guild?" Sirius asked.

"It is not my place to answer any further questions. I will leave that to–" the lifted shuddered to a halt.

The lift door opened into a sunlit hallway decorated in blue and gray tapestry, a guard stood at the wall, dressed in silver and blue armor and holding a spear. As Lady Minerva stepped out, the man bowed.

"My Lady, the Emperor awaits you in the conference room," he said. Minerva nodded once to him and the others followed her obediently as she strode down the carpeted hall, books lining the shelves in places where there were no tapestries. Sirius admired one such tapestry titled 'The Last Summoner'. It featured a wavy haired blonde woman dressed in yellow and black armor standing behind a blue and white robed figure with long black hair. They were standing before a woman with long dark red hair, dressed in black robes. Above the woman in armor, a figure floated, surround with pale blue sparkles and wearing a navy blue two-pieces over her white-blue skin.

"That," Lady Minerva said, turning to see what had kept him, "is Rowena Ravenclaw and Helga Hufflepuff battling the dark mage, Isis during the Dragon Wars. Rowena Ravenclaw was a summoner. It is said that during the battle, when Helga was at the mercy of Isis, Rowena called upon the ice goddess to aid her in battle."

"I read this story," Remus said quietly and he reached out a touched the floating ice goddess. "I know this summon."

Sirius gazed at the tapestry, noting that the figure of Rowena was standing protectively before Helga as she nursed her wounds. He touched the two and looked to Lady Minerva who was looking carefully at him.

"Were they?" he asked.

"If you would care to know, Helga and Rowena were lovers. Love is a powerful force, more powerful perhaps than even magic," she said smoothly, looking at her white robes.

"They could have been friends," Weasley suggested, his face twisting at the idea. Elves were not known for their tolerance of homosexuality.

Lady Minerva looked shrewdly at him and he flushed.

"Does the idea disturb you Sir Weasley, that two women could share such an emotional bond?"

"Not the emotional," Ron muttered, "the physical."

Lady Minerva's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"What two people do in the privacy of their home is not for your eyes," she said harshly. "Perhaps, before you decide to settle down, you had best come to terms that love is a gift to be cherished, no matter who it is with."

Sirius grinned at her as she stalked off down the hallway. He gazed over at the others to see how they had taken it. Weasley was flushed with anger. He muttered something about everyone having their own opinions, and stalked off down the hallways, steel and gold armor clattering loudly. Remus simply smiled and continued the trek to the throne room. Severus had stood silently nearby, watching the group impassively. His dark eyes watched Lady Minerva and then turned to lock with Sirius' for a brief moment.

"I like her," Sirius said with a grin.

"She has a vast pool of wisdom for someone who isn't even old enough to be my mother," he said and stalked after the other three.

Sirius followed him.

-

The entered a medium sized room, empty except for the large map of the globe that decorate one wall. Beneath this map, a young elf maiden with dark red hair and piercing blue eyes stood. Her auburn hair had been pulled away from her face by a dragon clip at the base of her neck, but strands hung freely around her face. She wore yellow robes threaded with black protective runes and cinched at her waist by a black belt hanging low on her hips. When Ron saw her, he drew a deep breath and his face paled beneath his helmet.

Beside her stood another elf, this one seemed older, and perhaps nearing middle age, dressed in the yellow leather armor that had a black badger across the chest. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes. His bow and arrow were on the floor near his feet and his dagger easily in reach at his belt.

Standing on the far side of the room was a human male dressed in black robes. His hair was also auburn and it hung down his back to his waist. Blue eyes sparkled as Minerva led Sirius and the others into the room from behind his half-moon spectacles. His face, smooth and wise with his forty years, was clean-shaven.

"Ah, Minerva, my dear, excellent," he smiled indulgently at the four men standing behind her. "Welcome to Ravenclaw, please, I shall make introductions.

"I am, of course, Albus, the emperor of this lovely city and you," he smiled cheerfully, "have all been invited here at my request. I'm sure; you have all met my wife, Minerva. She makes lovely tea. Would anyone care–?"

"Dear," Lady Minerva said pointedly. "Perhaps you should introduce everyone."

"Ah yes, of course," most of the people in the room looked uneasy at the emperor's distraction. "The young woman is Princess Ginevra of Hufflepuff; she has at her side, Seamus Finnagan, who has come along as her bodyguard.

"Of course we have Severus, of the royal house of Slytherin," Sirius' eyes widened and he looked at the mage in question. Severus was glaring at the floor, clenching his hands into fists. "Captain Weasley of the knights of Gryffindor is here as a bodyguard to Prince Remus, heir to the throne of Gryffindor. Finally, the young man who has escorted my nephew here from Gryffindor is Sirius."

"Wait a minute," Sirius glared at Severus. "You're royalty?"

Severus glowered at him for a moment before he spoke, "If you must know, my mother is Queen Eileen, my father is not my mother's husband, and he was an elf."

"You're father was an elf," Princess Ginevra asked looking surprised.

"Yes," Severus snapped. "Anything else?"

Sirius muttered something about him being a half-blood prince and Severus sent a hate filled glare in his direction that Remus swore heated between them. The emperor raised both of his hands and everyone fell silent.

"That will be enough," he said soothingly. "Severus is the oldest son of Queen Eileen while his brother, as some of you may know, is Thomas. It is very late and I am sure you are all interested in getting something to eat and resting. I'm sure the house elves have prepared something quite delicious; if you would follow me to the dining room, please."

-  
**Author's Note**: I started giggling when I wrote that half-blood prince line and I couldn't write much more. I'm sure everyone got the reference...if you didn't...um...where have you been the last month?

In addition, the Weasley clan has been split up somewhat. Ginny and Ron are cousins just for the sake of you readers. The reason for Ron's parents leaving the elven kingdom will become apparent later.

_Next chapter: Prince Remus speaks with his uncle..._


	9. Hesitation

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: It's been raining everyday down here in Southwest Florida for the last week or so and it's fucking annoying as all hell. I'm all for rain, but when it rains on me when I'm riding my bike and I have a book in my hand, I'm not going to be appreciative of Mother Nature's gesture.

I'm now a fulltime student at the local community college. I've been so busy with classes and all that crap that it's been hard to find time to sit and write. I shall try to get these chapters out as quickly as possible. I can only hope I hold up to my part of the bargain.  
-  
**Chapter Nine**  
Hesitation  
-  
Sirius walked slowly down Diagon Alley, shuffling his feet slowly across the pavement while people pressed around him in a suffocating mass. He had felt so out of place in that stupid library. Never mind the fact that he liked reading, it was the simple fact that he wasn't royalty or some idiotic knight. Also, the food had been far to rich for his taste.

"I'd much rather eat here," he said, glancing at the Leaky Cauldron. It was a rundown looking place, but it held memories for the thief.

Pushing open the door, he slid into the common room to find several familiar faces sitting inside. Behind the bar was a thin, balding man was washing a glass. Near the fireplace, a large man was nursing a huge cup of steaming liquid. Sirius waved to the man at the bar and approached the man at the fireplace.

"Hagrid," he said fondly.

The big man started and looked blearily down at Sirius, his black eyes glowing with the fire.

"Ah, do I now ya?" the man asked.

Sirius rolled his eyes. Obviously, the big man was drunk.

"It's Sirius, remember," he said.

"S-Sirius!" the giant stumbled to his feet and pulled Sirius into a crushing embrace. The stench of fire whiskey was strong on the giant's breath, and it was nearly impossible to ignore it in his position.

"Y-yeah," Sirius said weakly as he was set back on his feet, holding his ribs and wincing.

"Will yea join me?" Hagrid motioned to the table.

Sirius gazed absently at Hagrid; it had been a few months since he'd last seen the man. Hagrid had a love for travel and whiskey, and it was well known that he would disappear for months at a time in search of fine whiskey and un-chartered territories. He knew the land of Hogwarts as well as he knew the animals he was so fond of, along with the location of every bar in the city.

"Sure," he said, and with a sigh, he took the empty seat and prepared for a story about some dangerous new skill the giant had learned or some new place he'd found while he'd been away. When the barman brought him a fire whiskey, he felt once more at home.

-

Remus watched his uncle as he paced about the conference room, his black robes fluttering about him delicately. It had been several minutes since Remus had unwillingly told his uncle of the events that had transpired in the Forbidden Forest and the reason for his amber colored eyes.

Finally, Albus stopped walking. It appeared that he had come to some sort of decision. "How is your father?"

Remus was taken aback by the question and he showed it by staring at his uncle in shocked silence. The emperor coughed lightly.

"He's been acting so strange lately," Remus admitted with a dejected sigh. "People have been meeting with my father and I fear – I fear that father may be planning something terrible. No one listened to me when I relayed my suspicions. They believed that I was reading too many fairytales."

"So you turned to me," Albus pressed.

The prince stammered.

"Y-yes, I believe you are the only person that Father would listen to," he brushed a flyaway strand of hair from his eyes. "When the Marauders came to Gryffindor, I made plans to get on the ship. I never expected that the crew would kidnap me."

Albus smiled.

"That would be my fault. I enlisted the help of my brother, Aberforth; he is the leader of the Marauders," Remus' uncle smiled fondly at him. "I feared that if we had acted directly it would have started a war. I am relieved that after the theatre ship crashed that you managed to make it here safely."

Remus nodded absently.

"Yes, we ran into some of the mages that Severus had been working with. They are still after me I fear," he admitted slowly.

"Yes, well, perhaps it would be best if we wait until after the tournament before we make any rash decisions. Afterwards, we will return to Gryffindor."

Remus nodded.

"I'm certain that my father will listen. He has to."

-

Morning dawned with a soft reassuring yellow light. It filtered through the white curtains pulled hastily over the inn windows and spilled onto the blue coverlet of the bed in the corner. Traveling upward, it revealed the curled and sleeping figure of the young man who had escorted Prince Remus all the way from Gryffindor to Ravenclaw.

With a small groan, he blinked open gray eyes. Said eyes snapped shut once more at the intrusion of sunlight into their depths. Rolling over, he tugged the blanket further up onto his shoulder and tried to fall back asleep.

Ten minutes later, he turned over and tried again.

Five minutes after that, he threw the blankets to the floor with a grunt of irritation and sat up, yawning and stretching. His hair was tangled and he would have to spend ten minutes brushing it out. He had marks on his face from the harsh cloth of the pillowcase and his back was aching. It seemed that he had slept on a rock.

"Good morning," he looked up to find Severus standing in the doorway, dressed and groomed.

"You're up early," Sirius grumbled.

Severus nodded.

"Yes, well, this city is fairly interesting. I have never been here before," he answered. Sirius felt every right to gawk at him in astonishment. After a moment, the mage scowled and cleared his throat.

"Well," he said casually, standing up and stretching. Severus, with a scowl, stalked out of the room, grumbling something about common decency. Sirius, looking down at himself, realized that he had slept naked.

-

Two hours later, he was dressed and standing at the foot of the library stairs, gazing up at the magnificent building and wondering why he had come. Convincing himself that he hadn't come because he'd wanted to talk to Moony – Prince Remus, he reminded himself with a glare at the glass doors. He started to walk up the steps.

Said doors opened suddenly and a woman, tall and willowy, exited the beautiful building walking gracefully down the stairs toward Sirius. Dressed in leather shorts and a yellow belted vest beneath a yellow duster, she seemed to glow. Her dark red hair was pulled away from her face into a low hanging ponytail. She carried in her right hand a spear. The eight-foot long weapon was made of the purest of silvers and the blade was carved to delicate precision.

As she walked past Sirius, she stopped, and turned brilliant blue eyes to him. "You are the one who was with Prince Remus yesterday," she said softly.

Sirius recognized her finally. Princess Ginevra, the elven maiden from Hufflepuff.

"Yeah," he answered.

"I see, and you are here, why?"

"Just standing," Sirius answered with a scowl. "It's not illegal, you know."

"Of course," she gazed shrewdly at him for a moment longer.

"And what are you doing? Last time I checked, princesses didn't go off scantily clad by themselves?" he accused.

"I," she drew herself up, "am a Dragon Knight and I am going to be entering the Festival of the Hunt tomorrow. I have every intention of winning and so, I have deemed it appropriate that I practice my skills."

"You're a Dragon Knight?" Sirius asked amazed and the princess laughed.

"Yes, though I doubt you can appreciate it as fully as a human. Now, unless you are entering the tournament, I have no business with you," she turned to go.

"There's a half-giant entering the tournament. You're going to have some competition."

"I can only hope," she said, and with a flutter of her coat, she was striding quickly and purposefully down the steps. Sirius stared after her, grinning.

Shaking his head, he finished his walk up the stairs and entered the cool sunlight building that was the Great Library of Ravenclaw for only the second time in his life. Walking toward the elevator, he was not surprised when one of the knights stepped forward to stop him.

"You are not allowed," the man said. Sirius looked carefully around the room. It was empty, except for a large urn.

"I know," the man fell to the ground with a grunt as Sirius used the blunt end of his dagger and applied it carefully to the side of the man's head. Gazing down at the unconscious guard, he hoped it wouldn't be this easy when he got upstairs.

-

Remus stood upon the balcony at the top of the library. His amber eyes were narrowed as he gazed past the city walls and to the wide plains of the cliff. The wind was blowing from the north and it blew his hair across his face, whipping the white, silver threaded robes he was wearing about him.

He turned at the sound of the footsteps. There, standing in the doorway was Sirius. His long dark hair flew across his neck and face. Remus frowned as he stepped out onto the balcony and came to stand at his side.

"Hello," Sirius said.

"How did you get up here, this is a restricted area?" the prince asked.

"It wasn't that hard," Sirius answered casually, "I do this for a living, you know."

"Of course," Remus turned away from him and glared out at the city. He didn't know why he was angry, but he was and it didn't matter. Sirius scratched the back of his head and gazed around the balcony. Finally, he gave up and leaned onto the balcony beside the prince, staring out at the lands that surrounded the kingdom.

"Those mountains separate us from Hufflepuff, you know," he said conversationally, pointing to the towering mountains barely visible from where they stood.

"I'm helpless aren't I?" the question surprised him. He gazed silently at Remus, trying to think of something to say. "Why did you agree to take me to Ravenclaw? Is it – is it because Aberforth ordered you to?"

"No," Sirius looked away from the prince. "I wanted to, that's all. I couldn't leave you there in the middle of the Forbidden Forest. I just, the others were going to Slytherin to get parts for the airship so they could make repairs. I just, I hope they're all right."

There was a moment of silence and then Remus said softly, "Are you going to enter the tournament tomorrow?"

Sirius shook his head.

"No, I'm not really interested in the money, of course, the princess probably isn't either, but she's entering," Sirius answered. Remus smiled softly and stared out at the mountains between Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

"Why don't you, it would be good experience. I am sure Severus will be entering and I know he would enjoy the competition," Sirius' gray eyes narrowed and the prince laughed.

"If they offered me something more interesting than five thousand galleons, I might be interested," Remus smiled at him for a moment, and Sirius grinned. "I've the perfect prize. If I win the tournament, you'll have dinner with me."

"Haven't I already done that?" Sirius rolled his eyes.

"No, dinner, alone, just you and me," Remus' amber eyes widened in surprise and he flushed.

"B-but, that would be inappropriate," he said, pulling himself up.

"Why?"

"I am the heir to the throne of Gryffindor. I can not be dallying with some, thief," Remus frowned. "Besides, you – you're a man."

"And?"

"I know what you're trying to do!" the prince said, glaring fiercely at Sirius.

"What?"

"Y-you think you can just, you can't, you," Remus brushed angrily at his hair, forcing the long strand back from his face, only to huff in annoyance when they flew back into place. Sirius laughed and reaching out, swept the honey colored strands away and before Remus could protest, kissed him.

Sirius hadn't exactly planned to kiss the prince. After Remus' reaction back in Hogsmeade, he had vowed that it had been the stupidest thing he'd done in a long while. He was waiting for Remus to shove him away, but he didn't.

Remus hadn't expected Sirius to kiss him, especially after he'd been trying to yell at him and explain that men just didn't kiss other men. He raised his hand, with every intention of slapping the other man; instead, he found his hand tangling into Sirius' feather soft hair.

Pulling Remus as close as possible, Sirius lost himself to the feeling of the pliant body now in his arms and the shivers that were traveling up his spine as he pressed Remus into the balcony. He forgot for an instant that the body beneath his hands wasn't some boy he had picked up at the bar. This was someone who barely knew his own body's response to such actions, let alone, someone else's.

Remus gasped in shock as a hand traveled up his spine. He pulled away from the kiss, breathing heavily, and staring wide eyed at Sirius as he caught his breath.

"Apparently I can," Sirius whispered, slightly out of breath.

Remus glared at him and pushed him away, brushing his hair from his face, and wiping his mouth. He crossed his arms defensively over his chest.

"I'm not having dinner with you," he grumbled. Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Sorry," he said conversationally. Remus glared at him.

"You certain do not sound sorry."

"I was sorry the first time," Sirius said softly. "You didn't push me away, this time. It's entirely your fault that you didn't stop me."

Remus flushed.

"You surprised me," Remus explained. "And I still won't have dinner with you."

"This isn't about the dinner," was the quiet reply.

They stood silent for several minutes, staring out across the dark valley between the Cliffs of Ravenclaw and the Hufflepuff Mountains where Hogsmeade and Slytherin lay. After a few moments, Remus said, almost too soft for even Sirius to hear, "Maybe I will have dinner with you after all."

Sirius smiled wistfully at him.

"It doesn't have to mean anything," he said slowly. "I told myself before we got here that I was going to wash my hands of you. I can't though. I'm not sure why, but I just can't. I like you, and if I had my way, I would kiss you again. But," he sighed, "you probably won't let me do that again."

"No, I won't let you do that again. It would best if you did indeed wash your hands of me. These feelings you have for me are unnatural."

"Do you really think that?" Sirius asked. Remus' amber eyes narrowed and he bite his lip.

"Yes," he answered, unsure as to whether that was him or his upbringing, speaking.

"Doesn't matter, soon you'll go back to Gryffindor, and I'll be here. So, in the end, it will just be another stupid mistake that I've gone and made."

"I'm sorry," Remus whispered.

"Don't apologize, it's cruel," Sirius bit his lip. "And what are you so sorry about?"

"I don't know. I'm just sorry."

-  
**Author's Note**: Um...not sure where it all came from. The story sort of flew away from me and did that. I hope they aren't too out of character or something because then I'd just have to kill myself. God, I completely wasn't expecting that. You guys can rant at how awful this was in the reviews because I do appreciate reviews.

_Next Chapter: Finally, what you've all been waiting for: The Festival of the Hunt..._


	10. The Festival

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Damn, I've been working my arse off on this story and I only have ten reviews. You know how disheartening that is to know that you're not that bloody popular after eight bleeding chapters? Very, very disheartening. I do appreciate the reviews, but I am a review whore – or as some people are putting it now – reviews are my whorecrux. Either way, I do appreciate the reviews I have received and I look forward to more.

But, anyways, a note on this lovely chapter. Finally, after nine bloody chapters of fighting and angst and all that rot, we've come to it – the infamous Festival of the Hunt. I hope you enjoy this, because I'm working hard on making this as interesting as possible.  
-  
**Chapter Ten**  
The Festival  
-  
Severus knew when he stepped into the room that something was wrong. Despite not being an Animagus like Sirius who could, like an actual dog, sense emotions off people, or a werewolf like the prince, who could smell them, he could see the hostility.

Sirius was leaning with casual grace against the wall, arms crossed defensively over his chest. He wore fitted black pants decorated with a silver buckle of his right thigh, a pair of heavy black boots also with silver buckles, and a black tank top. He had gotten rid of the cloak in exchange for a long, fitted duster that fell nearly to the floor. His dark hair, unusually pulled back so that it was out of his face had been allowed to hang free, a few strands falling into his gray eyes. The look fit him quite well and Severus, though he would slit his own throat before he admitted it, hoped the thief kept it.

On the other side of the room was Prince Remus, sitting in a gilded chair and looking intently at his hands. His long hair hanging to his waist hung loosely about his shoulders, something Severus had not seen before on the prince. The strands, though thin, had a slight wave to them that made the look work on his thin frame. He was wearing white robes hemmed with silver treads and cinched at the waist with a silver colored tie.

Behind him was Weasley in his same steel armor emblazoned with the gold lion on the chest. Nearby stood Princess Ginevra in her barely there leather clothing, holding her spear carefully balanced in her hands. Several others that Severus did not know stood nearby, include a female red mage, what appeared to be a giant in deep, midnight blue clothes, and even, he was surprised to see, a white mage armed with what looked to be a hammer.

The hostility he felt was between the thief and Remus. The prince was pointedly not looking at anyone and Sirius was glaring at Remus with such intensity that it would likely burn a hole in the prince's robes.

"Is this it?" Severus asked, looking to the center of the room where Lady Minerva, dressed in her white robes, stood, gazing at him as he took the empty chair beside Sirius.

"Let us begin," Minerva gazed shrewdly at them for a moment before she cleared her throat. "You will have thirty minutes. During this time, you will be roaming through the streets of the city. Along the way, you will encounter monsters. Each monster is worth a certain amount of points; the most valuable of course is the most dangerous. At the end of thirty minutes, whoever has the most points will be declared the winner.

"Are you ready?" she looked at the twelve people in the room, her eyes resting upon the elven princess and Severus for a moment.

Everyone nodded.

-

Sirius grunted as he twirled the thieves' sword in the air, the two bladed weapon whistling loudly as it cut through flesh and sinew. He had purchased the slightly curved two bladed weapon just before the competition. Being a thief left him with a very padded wallet. The large cat-like creature made a low keening sound as it collapsed to the ground, leaving the street clear. Brushing a strand of hair from his eyes, he took off running, turning a corner so quickly that he very nearly collided with the slim form of one Princess Ginevra.

She was struggling with a Hippogriff. The ferocious creature had been surprised when she had come round the corner and it had attacked her. Already, she had deep claw marks on her right arm. Sirius rushed forward and with a quick uppercut, left a deep gash across the creature's heart. With a cry of agony, it collapsed to the ground and Sirius was awarded the points by the judges that watched from the building tops.

Ginevra turned angry blue eyes on him.

"I did not need your help, thief!" she said angrily. She used her spear to swing herself upon onto the roof of a nearby building and took off running. Sirius watched her for a moment, slightly amused.

"Thanks would have been nice," he muttered. Checking his grip on his double sword, he took an alley over to the business district.

Running down the street, he ignored the people that stood on the stoops of the businesses in favor of finding another opponent. The sky had darkened significantly since they'd come outside and he suspected that it would rain soon.

A flash of lightning across the sky and Sirius yelped in surprise as something large tackled him to the ground and claws dug painfully into his lower back. He could feel harsh breath in his ear as the creature dug at him, trying to rip through the duster. Reaching into his coat, he unsheathed his dagger and heaved his body up, throwing the animal off.

It rolled away from him, hissing, and spitting. It was surprisingly agile and in a matter of seconds was back on its feet. As it came near, Sirius saw the gleaming yellow eyes, sharp white teeth, and blue-scaled body. A wyrm.

He dove out of the way of the wyrm as it took another swipe at him with its clawed feet, his jacket catching and tearing as he tore away. He landed painfully on his side, his dagger skittering across the pavement. With a groan of pain, he swung his double bladed sword and felt with a grim sort of satisfaction, the give of scales and flesh.

He crawled away from the wyrm and took a deep breath. He had not been expecting something like that. He cursed and stood up, kicking his weapon as it stayed solidly inside the corpse, which had turned to stone.

"Damn it," he grumbled as he picked up his dagger and unsheathed the other. He didn't think he stood much chance against anything really voracious with these puny little things.

"Having a little trouble?" he looked behind him to find a figure dressed in black, leaning casually against the wall, holding a staff in their hands.

"Hello, Severus," he said cheerfully, approaching the mage.

"You do know those things hunt in pairs, right?" Sirius gazed blankly at him for a second and then he yelped as Severus grabbed the front of his jacket. Stumbling, Sirius fell into the mage just as another wyrm skidded to a halt where he had been standings just a moment ago.

Sirius didn't thank the mage as he threw one of his daggers. It flew gracefully through the air and bounced joyfully off the blue scales. He cursed, than dodged the burst of wyrm fire that the creature had spit out at him.

Severus waved his hand, murmuring as he called down a suddenly flash of cold air that turned the other wyrm into a block of ice. The thief nodded his thanks as he retrieved his thrown dagger. He noticed that the corpse of the wyrm he had killed had collapsed to dust. He retrieved his thief sword with a murmur of thanks to the mage.

But, when he looked back up, the mage was gone and he was once again alone.

-

Remus gazed down worriedly into the streets as he and Weasley stood atop the city gates. He could make out Severus turning a cat-like animal into ice. An enormous animal had taken over a street not two blocks from the mage. A menacing looking beast, a giant spider was spinning a web along the street. As Remus watched it do this, he saw Sirius headed in that direction.

Severus, now back on track, seemed also to be heading in that direction as well, along with the elven princess. Remus drew in a breath and he heard several people nearby making bets on who would be the first caught.

-

Ginevra sliced through the thick webbing that was blocking her path. Sliding through the carefully made hole, she stepped out onto an empty street covered for as far as she could see with webs. "Acromantula," she whispered to no one in particular.

This creature was probably worth quite a few points and well worth the trouble, she would likely go through. It wasn't until she had taken a few steps when she saw a figure appear on the street. Dressed in black robes, the person was moving slowly, cautiously toward her.

She tossed her hair back over her shoulder and moved swiftly toward him. She heard someone behind her. Turning, she saw the thief making his way through the hole she had made, widening it with his double-ended sword. Tightening her grip on her spear, she waited for both men.

"Hello," Sirius said cheerfully.

"Have you seen it?" Severus demanded.

"Of course not, it's likely waiting for us to let our guard down before it attacks," Ginevra snapped. "Now, if you would kindly move on, I have an Acromantula to kill."

"I don't think so princess, this one's mine," the thief grunted.

"Duck!" Princess Ginevra cried.

All three of them ducked as a rope of webbing flew through the air over their heads and hit the wall behind them with a dull thud. Sirius was the first to stand back up and it was to the sight of a monstrous spider hovering above their heads, its mouth clicking horribly as it cursed at them.

Ginevra was getting to her feet just as the spider turned around and sent another wave of webbing toward them. Sirius shoved the elf out of the way and bit back the cry of rage as the he felt the sticky substance cling to his body, pinning him to the ground.

"Fire!" there was a flash of heat and light and suddenly he was free. Nodding a perplexed thank you to Severus, he readied his thief sword.

"Move!" Sirius and Severus barely avoided the wave of sticky webbing that came hurtling toward them. Ginevra rushed forward, using her strong legs and spear to pole vault herself into the air. Twisting gracefully, she angled her body and spear and aimed at the spider's broad back.

She landed atop her target, the spear driving deep. A gush of black blood oozed out onto her boots, the stench of rot so powerful that she nearly gagged. The Acromantula clicked furiously in pain and its body jerked upward, trying to throw her off. She pressed her weapon deeper and barely managed to hang on as the large, hulking body lurched.

Severus straightened quickly and cast another fire spell, intent on hurting the creature that was dripping black blood onto them like rain. Ginevra was struggling to stay atop the spider, her strong legs bracing her as she withdrew her spear and jumped. She seemed almost to float for an instant. The earth's gravity caught her suddenly and she plunged to the earth.

Sirius gasped, fearful that she would fall the twenty feet to her death.

Instead, the elf made a sudden motion with her hand and murmured something beneath her breath. A soft white colored wind swirled up around them all and cushioned her gently as she landed on the ground, spear at the ready. Sirius looked down at his body in time to see minor cuts and other wounds healing.

"That," Sirius said, running up to her, "was brilliant."

"No time for that," Severus yelled to them as he threw another spell at the spider and it howled, its large body coming straight toward them.

They all leapt away, but the long legs caught Sirius across the chest and sent him stumbling into a building wall. Ginevra raised her spear and managed to slice through the leg that swept out at her. More blood poured from this new wound and the Acromantula clicked in pain. Severus was the only one who had managed thus far to avoid any injuries and Sirius, knowing the man's record in the last few days, was surprised.

"Oh, shit," Sirius managed before he was drenched in a wave of warm black blood as the creature collapsed.

It would appear that Ginevra had landed the killing blow.

Or not.

The hulking body lurched to life once more. Sirius tightened his grip on his dagger and stood up, rushing toward the things great head. Ignoring the shock of pain in his chest and the fact that he smelled like rotting meat, he buried one of the blades of his sword into the spider's throat, or what he could only assume was a throat.

The monster jerked its head downward and he lost his grip on the sword, his fingers wet with ebony blood. He screamed as pincer dug deeply into the skin of his forearm, tearing the flesh and mixing red blood with black.

Then, the great beast gave a shuddering jerk and its jaw relaxed. Sirius drew his bleeding arm to his chest and stumbled back, nearly catching his foot on the hem of his coat as he watched in astonishment as the spider's legs curled into its body. It gave one last shudder and stopped moving.

With a cry of relief, Sirius collapsed to his knees, not caring how much time they had left or that Severus and Ginevra were both up and leaving to find some way to rack up as many points as he had just done before the time ran out. He was too busy gazing at the swell of blood oozing down his arm, the opaque pink color of the layer of fat and the still darker muscles flexing as his fingers moved.

His eyes rolled up into his head and darkness fell.

-  
**Author's Note**: I figured I'd end it here...hope you like this one better than the last chapter.

_Next Chapter: A surprise awaits them after the Festival..._


	11. Taking New Roads

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm going to apologize right now for the character death in this chapter because I can expect a few people to be fairly upset.  
-  
**Chapter Eleven**  
Going Separate Ways  
-  
He struggled for breath as he pushed himself toward the city gates. He could see people milling around waiting for the train that would arrive from Hogsmeade. Blue eyes blurred suddenly and he nearly collapsed again. With a groan, he used his spear to keep himself standing and forced another step. He had only to make it to the gate. His people needed help and Ravenclaw was the only place he could and would turn to for help.

The walk was long, but he forced himself to the gate. People stared at him in shock, too surprised that he could still be moving. Bloody still poured from an open wound on his chest and his arms were covered in burns and scratches. Claws had been dragged across his face, permanently damaging his right eye and leaving three nearly evenly spaced slashes from his hairline to his jaw.

He felt someone's hand on his arm and he gazed blindly at the immense shadow that had grabbed his arm and was carefully supporting him. "Where are you going?" the giant of a man asked, his voice a harsh brogue.

"L-lib-library," he managed his voice hoarse with dehydration. "M-my si-sis..." he trailed off, too exhausted as his already destroyed vision blurred.

"Ah course," the man said. "I'll take you, just relax."

He did just that and with a sigh of relief, slipped into unconsciousness.

-

"Honestly, you expect anyone to think that's impressive?" Remus asked, gazing at the heavily bandaged arm that Sirius was now sporting.

"I certainly hope so, it does look rather cool," was the reply.

Sirius, resting comfortably in his bed in the Hospital Wing, had spent most of the evening and the morning telling anyone who would listen, the story of the fight. Severus who had come nursing a few burns, had made a few sarcastic comments pointing out that Sirius had only been able to make the killing blow that won him the competition because Severus had freed him from the webbing. He had been ignored.

"You look like an idiot," Remus grumbled from his chair. It had been two days since the incident on the balcony and Sirius had not brought up the agreement. Remus had been all to glad not to keep that particular promise.

"He does look rather pitiful," Ginevra said, smiling from where she stood a few paces away, leaning easily onto the doorway of the Hospital Wing. Occasionally, she would glance out into the tiny hall, but so far, nothing had proved more interesting than the bickering between the two young men.

"Hey!" Sirius said indignantly.

"She's right, you kn–" whatever the prince had been about to say was cut off as the outer door into the hall was shoved open and a deep voice asked for a white mage. A weak voice was protesting the need for such measurements.

"I must – s-see the-the emp-emperor," the person was saying, there voice carrying a lilt similar to Ginevra's. The elven princess looked down the hall, her blue eyes widened in fear, and she dropped her spear and rushed from the room.

Remus stood up as she disappeared and Sirius struggled to get out of the bed only to find Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"You should be resting," he arrived in the hallway a moment later, to a horrific scene.

A young eleven male had collapsed onto the floor of the Hospital Wing's outer room. The smooth, warm texture of the elf's intestines could be seen trying to squeeze past his fingers, blood pouring from a wound that refused to heal. He wore a few pieces of leather armor that labeled him as a soldier. His hair was a dark red color and the one eye that hadn't spilled out onto his cheek was a brilliant blue.

"Brother," Ginevra said quietly, kneeling at her brother's side and cradling his head in her lap.

"Gry-Gryffin," he was struggling to speak, his breathing labored and pained, "att-attacked city...f-father in dan-danger."

Ginevra brushed his red hair from his forehead, humming soothingly to him. Remus stumbled back into the wall. He had never seen such horrible disfiguration on a person and it frightened him. Had his father truly down this?

"Can we heal him?" Ginevra asked coolly, gazing up as the emperor of Ravenclaw entered the room. He gazed down at the dying elf, his blue eyes filled with pity.

"No, dear girl, the wounds are far too great," was the quiet reply.

Remus slid to the floor, shaken as the elf took his last breath, begging the emperor to help his kingdom. With a final shudder, he was still. Ginevra held onto his hand for several minutes afterward, her blue eyes cold with fury. Finally, she took the hand she had been holding and laid it gently onto the still chest.

"Fly free," she whispered, her voice breaking.

-

The throne room was unusually somber that evening. Ginevra, dressed once more in her yellow Dragon Knight attire, stood at the window, gazing out onto the city. Her spear was leaning against the window frame and she held the blood spattered one that her brother had been using. Sirius, now out of bed despite his slowly healing arm – he blamed the Acromantula's poison entirely – was quick to notice that she had not yet cried. Seamus, her personal guard, soon silently at her side.

"My people," Ginevra said suddenly, "are dying, Your Grace."

"This could not have happened at a worse time," Lady Minerva said softly. "Because of the festival there are few soldiers in the city. It will take time to mobilize."

"We can not and will not wait," the emperor said sternly from where he stood. "Call back the Fourteenth."

"But, my dear, the Fourteenth – we will lose our eye over Gryffindor."

"It seemed we have already lost our eye," Ginevra turned around suddenly, clutching the bloodied spear tightly in her hands. "I cannot wait for rein-reinforcements, I will go back to Hufflepuff alone if I must," her voice cracked once and than was steady.

"I'll come with you," Sirius said from where he stood. Ginevra turned angry blue eyes on him.

"This does not concern you, human."

"Do you really think you stand a chance in hell against an army of Gryffindor soldiers by yourself? They've been trained under General Granger. That woman is heartless, no doubt her men and women are too."

"Do not speak of the General like that!" Weasley said suddenly from the other side of the room. Severus, standing beside Ginevra at the window, shot him a sardonic glare.

"According to the now deceased Prince Frederick, it is Gryffindor that has attacked the city. I have met Frederick before. No lowly Gryffindor soldier could have done this. He's too clever for that. This is most likely the general's handiwork," Severus snapped. "Princess Ginevra, if you would allow it, I will accompany you to Hufflepuff. I suspect that the mages may be involved as well."

"Thank you, both of you," Ginevra said quietly, gazing at Severus and than at Sirius.

"I will go as well," Remus said suddenly from where he sat beside Weasley.

"No," Sirius growled. "This doesn't concern you."

"If my father is behind this than it does," Remus said. "Perhaps I can convince him of the foolishness of this."

"You idiot, do you really think that the man that nearly killed you with that trick of his back in Gryffindor would listen to you?" Severus demanded.

"I think you should stay here," all eyes turned to Sirius. The thief was staring intently at the floor, running his right hand over his bandage.

"What?" Remus demanded.

"We don't know what we'll find when we get there," Sirius said easily, meeting Remus' eye finally.

"Haven't I faced enough danger just getting here? I can fight."

"No, you can't, you can heal," Severus snapped. "Because of my own foolishness you are now a Werewolf."

The room fell silent suddenly. It had been nearly a week since they had spoken of the incident in the Forbidden Forest. Remus had told his uncle, but the Hufflepuff princess most certain did not know. He looked at her. Ginevra looked horrified, her blue eyes wide with fear and surprise.

"The heir to the throne of Gryffindor is a Werewolf," she said angrily. "You humans allow such beasts to live."

"Hey!" Sirius was standing, glaring fiercely at her. "There's nothing wrong with him."

"Of course," the prince said lowly. "Cousin?" she had turned her blue eyes, cold with fear and fury on Weasley. The knight stammered for a moment and then said quietly.

"I swore to protect him with my life when I became a knight."

"Even now, knowing what he has become?"

"I swore–"

"I would not fault you if you slit his throat now," Ginevra said darkly. "Our people do not tolerate such accidents to live."

"You bitch," Sirius growled and he started toward her. Seamus stepped in front of her, his spear at the ready. Albus was at his feet a moment later.

"Silence, all of you," the three stopped immediately. "Whether or not my nephew is dangerous any time but during the full moon is not the important issue. Remus," the emperor turned sharp blue eyes to the prince, "you will remain here. Weasley, you shall stay and protect him if you wish. If not, you are free to leave–"

"I will stay," Ron said lowly.

"So be it, Lady Ginevra, you and your knight are free to leave the city any time you'd like, if you deem it so, the others may go with you."

-

"You helped my brother into the city, I thank you," Hagrid, standing at the door, looked surprised when the elven princess addressed him. He gazed down at the dark red haired figure that had approached him.

"It was nothing misses," he said solemnly. "He needed help."

"It would please me if you joined us in Hufflepuff," the giant grinned at her.

Sirius, carrying his bag, came into the hall just in time for Hagrid to accept the princess' offer. Smiling, he approached the two.

"Hagrid's probably the best blue mage you could find," he said patting the giant's forearm. He had known Hagrid since he'd been a child. Hagrid had found Sirius when he had been abandoned in the harbor as a child. He had taken Sirius to Aberforth and the emperor's brother had raised him. Hagrid had been a good friend since.

"Ah, don't be tellin' the girl lies, Sirius," Hagrid rebuked.

"You know I'm not lying."

"What is a blue mage?" Ginevra asked curiously.

"A blue mage," Severus growled, stepping into the room, "is a person who has learned the fiends way of fighting. The giant has a rather unique talent for it."

"Tea?" everyone looked up as Remus walked into the room. He was followed by a house elf carrying a tray.

-

Sirius pushed himself up from the floor where he had collapsed, cursing white mages and their stupid magic until his face was likely to turn blue. He looked around the room and found Ginevra lay near him, sleeping. Crawling over to the elven princess, he shook her harshly, jolting her into consciousness.

"Wha-what happened?" she demanded, blue eyes fluttering open.

"Moony laced the tea," Sirius grumbled. Ginevra sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The others in the room began to wake as well, murmuring questions as to why they were lying on the floor.

"I really must give him credit," she said after a moment.

The door to the throne room opened and Albus entered the hall, looking disheveled and slightly amused.

"You may be able to catch up with him if you leave now," the emperor said, looking to the party as they all stumbled to their feet.

"Just what is he thinking?" Sirius asked.

-  
**Author's Note**: Okay, I'm sorry once again. This is where I leave you off until the next chapter. I know we sort of jumped around, but I really didn't need to write about everyone drinking tea and collapsing, it was better to just leave it to the imagination. We'll all just use our imaginations.

_Next Chapter: Sirius, Severus, Ginevra, and Hagrid make it to Hufflepuff to find something unexpected..._


	12. A New Development

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm sorry about the delay, but the lack of reviews made me lack inspiration; along with my distraction with an RP, that has taken a rather interesting turn for the um...better. I blame HK and myself entirely and to lighten the mood I say simply...briefcase. In addition, while I do this purely for my own enjoyment, I must admit that knowing that others enjoy this story as well has a certain power over my smile reaction...so reviews please.  
-  
**Chapter Twelve**  
A New Development  
-  
The journey to Hufflepuff took a little two days to complete. The train would only bring them to Hogsmeade and they had to walk the rest of the way. Hagrid spent most the trip talking to Sirius about the skills and magic he had learned from the creatures he had met during his travels. Severus, Ginevra, and her guard, Seamus, walked in silence. It wasn't until they had passed through the Cave and settled down for the night outside the cave's exit on the Hufflepuff Plains, that anyone said anything.

"Is that rain?" Sirius asked, looking toward the city, particularly at the black clouds that hovered over the city and the lands surrounding it. "I've heard stories about it. Something about the serpent god or something and Slytherin being pissed of at the Hufflepuff king, I think."

Ginevra nodded.

"According to the legends of my people, in the times before even our greatest ruler, Helga Hufflepuff, had been born, the great serpent served the King of Slytherin. It seems that Hufflepuff wasn't keen to the idea of the Slytherin King's son wanting to marry the youngest daughter of their king. In his anger, Slytherin summoned the serpent to drown the elves. Instead, the rain never ceases and we have been forced to travel many miles to harvest crops."

"The king of Slytherin," Severus said slowly, "was a summoner."

"Yes, though the gift was lost to his line shortly after Salazar Slytherin came into power. The same can be said of the other royal families though I believe it died out at different times. My great-great grandmother had the gift. It killed her though. I do not know about the houses of Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, but I suspect the talent as been lost."

Sirius frowned, thinking back to Ravenclaw and the tapestry of Rowena Ravenclaw and her lover, Helga Hufflepuff. Remus had recognized the summon. Sirius considered himself somewhat knowledgeable in the histories of Ravenclaw and the many stories about the four heroes. However, he had been unable to identify the creature, only its purpose.

"Remus," he said suddenly, "he recognized the summon monster on that tapestry in the library. He said he knew it."

"What?" she asked. "How? Only those who practice the art know of the creatures names."

"Really?" Sirius asked.

"Yes," Ginevra frowned. "If he knows a summons name that means he is its master."

-

The next day, just as the sun peaked over the horizon, they arrived outside of the city gates. Sirius was grumbling about his destroyed leather boots while Severus had been forced to shed his robes in favor of black pants and shirt so as not to slow them down. The rain had started out sprinkling them lightly, but soon the clouds had turned black and they had all been soaked through to the skin.

Ginevra and Seamus' clothes had been treated for the harsh conditions and they had lived with this strange eternal rain their entire lives, so they did not say anything beyond answering a few questions about the surrounding farmlands. Hagrid, used to and glad for interesting places, was quiet as they trudged along.

They entered the city ready for battle. They were greeted with silence. The only sound was the splash of rainwater. Stone buildings, sturdy and built to last, had been reduced to rubble, leaving the path to the palace a field of death. Ginevra had been reduced to tears, her eyes hard with anger as she walked before them, spear at the ready.

"My people," she said softly, looking at the destroyed buildings for some sign of life.

"Ginny!" everyone reacted. Sirius drew his daggers, lowering himself into a defensive position while Severus had called up a ball of lightning magic. Hagrid had readied his own weapon; a large, heavy club and his body glowed with magic.

"Bill!" the princess rushed into the arms of a willowy male elf that had appeared from a small building. He looked harassed; his blue eyes ringed with shadows and dried blood on the right side of his face.

"Where's Fred?" he asked, embracing Ginevra. She drew away from him, her face drawn and somber.

"Dead," she said. Bill's blue eyes softened, his throat working quickly to control his own sorrow. Elves revered life above all things and the death of an elf was a travesty. Sirius wondered vaguely where the other elves had gone. "Father, where is he?"

Bill shook his head.

"The last we saw of him, he was in the palace. Fleur went into labor, we couldn't evacuate with the others. I've been worried about the knights finding us," he answered, looking uneasily back at the building he had just come from.

"Are you planning on going?"

"No, we'll travel onto Ravenclaw, Fleur refused to seek shelter from our cousins."

"Of course," Ginevra scoffed.

"What will you and your friends do?" Bill asked, looking to the others.

"We will press onto to the palace and check and see if my father is there. If we cannot find him, we'll move on," she answered. "I only hope that we aren't too late."

"The Gryffindor army retreated this afternoon, they left for Gryffindor. I'm not sure why though, but I am still fearful that they might have left troops behind. They're working with Slytherin."

"What?" Severus stepped forward suddenly, looking angry.

"The knights had black mages with them."

"The Black Mage Conclave in not a representation of the kingdom of Slytherin, they act of their own free will."

"Either way, these black mages alongside Gryffindor's soldiers have destroyed our home. It will take years to rebuild," he said bitterly. "I must return to my wife."

"Brother," Ginevra said quietly, and Bill looked at her sharply. "We will stop whoever is behind this, I promise you."

"I hold you to your word, Sister."

-

The palace was a beautiful building of yellow and black stones build intricately into a harsh, squared structure. Despite the straight edges that even Severus was having trouble getting used to, it was a pretty sight as rain poured down the ridges, creating miniature waterfalls. A statue in onyx stood outside the palace, built into the wall. It was of a elven maiden with long curled hair falling down her front and back. She held a spear in her hands and wore armor similar to what Ginevra wore.

"Helga Hufflepuff," Severus murmured as they stood in the courtyard, gazing up the statue. Ginevra stood nearby; shoulders tense while Seamus looked around for signs of trespass.

"She's lovely," Hagrid said kindly looking at the twenty foot statue.

"Lady Helga was a powerful dragon knight. She is revered by the dragon knights. It is long believed that this statue protects the palace and the royal family no matter where we may be in the world."

"Nice story," Sirius said, looking up at the statue and frowning. He was getting sick of listening to conflicting stories about these people. "But, how do we get inside?"

"Through the door–" the elven princess stopped speaking, looking sharply around the courtyard. "There is someone inside," she said.

Before anyone could protest, she had taken a running leap onto the balcony, using her spear to send her rocketing upward. Sirius watched with a mixture of awe and irritation as she landed gracefully on the third floor balcony. Seamus followed her and they disappeared into the dark room beyond.

"Show offs," he grumbled, looking for a way up to the balcony. Gazing at the statue, he saw several handholds that would enable him to climb up to the balcony.

"You two try to find your own way inside," he said hoisting himself up onto the foot of the statue and reaching for the shin guard that would be his next handgrip.

Severus watched him for a moment, scowling at the ridiculousness of the entire situation before he turned to the giant.

"I suppose we had best make sure he doesn't get himself killed."

-

Sirius found himself walking along a dark hallway toward the soft murmur of voices and the flickering light of candles. He could see Ginevra and Seamus hiding in a nearby alcove and he stole over to where they were, surprising both of them.

Crouching down beside them, he looked down into the courtyard where three figures stood, looking up at the rain. The first was easily recognized as King Cornelius of Gryffindor in his pinstriped cloak.

"Cornelius really is behind this," Ginevra said angrily.

"Then that woman beside him is," Sirius trailed off.

Seamus nodded.

"Yes, General Granger, she is a cold-blooded monster who knows no mercy," the elven male answered. Sirius looked at him in surprise. It was the first time he had spoken.

Ginevra frowned; this curly haired woman dressed in armor was the General Granger that haunted her nightmares. She tried to remember what little she knew of the General of Gryffindor. Her only memory was of her betrothed, and his promise to return to her once he had become strong enough to defeat this knight. However, he hadn't. She had learned of his death through rumors and whispered tales at the pub. Since then, she dreamed of killing this woman.

"Who's that?" Sirius asked, motioning to the dark haired man that had just appeared. Wearing flowing robes of a deep black material, it seemed blue. His upper arms, as white as snow were bare to the elements. From his wrist to his elbow, folds of the same cloth as his robes covered the white skin, hanging loosely to form a wide sleeve. Feathery strands of ebony hair hung just past his waist, free from binding.

"This rain is rather pleasant," he said, tilting his head back to enjoy the feeling of the cold droplets as they fell from the sky. "The heavens are blessing this victory."

King Cornelius made a noise of disgust.

"Yes, the black mages have made this victory possible, Regulus. I really must congratulate you. My only concern now is finding the king of Hufflepuff. We must take care of these elves now. The land will be a wonderful addition to my kingdom. Granger, what is taking so long?"

General Granger, standing nearby, saluted.

"I've order Crabbe and Goyle to search the palace, but I have heard no word so far, Your Majesty," she answered.

Regulus smiled wistfully.

"You my dear are wasting your time," he said with a smile.

"What?" she demanded, bristling almost cat-like at his words.

"The elves have fled, no doubt to that sandy tree house north of here," was the answer, soft and malicious.

"You mean the Burrow," Granger clarified. When Regulus nodded, she cursed. "Unless we can get through the sandstorm, it will impossible to attack them there."

"Sneaky bastards," Cornelius growled, looking to Regulus. "Surely you can do something."

"Of course," the mage answered, smiling at the Gryffindor king. He looked once more at the General, crossing his arms casually over his stomach, the sleeves fluttering almost as if in a wind despite being soaked by the rain. "Could you prepare your troops for an assault? The mages may not be enough."

Granger nodded angrily at him.

"Certainly," she growled.

-

Sirius cursed. "We've got trouble," he said lowly.

"Who is he?" Ginevra asked, gazing at the human mage below.

"No idea," Sirius grunted, "but I'm going to kick his ass if I get the chance, the bastard, celebrating the annihilation of an entire race. Is what they say about the Burrow true?"

Ginevra shrugged.

"Ronald would know that better, he is from the Burrow," she answered. "We have been separate from them for many years now, since before I was born."

Sirius jumped up as someone appeared below from a room they couldn't see. Another elf, looking angry as he rushed toward Cornelius, General Granger, and the strange man called Regulus.

"George!" Ginevra gasped, standing up. "No, you fool."

She leapt over the balcony railing and down onto the dance floor. Seamus followed her and Sirius, never one to be left behind, used the balcony to lower himself down onto a wine cabinet and then down onto the floor.

"Idiots going to get himself killed," he growled as the door beside him was knocked open and Hagrid and Severus entered the room. The black mage's face, already pale, had turned ghastly as he stared across the room.

"What is it?" Sirius demanded.

Severus shook himself from whatever thought had crossed his mind.

"Nothing," he answered. Sirius shrugged.

"Fine, suit yourself."

-

"I will not let you destroy my people," George said, readying his spear as he glared at King Cornelius.

"George!" he turned, expecting to see his brother, instead, his sister was running toward him, Seamus at her heels. Behind them were two dark-haired humans and a giant of a man with a tangle of black hair and beard.

"We'll take care of this," said the leather clad human, holding twin daggers as he skidded to a halt before General Granger. Regulus was looking at them with only the slightest of interest, grey eyes almost bored.

"Ah, you killed Lucius," he said softly, looking at Severus with an easy familiarity. "Good to see you, Severus, it has been a while."

Severus said nothing, lightning crackling between his fingertips as he glared at the other mage. He shook his hand to rid himself of the extra electricity. It was rather clear that they knew each other.

"George, get Bill and Fleur out of here," Ginevra said, "we will handle them."

Despite his need to harm the woman before them, he nodded, taking off for his older brother's home. It wasn't until he had reached the door that he remembered that he hadn't asked her about his twin.

General Granger stepped forward, brushing a tangle of wet hair from off of her left shoulder with a flick of her wrist as she leveled her sword from its sheath with her right hand. The two-handed sword's blade was sharp and dangerous looking as a bolt of lightning flashed across the sky above them.

"I have killed a hundred men single-handedly; do you really think you stand a chance?"

Sirius made the first move, dashing forward and landing a heavily blow across her arm with his double sided sword, drawing blood. Granger laughed as the rainwater washed the red away from her bare arm and she swung her sword toward his stomach in the hopes of cutting him in half. At the last minute, Sirius twisted away and the general landed a heavy blow across his side. A rib cracked painfully as he fell back with a grunt of pain, his weapon skittering away from his hand.

"A scratch," she said, smiling down at him and prepared for another strike. She was met halfway by the steel end of Princess Ginevra's spear. The two struggled for a moment, Ginevra forcing the sword up and to the side as Sirius struggled to his feet and dashed toward his weapon. Severus sent a blast of lightning streaking across the ground toward Granger's feet, but she deflected it back at him with a powerful reflect spell.

The mage collapsed to the ground with a gasp of pain, his robes smoking and crackling with electricity. A moment later, he was back on his feet.

Seamus and Sirius combined powers and attacked Granger from both sides, knocking her away from Ginevra before she could land the killing blow on the elven princess. Severus, nursing a stitch in his side, threw a blast of ice magic, this time freezing one of the metal plates on her armor. Sirius, still having held onto one dagger in case of emergencies, threw it, shattering the metal, and burying the blade into her shoulder.

With a growl of pain, she pulled it free, throwing it to the side. "Curaga!" she said, holding her sword upright. White light surrounded her and both of her wounds healed.

"She's a paladin," Severus growled.

"Figured that out!" Sirius shouted back.

Hagrid cried out a spell and suddenly the air swirled about the group, the wind the purest of whites. Sirius felt his ribs heal, the pain disappearing and he grinned at the giant. Severus was looking less pale and Ginevra and Seamus seemed to have found renewed energy.

They were ready for another round with the general.

But, Granger had had enough play. Lifting her sword once more, she swung it in a left downward stroke. "Climhazzard!" gold energy flashed across the sword, rising into the air and than raining down onto the group.

"Fools," she said collecting herself and sheathing her sword, once more shoving her wavy hair off her shoulder.

Sirius had fallen back onto the floor, the thief sword lying a few feet away from his right hand. Leaning on his elbows and gasping sharply, he could feel that his ribs had been re-broken. Severus was beside him on his knees panting. Hagrid was face first on the ground. Ginevra and Seamus were laid out a few feet from Granger's booted feet and she was looking down at them.

Her brown eyes softened for a moment. "Is there no one who can defeat me?" she asked softly.

"Come, Granger, we must prepare for the attack on the Burrow," Cornelius said, smiling at his general.

"Yes, Your Majesty," Granger followed the Gryffindor king out of the ballroom leaving Regulus behind. He smiled mockingly at Severus and knelt down so that he was able to look the other mage in the eye.

"You could always come with me. I could protect you from your brother's wrath," he cooed, grasping Severus' chin and forcing him to meet his gaze.

"Consider me your enemy, Regulus, regardless of our past," Severus answered, tearing his face from the other man's hand and glaring at the ground. Regulus smiled wistfully, grey eyes softening.

"If you wish it to be that way," he said, "when next we meet, I will not be so kind."

-  
** Author's Note**: Yeah, Regulus makes his appearance finally and we are another chapter closer to meeting up with Harry...though that'll still be quite a few chapters from now...reviews are very much appreciate and they make the corners of my mouth go up into one of those smile things.

_Next chapter...Remus and Weasley's adventure in Slytherin take a turn for a worst and Sirius and the others head to the Burrow to find and protect the surviving people of Hufflepuff from King Cornelius._


	13. Unforseen Consequence

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Before I write this chapter, I always try to say something to the readers in the hopes that they might learn something. I doubt very many people read these notes and I bet less than a quarter of them ever take anything away from them beyond that I am a nutter.

I've been worried about this chapter because this is our first look into the city of Slytherin. I never wanted the city to be evil. I mean, this is the home of the Black Mage Conclave and where our newest villain makes his home (though not all the time) and I wanted to make this a city steeped in black magic and yet, not evil.

I can only hope that I have succeeded. If not, than forgive me.  
-  
**Chapter Thirteen**  
Unforeseen Consequence  
-  
The city was a dark tangle of people spread out beneath the cold shade of a mountain. Cursed with an eternal night, as the legend said, by the god of death, the city was forever in the dark. It was home to the Black Mage Conclave (just as Gryffindor was home to the White Mages, Ravenclaw of Blue, and Hufflepuff of Red). The conclaves leader was Tom, the son of the king. The most well known street in the city was Knockturn Alley; it was also the location of the Black Mage Conclave and several other less enchanting places.

It was here that Captain Ronald Weasley found himself, looking desperately for Prince Remus. He looked out of place in the crowd of magic users, many of them in black robes. A few red robed figures walked nearby, and one lone blue mage, a young woman with long blonde hair and sharp blue eyes, sat looking up and down the street as if looking for someone. There were no white mages.

Except one, Weasley thought to himself, checking his sword once again as he sidestepped passed a group of black mages discussing the Unforgivables in quiet voices. They looked sharply at him as he passed and he nodded nervously to them before pressing on. He found himself near the entrance to a small, dingy looking store filled with dangerous looking magical items. A sign above the door read in burnt black writing, 'Borgin and Burkes'.

Looking through the filthy window, he saw a thin figure dressed in black robes that were far too large browsing the bookshelves. The robes hung from his small frame, clearly too long and too wide in the shoulder. Sandy brown hair fell freely to the mages shoulder blades as they perused the shelves. Weasley breathed a sigh of relief as he pushed open the door and entered the tiny shop.

"–en't the time to be dealing with apprentices," the clerk was saying, his beady black eyes on the young man examining the books.

"I am looking for a specify book," Remus replied, not looking away from the books as he tapped each spine, reading the titles and moving down.

"Who is your Master?" the clerk demanded.

Remus looked slowly at him from beneath a fringe of dark sandy brown hair. It was clear he was racking his brain for a name that would shut this man up.

"Severus," he said finally, and returned to his perusal of the shelves.

The clerk's face transformed, the eyes widening in fear and he seemed ready to dispel this young mage from his store. Was Severus really so feared in this city? Weasley wondered.

"Your-Moony," Weasley said, approaching Remus. The prince found the book he had been looking for, making a sound of satisfaction in the back of his throat as he pulled it from the shelf and presented it to the frightened looking clerk. The man took the book hesitantly, asking for thirty gold pieces.

Remus looked up, smiling at the knight.

"I've found an excellent tome on summons," he said, pulling out the appropriate gold and handing it to the clerk.

"Do you want this wrapped?" the clerk asked nervously.

Remus shook his head.

"No, I will take it with me now," he accepted the text back and slipped the book in the bag that hung from his left shoulder, something he had picked up before they had left Ravenclaw.

"Yo-Moony, you should not be wandering around alone," Weasley said carefully. Remus looked sharply at him.

"I doubt anyone would recognize me," the prince said. They left the store and slipped back onto the crowded street. "I have my magic."

"As do they," Weasley murmured quietly as they headed toward the towering building ahead known as the Black Mage Conclave.

Made of black stone, the building was a tangle of towers and turrets shooting high into the air and blocking the city streets eternal view of the moon. Remus gazed up at the moon before it disappeared behind one of the Conclave's spindling towers. He was surprised when he realized that it had only been yesterday that he had drugged Sirius and the others and taken the train to Slytherin.

Approaching the building, Remus was surprised to see two familiar faces in the crowd outside of the building. An attractive young woman with a heart shaped face and long violet colored hair was speaking to a dark skinned man with cropped black hair standing outside of a shop. Both of them were dressed in leathers pants and vests similar to what Sirius wore on a regular basis, though he had rather liked the outfit he had worn the day of the festival.

"How long do you think it will take you to get back to Gryffindor?" the man was asking the woman.

"A few days perhaps by the tunnel," she answered lightly, leaning casually against the building. "What about you and that equipment we need?"

"Five days, maybe more."

"That long," the woman sighed with frustration. "You should let me stay and help."

"No, the boss needs to know what's going on and he gave us a week to get back word to him."

"Dora and Kingsley, right?" Remus asked, approaching them. Both thieves looked at him in surprise before recognizing him.

"You're still alive?" Dora asked grinning at him.

"Well," Remus nodded, "yes."

"Where's Sirius?" Kingsley demanded, looking sharply at Weasley before turning his black eyes to the prince once more. Remus looked down at his hands.

"We separated back in Ravenclaw," Kingsley looked significantly at Dora and then shrugged.

"Your Highness, don't talk to these street urchin," Weasley said softly. "We need to get going."

"Where are you going?" Dora asked.

"Gryffindor, I'm going to speak to my father," Remus answered. Weasley sighed in disbelief, lifting his head to the dark sky in the hope of getting some sort of answer as to why the prince was telling these people that he barely knew what they were doing.

"Really?" Dora's blue eyes brightened with sudden interest. "I'm heading that way as well. The boss and the rest of the group have been hiding out in the Forbidden Forest. Why don't I come with you?"

"We don't need your help," Weasley said, stepping between the thief and the prince.

"Weasley!" Remus cried. "Don't be so rude."

"Oh, he's been whipped," Dora joked. Weasley backed off, scowling at her and Kingsley. "Seriously though, would you mind terribly, if I came along?"

Remus shrugged, looking over at Weasley. The knight was pointedly looking at the ground, shaking his head. The prince sighed and turned back to the two thieves.

"I wouldn't mind at all," he said smiling.

"Course," Dora said suddenly. "I'm not leaving until tomorrow morning, would you mind waiting until then."

"No," Remus answered, "not at all."

-

The tunnel that Dora had planned on taking led from Slytherin to Gryffindor. It was known in the old stories as the Chamber of Secrets. Weasley had shown a certain hesitance in entering the strange tunnel. After bidding Kingsley goodbye, Remus and Weasley had followed Dora to High Street. There, she had led them to the entrance behind the inn.

The tunnel stretched into darkness before them as they had dropped into the darkness to find themselves in shin high water. The only light was a faint glow from the lantern that Dora held in her right hand. She had produced the lantern shortly before they had gone down the tunnel. Having dropped it twice already, she insisted on carrying it.

Weasley stood stoically at Remus' side, sword unsheathed and at the ready as he surveyed the tunnel. Elves were by nature, fearful of the dark. It represented everything that they feared: death, destruction, and evil. He was pleased that Dora seemed as nervous as he felt, but the prince's response to the situation was unnerving.

Remus stood silently before them both, eyes closed and hands clasped together over his chest. His head was bowed slightly forward, long strands of brown hair falling into his eyes. It seemed he was lost in prayer.

Gold eyes flared open suddenly and Remus stepped forward into the slowly moving water and out of the comfort of the lantern light. He was unusually sure of himself and it seemed to have infected Dora as well. The thief followed him out into the moving water, her footsteps never faltering as she walked over moss-slicked stones.

After a moment, Weasley followed, fearful of being left in the dark. His sharp, blue eyes narrowed as he surveyed the tunnel for fiends. He could see before him the faint auras of life that surrounded the other two. Dora's an aura of white as was with all humans. Remus' aura had once been the same white color; now, Weasley could see that it was a soft amber color.

Werewolf, Weasley thought with a shudder, his life magic is different. Too different said the elvish part of his brain, but he shoved that thought away. He had sworn to protect the prince. He had only failed once. He would not do so again.

They walked on in silence, Remus feeling the air around them and Dora concentrating on not tripping and dousing the light. The darkness pressed on them, weighing them down almost as if it were a physical creature in and of itself. Weasley felt nauseous, his hand slipped on his sword. It tipped forward, splashing into the water. Dora gasped, tripped over some imaginary pebble, and fell into the water. The lantern went out with a sizzle and they were plunged into darkness.

Weasley's breath quickened as his mind brought forth images of creatures that lived in dark places such as this. Inferi, Vampires, Acromantula, and Grindylow were such creatures. He shuddered as he listened for the sound of such creatures approaching them as Dora floundered out of the water, choking and gasping.

"Sorry," she said loudly. Her voice echoed down the tunnel into silence.

"We should head back," Weasley said. His voice was surprisingly steady considering his panic.

"No," Remus protested. "She comes."

"Who–?" Dora began, but she stopped as the water flared with blue light, lighting up the tunnel once more. Weasley reached out to the prince and grasped his arm, shaking him slightly.

"Don't call her, Your Highness, send her back," he ordered, his voice shaking now.

"She comes," Remus said, stepping away from Weasley, his gold eyes glowing faintly in the blue light. Hands clasped before him, he was whispering to the air, the words echoing, impossible to understand. The ground began to shake.

"R-Remus," Dora cried, falling over again. Weasley caught her this time, the both of them sliding into the water. His sword was lost beneath the water now and he did not intend to get it back.

Blue light flared and a serpent's head shot out from beneath the water. The body hidden beneath the now tumultuous water, but shimmering blue scales covered the long body as the tail, tipped with a narrow spade shaped fin whipped out of the water toward the prince.

"No!" Weasley cried.

The tail wound slowly around Remus' feet, not touching him but still trapping him. Sparkling violet colored wings flared from the serpent's body as it readied to strike him, jaws opening to reveal sharp, curved fangs.

"Leviathan, stop," Remus ordered, his voice scarily soft.

"Who dares speak my name?" the wyvern demanded her silver eyes wide with rage. The voice seemed to resonate through them, carrying wisdom and power of ancient creatures heard only in legends.

Frozen in fear, Weasley, still pinned by Dora's awkward weight on his chest, stared in wide-eyed wonder at this creature. She was the proof that the legends of the four heroes were true. It was She that empowered the eternal rains over Hufflepuff and it was She who held power over the waves and had flooded the Durmstrang Desert, turning it to a swamp and jungle. He gurgled in awe of this demi-God that had sworn to do the work of a mortal master.

"I did," Remus answered. Ron stared at the human prince.

"You mortal?" Leviathan asked, radiating surprise.

Her narrow serpent tail uncurled from around him as she moved forward to study him, winding her body around him once and leaning back, her wings flared out at her sides. She was smaller in this tunnel, but it seemed that she had the ability to change her size as she saw fit. The tip of her tail came out of the water suddenly, the sharp point tipping the prince's face upward so that he was forced to meet her eye.

"Have you come to claim me, mortal?" she asked, taking in his bedraggled black robes and rail thin body.

"You seek a summoner to call master," Remus responded calmly, meeting her silver eyes with his gold. She tilted her head slightly it seemed that she chuckled in amusement.

"What do you have little Wolf that would make you worthy of my power?" she asked, her voice softer now, eye paling to a warm molten silver color.

"I am the master of Bahamut, the king of dragons," Leviathan laughed aloud at this.

"Bahamut, king of dragons, is nothing but a child to me. Do you think you can master the goddess of water?"

Remus was silent, staring into her eyes. Finally, he spoke, "I ask only that you work with me, as Shiva and Odin have also agreed to do. I ask that you be my ally, not my slave," Leviathan reared away from him, unwinding from around him and gazing at him in amazement.

"You speak wisely, you summoner, I consent to this and I shall call you master," the tunnel flared with blue light as Leviathan reared up, striking Remus in the chest. Her body dissolved into blue light as she disappeared into his chest and he fell back into the quickly darkening tunnel, coughing.

"C-can you get us to Gryffindor?" Remus asked as Weasley and Dora stumbled to their feet, rushing over to him, ready to demand an explanation.

"How quickly does the river run?" the tunnel filled with the sound of rushing water. "Do not fear; you will not have to hold your breath as long as you are with me."

-

They arrived in the docks of Gryffindor sometime just before sundown. The three of them stood on Dock Three, dry as they had been before entering the tunnel. Remus seemed nonplus about it, but Dora and Weasley were quick to grab him.

"What was that?" Dora asked, looking at the prince in wonder.

"An Eidolon," Remus explained. "Beasts of legend who agree to do the bidding of specially gifted mortals. The water god of the Hufflepuff legend or the ice goddess of the Ravenclaw legend; both were Eidolons."

Dora stared at Remus, clearly amazed at this new revelation.

"You mean he's like a summoner?" she clarified.

"Yes," Remus replied, walking toward the door that would take them to the stairs into the castle. "Now, we must find my father."

They walked into the next room, a large round room from which equally space doors led in all directions. Weasley gazed into the room as Dora followed the prince inside.

"I don't remember this," he said following Dora into the room.

The door slammed shut behind them. Weasley rushed to it, jiggling the handle desperately, but it was stuck now. He cursed and turned back to find Dora and Remus trying doors as well.

"Thanks for dropping in," looking up; they could see two black robed figures standing on a niche some ten feet above their heads.

"Zabini! Nott! It's me, Prince Remus; I've come to see my father!" Remus yelled up at them, still shaking the doorknob.

"Oh, you'll see your father whether you want to or not," Nott crowed.

"What are you talking about?" Remus cried.

-

Remus, now dressed in a white, full-sleeved mage's robe, stood by the window of his bedchamber. It had been an hour since he had been led, almost forcibly from the docks to his room by Zabini and Nott. He had taken a shower and changed, tossing the black robes into the trash. His hair was brushed out and pulled loosely away from his face into a white ribbon, leaving the strands to fall into his gold eyes. The robes were cinched at his waist by a gold belt that rested easily on his hips. The links shaped like leaves, it had been a gift from his mother for his sixteenth birthday shortly before she had died.

A few months after her death in July, Remus' father had begun to act strangely. He seemed more suspicious of everyone around him. Several soldiers had been hung as spies and traitors. All quiet executions of course, but Remus had heard about them by listening to the other knights late at night when they talked, thinking him asleep.

The door opened and Nott entered, his stringy brown hair falling messily into his face as he looked hungrily at the prince. Remus nearly cringed when he entered and grabbed his arm.

"Your father demands your presence now," Nott said, smirking at Remus as he nearly dragged him from his bedchamber into the sitting room toward the door to the hall. Remus jerked his arm from the black mage's grip, glaring at him as they entered the hall.

"Where are Dora and Weasley?" he demanded. Nott shrugged, grinning at him for a moment before he pulled open the door into King Cornelius' private study.

"You're friends are taken care of, don't worry about them," he said, pointing the prince into the room. Remus' gold eyes narrowed and with a growl, he stalked into his father's study.

King Cornelius stood behind his desk, looking thoroughly pleased with himself as he studied something on his desk. When his son entered the room, he looked up sharply, smiling kindly. He closed the book he had been examining and walked out from behind the desk to pat his son warmly on the shoulder.

"Welcome home," he said. Remus glared impotently at his father.

"Why?" he demanded. "Why did you attack Hufflepuff?"

Cornelius seemed taken aback by the question. He stepped away from his son and sighed. This was proving to be more difficult than he had hoped it would be.

"They were planning on attacking our kingdom," he explained, proud of himself for coming up with this on the spot. "If we hadn't retaliated they would have destroyed us."

"You're lying," Remus growled. Cornelius studied his son for a moment before he turned away, shrugging.

"Yes, I am lying, you're perceptive son," he said softly. "Now, as to why I brought you here."

He lifted up a small glass bell sitting on his desk and rang it. A soft chime filled the air and the door opened once more. Remus turned around. A black mage stepped into the room. Remus almost said Sirius' name when he saw the man, but he stopped himself. This man wasn't Sirius.

He stepped away from the black mage as he walked toward him. His grey eyes were so like Sirius' and yet, they were cold where Sirius' were warm. The black hair, while longer, had the same sheen and likely, Remus thought absently, the same texture.

"The canary returns to his cage," the man said with a soft smile, reaching out and grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him toward him.

"Let go of me," Remus growled, gold eyes narrowing dangerously. The other man was built how Sirius was, but this was different and Remus didn't like it at all.

"Can you do it, Regulus?" Cornelius demanded from his desk.

Regulus looked toward the king of Gryffindor and nodded. With a small smile, he wound his right arm around Remus' waist. His left hand lifted up and Remus jerked away from him, afraid he was going to do what Sirius had done back in Ravenclaw. Instead, the warm hand passed over his eyes.

"Sleep," Regulus ordered. His voice was soft and soothing. Remus felt his eyelids slipping shut and he struggled against the spell. With a faint sound of protest, he slipped into enchanted sleep, collapsing in Regulus' arms.

Regulus gazed at him for a moment. "Such a pretty face," he said.

"Shut up, just get it over with," Cornelius growled. "We need to leave for the Burrow soon."

Regulus looked at him for a moment, than with a shrug, he lifted his hand and passed it over the prince's face, "Imperio."

-  
**Author's Note**: This was a particular long chapter because I didn't want to split up Remus' adventure into two chapters. I thought it might be rather cruel. Of course, now that I think about it, the way this chapter ends is a bit of a cliffhanger...sorry.

A note if anyone cares to know, chapter one begins March tenth, it is now March sixteenth at the end of this chapter. Next chapter is March seventeenth.

Also, the spells in this story jump between Harry Potter spells, which sound cool and will mostly be used for really powerful magic such as the spell that Regulus just cast of Remus, while Final Fantasy spells will be used for less powerful spells like Fire, and Blizzard. The healing wind that both Ginevra and Hagrid have used is called White Wind...it is both a blue magic spell and a dragon knight skill/ability because well...I said so...just be glad for Sirius' new weapon. I felt the need to upgrade him from a couple of daggers to something far cooler looking, like a double sided sword.

For people that care to know as well, the blades are from katanas...this is the weapon know only as Masamune...though not nearly as powerful.

_Next Chapter: Sirius, Severus, Ginevra, Seamus, and Hagrid arrive at the Burrow to find far more than they expected..._


	14. The City in the Trees

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I got into a discussion the other day about the validity of Remus/Sirius. It was with a sort of online friend with whom I have chatted with before. She (I believe it too be a she) was saying that while Remus/Sirius was, while great in fanon, only such as that Remus/Dora or Tonks as she is known in the books, was truly canon. I couldn't help but feel a bit irritated with my friend.

Perhaps its because of the fact that I believe Remus/Sirius was canon – was being the operative word in this rant of mine – and that this new supposedly budding relationship came out of nowhere. Having reread every scene in which Dora or Remus have appeared, it seems that the feeling Dora had for Remus were not requited. I still state that appearing to be holding hands at a funeral isn't the best of proofs.

Until book seven proves me wrong (if it does at all and I pray not), I don't suppose I will be able to accept that only a year after Sirius' death, Remus would be in another relationship. I imagine if anything, Dora is bidding her time until Remus is capable of pursuing a relationship with her. I sincerely doubt though that these two will find eternal love. No, Remus' home, now and forever is exactly where Sirius is.

I spent a good three hours contemplating this, reading the book passages and wondering just how this relationship could work. It could perhaps one day be true, but not now, not yet.

Now, I've gone and made myself cry. This is why I should not be reading Map Makers and then reading Half-Blood Prince.

So, onto more important things. I don't feel very happy with this chapter. I know this chapter did not live up to my expectations. Maybe I'm being negative. Maybe not. You be the judge.

This chapter is our return to Sirius, Severus, Ginevra, Hagrid, and Seamus as they make their way to the Burrow. I like the Burrow very much in this story because it is exactly like Cleyra in the game. I hope you enjoy this somewhat and try not to be too angry with me for last chapter or for possibly having to read that blurb up above. All will be revealed in time. I have no plans for Dora to be confronting Remus about denying her undying love for him in any Hospital Wings while people are trying to mourn the death of the greatest wizard since Merlin and fret over the fate of a man that got his face ripped off by a werewolf.

Beyond that, enjoy this horrid chapter as I must now begin work on the next chapter.  
-  
**Chapter Fourteen**  
The City in the Trees  
-  
"Holy fucking Ravenclaw," Severus looked sharply at Sirius as he spoke and then back at the massive funnel of sand that towered before them. It certain applied to the strange magic that kept the sandstorm going.

"How are we goin' to get through?" Hagrid asked. As he spoke, the sands near the base calmed, leaving a straight tunnel toward a black mass in the distance. "Never mind."

"The tempest subsides, by the Gods," Ginevra said bowing her head slightly before she took off running down the path. Seamus followed her. Sirius, Severus, and Hagrid remained standing, looking back and forth between each other.

"You first," Sirius said, stepping away. "I've a dust allergy."

"Fine, stay here," Severus, growled, walking after the two elves. Hagrid grinned at him and he walked into the sandstorm.

"Damn it," Sirius grumbled and he chased after the others, drawing his weapon. "Wait up you guys!"

-

"I don't fucking like this," Sirius growled.

"Could you possibly say one sentence today that does not involve a swear word?" Severus demanded.

"Fuck no."

They stood at the entrance of the Burrow and now it was revealed as to what exactly the Burrow was. A massive tree, the trunk was filled with sand at its various levels and they would have to climb up specially designed steps and ladders in order to reach the branches. Severus, still in his pants and shirt was all for it, his robes tucked into his bag, but Hagrid felt that he was going to snap something with his immense size.

"You needn't worry," Seamus said as they rested at the entrance. "The bridges and ladders are made to withstand the weight of one hundred stones."

Hagrid still seemed worried about this, but he complied. A moment later, they began the long climb up.

It took most of the morning to get up to the last bridge. As they crossed it, Ginevra looked down the massive center toward the bottom.

"We must hurry," she said, and they moved quicker, despite their exhaustion and hunger, into the next room where they were forced to climb up a rope to the next level. There, they found a sign claiming that the Burrow was just around the next corner.

Moving quickly, they rounded the corner. Ginevra was saved from falling into a sinkhole by Sirius' grabbing her arm just before she disappeared. Hauling the elven maiden back onto solid ground, he looked to the far side of the room. A rope ladder led up into a wooden hole through which none of them could see.

"Don't move," Severus said suddenly, stopping Hagrid from venturing out. "I can float us across."

Lifting his hands and murmuring a spell quietly to himself, pointing to each of the group. "Leviosa," Sirius yelped as he floated a few inches off the ground. "Walk as you normally would."

"Easy for you to say," Sirius grumbled.

Hagrid stepped out first. Instead of disappearing into the massive sinkhole, he strode across the air and Severus murmured the counter spell so he landed on the ground on the other side of the room. Sirius, not one to be shown up, walked across as well, holding his arms out at his sides for fear of overbalancing and going face first into a sinkhole.

Ginevra and Seamus followed closely behind him and Severus was the last. As the black mage reached the ground on the correct side of the room, he waved his hands and everyone fell two inches onto the sand covered ground.

"That was brilliant," Sirius said suddenly as he waited for Hagrid to finish the climb up the rope ladder.

"I know," Severus climbed smoothly up the ladder after the giant.

-

A house built carefully and lovingly so that it almost molded itself into the forked branches stood before them as they climbed up the last flight of steps and entered the Burrow. An elf stood nearby, long red hair falling to their waist, braided loosely as it fell across a red and yellow robed back. As they neared, the figured turned, revealing that they were male.

Bowing to group, he said in a soft voice, "Welcome to the Burrow."

He straightened slowly and gazed for a moment at Ginevra, blue eyes widening in surprise.

"Lady Ginevra, we've been expecting you," he said after a moment. "If you will come with me," he turned away from the group and began to ascend a curved staircase built into the leafy branches.

"May I ask how you know my name?"

Mark nodded, smiling kindly at her as he turned back around.

"The King of Hufflepuff as told us of your coming."

Ginevra smiled.

"Long live the king!" turning to the rest of the group, she said, "This may take a while. If there is an inn, I will meet you there."

"The inn is across that bridge and up the curled stairs," the male elf said kindly pointing to a rickety looking bridge stretched between two thick branches.

"Thank you," Sirius said, bowing his head awkwardly. Severus rolled his eyes and looked carefully around the strangely built city in the wide branches of a tree. Ginevra and the Burrow elf left. Sirius collapsed backwards onto an upshot branch and sighed with relief.

"I thought we'd never get out of there," he said, sighing with exasperation. "Now what?"

"We wait," Seamus replied as he watched Hagrid examining several flowering branches nearby. "Until Ginevra has spoken to her father, we can do nothing but wait."

-

"So," Sirius leaned casually against the balcony, "how do you know that Regulus guy?" Severus glared at him from over the top of the spell book he was currently immersed.

"Why do you care?" Sirius shrugged, brushing a strand of hair from his face.

"Just curious, can you blame a man for asking?"

"Yes."

"All right, sorry, don't get your knickers in a twist," Sirius huffed and gazed outside at the swirling sands beyond the mass of branches. "One would think you two had been lovers with that attitude."

Severus scowled at him.

"We were not and never will be – lovers," he said irritably. Sirius laughed, pushing off from the balcony railing and walking back into the tiny inn room, seating himself at the end of the mage's bed.

"Sounds like someone has a bit of a crush," he said teasingly. Once again, he was treated to a glare from the mage.

"You're one to talk," he grumbled, tucking his legs beneath him and pulling himself farther away from the thief. Sirius' gray eyes narrowed dangerously.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means. That little crush you have on the Gryffindor prince."

"Shut up."

"You spent most of your time we were in Ravenclaw staring at him like a lovesick puppy," Sirius growled and Severus, satisfied with once again one upping the thief, smirked. "It would appear that I have made my point."

"Say that to my face."

"I have, you great idiot."

"Shut up the both of you," the two men looked up to find Seamus standing in the doorway looking thoroughly irritated. Sirius glowered at the elf for a moment, and than, with a huff of irritation, stalked out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

"What ever did you do?" Seamus asked, looking incredulously at the mage sitting calmly on his bed, reading.

"I merely opened his eyes to the truth."

-

Sirius stalked angrily down the streets of the Burrow, glad for the fresh breeze that was constantly blowing through the tree city. It was a new site to be so high. It left him with a strange vertigo that he was sure was to blame for this entire disaster. What had possessed him to go the Burrow? It wasn't his kingdom or his responsibility so why had he?

Because, whispered a voice in the back of head that sounded suspiciously like the mage, you were hoping Remus had gone this way.

"Shut up," he growled.

"The first sign of insanity is talking to oneself," Sirius looked up in surprise to find the misbegotten elf that they had saved from being trampled under Granger's boot back in Hufflepuff.

The elf was dressed now in a white robe cinched at his waist by a white band of silk fabric. Even his feet were covered by a pair of soft white leather boots. His eyes, a vibrant blue in color, were dull with pain.

"A perfectly rational adjustment to an insane world," Sirius said, looking curiously up at him. With the grace of a cat, the elf dropped down from the curved branch that he had been seated up and landed before Sirius.

"You were one of the humans with my brother when he died," he said slowly. Sirius stared at him in surprise. He could see it now, the similarities between this elf and the one that Ginevra had grieved over back in Ravenclaw.

"Yes," he answered slowly. "I wasn't with him, but, I am sorry for your lose."

"Thank you," the elf smiled softly at him and then, with a barely perceptible nod, turned away. "My twin would be grateful to hear that his death was not in vain. Bill and Fleur have escaped to Ravenclaw. I believe I may go there as well."

Sirius nodded.

"Your name, I didn't catch it the first time," he said after a moment.

"I am George, youngest son of Arthur, King of Hufflepuff."

"Should I ask about the all white wardrobe?"

"Elven mourning colors, unlike humans, we see white as the color of death. Come, we shall not speak of such sad things. You shall bring the others to the cathedral for the ceremony."

-

"I have lived long years, but never did I think I would live to see my own son dead," the King of Hufflepuff bemoaned, shaking his head as he paced the cathedral floor. The High Priestess stood nearby, watching him sadly, her hazel eyes filled with dismay.

"Cousin, we must conduct the ceremony to strengthen the sandstorm," she said softly, placing a hand upon his arm. No enemy shall dare to attack our city with such a powerful sandstorm as protection."

The Priestess turned to Ginevra. The elven maid was speaking softly to Seamus while Sirius and Severus looked on. Hagrid had decided to view the town some more instead of coming back. "Lady Ginevra, with the strength of a Dragon Knight, the storm should grow even stronger."

Ginevra nodded, looking strange in white armor.

"I could not save Hufflepuff, I will do everything to save this beautiful place," she said kindly.

The ceremony, a simple dance that involved several temple maidens and Ginevra, was a marvel to watch. The High Priestess sat herself at the harp near the open window looking out into the sandstorm. Her fingers, short but thin, played elegantly across the strings, bringing the music to life. The beat grew stronger with each step and the two humans witness to this grand occasion, watched in awe as Ginevra moved gracefully across the floor.

The music stopped suddenly with a sharp snapping sound and the High Priestess gazed down at her hands in horror. The strings, thin and delicate as they stretched across the huge harp, had snapped, leaving long, narrow cuts across her hands.

"The strings have snapped," she said slowly as a temple maiden began to bandage the wound. "A terrible omen this is..."

-

"A success," Cornelius said proudly, holding aloft a softly glowing black stone. "Good job, Regulus, you will be rewarded for drawing the Eidolons from my son."

Regulus, standing easily nearby, examining his left hand carefully, seemed uninterested by this news. He looked up finally, when Granger appeared from below deck, looking frazzled and covered with sweat. She had obviously been down in the engine room.

"We are close enough to the Burrow for the mages to Apparate into the city," she said easily. "We have matched everyone up so that my own soldiers will go with them."

"Look, General," the King of Gryffindor held aloft the stone. "I hold in my hands dark matter, the only substance that could hold the power of the god of death, Odin."

Granger's hazel eyes widened in surprise and she looked fearfully at Regulus – who was looking infinitely for pleased with each passing moment – and than back to her king.

"Then, the prince–"

"Well taken care of," Regulus interrupted cheerfully. "He is resting now, I am sure he'll be awake by the time we return."

"Of course," the general nodded, looking skeptically at him. "Shall I read the troops, Your Majesty?"

"Yes, we attack now. Regulus!"

-

The citizens of the Burrow watched in horror as the wind grew suddenly terrifying strong, ripping through the sandstorm. Sunlight, normally dulled, cut through the sand to the branches. The world brightened as the sand was whipped violently away, forcibly torn from the tree to leave it unprotected and vulnerable.

"I can't believe the sandstorm disappeared," Sirius said slowly. "What happened?"

"I do not know," the High Priestess said, shaking waist length curled burgundy hair from her face. ""Never in the years since we settled here have I seen something like this. The stone upon the harp allows us to control the sands."

"Perhaps someone is trying to invade the Burrow," the King of Hufflepuff said slowly.

The High Priestess shook her head.

"I fear you may be right, I can only hope that they do not come up the trunk," she said slowly, gazing out the window at clear blue sky.

-

Rattling the door to the cell that they had been locked in; Weasley howled his frustrations out for the two guards at the door to the underground prison to hear. "How can they do this to me? Nott and Zabini will never get away with this treachery!"

Dora seated casually against the wall nearby, watching with a sort of dull amusement.

"You know," she said casually, "it's sort of pathetic, getting backstabbed by your own king."

"King Cornelius would never do this! All of this is just some sort of misunderstanding!"

"I wonder what happened to the prince."

Weasley stopped his incessant rattling of the bars and Dora sighed with relief, letting her head fall forward a bit so she was gazing down into her lap.

"We must get out of here," Weasley said finally, collapsing onto the cot resting along the left side of the cell.

-  
_Next Chapter: The Gryffindor army enters the Burrow...and some other stuff with happen too..._


	15. True Power

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I am so cool: two chapters in one sitting...oh yeah!  
-  
**Chapter Fifteen**  
True Power  
-  
"What are you doing here?" Sirius asked.

Walking along the thick branch, he could see Ginevra standing at the end of the curved branch, resting carefully against the wooden railing of the round balcony. The elven maiden was lost in thought, her blue eyes gazing out at the matching sky.

"Did you know," she said slowly, "that the sandstorm has been here for a thousand years. Not once has it ceased?"

"Really," Sirius said interestedly as he joined her on the balcony.

"I wonder if Cornelius is behind this."

He nodded. No doubt, the Gryffindor king was behind this strange occurrence. Gazing out into the blue sky, his thoughts wandered back to the black robed figure they had met in Hufflepuff. Ultimately, though, he admitted somewhat reluctantly, his thoughts returned to Remus. Where had he gone if he wasn't here?

"Right now," he said slowly, not wanting to address that issue, "I would worry more about that Regulus guy that was with Cornelius."

"Who was that man?" Ginevra asked, blue eyes narrowing slightly.

"Ginny," both Sirius and Ginevra looked up to find George running toward them, long red hair flying, "Gryffindor soldiers coming up the trunk!"

"No!" the Dragon Knight maneuvered around Sirius and dashed off to get her spear, left back at the inn while Sirius looked curiously at George.

"You okay?"

"Fine," a Gryffindor knight, dressed in tight, form fitting silver armor, appeared behind the elven prince, her sword drawn. Beside her was a black mage, looking grimly at them from beneath the shadow of their cowl. "Damn it, I thought I'd gotten them off my tail."

"No time!" Sirius yelled as he shoved the elf aside. The knight swung her sword.

Ducking out of the range of the weapon, he didn't see the Firaga spell coming. Heat and pain burst along his right side and he stumbled back, nearly knocking George down. The knight stepped forward again, ready to make another strike. Just as she swung the blade, a staff flashed into sight, knocking the knight off her feet and too the ground.

"A dirty trick, Gryffindor," Severus growled.

"Kettle black, traitor!" the mage howled, throwing another fire spell toward him. Severus called up a blast of water magic to shield himself from the spell and swinging the metal staff full circle, hit the black mage upside the head, knocking him out cold.

The Gryffindor knight was easily dispersed with a carefully sought out weakness in the armor. Bloody splashed across the ground and the black mage stepped back looking to Sirius and George expectantly.

"They just keep coming," he said. "They're Apparating in with the soldiers. We should fall back to the cathedral."

"You have my gratitude," George said, looking down at the dead knight.

"Don't mention it," Severus grumbled wiping the sharp end of his staff off with his robe and grimacing as he did it, "Ever."

"Where'd you get that?" Sirius asked as he drew his own double-bladed sword, the blades snapping out with a sharp click.

"I bought it at the weaponry," was the reply as Severus buried the end of the staff into the ground and began searching through his bag for something. He pulled out a softly glowing bottle of blue liquid and tossed it to Sirius. "Drink that."

Nodding, Sirius broke the wax seal and pulled the cork free with his teeth, spitting it onto the ground. He downed the contents of the bottle, shuddering as the healing potion took effect. His burn disappeared, leaving behind freshly healed pink flesh in its place, and he felt suddenly rejuvenated, almost all-powerful.

"All right, let's go," he said, twirling his weapon one handedly. He really could get used the euphoria that came every time someone took a potion. "Wander what would happen to you if you took a hi-potion?"

"You would spend more than just a few minutes in that high," Severus growled, grabbing his arm and shaking him.

He sobered immediately and glancing once at the elf standing nearby looking thoroughly confused, he grinned.

"Let's head to the cathedral, we'll make our stand there," he said looking at Severus and than at George.

The made dash through the branches over bridges and up winding stairs, was a difficult one, interrupted by several run-ins with Gryffindor soldiers and black mages. Several times they had been forced to use the potions that Severus had stocked up on and the elven prince dropped his mourning façade and stole a sword from one of the soldiers they had left behind.

They arrived at the cathedral, panting and covered with blood. There, they found Ginevra, Hagrid, and Seamus holding off several soldiers and mages. Hagrid seemed to be spending his time casting the healing white wind that he had used before and Ginevra and Seamus went back and forth with their blows.

All of them were bleeding and sore looking as they three joined the fray, Sirius' weapon cutting down the mages before they could send another spell his way. Severus cast spell after spell, his face paling as he used up his energy and George, still unused to the human weapon was wounding soldiers left and right, his hair sticking to his neck and face. Sirius, turning around and just barely avoided having his own head cut off, thought that he must look the same.

He nearly jumped out of his skin when another elf dropped down from above, his spear at the ready.

"Run!" he cried, killing another of the knights and wounding a nearby black mage in the same strike. Sirius turned, grabbing Ginevra's arm and pulling her away from the battle. The other's followed suite and they rushed into the cathedral.

Collapsing to the floor with a huff, Sirius allowed one of the elven red mages, learned in both white and black magic, to heal him. His sword clattered to the floor beside him and he looked up at Severus and grinned.

"Well, that was interesting," he said. "Who was that guy?"

"Ginevra's betrothed," George said, his eyes upon his sister as she stood at the door, ignoring the red mage's plea to come to the healing room for the open wound at the back of her skull that had matted her hair with blood.

A moment later, the elf that had been named Ginevra's betrothed entered the cathedral's open windowed entry hall. His helmet had been dented in on one side and he was covered in blood and gore. Removing the helm, he set it aside, shaking out his dark brown hair from his forehead. He was unlike any elf that Sirius had ever seen. His eyes black and his mouth; he had a beard.

That was something that no elf could or even would have.

"Dean Half-Elven," someone whispered. Severus, half-elf as well, scowled as he lowered himself carefully into a chair.

"You came back, I see," the King of Hufflepuff stood at the back of the room, scowling at the half-elf. He bowed his head shamefully and leaned his blood-covered spear against the wall.

"I had to, My Lord," he said softly. "I heard that our kingdom was under attack and I wanted–"

"You wanted to protect my daughter."

"Cousin," the High Priestess had appeared, dressed in red and yellow robes and looking worriedly at Dean, "he has done nothing but save our lives."

"He dares come here and flaunt his human heritage," the king said with a scowl.

"Father," Ginevra had stepped forward finally, grasping Dean's arm in her hands. "He is my betrothed."

Narrowing his blue eyes at his daughter, he turned and stalked away from the entry hall into the inner room where the ceremony had been held earlier. The High Priestess followed him, looking worriedly back at the two before she disappeared down the hall. Ginevra's blue eyes, normally cold, had softened as Dean gathered her into his arms.

"You came earlier than expected," she said softly.

"Of course, I have no hope of defeating General Grange now, but I wanted to protect your kingdom," Dean answered.

A yell of surprise and pain sounded from the back room. Sirius and Severus jumped up and without waiting for the others, dashed down the hall, breaking down the door with a surprising show of strength. Dean, Ginevra, and Seamus followed.

General Granger stood on the dais where the harp stood, in her hands the red jewel that had controlled the sands. Her sword was pointed at the throat of the High Priestess and she was smiling coldly at the elf.

"You fail to grasp the true power of this jewel," she said darkly, tucking the gem into a hidden pocket on her armor. "Now that the king has the jewel, he is through with your city!"

Jumping casually from the dais, she ran from the room, surprising the others as she passed. Sirius was the first to act, following her as she broke through the crowd of survivors; he managed to grab his double-ended sword before following her out into the bright sunlight.

Severus and Ginevra followed closely behind, weapons found and readied as Granger turned to meet them, her hazel eyes glinting with triumph.

"This ends now," she said harshly, lifting her sword up and bringing it down with a sharp slash. The three fell back as the attack hit its mark, flesh opening under the magical assault. Collapsing to the ground, they could only watch as Granger called her soldiers back.

The soldiers nearby were quickly Apparated out of the area by black mages standing nearby. Severus, looking grimly on as he held his hand over a gaping wound across his chest, watched them closely.

As Granger was Apparated from the area by another mage, Sirius turned back to Severus. "Can you get us onto that ship?" he demanded, pointing toward a floating red shape in the distance.

"Hopefully," Severus said as he struggled to his feet, digging into his bag and pulling out three hi-potions, the liquid a deep blue color as it glowed softly. He handed two of the bottles to Sirius and Ginevra and then downed his own.

Drinking delicately, Ginevra swayed on her feet as the potion took effect. Her wounds healed and she giggled like a child, leaning heavily against Sirius' shoulder even as he gasped with delighted laughter. Severus, looking scarily cheerful, closed his eyes and shook his head.

"I don't know if I can manage the both of you," he said grabbing Ginevra's left hand in his right hand and Sirius right with his left.

"Dean and Seamus," Ginevra said the same time Sirius said, "Hagrid!"

"We will be fine," Dean said, appearing from inside the cathedral. "We are leaving the city in the hopes of getting aid from the Ravenclaw emperor."

"Course," Sirius said, still grinning a bit childishly. "Well, off we go, Sev'."

"Never call me that again, or I'll be sure you leave behind something important," the mage growled, eyes glittered dangerously.

Closing his eyes, he concentrated on his body and the two he was holding onto as well, feeling for them, and holding onto their shape. At the same time, he tried to image his destination: the Red Rose, King Cornelius' airship that floated off in the distance, holding the king's most valuable soldiers. With a crack of magic, the three disappeared.

Hagrid sighed.

"We best get everyone moving."

-

King Cornelius stood at the helm of his airship, glaring down at the tree city. Regulus stood nearby, looking pale. He was breathing heavily, his hand pressed tightly over his heart even as General Granger appeared, looking irritated.

"Do you have it?" he growled.

"Yes," he offered the red gem that she had stolen from the city to him and with a growl, Regulus grabbed the jewel, clutching it tightly in his hands. A moment later, the jewel flashed brightly and it grew hot in his hands.

"The last of the Eidolons, Bahamut is now in your possession, Your Majesty," Regulus said smugly, color returned to his face as he offered the jewel to King Cornelius.

"Excellent," accepting the jewel, he tucked it away into his robes and then turned back to the city. "Without his summoning powers, Remus is helpless," he pulled out a black stone glowing vibrantly in his hands. "With the dark matter, I have the power to summon."

He held the gem carefully before him.

"Odin! Come to me!"

The jewel flared to life at the command and Regulus feared for a moment that he had done the spell incorrectly. A black speck appeared in the sky above the Burrow, growing in mass. The black mage sighed with relief and smiled cockily at Granger as she watched in horror as what could only be a god dressed in black armor riding astride an eight-legged horse and holding aloft a spear of black fire, rode out of the portal.

Raising his spear, Odin took aim at the city. The weapon flew true and with an explosion that shook the ground, the city disappeared in a wave of fire. Odin saluted his summoner and he disappeared in a wave of black light.

King Cornelius smiled.

-

Sirius watched in horror as the Burrow disappeared. Never in his life has he seen such a display of power. The god of death on his fiery steed had taken the city down in a traumatic wave of destruction.

"Did you see that?" he asked, looking to Ginevra and Severus.

The mage had collapsed panting against the wall of the airship. Apparating the three of them had taken its toll on him. He had only enough energy to do it once more maybe. Ginevra though, had fallen to her knees, tears streaming down her face, all things forgotten.

"Dean...Seamus...Hagrid...they're all gone," she whispered brokenly.

"Damn it!" Sirius howled, punching the wooden railing. Bowing his head, the wind rushed up suddenly to whip his hair violently free from its binding as the airship moved suddenly, heading southeast toward...

"We're being taken to Gryffindor," Severus panted. "We need to hide, someone is coming."

"Let me alone," Ginevra moaned as Sirius grasped her arm.

"We have to move," he said softly, tugging her to her feet as he gathered his weapon and then hers before leading her behind the stairs that led up to the next deck. Severus stumbled to their side, still looking pale and drawn, but better than he had before.

"King Cornelius demands to see you, General," a Gryffindor soldier had appeared, knocking on one of the doors in the airships upper deck. "I suspect he wishes to shower you with praise for your victory. Weasley has nothing on you, lady."

"Enough!" Granger yelled.

"Sorry, Ma'am," the soldier nodded curtly.

"Tell His Majesty that I will report to him shortly," turning away from the female soldier as she disappeared down a hall to the helm, Granger shook her head. "That was ridiculous. My soldiers would have been more than enough to defeat the Burrow."

She pounded her fist lightly on the railing.

"Why does His Majesty insist on using black magic and eidolons? I did not study the art of swordsmanship all these years so that I could take backseat to these – these puppets!" she glared out at the remains of the Burrow. "That is all they are, blindly following orders."

She cursed and brushing her hair from her face, stalked down the hall toward the helm. Sirius jumped up and ascended the stairs. The other's followed him as he made his way to the door through which Granger had disappeared.

-

General Granger sighed as she approached her king, kneeling in respect as he ignored her in favor of examining his newest jewel. "Your Majesty," she said, reminding his of her presence.

"Granger, we are returning to Gryffindor," Cornelius said not looking at her.

"Yes, the ship will arrive by nightfall," she replied. "Your Majesty, may I ask how the prince is doing?"

"Now that all the eidolons have been drawn from him and are under my control, I have no need for him," Granger looked up at him in surprise.

"What do you mean?"

"He is a werewolf, a vicious one at that and I will have him beheaded and burned when we get back to Gryffindor!" King Cornelius said wildly, glaring at Granger. The general cringed.

"Your Majesty?"

-

"Remus!" Ginevra placed a calmly hand on the thief's arm and he looked at her, gray eyes wide with fear.

"We can not fight them," she said simply.

"What are you saying?" he said hysterically. "They're going to kill him! Are we just supposed to stand here? We've got to get to Gryffindor before Cornelius!"

"I can get us there," Severus said, grasping Sirius' hand and closing his eyes.

"Are you certain?" Ginevra asked as she took the mage's free hand, closing her eyes and offering a prayer to the gods.

"Not really, but if you're missing an eyebrow, you can blame me."

-  
**Author's Note**: What the shit is this? I managed to write two chapters! Here I was struggling with the last chapter and then...boom! Two chapters done in one sitting and of course that makes me a very happy, happy writer. They're also both up on Monday so I'm not going to be beaten with a newspaper... Go me.

_Next Chapter: The rush to save the prince continues..._


	16. Return to Gryffindor

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I was utterly shocked and amazed when I saw the positive response to the last two chapters of my fic. I had not expected that at all. I also managed to make one of them into a Severus convert for my army (just kidding ). But seriously, I had not thought that I would get so many reviews, especially for my Eileen fic which I am proud to say, I thought was a complete waste of space. I only got the one review telling me that I was an asshat because I wrote Tobias as a muggle-born instead of as a muggle... (Rolls eyes at the stupidity of this person who took there time to say I got that wrong but didn't stop and tell me what they thought). Yes, I made a mistake. Yes, I'm sorry. Yes, I will fix it so get off my back. So yes, for the people that actually sit and read these things, I will not hinder you any longer as I'm sure you are anxiously waiting to see what happens next.

Once again, Reviews are always appreciated...constructive criticism is preferred over a flame because if you flame me, I will hunt you down and flame you right back...(growls threatening)  
-  
**Chapter Sixteen**  
Return to Gryffindor  
-  
Dora watched with growing tediousness as Weasley paced about the tiny cell, his armor clanking loudly with each step, grating her nerves. Her hands rested comfortably on her knees as she sat, leaning against the wall, head tilted forward enough so that her navy hair fell easily into her eyes. She had long since given up on getting out of the cell and now; she had no interest in it.

Why had she gone with them? She should have just walked the entire way to the Forbidden Forest instead of being an idiot. It would have been far better if she had. She might have actually made it there instead of rotting away in this cell.

Weasley rushed the door suddenly, crashing against it loudly. Dora pressed her hands over her ears and gazed down at her feet, cursing under her breath. It was then, staring at her boots, that she saw it – the only thing the guards had missed when they had searched her – her lock pick. Fishing carefully for the metal piece with her middle and forefingers, she removed it and crawled past the now panting Weasley to the door.

"What are you doing?" Weasley demanded loudly.

"Getting us the hell out of here," she answered cheerfully, feeling the lock out and inserting the tool.

"What? How?"

"Those Gryffindor soldiers are fucking stupid," she ignored Weasley's grumble of protest and continued, twisting the lock pick carefully with her fingers and listening to it through the metal. "They missed the pick I had in my left boot. Consider it a fucking miracle."

The lock snapped open and Dora made a sound of triumph as the door swung open with a creak of rusted metal.

"Excellent, you will be commended for this later," Weasley said, striding past Dora's still hunched figure out into the hall.

"Yeah, sure, whatever," she mumbled, standing up and putting away the pick. "What do we do about weapons?"

"The armory isn't too far from here, we can get something from there, and then I must find the prince," Weasley replied as they started down the hallway, it was then that the guards noticed them.

"Fuck," Dora said loudly as she watched the second guard start toward them, sword drawn and ready to cut them down. She closed her eyes, preparing herself for a deathblow.

There was a loud crack, like a gun going off and then the sharp clash of metal with metal. Opening her eyes hesitantly, she was shocked to see Sirius using a double-ended sword to push the first soldier away from her and Weasley. The black mage, Severus, appeared to have already dispatched the other with a swift blow from the crystal held at the top of his staff in what looked to be a silver dragon claw.

As the mage collapsed into the wall, panting heavily, an elven dragon knight stepped in front of him, burying the end of her spear into the soldier's body. Twisting the weapon violently, blood, bright as crimson, splashed onto her bare legs. Turning swiftly, she leapt into the air, feet seemingly finding purchase on the stone before she fell down onto the other soldier, knocking the woman off her feet. The spear buried deep into her throat with a dull thud of metal on stone.

"Where the hell are we?" Sirius demanded, looking around the room. Gray eyes finally landed upon Dora and they widened in surprise. "Dora? What the hell?"

"Wotcher, Sirius," Dora said happily, grabbing her fellow Marauder around the neck and squeezing the life out of him in joy.

"These are the dungeons of Gryffindor," Severus said, his voice deep and rasping. He coughed suddenly and grimaced. "I came down here during the play to get a feel for how this place worked. I figured it was an opportune time to do so when the guard was so low."

"Shit," Sirius growled, unwinding Dora from his neck. "Where would they have put Remus?"

"Probably upstairs in the royal chambers," Weasley answered looking confusedly at the thief. "Why?"

"He's in danger, we've got to find him," was the answer as Sirius took off sprinting down the hall toward the door.

"What is this nonsense?" the knight demanded as he helped Severus back onto his feet, letting the young mage lean heavily onto him.

"We were on the Red Rose. Cornelius has drawn Eidolons from your prince to use as refined weapons. He completely obliterated the Burrow. He also mentioned that since his son was of no use to him, when they returned to Gryffindor, he is to be executed," Severus growled.

"Is this really true?" he asked, looking at Sirius in the hopes that this was just some sort of horrible joke. "But, he conversed with these things, why would they abandon him."

"Yes it's true and I don't know," Sirius replied slowly, pulling the door open.

"I've got to get to the Forbidden Forest," Dora broke in, grabbing Sirius' arm as the others moved quickly past him and up the stairs. "I'll see you later, 'kay."

Nodding, Sirius watched her run up the stairs after the others. Following, he saw that she had headed through another door, which left them with the stairs at the end of the hall. Nodding grimly, he followed Weasley – now supporting Severus – and Ginevra. Weasley had at some point taken one of the broadswords that the other Gryffindor knights had been using and he was holding it awkwardly in his left hand.

-

It only took thirty minutes for them to find the royal chambers. A wide, expansive wing, they split up, checking each room for the prince. Ginevra had taken the east wing, Sirius the west, leaving Weasley and Severus to examine the north wing. Sirius walked slowly down the hallway of the west wing, opening doors into expansive closets and storage rooms, guest rooms and other strange things that he found useless and completely out of place in such a dreary castle.

He came to the last door and before he could open it, he paused and took a deep breath. It seemed he needed the extra air as he pushed open a door into what he could only guess was a royal sitting room. Lying, asleep on the couch was, "Remus," he breathed, the air rushing from his lungs as he walked into the room.

Calling the others was momentarily forgotten as he knelt down by Remus' side and calmed his nerves. Reaching out carefully he brushed a long strand of hair from the prince's face, his fingers lingering across the line of his jaw.

"A magical sleep," Sirius jumped, looking back at the door feeling as if he had done something illegal. Severus was leaning against the doorjamb, looking worn, but otherwise in fine shape. Considering what the mage had said back in the Burrow, he doubted it would matter if he had caught him. Nodding, he turned his attention back to the prince's sleeping form.

Dressed in fine white robes and looking as pretty as the night Sirius had first met him, he couldn't help but compare the prince to Juliet from the play. His hands were folded easily across his stomach and he appeared every bit to be the fair lady Capulet. Sirius sighed, placing a hand over Remus' and bowing his head.

"I'm sorry," he whispered softly.

"We need to get him to a healer," Severus said carefully, fearful of disturbing this touching reunion. Instead, Weasley did so, rushing into the room, blue eyes blazing as he took in the sight before him.

"No!" the knight fell to his knees. "I have failed!"

"Shut up human, he is only sleeping," Ginevra snapped, coming into the room, her own eyes filled with fire. "We must get him out of here now."

"How did you get here?" everyone turned, Severus readying his staff and Ginevra her spear as General Granger stepped into the room, her own hand upon the hilt of her sword.

Sirius gazed at her for a moment, and then with a sigh, he turned back to the prince.

"Are you really going to kill him?" he asked softly.

"Impossible," Granger stepped forward, brushing past a stunned Weasley so that she was standing beside Sirius at the prince's side. She gazed down at his sleeping form, her face turning from shocked to angry within the space of a few seconds. "His Majesty is going to have him executed."

"No," Weasley breathed.

"Yes Ronald!" Granger snarled, turning upon her fellow knight. "You are as blinded by your loyalty as I was! Our king is deranged! He listens to Regulus far more than he does his trusted general. People have died – at my hands – because of it!"

She turned on Ginevra and the female elf lowered her spear at the anguish in the general's eyes.

"Forgive me," dropping to her knees before the elf, Granger unsheathed her sword and laid it at Ginevra's feet and bowing her head forward. "I have done terrible crimes in the name of my king; I beg you deal swift justice."

"There will be no more useless deaths," Ginevra whispered.

"Enough people have died for your king, get up, and help us," Severus growled, stepping forward and shaking Granger's shoulder harshly. "You are a paladin. Heal him if you can."

Nodding, the general stumbled to her feet and returned to her prince's side. Sirius smiled encouragingly at her as she lifted her hands over Remus' chest, closing her eyes in prayer. Reaching within herself, she sought out her strongest magic to break this sleep. White light flared beneath her fingers. Sirius' grip on Remus' hands tightened. The magic died and the prince slept on.

"Please," he whispered, taking a deep breath. "Work. I'll do anything."

Brushing her hair from her eyes once more, Granger rubbed her palms together and tried again. White light burned brightly beneath her palms as they rested on the prince's chest, it pulsed steadily, and then, with a magical pop, turned a deep red. Flaring once, it faded away into nothingness.

"Forgive me, my prince," Granger said brokenly, shaking her head as she stepped away, tears threatening to fall down her face. "I can't. The magic won't work."

"No," Sirius breathed.

He rested his forehead against Remus' chest; still grasping the prince's clasped hands in his right. This wasn't supposed to happen. The spell was supposed to be broken and everything would be okay.

"Oh please, are you that simple to not see what Regulus did, that idiot romantic," Sirius lifted his head up to see a black mage standing in the door. A man somewhere in his late twenties like Regulus stood there, his eyes a deep hazel color and wild black hair that seemed almost windswept as he leaned heavily against the doorframe. "Hello Severus."

Severus, black eyes narrowed slightly, nodded imperceptibly to his fellow mage.

"James," he said slowly. James grinned cheekily at Severus as he walked into the room. At once, Weasley and Granger had placed themselves between this new black mage and their prince.

"So very simple what he's done," the mage explained, stopping before the two knights, his hazel eyes on Remus' sleeping form the entire time. "Just like in those ridiculous faerie tales that he's so fond of; I really must get him out of that, its getting annoying. Of course, he knows the prince has a fondness for them as well."

"Why are you here?" Sirius growled though he remained at Remus' side.

"Because this is stupid," was the mage's reply. "Regulus likes to fuck with people and this is his way of fucking with you. He especially liked fucking with you."

"Why?" James shrugged casually.

"I doubt it's my place to tell you that now is it," he answered lightly. "I'm sure you'd rather get the hell out of here."

"Tell us how to wake him up," Ginevra said suddenly, her voice surprisingly tight. "He does no deserve this fate."

James turned to her, cocking his head to the side in amusement.

"True loves kiss, well maybe not true love, but only you can do it," he said simply, looking pointedly at Sirius, who flushed. "I told you, Regulus likes fucking with you. You have best hurry the Gryffindor soldiers will be here and while they won't harm me, they won't cease to attack you."

Weasley looked sharply at Sirius, and Sirius, still staring at James in shock, nearly jumped when the knight said quite loudly, "Well, get on with it then!"

"What?" he demanded.

"Kiss him," Granger replied. "James said it was you."

"I'm not his true love!" Sirius snapped, shaking his head.

"But you are in love with him, correct?" he looked at the black mage irritably, still shaking his head.

"No, I can't be," he grumbled.

Severus growled and stepping forward, grabbed him by the collar of his shirt.

"Look! You can bitch and moan about your feelings later! Regulus obviously changed the spell so that you have to be the one to break it! Now kiss him before I turn you into a pile of ash! If you get me killed, I swear to God that I will haunt you until you die!" at the end of each sentence he had shaken Sirius slightly and the thief, jerked away from him, looking at him as if he had been kicked.

Sighing, he glanced at Remus, wondering for a moment if he really wanted to do this and cursing Regulus for playing this stupid joke at his expense. Swallowing, he leaned forward and pressed a soft, chaste kiss to the prince's lips, feeling as awkward as he had the first time he'd kissed him.

The hands beneath his twist, almost imperceptibly and he felt the chest beneath him move with the deep intake of breath. Sirius started up, looking into opened gold eyes soft with sleep and confusion.

"Sirius," Remus said softly.

"Hey," Sirius said.

"A touching reunion, but I'm afraid I must cut this short," the door was now blocked by a Gryffindor soldier. Granger straightened, her hand falling to her sword hilt, ready to draw the weapon. It was new, having her on their side, ready to fight with them instead of against them – especially against her own soldiers. Weasley and Ginevra looked just as prepared for a battle.

Sirius helped Remus to sit up, pushing the loose strands of sandy brown hair out of his face and fingering the white ribbon that held back the majority of the strands.

"Nice," Sirius said finally smiling.

"Ah, shut up," Remus snapped, grinning as he swung his legs off of the couch and sat up, looking at Weasley, Ginevra, and Granger as they stood down the solder while a black mage stood nearby, looking on almost disinterestedly. Severus was leaning heavily upon his staff.

"You three get out of here!" Granger yelled, looking back at them, "We'll handle him."

"You're coming too, Sev'," Sirius said, as he wrapped his left arm around Remus' waist and helped him stand up. The mage sent a glare toward him, but using his staff for support, he stepped forward. Sirius grasped his arm, propping him up gently in the process.

"We need to get down to the dungeons," Remus breathed softly. "There is a road that we can take that will lead us to Slytherin."

"No," Severus said harshly, grabbing onto Sirius' arm violently so that his nails dug into the flesh, leaving white crescent marks. "We must get to Ravenclaw; your uncle must be warned. The royal Pegasi can get us there far quicker than walking."

"Fine, we go to the stables," Sirius muttered, glancing back uncertainly as Weasley took a blow for his general. Walking slowly, he led them out of the room through the back door into the servant's hall.

"This way," Remus said, inclining his head slightly to the left.

-

It was nearly dark when they arrived in the stables, the dusty smell of horses and birds mixing inside the dark area as they made their way inside. Remus pulled away from Sirius' support to approach the nearest Pegasi, standing inside a stall on the left side of the door. Reaching out toward the animal, a narrow, chestnut colored head appeared, nuzzling against his palm as soft brown eyes contemplated him carefully.

"Pegasi," Severus said slowly. "What types do you Gryffindor ride?"

"Unlike the Slytherins, we prefer the Aethonan over the Thestrals, but that may have to do with us believing them to be unlucky; my mother rode a Granian," Remus answered carefully as he reached for the harness hanging from a hook nearby and set about putting it onto the chestnut.

"I take it he's yours?" Sirius asked as he watched Severus go to find his own steed.

"This is Romulus," Remus said happily, "he has been with me since I was eight."

Sirius shook his head at the strange name as he stepped up to the stallion, reaching out his own hand to pet it. Romulus pulled away from him, snorting in irritation as he scowled at it. The prince simply laughed at him and pulled the last buckle into place.

"He doesn't like dogs," he explained with a smile. Sirius' scowl deepened for a moment and then, with a laugh of his own, he looked about the stable.

"So which one do I get?"

"Most of the Pegasi we have in here are rather skittish or far too young to be ridden by a fully grown rider so we'll have to find something else for you," the prince said, as he flicked open the latch to the stall and led Romulus out onto the straw covered floor. The Pegasi, sensing that it would be flying, rustled the folded wings upon its back. Sirius gazed at it, wondering how this giant of an animal was going to fly. He had never liked horses.

"How about her?" Severus called from the other end of the barn where he stood, clasping the reins attached to a mare chestnut. He was gazing into another stall. Remus led Romulus and Sirius over to this stall and he looked inside.

Standing proudly inside the stall that Severus had been looking into was a gray Pegasi, smaller and narrower than the two Aethonans. Her mane, a deep, ash gray, fell down her neck and she rustled her wings impatiently. Remus gazed at her for a moment, smiling.

"This," he explained, "is Athena, my mother's Pegasi."

"I can't ride her," Sirius said looking worriedly as Severus took the reins to Remus' Pegasi and reached for the harness belonging to Athena.

"You'll have to, she's the only fully trained Pegasi here beside Romulus and Hera," he motioned to the mare standing beside Severus looking just as irritable as the mage.

Sirius muttered something and it was then that he noticed Remus gazing confusedly at him. "What?" he asked.

Remus shook his head.

"Nothing, just a thought," he answered easily. "We must hurry."

-**Author's Note**:...I feel the need to vomit after that does of sickeningly sweet romantic fluff. Excuse me a moment. God! I'm going to need to start figuring out how to not make this into a fluffy drabble because I would be forced to shoot myself if this story turned into that.

_Next Chapter: The second trip to Ravenclaw is far more than what the group expected..._


	17. Disaster Strikes

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Okay...I admit, the last chapter was horrible...I hate it so very much. (Throttles chapter sixteen) I will be the first to say that I am worse that J.K. Rowling is at writing romance. So...anyways, this chapter is the continued adventures of Remus, Severus, and Sirius as they make their merry way to Ravenclaw. Enjoy the ramblings of a mad man and let me know how wretched you thought this chapter was.  
-  
**Chapter Seventeen**  
Disaster Strikes  
-  
"Severus, are you all right?" Remus asked some odd hours later.

They had landed on the outskirts of the Ravenclaw Plateau near a large outcropping of rocks. It would – according to Sirius who seemed the most knowledgeable in these sort of things – provide coverage for the night should any particularly dangerous fiends be walking around.

They were now resting comfortably within a wide circle of standing stones. Through the narrow openings, they could see to the north the tall, softly glowing Library Tower, which held not only the emperor and his wife, but also the entire Ravenclaw airship fleet. It was a beautiful sight in the pitch darkness.

Sirius was near the center, setting up the tent he had picked up somewhere between Ravenclaw and the Burrow. Severus suspected the thief had gotten it during the mad rush to leave the city, but he didn't say anything. It didn't matter. The people of the Burrow certainly wouldn't care.

Meanwhile, Severus had been given the task of tying up the Pegasi so that they would not fly back to the Gryffindor stables. It would be an easy task for the Pegasi to find this place again if ordered to by a trainer. Remus was busy gathering wood for the fire.

"I am fine," Severus said as he finished tying the bridles to the narrow stones that surrounded them. "Apparating so great a distance has taken much of my energy, the ride did not help."

Remus nodded as he straightened slowly, making sure that he didn't drop the dry sticks and leaves that he had gathered. Already, his robes were showing signs of travel, though they resisted wrinkles, the hem was covered in a barely perceptible layer of dirt from the ground.

Their only light now was a waning moon floating high above.

"I could heal you," the prince suggested.

Severus shook his head.

"Your magic is severely hindered at the moment due to the extraction of the Eidolons and it may be another day until the imbalance between the two magics has been fixed. Until your magic has corrected itself, I would not ask that you use what little energy you have to heal me," he said, moving toward Sirius so he could sit down upon one of the wide stone benches that had been set up some years before.

"This was once a place of worship so we should be pretty safe here," Sirius said as Severus walked over to him. "Do you have any potions or will sleep help?"

"Sleep is optimal, what few potions I have available would make me into a complete idiot for an hour or be ineffective," Severus answered as Remus arrived with the wood. A moment later, they had a roaring fire and the prince was curled easily onto one of the benches and staring wide eyed across the flames at Sirius, brows stitched together in confusion.

Sirius stared back at him, arched an eyebrow in confusion when – as was normal when Sirius had looked back at him – Remus didn't look away.

"Something the matter?" he asked finally, irritated with the prince's gold eyes, lit up with green light due to the flames, locked on him.

"Thinking," the prince said, blinking.

"About?" Sirius pressed for more information.

"I am not sure," was the honest reply and finally the gold eyes switched to watching the flames instead of him. Sirius breathed a sigh of relief and relaxed. He suspected that Remus didn't remember what had happened back in Gryffindor and he didn't want him to. Severus, having watched the go-between the two, shook his head and yawned.

"I am going to try and catch some semblance of sleep, wake me up in four hours for my watch," he said walking over to the tent.

"Like hell," Sirius growled. "You can sleep all damn night."

"Fine," Severus growled, slipping inside the tent.

"Fine."

"Shut up the both of you," Remus said sleepily.

-

Sirius woke with a start, sitting up from his awkward position on the stone bench. His back protested painfully and he let out a quiet breath of pain as he reached back to massage the tightly coiled muscles, wondering what had woken him. The prince was standing near the edge of the stone ring, his back to Sirius as he gazed out into the plains between them and Ravenclaw.

"What's up?" Sirius asked quietly. Remus jumped as he turned to face Sirius, face flushed. The thief arched an eyebrow at him and he stood slowly, stretching his back carefully while the prince smoothed down the front of his robes, face downcast. "Remind me never to sleep on rock again," he said absently as he rubbed feel back into his shoulder.

"Something has happened," Remus answered finally, ignoring Sirius comment as he turned back around and looked out between the stone pillars. Sirius walked over to him, looking over his shoulder to the soft glowing city. A few farming villages could be seen now in the deep gray colored morning. It was clear that rain was the forecast for today.

"I don't see anything?" Sirius stated, gazing out at the plain.

Remus rolled his eyes and pointed to the sky.

"There," Sirius followed the prince's motion with his eyes, taking in the sky above where he was pointing. A single shape could be seen floating near the city.

The Red Rose.

"Oh shit," the thief said slowly.

"You wake Severus," Remus said, as he slipped between the two pillars out into the plains. Sirius caught his arm just before it was out of reach.

"Where in the Abyss do you think you're going?" he demanded.

"To see what's happening," and the prince slid from his grasp. Sirius watched him for a moment, too surprised to be anything but angry. There were fiends out there that wouldn't hesitant to go after a royal snack.

"Idiot," he slipped through the barrier as well and went after him, forgetting about Severus. After all, rudely waking someone who could throw fireballs wasn't the best idea if one wanted to live a long, healthy life.

-

He could think of nothing but the sight of that single airship floating high above the city; an airship that he would recognize anywhere with its sleek, ship-like design and bright red color. His breath was coming in short gasps as he ran toward the city. Flashes of light from behind the city walls could be recognized as magic. The mages had already Apparated into the city and they would leave soon.

The sky above opened as Leviathan appeared in all her magnificence. Her long, serpentine body glowed with blue energy as she called up a massive tsunami. The violent waters fell upon the city, knocking down buildings and leaving behind an ocean of destruction.

"Remus!" someone grabbed his arm and he was jerked to a stop, stumbling back into a hard body that was as unsteady as he was. He tried to pull away from the other person, but the grip on his arm tightened almost painfully, and he lashed out.

Breaking skin, he felt blood on his hands suddenly and with a cry of anguish, he crumbled to the ground.

"It's my fault," he said finally.

"Remus," finally, he recognized the voice.

Sirius.

Looking up in surprise, he found the thief kneeling beside him, gray eyes narrowed in concern. Three long, ugly scratches ran down his right upper arm. Blood was dripping slowly down his arm and onto the grass.

"I'm sorry," Remus said slowly, looking down at his hand. "Let me heal it."

"It's not important right now," Sirius said dismissively. "What is that thing?"

Remus bowed his head.

"It is one of my Eidolons," he answered solemnly. "She is called Leviathan, the winged serpent and god of water."

He turned carefully and watched as Leviathan unleashed another tsunami of water down upon the city. His eyes began to sting and he buried his face in his hands, hiding his tears. Arms wrapped around him and pulled him into a comforting embrace. Leaning into the touch, he let out his grief.

-

The day dawned cold and gray. The sun appeared to bring light to the bodies of the dead and dying in the destroyed city. Entering through the front gate was simple enough. The prince's robes no longer looked as rich as they one had, the hem fraying and the white fading to gray as it became encrusted with dirt. The gold belt has been removed and tucked away into Sirius' bag so that it might be sold. Instead, Remus had cinched the waist of his robes using one of Sirius' leather belts.

It was clear, as they climbed up and over the crumbled remains of the archway that had been the entrance into the city, that the destruction upon the city had been much more than a few inches of water. This fact became clearer when Sirius jumped off the last of the over water chucks of stone and landed in water up to his waist.

"Need a hand," he asked, extending his hand to Severus.

The mage, after looking at the brown water that Sirius was standing waist deep in, nodded. Taking the thief's hand, he stepped carefully into the water, his robes soaking up the liquid far too quickly and weighing him down slightly. He adjusted his bag so that it was on his back before he took the final step and ending up completely in the water, standing solidly on the cobbled street. His staff was already submerged somewhat, being attached to his back, but he didn't seem to care.

"Is this sanitary?" Remus asked quietly as he accepted Sirius' hand after Severus had released it.

"I doubt it," Severus answered darkly, pointing to a group of people nearby that were collecting a few floating bodies from nearby. Their faces were wiped of emotion as they dragged the bloated corpses toward a growing pile on a raised platform nearby.

The prince made a face of disgust as he slid gracefully into the water beside Sirius, his robes staining with the dirty water. He took a careful step forward, pulling his hand from Sirius', and nearly fell over, tripping on a stone. Sirius caught his arm, saving him from going under the water.

"You three, what are you doing?" Sirius looked up from his examination of Remus scowling at the tips of his hair that was soaked with the brown water to see a Gryffindor knight, a captain by the badges on her shoulder, moving through the water toward them, a scowl on her pretty face.

"I live here," he growled menacingly, stepping away from the prince.

"Don't pull an attitude, soon all of this will be part of the Gryffindor kingdom," the captain snapped angrily, coming to a stop a few feet in front of them.

"Over my dead body," Sirius hissed. "You scum should go back to the mountain you came down from."

"I'll have you locked up for that," the captain said, stepping toward them. Sirius fell back half a step, his hand falling to his sword, ready to hit the release for the blades. A hand fell on his arm and he glared at Remus.

"Don't, please?" he asked. "Don't fight them."

"You have best listen to your white mage, he knows when you're beat," Remus shot the captain a glare as she stepped up to Sirius and grabbed his arm. "Instead of going home, you get to spend the next week doing menial labor."

"Release him," the captain's scowl deepened as another figure appeared, dressed in white and silver robes. Lady Minerva, her black hair, normally pulled away from his face into a twist, had fallen down as she stepped into view. The dark strands cascaded messily down into her face and down her back, brushing the water with its tips.

"Lady Minerva, you dare show your face when you know what fate awaits your husband once we find him," Minerva's face tightened imperceptibly and she shook her head faintly.

"You already know that I do not know my husband's whereabouts and I can only do what must be done for my people. That man you have your hand on is my nephew, and I will not allow you to arrest him," she said sharply.

The captain's eyes widened and she dropped Sirius' arm as if it were a brand, backing away from him. Minerva walked carefully toward him, the water sloshing thickly around them as she grasped his shoulder.

"Are you three all right?" she asked concernedly.

"Fine," Sirius answered, then as an afterthought, "Aunt Minerva."

Remus and Severus joined her and the captain, scowling at them, stalked off down the street toward the high ground. Sirius sighed with relief.

"Follow me and do not ask questions," Minerva said suddenly, motioning them to follow her.

"Certainly," Remus said, falling into step behind Minerva as they set off down a side street, passing destroyed homes and shops along the way.

The water gradually grew deeper until it had risen to their chests and they were nearly swimming. Still they didn't ask Minerva any questions and she in turn said nothing to them until finally, she grasped the bottom rung of a rope ladder and used it to haul herself out of the water.

Ignoring the droplets of water that fell onto his head, Sirius followed her. Severus and Remus came behind, they too ignoring the cascade of water in favor of figuring out where Minerva was leading them.

"Remus, I am pleased to see that you are all right," Remus nearly jumped as Sirius helped him through the narrow window into a darkly lit room where Emperor Albus sat easily in a wooden chair, blue eyes twinkling.

"Uncle," Remus said with relief. "I was worried when Minerva said she didn't know where you were."

"Dangerous times call for the use of an effective lie," the emperor said with a smile. "The Gryffindor soldiers seek the Falcon's Claw."

"Falcon's claw?" Severus asked.

"One of four stones given to the four heroes by the Red Wizard Merlin," Albus answered, pulling a deep blue sapphire from beneath the front of his robes. It was hanging from a thin, steel chain and cut in the shape of a claw.

"The Lion's Fang," Remus breathed and he pulled out from beneath his own robes, a blood red ruby shaped like a fang.

"Two of the four stones and one of the reasons that Cornelius sought you out and wanted you beheaded," Albus explained.

"What?" Sirius asked. "How did you know?"

"I have spies in Gryffindor," the emperor explained simply. "Also, the Lion's Fang, like my own stone, can only be removed by me or someone else after I am dead. Your mother gave you that necklace before she died and so, it can not be removed."

"There are four of them, then?" Severus clarified.

"Yes," Albus said carefully. "But the locations of the other two stones are lost. One would think that Salazar and Helga would give their nieces or nephews the stones, but alas."

"What's so important about these rocks?" Sirius asked, gazing between the two stones.

"With these four stones, the greatest of all Eidolons can be summoned," Minerva answered after a moment. "It is how Rowena and the others defeated Isis."

"If my father can summon this thing, than he could destroy us all," Remus said, gold eyes widening.

"Minerva and I fear that it is not your father, but Regulus who wishes to summon this Eidolon," Albus said slowly, steepling his fingers.

"Why is he doing this?" Severus demanded angrily. "My brother should have put a stop to this. Why is he allowing Regulus to lead the black mages into this fight?"

"I have heard from Queen Eileen that her eldest son Tom disappeared shortly after you left Slytherin," the emperor said carefully. "She tells me that Regulus was to take charge of the conclave should anything happen to him."

"No," the mage breathed. "Do you know what happened to him?"

"I am unsure though I have three ideas. The first is that he is dead, murdered by Regulus, the second is he is being held prisoner, and the last is that he has gone in search of the other two stones so that he may find them before Regulus does."

"Knowing my brother," Severus muttered, "he would have to be dead before he let Regulus lead the black mages away from the safety of the city."

Silence followed this announcement and Sirius looked at the mage in surprise. Severus' face was blank, black eyes on the floor and hair curtaining his face. His robes were soaked with water and dripping down onto the floor.

"Then we'll get the two jewels before Regulus can," Remus said suddenly, stepping toward his uncle. The emperor's blue eyes narrowed slightly and he bowed his head, slipping the chain of the Falcon's Claw over his head. He offered the stone to his nephew.

"Take this with you than," he said as Remus took the sapphire into his hand, holding the stone reverently. "They can do nothing to me if I do not have the jewel in my possession and Cornelius knows that the Ravenclaw library is locked until I sign over the key."

"The library is locked by magic, isn't it?" Sirius asked watching as Remus hung the Falcon's Claw around his neck and it rest easily beside the Lion's Fang almost as if the two stones belonged together.

"Yes, and it is my only bargaining tool at the moment and I can only hope it will keep Cornelius from killing more of my people," Albus' blue eyes saddened. "Now, the other stones could be located on the other continents. I would suggest Durmstrang since I have heard rumors of mages appearing on the northern side of the continent. Stay at the inn and leave for the northern continent in the morning. I will hand myself over to Cornelius tomorrow."

"What? Uncle, you can't!" Remus cried.

"My brother has given me an ultimatum, either my husband give himself and the key to the library over to Gryffindor or he will start killing the remaining citizenry," Minerva explained uneasily.

"Damn him," Sirius growled, slamming a clenched fist into the wall. It gave way beneath his hand and plaster fell to the floor.

"You should leave now," Albus said, standing up suddenly.

"What if they kill you?" Remus asked, gold eyes widening. "You and Minerva don't have an heir. Father will be able to rightfully take over the city as Aunt Minerva's brother."

"Don't worry about that. We will have an heir if my wife would stop putting herself into danger," Albus said warmly looking to his wife. Remus looked between the two, eyes widened in surprise.

"Lady," Severus said suddenly, "You should seek shelter in Slytherin. My mother would welcome you with open arms. If Cornelius learns of your condition, he will not hesitate to kill you."

Minerva shook her head, one of her hands, fingers long, falling to her stomach while the other reached out toward her husband. He took it, twining their fingers.

"I will not leave my husband," she said softly. Albus bowed his head, but said nothing.

"We should go," Sirius interrupted, grabbing Remus' arm and locking eyes with the mage. The prince nodded as he followed Sirius back out through the window.

-  
**Author's Note**: Oh look plot development...and some fluff-like stuff between my favorite het pairing that I've never really had the chance to write anything about. I'm awing at this pairing because they're young enough at the moment to have more interesting things happen to them.

Now, I'm going to go over here and wait for reviews. I am also happy that I finished this chapter sooner than I expected and with more pages than I anticipated. I thought this would only be five pages; instead, I'm on the sixth page. Sweet.

_Next Chapter: The group leaves for the northern continent of Durmstrang in the hopes of finding the last two pieces of the jewel..._


	18. Uneasy Alliance

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Well...two chapters in one update. Not quite a record, but it makes me happy. In addition, you guys can stop asking now.  
-  
**Chapter Eighteen**  
Uneasy Alliance  
-  
Blonde hair fell easily down her back, as she was Apparated onto the deck of the Red Rose by one of the black mages. Jerking her arm from the mage's clutching fingers; she walked toward the door that the mage pointed to, leering at her as he did. She was surprised to see another person already waiting.

Stepping into the shadows, she studied this other person. A man, he was dressed in simple dark green pants and tank top, his feet covered by brown sandals and hands protected only by a pair of leather fingerless gloves. His arms, tanned by the sun, were bare except for the green band around his left upper arm. His hair was a white blonde color, cut short so that it did not fall into his face. She recognized him easily and took a moment to school her emotions.

"Draco," she said, stepping out of the shadows.

Gray eyes snapped to her, taking in her black bandana that kept her own white blonde hair from falling into her blue eyes, black leather top with straps that rested easily off her shoulders, elbow length black leather gloves, tight black leather pants, and knee high black leather boots. From her waist, a belt hung cockeyed, her sword's sheath attached so that it hung across the back of her legs, the hilt in easy reach of her right hand.

"Narcissa," was the offered reply, cold and unfeeling.

Keeping herself from saying anything more than usual business to her son, she looked to the door.

"Cornelius called you here as well?" she said.

"Yes," Draco answered.

An awkward silence fell between mother and son and Narcissa leaned against the wall, her clothes, travel worn and fitted perfectly to her movements, were silent.

"What have you been doing?" she asked.

"Why are you suddenly taking an interest in my activities?" Draco snapped, gray eyes flaring with anger.

"I have always taken an interest," Narcissa managed.

"Certainly, until I sought out Father," was the bitter reply.

"I told you it would only bring grief if you went in search for your father. He abandoned you as a child, what could you want with a man like that?" she demanded.

"Acknowledgment," Draco answered. "He's dead you know."

"Yes, I heard from my sister, she has been keeping an eye on you."

"I know!" her son growled glaring furiously at her. She ignored him, gazing at the floor of the airship, and enjoying the breeze.

"I am not saddened by this news. If I ever meet this Severus I will thank him," Draco sent a glare her way just as the door opened and a soldier stepped out into the hall.

"His Majesty will see you now," the two strode gracefully into the room, Draco taking the chair across the desk from the Gryffindor king while Narcissa leaned casually against the wall, wondering vaguely where she had gone wrong with her son. She was far too young, only thirty-three, to be dealing with the angst of a sixteen-year-old. It would have been best if she had drowned him as the doctors had told her.

"Draco the Dragon and the Black Blade, I couldn't ask for two better people for this job," Cornelius said, setting aside his papers and smiling at the two.

"And what job is that?" Draco demanded.

"It's quite simple really," the Gryffindor king replied, standing up. "I want you to kill my son and bring me the jewel that he is wearing."

"Is that all?" Narcissa asked, amazed. She had been expecting a much harder task.

"Not quite; he is traveling with a black mage and a thief, both of whom have caused me trouble. They have turned my General and Captain against me," the king glared at his desk, "but those two will be killed when they are found. They mock me by escaping from Gryffindor under the eyes of one of Regulus' most trusted mages. Now, they are going to Durmstrang to escape me."

"So you want them killed," Draco clarified.

"Yes!" Cornelius' eyes widened with fury. "The reward for whichever of you kills him, will make it so you are set for life and," he looked to Narcissa, "it will clear that name of yours is you so desire it."

Narcissa's head spun. Her name would be cleared if she killed the Gryffindor prince. She had wanted one thing in the years since before her son's birth. Her name would be tarnished no more by the terrible mistakes of her past.

"It will be done, Your Majesty," she said, bowing her head.

-

It took them nearly the entire day to reach the southern beach of the northern continent. Crossing the ocean had been a tireless campaign and they had rested once on a tiny island that had turned out to be the home of several very irritable fiends that Severus had labeled as Tonberry.

Remus had called them death in cute packaging. Small, green turtle-like creatures in brown robes, they had carried lanterns and knives as they moved slowly toward the group. It hadn't been until the first one had smashed his lantern (the light blinding them all) and stabbed Sirius in the leg that Severus had realized what the things were.

Hours later, Sirius sat before the prince while he healed the wound, his pant leg rolled up for easier access. The Pegasi were resting nearby, panting still from the long day of hard labor.

"You let that thing stab me on purpose," Sirius accuse as he rolled his pant leg down, glowering at Severus from across the fire.

"I certainly did not," the mage snapped.

"Did to," Sirius said with a scowl.

"Can't you two try to get along?" Remus asked irritably gazing down at his now gray robes. The two jewels had come out from beneath the collar of his robes and they glimmered brightly in the firelight. "We need to figure out where to go from here."

Sirius shivered suddenly and he leaned closer to the fire, clearly trying to set his loosely hanging black hair on fire.

"I saw a village just a bit north of here," Severus said, scowling at the thief. "Not used to the cold?"

"Snow is the one thing that I am waiting for. I have never seen snow," Remus said absently, gazing up at the sky. "The stars have moved now that we are further north."

"We're too north to see the Hunter," Sirius noticed. "Shame really; I like that one."

"You would," Severus growled.

"Excuse me?"

"Shut up, I heard something," Remus hissed, standing up.

Indeed, the prince had heard something. Stepping out of the darkness were five figures dressed in brown fur-lined coats and carrying spears. The leader, a large man with fiery brown eyes and long brown hair, yelled something to them that sounded suspiciously like gibberish.

"Hello," Sirius said as he stood up, hand falling to his weapon while Severus used his staff to push himself to his feet. "We're new here and we–" one of the spear-carriers shoved the edge of the weapon in his face and he fell back a step. "–are going to die."

"Wait," Sirius sighed with relief as a voice spoke his own language. The person that was speaking stepped forward. It was a female, her thick eyebrows stitched together. "What are you doing here?"

"We're looking for something," Sirius answered.

"Not anymore," the woman said sternly. "You are under arrest."

"What for?" Sirius demanded.

"This is holy land," was the muttered reply.

"This?" Severus whispered with a dry laugh.

"Silence!" the woman shouted as she turned to the others and said something to them in her garbled language. After a moment, the man that had his spear to Sirius throat, made a rough gesture with the weapon, and said something.

"He says that if you do not move, he will not hesitate to slit your throat," the woman explained.

"I'm moving, I'm moving," Sirius growled. The man stepped forward suddenly, lifting his spear. With a downward strike, he hit Sirius across the temple. The thief crumbled to the ground, unconscious.

"Sirius!" Remus stepped forward just as the butt end of a spear flew toward him.

Severus watched the prince fall to the ground, blood staining the sand. The fire flared suddenly, flying toward the two fur coated people that had attacked Sirius and Remus. They fell back; yelling in surprise and the woman stepped forward and lifted her spear, pressing it to the prince's throat.

"Stand down," she said, "or I will skewer him."

Reluctantly, the mage stood down, glowering at the barbarians.

-

Severus bit back a sigh as he sat inside the tiny cell of the village prison. He had been forced to walk the two miles to the village and the Pegasi had been freed to go where they pleased. They were trapped on this continent. Sirius had been the first to wake. He had come to just before they had been thrown into the cell and had gotten himself a broken jaw for trying to attack the man that had thrown Remus' unconscious form into the cell.

Now, the thief was silently nursing his newly healed jaw while Remus gazed silently out of the cell toward the opposite wall where their bags and weapons hung. The jewels thankfully hadn't been taken, but they had no way of knowing what was going to happen to them due to the simple fact that they didn't speak whatever language these people did. Not that anyone was around to talk.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Sirius asked.

"Probably," Severus growled, "so they can kill us."

Already edgy, the mage wasn't expecting a hand to grab his shoulder. There was a flash of gold light, a soft crackle of lighting, and a soft curse in the strange language that the barbarians spoke.

"Severus," Remus whispered, looking toward the mage as he twisted to his feet to find out who or what he had attacked.

Crouched down in the hallway, a dark figure nursed a wounded right hand and wrist.

"I'm only trying to get you out of here," the figured whispered, their voice soft enough that Severus had difficultly deciding if it was male or female. "If you're going to be that way," the figure waved their uninjured hand toward Severus, "Silencio."

The mage opened his mouth to say something scathing. His mouth moved, but nothing came out and Sirius, having seen the entire thing, burst out laughing. Severus glared impotently at him and then turned black eyes to the person that had managed to silence him despite his immunity to the spell.

"You said that you would get us out of here," Remus said, moving toward the bars as the figured straightened and the moonlight, still strong despite it being half waned, fell across their face.

Green eyes filled with fire gazed at them from beneath a fringe of messy black hair. The rest of the black strands fell in a sort of waved tangle to their waist. The features were neither masculine nor feminine though now that Severus was looking for it, he could see nothing distinctly female beneath the black cloak.

"Yes," the person whispered. "But only if you help me."

"What sort of help?" Sirius asked.

"I want you to help me find my father," Severus made a sound in the back of his throat.

"We don't have time to find your dad kid," Sirius said, standing up. "We have our own problems to deal with."

"You're looking for this," reaching into the front of his robe, the kid pulled out a silver chain. Remus reeled away from the bars as if he had been burned, gold eyes flashing. Sirius looked back at him in wonder and then back at a fang shaped dark green emerald jewel that hung from the chain.

Severus' black eyes widened in surprise.

"How did you know about the jewels?" Remus asked, curiously, still keeping his distance from the boy on the other side.

"I saw you when you were brought into the village," was the reply.

"What's your name kid?" Sirius asked finally. Green eyes narrowed slightly and the kid looked toward the wall, lost in thought.

"Harry," he said finally.

"I am inclined to think that you're lying since it took you so long to answer that," Sirius said sharply.

"I'm not lying!" Harry snapped, glaring at the thief. "I don't know if I can trust you."

"Sirius, shut up," Remus said sharply. "Now, Harry, we'll help you find your Father, we promise, but you have to help us first, okay?"

Harry gazed at the prince for a moment, brows knitted together in thought. After a moment, he nodded.

"Okay," pulling the key from the inner pocket of his cloak, he unlocked the door and pulled it open. "The guards are busy now, there's a game going on down at the pub, but we've still got to be careful."

Sirius picked up his weapon, attaching it back to his belt while he watched Remus shoulder his bag. Severus grabbed his staff and bag, and glowered at Harry as he strode quietly down the hall toward the heavy wooden door. Leaning against it, he listened intently for sounds.

"Remus, what happened?" Sirius asked quietly, grabbing the prince's arm and keeping him from following after Harry. "You freaked out back there."

"Silver," Remus answered just as softly. "I'm a werewolf, remember."

No, actually, Sirius thought grimly, he hadn't remembered. Now that he had been told outright, he felt as if he had been punched in the gut. How close was the next full moon.

"So where are we going?" Remus asked, effectively cutting off Sirius' thoughts, though his eyes did flash toward him as if he had had a sudden thought.

"My village," Harry answered. "It lies north of here beyond the pass."

-

Surprisingly, they weren't caught leaving the barbarian village. The streets were almost empty, most of the people at the pub or home. Once, they had stumbled across a drunk happily lurching his way across the street, but he had not noticed them due to Harry using his own staff, made of oak wood and topped with a red crystal, to strike the man to the ground.

"Now we're going to have some trouble," Harry said as he led them down a winding path just as snow began to fall.

Remus started to shiver suddenly in the cold. Sirius was about to do something but Harry, beat him to it, pulling off his cloak and handing it to the prince. Sirius scowled at him in irritation, but he simply adjusted his bag and continued to walk beside the prince. Beneath the cloak, Harry wore tight black pants, black combat boots similar to those worn by the Gryffindor knights, and a tight black tank top. He wasn't tall like Sirius, but he was thin, making him appear taller than then the thief was. Of course, Sirius admitted to himself, he had more muscle then the kid, but that came with age.

"Why?" Sirius asked.

"We're going through the Sanctuary," Harry answered.

"The what?"

"The Sanctuary," Harry repeated. "The barbarians think it's some sort of holy ground, holier than that beach you guys were found on. They have two guards at the pass so we're going to have to fight them."

"Damn!" Sirius said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"You'll have to let him talk again," he jerked his head toward Severus. The mage was glowering at Harry, his staff held menacingly in his hands as he walked. "He can't use very powerful magic if he can't talk."

"Esuna," Severus' broke into a fit of coughs that quickly dissipated.

"I'll kill you!" he grabbed Harry around the throat and pulling him off his feet. Sirius made a note that the mage had several inches on the boy and a good few inches on him and the prince as well.

"Severus!" Sirius yelled, trying to pry the mage's hand from Harry's throat. "Let go of him!"

"Severus," Remus pleaded.

The mage released Harry with a growl, letting him fall back onto the snow-covered ground. Stepping over him as he coughed, Severus nodded to Remus.

"Keep out of my way," he snapped as he stalked down the path toward the dark shapes of the mountains that the pass went through.

"Shit," Harry gasped, running a hand over his throat. In the moonlight, purple marks where Severus' fingers had been were slowly starting to appear.

"Let me heal that for you," Remus said dropping down beside Harry but he waved the prince off, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," Harry said quietly.

"That moron," Sirius growled, glaring after Severus. "He should know better than to choke people, especially kids."

"I'm not a kid," Harry grumbled, using his staff to stand. "I'll be eighteen in two months."

"You're still a kid," Sirius said as he started after the mage. Remus stared after him in confusion.

"I suppose now would be a good time to tell you that Severus doesn't like being made fun of," Remus said vaguely.

"Actually," Harry said, grinning cheekily, "that was sort of fun."

The prince cocked his head at him and Harry set off after the other two. Remus followed, still wondering what he had missed. When they arrived at the pass, it was to a still glowering black mage and a scattering of ice chunks stained with blood. When Harry opened his mouth to say something, Severus had glared so fiercely at him that he had actually taken a step back.

"This just got a whole lot more interesting," Sirius said absently when he noticed Remus staring at him again. "What?"

"We need to talk," the prince said, gold eyes flashing in realization and narrowing.

"What now?" Sirius asked, looking over at Severus and Harry. The mage looking as if he was going to kill all of them and Harry as if he was finding this whole thing entertaining.

"No," Remus said lowly, "when we get to the village."

Sirius nodded.

-  
**Author's Note**: Two chapters in one weekend. I'm on such a roll its not even funny. But, it might be more than a week before I get the next chapter up due to my classes so I apologize in advanced.

It's nice that I don't have to worry about people asking me where Harry is now...you know, I realized just now that this bloody fic has taken steps away from its origins in Final Fantasy IX and turned into something of its very own creation. Of course, it may diverge once more with its FFIX cousin. We shall see.

As usual, reviews are appreciated.

_Next Chapter: Harry's village brings new troubles..._


	19. The Talk

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I must apologize for the month without an update. bows I hope this makes up for it. If not...again...I'm so very sorry for being so late with an update.  
-  
**Chapter Nineteen**  
The Talk  
-  
It was sometime after midnight when they reached a fork in the mountain pass. Harry, despite having nearly been choked to death, was extremely chipper, humming to himself while Severus glared daggers at his back. Sirius had given up on talking to the mage or to Harry and he had no urges to talk to Remus.

The prince had been angry and when Sirius had attempted to speak with him earlier, he had simply ignored him. Therefore, Sirius walked behind him, wondering what he'd done wrong and what he'd have to do to make Remus talk to him again. Because, it there was thing he didn't like, it was having people upset with him, especially if that person was Remus.

Harry took the left fork and Remus, having stopped walking, stared at the massive black shape hovering far beyond the right fork. Sirius nearly walked into him and with a mumbled, "Sorry," he looked to see what Remus had found so fascinating.

"What is that?" the prince asked. Harry turned, green eyes flickering to the tree and then back to the prince.

"The Whomping Willow," he answered, walking back toward the beginning of the fork, brushing past Severus. The mage said nothing, his black eyes on the tree far off to the distance.

"It's bigger than the Burrow," Sirius said.

"No one goes there, its holy ground," Harry whispered, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him gently toward the left fork. "My village is this way."

Reluctantly Remus looked away from the tree, and he saw a massive shape lumbering toward them. Severus had already seen the monster and had cast a Firaga spell on it, forcing it to stumble back.

It was a troll.

Sirius stepped between Remus and the troll as it swung its club toward the mage, knocking him to the ground. Clutching a broken rib, he stumbled to his feet.

"Cura," Harry said, closing his eyes. White light flared around Severus' upper body and he straightened up, his hands tightening onto his staff as he readied himself for another spell.

"I was fine," Severus growled.

"You had a broken rib," Harry explained simply as he ducked a swing from the trolls club. He stumbled back half a step and into the mage's shoulder, nearly knocking them both over.

"Perhaps you should sit this one out?" he drawled.

"At least I haven't broken anything yet," the white mage said with a smirk as he stepped forward again.

Sirius was busy trying to distract the troll from going after Remus while the prince lost himself in prayer. Eyes closed, head bowed forward, and hands clasped at his chest, and he stood stock still on the edge of the battle, hoping for some sort of help from the gods. He was preparing to give up when he felt it, a heavy weight in his mind.

He had found an Eidolon wandering about this place searching for a master. They wandered the earth, but he had no expected to find one this far from his home. He caught the name only as the Eidolon asked for him to call it into the battle. Ramuh. With a quick prayer to the gods, the prince called upon Ramuh for aid.

There was a crack of thunder. Harry, working side by side with Severus turned green eyes to Remus, a look of satisfaction on his face. The sky split and a bolt of lightning, colored gold with energy, struck the earth at Remus' feet. Sirius yelled and made to step toward Remus, but Harry grabbed his arm.

"Don't," the white mage said quietly.

The gold energy twisted in the air a suddenly standing before them was a green robed figure holding a golden staff. White hair flowed down back and front and lighting crackled viciously around them. The Eidolon of Lightning, Ramuh, had been called forth.

"Holy shit," Sirius gasped, stepping away from the prince and bumping into Harry, now lost in concentration, hands clasped and head bowed forward.

"Another one," Severus breathed. The troll took a large step toward the distracted white mage, club raised for a killing blow.

With a curse, Severus put himself between the two, and he crumbled to the ground, unconscious. Remus, no longer distracted by calling upon his Eidolon, cast a revive spell and then ordered Ramuh to attack the troll. Just as Severus was stumbling to his feet, a white fox-like creature appeared, a ruby embedded into its forehead.

There was a flash of red light and barrier appeared between the four and the troll. The lightning crackled across the red wall as Ramuh unleashed a wave of it at the troll. Sirius covered his eyes against the bright light and Remus gazed at the white fox creature, now standing at Harry's side, in surprise. It was almost impossibly adorable, its body radiating white light, but it had called up a powerful Reflect spell that had bounced the stray magic from Ramuh's spell right back onto the troll.

"An Eidolon," he said quietly. "Harry's a summoner."

-

They arrived at the village a few hours later. Remus had taken to silence contemplation and Sirius, not wanting to irritate him further, had stayed silent as well, watching in amusement as Harry prattled on about the flora and fauna of this new continent while Severus attempted to keep from killing him. By the time they had reached the village, the mage had all but given up on getting the younger man to shut the hell up and had turned to muttering spells under his breath including several variants of the death spell.

"This is my home, Godric's Hallow," Harry announced, running ahead of the group and partway down the empty street.

There was no one to greet them as they entered, taking in the abandoned and destroyed buildings. A pile of rubble lay to one side of the street, clearly a collapsed home. It was clear from the dusty smell of the air that this destruction that had happened recently, which made Harry's reason for staying here all the more puzzling.

"This?" Sirius muttered, "But it's a pile of rubble."

"What happened here?" Remus asked, more to himself than to Harry.

Already the other summoner had run ahead to greet a strange green skinned creature with large round eyes and bat-like ears. Kneeling down to the creature's level, Harry spoke briefly to it for a moment. The creature nodded enthusiastically and disappeared with a crack of magic.

"Apparation," Severus said, as if it weren't already obvious.

"Follow me," Harry said as he stood, bangs falling into his eyes before he brushed them away.

They followed him down the destroyed street and beneath a crumbling archway into a small area with a fountain. To the left a half-collapsed building had been situated on the edge of a cliff over looking the ocean. To the right, the road twisted on until it disappeared behind a standing wall. Harry turned to them finally, opening his mouth to speak when the creature appeared again.

"We is wondering how many people we must be cooking for?" the creature asked, green eyes staring opening at Sirius and the other two he had come with.

"Four," Harry answered. The creature nodded and disappeared with another crack.

"What was that?" Sirius asked, not bothering to pretend he wasn't curious.

"A house-elf, don't you have those where you're from?" Harry answered, turning the question back onto the thief.

"No," Remus answered. Harry nodded, tapping his chin thoughtfully, finally he clapped his hands together, green eyes lighting up.

"I have to help the house elves with dinner, so you guys will have to entertain yourselves for a little while, is that okay?" he asked, looking between them. Sirius and Remus both nodded. They were eager for a chance to digest this new information about this strange place. Severus managed to growl his agreement as he leaned against the wall of a partially collapsed house.

With a wave, Harry ran off toward the standing building, which was obviously his home, leaving Remus and Sirius by the fountain. Sirius sat down on a pile of smoothed rubble, bending his leg into a more comfortable position and waiting expectantly for 'the talk'. Instead, the prince sat down on the fountain's edge and started talking, more perhaps to himself, then to Sirius. Severus, standing nearby, said nothing, though it was clear that he was taking in every word.

"I read about this place before," he said, voice soft in his explanation. "Godric's Hallow was the home of the summoners. It was originally called Madain Hallow but the name changed after the war against Isis."

Sirius listened, closing his eyes and letting the prince's soothing tone drift over him, he was exhausted from the night's walk.

"The eidolons seem to be concentrated here in this place. When I lost them, I felt," Remus trailed off into silence and Sirius opened his eyes.

"What?"

"Lost," he admitted, running his fingers across the surface of the fountain, sending diamonds of water through the air. "As if some piece of myself had been ripped from me, even now, with an eidolon joined to me, I feel lost. Perhaps it's the location. This place is...familiar."

"Master Harry has requested that I take you to the Eidolon Wall," Sirius jumped as a creature, different from the one that Harry had spoken with earlier, appeared with a crack between him and the prince.

"The what?" Sirius demanded, irritated at the creature. Was every private moment between him and Remus going to be interrupted? Had the gods decided to torture him?

"The Eidolon Wall, sir," the creature, a house-elf Sirius remembered, said. "It is a collection of paintings, painted long ago by the summoner tribe."

Remus had already stood and was following the elf down the street. Sirius, not one to be left behind, followed. He turned, half-expecting the mage to be following him, but Severus hadn't moved, his arms crossed defensively over his chest and head bowed so that his dark hair curtained his face. Sirius decided it was best if he left him there.

-

"These Eidolons all exist?" Remus pressed his fingers to a painting of a woman, seemingly made of ice, her hair held back from her face in thick sections, her groin and breasts covered by curves of black, paint or even metal perhaps.

"Yes," the elf answered, clearly pleased to be listened to for one. "This is a holy place for the summoner tribe. Harry comes every day to leave incense and pray to his ancestors."

"I recognize some of these," Remus said, tracing the outline of the dragon, Bahamut and then another that lay curled nearby of Leviathan.

Sirius walked behind him, gazing at the details paintings along the tiled wall of the massive circular room, the ceiling gone. On the other hand, the thief thought as he looked up at the sky, it hadn't been there to begin with.

"We should get back?" he suggested finally.

"I want to look at the murals some more," the prince murmured.

"Okay."

-

In the end, Severus was left to his own devices outside of Harry's home. This wasn't necessarily a bad thing, though even he was starting to get bored now. Did it really take twenty minutes to look at a bunch of pictures? Deciding that he really didn't feel up to staying in one spot of the rest of the day, he straightened, fully intending on following Sirius and seeing this Eidolon Wall for himself.

Instead, he found his way blocked by one very cheerful looking young man with bright green eyes. Harry looked up at him imploringly, bouncing on his toes as a child would. Severus stepped back before he could run into him and wondered briefly how Harry had managed to get outside to blocking him.

"What do you want?" he growled, his foul mood not being lightened by the presence of the one that had caused it.

"I need your help," Harry said simply. Resisting the urge to finish what he had started; Severus clenched his hands into fists and looked expectantly at Harry. When Harry didn't say anything, just smirking at him childishly, he lost his temper.

"What?" he demanded. Instead of the wounded look he received from most people or the shocked one from others, Harry laughed.

"You really don't like me, do you," he pointed out almost cheerfully.

"Obviously," Harry shrugged, ignoring the answer as he pressed on, fully intending to get what he wanted.

"I need a fire," he stated simply.

"What?"

"A fire," he repeated. "Are you deaf?"

"No," Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to come up with a good excuse, beyond Sirius and Remus would be upset with him, for not killing the kid. "Why do you feel that you have to tell me that you need a fire?"

"Because you're a black mage," Harry said simply. "Dobby, Winky, and Kreacher don't know how to keep the fire going and I'm a summoner, so...I figured you could help."

"Why would I help you? I hate you," green eyes lit up with amusement, as if he had just made some sort of joke.

"I'm sorry about what I did early," Harry said, voice softening, "but, I am asking simply as a favor," his voice returned to its normal lever of cheerfulness. "If you do this for me, then I'll owe you a favor, 'kay."

"Fine," Severus answered dejectedly.

-

Breakfast was served shortly after Remus and Sirius returned from the Eidolon Wall, Remus particularly quiet as he picked at the variety of strange vegetables on his plate. Sirius seemed distracted, and he kept looking from his plate to the prince, worry line creasing his forehead. After a few moments, Remus looked up from his plate and to Harry. The summoner was busying himself with trying to coax Severus, who was still glaring at him, to eat more a glass of water.

"Where are the other summoners?" Remus asked. "Are they underground?"

Harry dropped a piece of the fish the Dobby had caught onto Severus' plate and laughed hollowly.

"That's exactly where they are," he answered, "sleeping the eternal sleep."

"What?" Sirius asked, looking away from Remus to Harry.

"I am the last survivors of my tribe. My father disappeared two years ago and I've been alone ever since."

"I'm sorry," Remus said sadly.

Harry waved off the sympathy, his smile seemed false, but it was a smile nonetheless.

"Don't worry about me, I have the elves to keep me company," he looked over at Severus who was still ignoring his plate and shook his head. "Ten years ago a hurricane struck the village. My mother was killed, so I ended up with my father. The other survivors...most of them died because of the plague, the rest just disappeared."

Severus made a sound of surprise and everyone turned to look at him as he removed a small blue insect from amongst the items that Harry had put onto his plate.

"Why in the world is there a billywig in this food?" he asked, looking slightly disturbed.

"Billywig is a delicacy on Durmstrang," Harry said lightly.

"Let's just eat the fish," Sirius said cheerfully, looking worriedly at the vegetables at the middle of the table as if he expected a bug to come crawling out.

-

"Thank you for the meal, Harry," Remus said, browsing the bookcase lining the back wall of the dining room of Harry's home. Surprisingly, the house was mostly intact; only the upper level of the house had been destroyed leaving the first floor.

"Yeah, it was really good," helping Harry with the clean up, Sirius carried the plates into the kitchen as Harry supervised Dobby and another house elf as they cleaned.

"I'm glad," Harry said cheerfully as he accepted the dishes from Sirius and gave them to another house elf, this one dressed in a simple frock and obviously female. When he caught Sirius staring at said house elf, he laughed. "This is Winky."

"A pleasure," Sirius said uncertainly to the house elf as she looked up at him with wide green eyes.

"No, sir, it is a pleasure," Winky said, bowing her head. Then, before Sirius could respond, she walked over to the sink, built specifically to her height, and dumped the dishes into the hot bubbly water.

"Dobby you've already met and this is Kreacher he's...a special case," Harry said looking at the other house elf that was throwing scraps out of the window overlooking the water below.

"Why?" Sirius asked, looking curiously at Kreacher.

"He doesn't talk," Harry replied. "After his master died, he stopped talking, but he came with me and has been working in the house since. Of course, the most these guys do is the cooking. I don't feel right asking them to do everything for me. My father never had a problem ordering Dobby and Winky around, but I just like having them around."

"Must be lonely by yourself?"

"Sometimes, but you get used it," Harry said with a smile as he set about drying the dishes that Winky had finished washing.

"Hey," Sirius figured now the best time to ask. "Do you know anything about the Whomping Willow?"

"What about it?" Harry asked, his voice loosing its cheerfulness and becoming suddenly cold and suspicious.

"Just, what is it exactly; I'm sort of curious about it. You see, we're trying to find that fourth stone, you've got the Slytherin stone, though I still don't know how you got it."

"It's not there, if that's what you wanted to know. The Whomping Willow is the home of an Eidolon that has not found a master; or rather, it has become the home for the Eidolon. Her spirit recently invaded the tree in the last few days, but I've been having trouble connecting with her. I think perhaps she had a master before but lost them."

"Remus," Sirius breathed.

"What?"

"Remus' Eidolons were taken, by a mage named Regulus," Harry's eyed him as he leaned against the counter.

"His Eidolon's were taken," he breathed. "But, that's impossible, unless a summoner says the Words of Leaving."

"I don't know exactly what happened, but they were taken and given to his father, he used them to destroy the elven home and parts of my own city," Sirius explained looking a bit angry at being questioned. Harry bit his lip, looking confused by this turn of events.

"The Imperius," both Harry and Sirius looked up to find Severus standing in the doorway, scowling at them.

"The what?" Sirius asked.

"The Imperius spell," Severus repeated, looking harassed. "It is a control spell; you can use it to make a person do anything that you want them to do. I could make someone leap out of window if I had the strength of mind and power to make them want to do it."

"So Regulus made Remus say these Words or whatever?" Sirius asked.

"It would seem so," Severus said.

"What if he never lifted the spell?" Sirius asked, eyes widening.

"You mean, Remus might be – under this Regulus person's control," Harry said looking worriedly over the mage's shoulder into the dining room where Remus was had taken down a book and was examining it with interest.

"It's doubtful," Severus explained. "No matter how powerful the mage, when we sleep, spells of that nature are undone. I sincerely doubt this man doesn't sleep."

"Don't scare me like that!" Sirius hissed, moving past the mage and into the dining room. Remus looked up as he approached and smiled warmly at him.

"Harry has books on magic," the prince explained. "It's all rather fascinating, perhaps Severus could learn some spells from these."

"I thought you were mad at me," Sirius said as he stepped closer to Remus, looking at the spell book curiously.

"I am," the prince said smoothly, "but Harry and Severus are in the other room. It would be rude."

"I think you just can't resist my charm," Sirius said, hoping that a joke would lighten the mood and make what seemed to be the talk a little less painful.

"Do not think that you can get out of this by making a joke," Remus said lightly, turning a page in the book and reading about a higher-level healing spell that appeared to heal poisons in the body.

"Well, you wanted to talk, so talk before Severus gets pissed off at Harry again and comes out here," Sirius mumbled, leaning close to the prince so that their arms brushed.

"Doubtful, Severus isn't going to admit it, but Harry is infectious and he is the type who when we wants something he will not stop until he has it," Remus said with a small smile.

"How so?"

"What, you don't see it?" the prince looked at him in amazement.

"See what?"

"Harry likes Severus," Remus explained, looking at him from behind a curtain of honey colored hair that had fallen into his face. Sirius resisted the urge to push it back in favor of looking shocked. How had he missed that when clearly the prince, who seemed to be the least likely to know anything about relationship, had seen it?

"You've got to be kidding?" he said.

"I'm not, and Harry's not going to let Severus leave that kitchen until he wants him to, but we are not talking about them right now," the prince brushed his hair from his face, tucking it back behind his ear. "You kissed me."

Sirius stared at him for a moment, not sure if he had heard right. When Remus finally frowned at him, he shook his head.

"You know, that was a long time ago and I said I wouldn't do it again," he said.

"I'm not talking about Ravenclaw," Sirius ducked his head, figures he was going to be cursed by that idiotic display of stupidity. "I mean back in Gryffindor."

"Look, I can explain about that okay."

"I don't want an excuse, it was a violation. You didn't have my permission to do that," oh, he was playing this game, fine; he knew how to play too.

"You were a bit unconscious, I couldn't exactly ask you," he pointed out, temper flaring.

"That's not the point," Remus said, unwilling to concede that it was the point. "You shouldn't have done it without my permission."

"Oh, so if I'd just ask, you'll let me kiss you then?"

"No."

"Then why bother asking when the answer is going to be no?"

"You shouldn't do it in the first place."

"Am I that bad of a kisser?"

"No, of course not...I just..."

"What? Don't want to admit that you kissed me back in Ravenclaw so you can't say you didn't want it. You're just in denial about your feelings."

"It is far better than forcing my feeling onto someone."

"How am I forcing anything on you? I haven't tried to seduce you, nor have I taken advantage of you. You're weaker than me, if I wanted to, I could just take you."

"That's reassuring."

Silence.

"Why won't you let me kiss you?"

"Because, I don't want you to."

"Why?"

"Don't make me answer that."

"Why?"

"It isn't proper."

"Because I'm a man or because I'm not some noble or some prince. Would you rather have Severus kiss you?"

"No!"

"Then why?"

"You're not going to let me leave until I answer are you?"

"No, I'm not and if you don't answer me, I'll kiss you again and we know how much you hate that."

"This isn't the time for this. There is a man taking over the continent. I haven't the time to be..."

"What?"

"I just can't."

"Why?"

"Let me go."

"Would it make you happy if I left, I could always go back to Ravenclaw?"

"No."

"Okay," Sirius stepped closer, backing the prince into the wall and forcing him to look up at him. "So you don't hate me than."

"I can't hate you," Remus said, looking away. "But I can't do this."

"I still want to know why, but fine," he stepped back, dropping Remus' wrist in the process and stretched. "So, Harry says there's an Eidolon over by the Whomping Willow, want to check it out tomorrow?"

The prince looked at him for a moment, gold eyes suspicious. It seemed that the subject had been dropped.

"If Severus and Harry will agree to come, then yes," he answered trying to put the conversation behind him, act as if it hadn't happened.

"Okay!" the thief grinned, lingering for a moment, as if something else was on his mind, before finally, he turned away. "I'll go talk to the lovebirds."

-  
**Author's Note**: Ha! I said six page...I made seven...fuck yeah! dances Once again, reviews are appreciated and you have no idea how happy I am that I broke through the Writer's Block.


	20. Overnight

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Happy New Years everyone! Another year and another chapter for you guys to read and do whatever it is you do with these things.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty**  
Overnight  
-  
Severus stepped aside to allow Sirius past and into the other room. Which meant he was left in the kitchens with Harry and the House Elves. Rolling his eyes, he stepped further into the kitchen. It would do him better to leave Sirius to the prince. Harry looked up at him as he picked up a rag, drying the dishes that the female House Elf was finished cleaning.

"Do you mind?" Harry asked.

"What?" Severus growled.

Harry looked at him in disbelief, and then picked up another rag and tossed the rag he had been holding toward him. Catching it with his left hand Severus looked at it questioningly and then at him.

"What am I supposed to do with this?" he demanded.

"You can help since you're loitering," he answered with a grin.

"I will not be reduced to menial labor," Severus growled.

"Well than get out of my kitchen," Harry said with a grin, turning back to his drying.

Severus contemplated going back out, or staying and choking Harry with the rag himself. It was better than going into the dining room and interrupting whatever was going on in there. Especially if the mage had been correct in assuming the prince was angry with Sirius.

With a sigh, he came up behind the summoner and took the dish he had been holding. Harry looked up at him in surprise.

"What?" Severus grumbled.

"Nothing," Harry replied quietly, taking his own dish and starting the drying process.

-

That was exactly how Sirius found them, a few moments later, though the peaceful aspect had been shattered. "I think I know how to clean a skillet, thank you," Harry was saying as he calmly set about cleaning out the grime inside of the heavy iron skillet still sitting on the stove.

"You know how to do it wrong," Severus growled. "You can't put water in it, you'll ruin it."

"I know that," Harry's voice was calm, but it had an edge that Sirius had yet to see. "I've been cleaning far longer than you have."

"I know that, but you're doing it wrong," Sirius leaning against the doorpost and coughed.

Both Severus and Harry jumped, looking around at Sirius.

"Remus and I are going to the Whomping Willow tomorrow," the thief stated, looking amusedly at the two. "If you two love birds would like, you can join us."

Severus glowered at him and without another word, dropped the rag he had been holding and stalked out of the room leaving Harry staring at his back in amazement. Once the mage had gotten beyond hearing distance, Harry shook his head.

"So I'm not the only one that likes pissing him off," he pointed out, gleefully.

"No, but you're the one that likes him," Sirius answered.

"True," Harry nodded absently. "So, you're going to the Whomping Willow?"

"Yep, at first light if we can."

"I'll go with you," Sirius nodded.

"Remus wouldn't want it any other way. He's never met another summoner before so he wants to keep you nearby," Harry grinned.

"That's good. Remus is quiet, but I'm sure once you get past all that, he's a really great person, right?"

"Yeah," Sirius replied, "I know."

-

The rest of the day moved by quickly, Remus and Severus spent their time pouring over Harry's spell books and trying to master a variety of spells. Remus had found a more powerful version of the cure spell that required a simple incantation of Cura in order to heal more than just minor cuts and such. It seemed this one was capable of healing small breaks and fractures as well.

Severus meanwhile, has discovered a rather interesting looking spell labeled Bio that would not only damage the person it was cast on, but poison them as well. It was the sort of spell a black mage would find extremely interesting and made the prince, a white mage to the end, frown.

Harry spent the remainder of the day at the Eidolon Wall. When Sirius had tried to approach the ancient looking structure, one of the House Elves, Dobby, Sirius thought, had blocked his way. So instead, Sirius had taken to wandering about the ruins aimlessly until nightfall when they had dinner.

Dinner turned out to be far less interesting than breakfast had been, or rather after breakfast had been. Too tired to even try to argue, Severus helped Harry in the kitchen by putting away the plates and other things that Harry had to use a chair to reach. Sirius and Remus watched in amazement as the mage did it without even uttering a word of protest.

"Maybe he's sick," Sirius said later as he and Remus set about getting ready to a good night's rest before heading off to the Willow in the morning.

Harry had one other bedroom room in his house and then a small and somewhat uncomfortable window seat in the dining room. Harry had given up his own room to Severus, who was planning to spend the night learning new spells, leaving him on the window seat. Which meant that Sirius and Remus had the guest room, which had bunk beds.

Remus shrugged, sitting down on the bottom bed and slipping off his boots. Sirius took to leaning against the wall, looking about the empty room as he tossed a peach up into the air, caught it, and then tossed it back up. This continued for a few moments until finally, he got bored with this game and took a bite. Stupid fruit, he thought with a curse as the juice covered his fingers and some of his hand.

"Damn it," Remus looked up from his unlacing of his left boot and watched, eye widening in surprise as Sirius slowly licked his hand clean. It was a rather interesting sight, gray eyes closed, oblivious to the fact that the prince was staring at him in shock.

Gray eyes opened slowly, meeting with wide amber ones from across the room. As the prince realized that he had been caught, he flushed with embarrassment, looking down at the floor and coughing. Sirius had the audacity to ask, his voice filled with fake concern and a heavy amount of concealed laughter, "Am I distracting you?"

"No," Remus snapped, far too quickly and far too loudly.

"You're other boot is still on," the thief pointed out. Remus blushed a deep shade of red and set about untying the laces, head bowed forward so that he didn't see Sirius until he was standing in front of him. Jumping back half an inch, he looked up at Sirius.

"What?" he wasn't surprised when long fingers threaded through his hair, untying the ribbon that still held his hair back, the strands came down, and Remus bite his lip, unsure as to what he should do. It was easy to tell Sirius to back off when he was being loud and in one's face, but at times like this, Remus found himself frozen, like a deer when it hears the hunter.

The fingers slid from his hair finally, and he watched in half relief, half-disappointment as Sirius stepped back, gray eyes still watching him, trying to gauge his reactions.

"Night," he said finally.

Remus swallowed, nodding silently as he watched Sirius hoist himself up onto the upper bed. Taking a deep, calming breath, the prince covered his face with one hand, closing his eyes and trying to gauge his own reaction. He had been expecting Sirius to kiss him and, if he was completely honest with himself, had almost been looking forward to it.

Why was he so disappointed if he'd told Sirius he didn't want to be kissed?

-

Harry shivered as he sat in the window seat, looking out of the glassless window at the ocean stretched out far below. It was a comforting sight, the waves crashing into the dock far below, but with the wind cut through his heavy comforter like a knife. Folding his legs, bare except for a pair of simple dark blue under shorts, up so that he could rest his chin on his knees, he tried to make the chill disappear.

It didn't help much, but he was certain he was starting to hear things now. His hand flew immediately to the emerald hanging from his neck and his eyes snapped open, expecting perhaps one of the House Elves to appear. Instead, he found himself staring across the room at Severus, who was standing in the doorway, watching him with his black eyes.

Harry smiled. "Still up?" he asked, swinging his legs off of the seat and standing up, leaving the comforter on the seat. "Are you thirsty? I could make something."

The mage watched him for a moment, black eyes narrowed and Harry waited for the sharp retort. Instead, "It's cold in here."

"Yeah, the sea breeze does that during the winter. You get used to it after a while," Harry said, walking across the room toward the dining room. Severus just watched him, following after him and watching him as he made tea. It was almost unnerving, but Harry hummed to himself to feel less self-conscious and finally handed a mug over to the mage.

"Thank you," Severus said, his voice low and hoarse.

"How did the spells work?" Harry asked, breathing over the hot liquid in an attempt to cool it.

"Better than expected," Severus admitted tiredly. "I seem to have the Bio spell mastered, though I've killed all of the plants in your bedroom. I apologize."

Harry shrugged.

"Don't worry about it," he said with a grin. "It's nice to have you not choking me."

Severus coughed, looking a bit uncomfortable talking about having tried to choke Harry only that morning. Harry's smile broadened as he watched the mage struggle with what he was about to say next.

"Apology accepted," Harry said finally, tilting his head slightly.

They stood in the middle of the kitchen, drinking tea and listening to the sound of the waves crashing below. Harry was humming quietly to himself as he set the empty cup into the small elf sized sink and looked back at Severus.

"What song is that?" Severus asked.

"It's an old summoner hymn. It's been in our tribe for generations. My grandmother said it soothes the soul."

"Fascinating," Severus said after a moment, gazing down at Harry from over the edge of his mug. It was difficult to tell his emotions, his eyes black voids. Finally, he finished his tea and set his own mug into the sink.

"Well," Harry said with a smile, stretching his hands over his head, "we should try to get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow."

"You'll freeze out there," the mage pointed out, black eyes narrowing slightly. Harry shook his head.

"No, I'll be fine, I've slept in worse conditions," he admitted, smiling reassuringly at the mage.

"I can sleep out here," Severus said. "Take your own bed back, I don't need it."

Harry huffed in obvious irritation.

"You're the guest, don't be rude," Harry said, pouting somewhat ineffectively. Severus couldn't help but feel it didn't help him look any more masculine than he already didn't, but chose at that moment not to say anything.

"You'll know when I'm being rude," he growled.

"You're being rude now and it's going to make me cry," Severus resisted the urge to throttle the younger man as he moved back toward the window seat, wrapping the comforter around himself and taking the spot stubbornly.

"Fine, freeze to death for all I care," Severus snapped, stalking out of the room.

Harry sighed dejectedly and fell back against the wall of the window seat, staring out at the ocean. That hadn't gone exactly as he had hoped, but it was certainly better than he had expected, which was saying something since he had expected much more than the cold shoulder from the mage, not that he was going to give up. It was well known that if he wanted something he was going to get it.

He nearly jumped when another blanket descended on top of him, obscuring his sight for a moment. With a muffled yelp of surprise, he pulled the heavy blanket – from his own bed he noted – and scowled. Severus stood, arms crossed, and one eyebrow arched in what was clearly a gesture of 'give it back and I'll snap your neck'. Harry didn't say anything, there wasn't anything to say, but he smiled warmly at the mage. Severus bowed his head and then returned to the room he was supposed to be sleeping in.

-

Morning came, and with it, an air of calm that seemed to be affecting them all as Dobby and Kreacher made food that would last them until they returned the next day, or even later, if their examination of the Whomping Willow wielded results. Winky had made herself coordinator and set about getting clothes and such for her master and his guests. Severus refused the clothes she had offered, preferring his black robes, cinched at the waist by a gilded white gold belt that seemed to offer some sort of magical defense, and his black boots over the black trousers and shirt. Of course, all of this had been cleaned sometime during the night, except for the shirt, which he had worn to sleep in.

Remus' robes had been somehow cleaned overnight while he slept in a borrowed nightshirt and the white material had been returned to a brilliant pure color, cinched by the gilded gold belt. His boots had also been cleaned as well and it was clear that the bath he had gotten had done a world of good. His light brown hair was, like the rest of the groups, cleaned of the dust and grime from so many days of travel. It hung loosely down his back and he stood to the side, fingering the white ribbon and lost in thought.

Sirius of course was still in his worn black leather trousers, sleeveless top, and boots, all beneath a heavy dark blue travel cloak. His dark hair was brushed now and it hung loosely as usual down his back. Remus contemplated the dark strands for a moment, and was reminded of Regulus in that single moment.

The last to join their group was Harry, decked out in dark red trousers and a matching tank top. His boots were the same ones he had worn before, black and shined nicely by one of the House Elves. Over this he threw his black cloak and took up the wooden ruby topped staff he had been using. Severus still had the silver, crystal topped staff, the pointed end still just as deadly. Sirius noted for the first time that Remus never did stand too close to the mage if he could help it. Absently, Sirius touched his own weapon.

"I have a better weapon for you and Remus, Sirius that I got a while back from one of the Barbarians," Harry said suddenly and he disappeared back into the house. He appeared again, holding a burlap wrapped object. In his other hand he held another bound in heavy white cloth, which he handed to Remus before giving Sirius the burlap bound one.

Sirius accepted it gratefully, holding it at it's middle where Harry had been holding. It was light, nearly as light as the wooden staff that Harry used. With a breath, he untied the twine keeping it wrapped and pulled the burlap away to reveal a stunning weapon of bright green metal. The double bladed weapon's grip was wide enough for two hands, but Sirius held it easily in one and the blade, as wide a those belonging to a Great Sword, were sharp and seemed to glow with power. It should have been heavy, Sirius thought, as he twirled the blade easily in his hands, righting it so that the one end hit the ground. It was six feet long and more usual than Sirius' Butterfly Sword, as it had been called, could ever be.

"How is it so light?" he asked.

"No idea, the woman that sold it too me said it was a holy weapon. She called it Angel Bless. I figured that since you were using the double sided swords, you would appreciate an upgrade," Harry answered with a grin.

"What in the world?" Remus had open the other weapon to reveal a slim staff made of a dark mahogany and topped with a curl of wood around a pale green stone.

"Healing Staff," Harry said with a smile. "Anyone you touch with it is healed, of course, it does take some energy and it doesn't heal much, but it's handy. I like my staff better though."

"Why, what does it do?" Sirius asked.

"Nothing really, just amplifies my magic, I figured Remus might want one too," the summoner said with a smile.

"Course, he can't use it as a weapon." Sirius pointed out, to that, Remus smacked him with said weapon and he winced, rubbing his arm where the crystal had hit.

"If I want it too heal," he pointed out, smiling at Sirius as he righted the staff one more. "Thank you, Harry. This is a gift that I will cherish greatly."

"Oh, no problem," Harry said. "So, we're off to the Whomping Willow then?"

"Yep, let's be off," and with that, they left behind the crumbling ruins of Godric's Hallow and headed back the way they had come.

-  
**Author's Note**: Yep, that's right, an entirely chapter devoted to a whole lot of talking. I'm somewhat happy with this chapter and I had a lovely time trying to figure out what Angel Bless looked like. Bloody stupid sword with it's hard to find pictures and crap, making me resort to fanart.

_Next Chapter: The group finds more than they bargained for at the Whomping Willow..._


	21. The Whomping Willow

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I was surprisingly pleased with the results of the last chapter. However, now we've come to the more complicated bits of this tale and I can only hope I tell it well enough for you not to be confused.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-One**  
The Whomping Willow  
-  
It took them until mid-morning to get to the base of the massive tree and even then, they couldn't go any further due to the roots. Of all sorts of sizes, the roots twisted for nearly a mile out from the Willow's base, making it impossible to get any closer after they had left the mountain path. Sirius had taken to exploring the dirt around the tree, searching the cracked and desert-like ground for a way to the base.

"We'll have to climb," he decided finally, clapping his hands together and sending dust flying into the air.

Remus and Harry, who had been examining an archway that stood at the edge of the root system some yards away, looked toward him. Harry nodded; eager to get any closer to the tree than they had already gone. Not only that, but the idea of climbing sounded quite fun to him. The prince looked more than a bit worried at this prospect.

"Won't that be dangerous?" Remus asked.

"That's half the fun," Harry said with a grin, looking decidedly cheerful about the idea of walking along a bunch of roots.

"The rest of the fun is in actually getting to the tree," Sirius supplied striding toward them.

Severus was standing nearby, gazing at the Whomping Willow, and muttering to himself. Harry went over to him, tugging on his sleeve to get his attention. Angry black eyes turned on him, and he smiled cheerfully.

"What are you doing?" Harry asked.

"I am trying to teleport into the tree, but something is blocking me from doing so," he growled in reply, pulling himself out of Harry's grasp. Remus grinned and looked pointedly at Sirius who was trying not to laugh at the mage's predicament.

"So we'll climb," Sirius said finally, and he stepped beneath the archway and jumped down onto the thick root beneath it. A moment later, Harry followed, laughing quietly as he gazed up at Remus looking down at them both as if they had gone mad.

"Come on Remus!" he shouted joyfully, running ahead and beginning the difficult climb over roots toward the tree.

"What if I fall?" the prince asked uncertainly.

"I'll catch you!" Sirius shouted back up.

Remus gazed uncertainly at the ten-foot drop between himself and Sirius. It was probably only a matter of a few feet, but it seemed longer. With a deep sigh, he jumped, closing his eyes and waiting for the rush of air that meant he had missed the root. He landed perfectly on the center of the wide root with a heavy thud. With a gasp, he fell forward in shock, right into Sirius' open arms.

Sirius grinned.

"Told ya I'd catch you," he said, standing Remus back up. The prince nodded and then jumped forward half a pace further into Sirius' arms when Severus landed just behind him, scowling deeply as he fell forward onto his knees.

"Sorry Harry isn't here to catch you," Sirius said stepping away from the prince and removing Angel Bless from the tie on his back and twirling the double-sided sword a few times. With a smirk, he turned and followed Harry. After a second, Remus and Severus followed as well.

-

It took most of the morning to find a way through the roots that would take them to the base. It seemed that some of the roots took sharp angles down that made them impossible to take. This led to retracing their steps and finding another path. Sirius was always ready to catch Remus when they had to jump, and he was equally as ready when needed to pull the prince up as well. Harry seemed eager to do everything on his own and Severus would never ask for help from anyone so it was a good system for the time being.

It wasn't until they had to climb up onto the topside of a root that stood over six feet tall. Severus was the only one that could reach it, and even then, just barely. With an easy boost from Sirius, he pulled Sirius up first. While Sirius hoisted Remus up onto the branch, he held out his hand for the shortest of the group.

"Thanks," Harry said, grasping the mage's hand. He was pulled up and onto the root, nearly tripping into the other man. Righting himself with a laugh, he started down the root whistling while the mage grumbled on about idiot summoners falling over while standing still.

"You guys gotta see this!" Harry's voice rose from beyond a mass of roots and the rest of the group ran toward him, down an easy slope onto a wide, almost circular platform glowing with bright green energy. Harry was standing on the furthest side of the circle, standing on a small outcrop of green.

"This isn't natural," Severus said slowly. "Someone built this."

"Harry have you ever been here?" Sirius asked, turning to the summoner. Harry shook his head.

"This is my first time inside the Whomping Willow. I've always been told that it was dangerous and because of the name, I figured it hit things or something.

"This place is ancient," Sirius said, satisfied with Harry's answer. Kneeling down beside the outcrop that Harry stood on, he tapped it gently with his finger and nearly jumped back when it flashed with green energy and moved some. Harry nearly fell over, but managed to keep his balance by grabbing Sirius' arm.

"Harry," the thief pulled him off the platform and then off his arm. With a shrug, he stepped onto the outcrop and as it flashed green, jumped when it began to move down. Grabbing for the edge of the platform, he hung precariously as the lift disappeared into the darkness below.

"Sirius," Remus said worriedly.

"I'm fine, just a bit surprised is all," Sirius said, watching for the platform as it reappeared suddenly. "It's coming back up now."

He waited a moment and then let go, falling the necessary six inches onto the platform as it rose up. With a look at the lift, he stepped back off.

"All right, everyone on."

The lift took them to another platform where a much large and brighter glowing lift waited. It was possible that this platform led to the bottom of the tree.

"What is this place?" Remus asked.

"No idea, but we're going to find out," Sirius answered.

Harry had jumped onto the wide lift, gazing uncertainly at it when it didn't budge. He tried jumping, but that didn't help and Severus wasn't going to be much help when he wouldn't do much more than glower at him.

"Sirius, it won't move," Harry called. The thief turned and began to exam the lift as Harry stood impatiently on it, huffing in irritation.

"Let's just see what happens when we all get on," he said.

Severus and Remus stepped onto the platform. It didn't move, or even glow with energy. With a shrug, and fully expecting that this was the end of their exploration of the Whomping Willow, Sirius stepped onto the lift. There was a hum of energy and a soft green light beneath their feet.

"I felt it respond," he said absently as the platform began to descend into the brilliant green light below. They covered their eyes for a moment. Glancing at the others it was clear that Harry was enjoying this immensely while Severus looked as irritated as ever. Remus on the other hand was deep in thought, gazing out into the green void in silence.

"You okay, Remus?" Sirius asked, placing a hand on the prince's shoulder.

"Yes, but I wonder where we are going," Remus replied softly.

"Who knows? We'll find out when we get there," he said soothingly.

"There's a lot of life here," Harry said finally. "It's all around us, but mostly I think it's coming from below," he motioned to the floor of the lift.

"I'm still wondering what this place is," Severus said. "We should all be; this isn't normal."

"I don't like how this place feels," Remus said uneasily. "It feels almost," he struggled for a moment to find an appropriate word, "evil."

They were silent until they reached the bottom.

"There's something down here," Harry murmured quietly, looking uneasily around him as they reached the wide, seemingly man-made platform at the bottom. Severus went to edge, gazing down into the bright green light from below. Harry went with him leaving Sirius and Remus next to the lift.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked again. Remus looked a bit pale, staring out at the interior of the Whomping Willow.

"I don't like this place," the prince admitted. "I want to leave."

"Sure thing, let me get Harry and Severus," before he could take another step, there was a loud rumbling and the platform they were standing on shook violently, knocking Remus off his feet and into Sirius' arms. They fell to the ground at the same time Harry and Severus did the same. A black shape fell from the wall above their heads and came to rest before them.

Its body was shaped almost like a tree, branches long and whip-like. It seemed to look more like a miniature willow, though it still towered over Sirius and the others. It was unclear if the creature could see them.

"You are not Regulus," the creature said, the words echoing through their minds.

"You know Regulus. Where is he?" Sirius demanded, struggling to his feet and helping Remus to his. Severus was doing the same with Harry and both of them were gazing at the massive tree in awe.

"I do not know," the creature thought.

"What are you?" Harry asked softly.

"I am the runner of the machine," it answered.

"What are you doing?" Remus demanded, eyes wild.

"I am the collector."

"Collector," Sirius breathed.

"Yes. I am the Collector of souls such as your own."

"No," Remus said, stepping forward. "You must stop."

"I knew this day would come. You cannot stop me. It is futile even to try."

"Wanna bet?" Sirius growled, removing Angel Bless from his back and dropping down into a battle position. Remus did the same; taking the staff Harry had given him and charging it with white energy. Harry and Severus appeared, a bird made of fire hovering over Harry's head and Severus already holding a ball of fire magic.

"Foolish mortals," whip-like branches shot toward them, trying to find purchase.

They avoided the first wave of branches but the second caught them. Fresh wounds opened across arms chest and face, blood splattering to the ground as the tree pulled back and readied itself for another attempt.

"Reflect!" red light, identical to the red light that Harry's summon had created before appeared between himself and the creature. Severus seemed to find this useful as instead of casting the Fira spell on the monster, he cast it Harry.

There was a flash of light and suddenly fire crawled across the monster's body. There was a sharp snapping sound and Harry cried out as a deep gash appeared across his leg, ripping through his trousers and turning the dark red material black with blood.

"Phoenix!" Harry yelled. The firebird trilled and swirled up into the air, releasing a wave of fire onto the monster.

It was clear that the creature of heavily wounded as smoke curled off of it body. With a fluttering of gold and red light, Phoenix disappeared and the monster lashed out again, this time finding purchase with its branch and winding around Sirius' throat, pulling the thief off his feet and to the ground.

Angel Bless clattered to the ground and Remus summoned Ramuh to attack the monster, but he succeeded not only in damaging it, but also in leaving Sirius unconscious. The monster drew back as Severus cast another Fira spell on it, bouncing the spell off Harry's reflect shield and back onto the creature. The branch withdrew leaving behind a deep gash and bruise on the thief's neck.

Charging up the staff, Remus touched the crystal to Sirius' throat. Nothing happened.

"No!" Harry yelled, running toward them and receiving a sharp lashing across his back for his pains. He stumbled into Remus shoulder. "You have to revive him first or else healing won't work."

"I don't know any revive spells," Remus said hurriedly, tapping the crystal on Harry's back and healing the bleeding gash. He cried out suddenly as a branch hit him across the face, knocking him backward to the ground. Tasting blood, he could feel it as it ran down the side of his face. He gazed dazedly up at Harry.

"I do, help Severus," Harry said, pulling Remus to his feet.

The prince rushed toward the mage who had managed to get his last Fira spell to stick to the tree's body, slowly burning it from the inside out. There was a flash of green light from the monster and suddenly both Severus and Remus were engulfed in it, pulled off their feet, and then dropped onto the ground, gasping for breath and trying not to be sick.

"P-poison," Severus managed, struggling to his feet and casting a Fira spell on the creature before it could attack Harry. Its attention returned to the two mages.

"I have a spell," Remus said, closing his eyes and trying to remember the words, they came to him and he said them in his mind, ending the spell with one spoken.

"Esuna," white light spread over the mage's body and his face returned to a healthy tone, leaving Remus gasping. "Esuna," he managed, healing himself of the poison, before he struggled for the words to the Cura spell.

A moment later, he had figured them out and a few of the wounds on Severus' arms and torso disappeared. Severus called up his last reserves of magic and cast his newly learned Firaga spell, draining himself to the point of collapse, but successfully turning the monster into a pile of ash in a matter of minutes. The wave of heat washed over them both, bringing with it the smell of burnt wood and flesh.

Remus stayed on his knees, panting heavily, clutching his staff tightly in his hands and hoping for unconsciousness. None of this made any sense. What was going on? He felt a hand on his shoulder, shaking him so that he had to open his eyes. He gazed blankly at Severus.

"Stand up, we have to get out of here," he said roughly, grabbing Remus' arm, fingers unknowingly digging into one of the lashes from the creature. The prince cried out in pain and jerked away from the mage, tears welling up suddenly.

"Leave me alone," he gasped, stepping away from him, and falling back to his knees.

Severus shook his head. He wasn't going to deal with the prince if he was planning to have a nervous breakdown now. Turning away from Remus, he moved over toward Harry and Sirius. The summoner was casting low-level cure spells on the various wounds on Sirius' body as the thief stared dully at him.

"He'll survive," Harry said. "Though, that bruise on his neck won't heal with magic. For all I know, it was caused by magic."

"Can he get up; we need to get out of here?" Severus demanded, gazing over at the still crackling remains of the creature.

"Probably, his eyes aren't glazed over any more," Harry answered. As if on cue, Sirius groaned, gray eyes snapping shut and face twisting into a pain-filled grimace as he sat up, rubbing his throat gingerly.

"What happened?" his voice was raspy, as if he had something in his throat.

"Remus and I killed it," the mage answered. "But he's taking it badly."

"What?" Sirius gasped.

Severus turned back toward the prince only to find him standing right behind him, eyes red, possibly just from the smoke in the air, and emotions clearly in check.

"We should leave," he said carefully.

"You're bleeding," Sirius said, struggling to his feet and grabbing Remus' face in his hands, examining the slash that ran from his hairline down to his chin on the left side.

"I'm fine," Remus said, pulling away and moving back toward the platform. "Let's get out of here."

Sirius just gazed at his bloody covered hands in shocked silence.

-

Finding their way back to the outer rim of the tree was far easier then it was getting in and they managed to make it back shortly after noon with no luck on finding the Eidolon that had made the area its home. Harry swore he had felt the Eidolon's presence, as if it were following them but not doing anything.

They made their way to the pass and back to Godric's Hallow with no problems. It wasn't until they had reached the little village that anyone bothered to do anything. Harry insisted they go back tomorrow to see if they could find the Eidolon. Remus had reluctantly agreed, and after Sirius had finally shouted at him, he had relented to allowing Winky to clean the various lash marks on his skin.

Harry said simply that the wounds were too old to be healed with magic now. Severus hadn't said anything; though he did agree to lie down and rest for a few hours while Harry gave Sirius some home made cream for his bruise. It burned, but it made the ache easier to bear afterwards.

"I'm going to go pray," Harry announced suddenly as he stood in the center of the living room. His clothes were still torn open, but the wounds had been healed, leaving his clothes artfully ripped. If Sirius hadn't been distracted by Remus' odd behavior at the Willow, he would have told Harry the ripped clothes and messy long black hair was a good look for him; made him look older.

"You do that," Sirius said slowly as he watched the summoner leave the house. He sat in a chair at the dinner table, staring at his hands, still stained with blood. He should clean it off, but he couldn't bring himself to stand up. Angel Bless lay on the table before him, the green blades glimmering mockingly at him.

"Sirius," Remus appeared from the kitchen, his right arm bandaged. The lash on his face was stitched shut with small, precise stitches that would dissolve as the cut healed.

Sirius studied the prince as he sat down across from him at the table, it was clear that the cut would leave a scar. Though it could have been a lot worse, it was still a price to pay in battle. The thief felt just as guilty for this scar as he did for the bite mark that still marred the prince's left shoulder.

"You know, if you want to cry, my shoulder's available," Sirius said, smirking, hoping to break the ice.

"What about you?" Remus asked a faint hint of a smile on his face.

"Oh, me, well," Sirius stood up, walking around the table. Remus' eyes followed him, filled with suspicion, "I get really clingy."

With that, he wrapped his arms around Remus' shoulders and pulled him bodily from the chair and onto his feet. The prince made a sound of protest and made to move away from Sirius, but the thief tightened his hold. After a brief struggle, the prince relaxed, head bowed forward and listening to the soft breathing of the other man behind him. He could feel the stubble on Sirius' face, shaving having been forgotten since they had been imprisoned, and rough against the back of his neck.

"I'm glad you're okay," he said softly.

"Same here," Sirius whispered. They stayed like this for a few more moments, each lost in thought.

"You're hands are covered in blood."

"Sorry, I'm probably getting some of it into your robes."

"It's okay."

"You're not going to push me away?"

"You need a shoulder to cry on, I'm here," Remus placed his hand over Sirius' and sighed, closing his eyes.

There was a loud cracking sound and Remus jumped away from Sirius as if he had been burned. The thief shook his head and turned to see what had happened. There was a House Elf standing before them. Dobby, Sirius told himself as he gazed at the creature.

"What?" he asked, glancing at the prince out of the corner of his eye. Remus looked embarrassed as he gazed at Dobby curiously.

"You must help," the House Elf chattered nervously, fidgeting. "Harry is in danger."

"What!" Sirius grabbed Angel Bless from the table. "Wake Severus and go to the Eidolon Wall," he ordered Remus before instructing the Elf to take him to wall. Remus drew a deep breath, shook himself, and then rushed from the room to wake the mage.

-  
_Next Chapter: The group finally meet Draco and Narcissa…_


	22. Memories

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm sorry for the lateness of this chapter. I've been having a tough time finding inspiration lately. Once again thanks to HK for betaing this wretched piece of work.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Two**  
Memories  
-  
The press of a sharp blade against the soft flesh where jaw and neck met had turned to a painful bite. Heart pounding wildly against his ribcage, Harry held still against the tall blonde standing behind him, one arm around his torso, the other around his shoulder and holding a dagger over his jugular. Green eyes lit up with relief as Sirius, Remus, and Severus arrived on the scene and the blonde shifted behind him.

"Ah, our knight in shining armor has arrived," the man said, sneering at the group and the dagger moved across Harry's throat.

"You're not supposed to hurt the hostage until after you don't get what you want, moron," Harry said as he felt blood slid down his throat and beneath the neckline of his shirt.

"Shut up," the blonde snapped. Harry stilled as the blade bit deep, drawing more blood.

"Let him go!" The summoner's eyes widened in surprise as Severus stepped forward, lightning crackling between his fingertips.

"Not until I have that pretty little pendant your prince has around his neck," the blonde said threateningly. "Hand over those jewels!"

"Leave the others out of this!" Remus cried, stepping forward hurriedly.

The blonde made a sound of irritation, pressing the dagger deeper into Harry's throat. Harry hissed sharply and Severus started forward this time.

"Don't try anything, Your Majesty," the blonde said lowly.

"Wouldn't dream of it." Sirius frowned, watching carefully as Remus unclasped the two chains from around his neck, cradling the stones in his hands. With a glance towards the thief, the prince moved forward. The blonde frowned at the both of them.

"Hold it! You're planning something, aren't you?" he said. Remus' amber eyes narrowed, but he stopped, standing uncertainly between Sirius and the blonde currently holding Harry hostage. "I want the mage to do it."

"What?" Severus' black eyes narrowed menacingly.

"If you value this brat's life, you won't pull anything." With a glare at the blonde, Severus looked over at Remus.

The prince nodded, offering the jewels to him.

"Just do it," Sirius said with a heavy sigh.

"Fine," Severus growled, taking the pendants from Remus' hand and moving to hand them to the blonde.

"Hold it!" a voice shouted.

Standing lazily on top of the Eidolon Wall was a woman, a long, dangerous looking sword in her hand, the sheath hanging from her waist behind her legs. Long, white blonde hair cascaded down her back and black leather covered her body. She was glaring at the blonde man with sharp blue eyes.

"What are you doing?" the blonde demanded.

With a spectacular leap, the woman landed in front of the blonde, her sword flashing through the air, knocking the dagger from his hands as it sliced the backs of his fingers. With a cry of pain, the knife fell to the ground and the blonde released Harry, letting him fall forward. Severus stepped forward, catching him before he could fall to the ground, his dark eyes narrowed, almost dangerously.

"I'm trying to play fair," the woman answered as she picked up the green stone pendant that he had taken from Harry.

"Narcissa, you're asking for trouble," the blonde growled. "We're supposed to be working together."

Severus gasped as Narcissa pushed a strand of long hair from her eyes and smirked.

"I don't work with hostage taking scumbags, Draco," she growled. "You're just like your father in that respect."

"Draco," Severus murmured. "Narcissa. Why?"

Draco looked sharply at the mage as he spoke. Grey eyes narrowed and he laughed bitterly.

"You killed my father," he growled.

Harry coughed, hand pressed to his throat as he leaned into Severus' body. He felt the older man tense. He looked up at him, wincing as he stretched his neck. Severus' face was blank, black eyes narrowed slightly to show that he had heard what the blonde was saying.

"Oh please," Narcissa said softly, turning pale eyes to the mage. "I ought to thank you, Severus."

"Don't thank me," Severus growled.

Draco's eyes narrowed to slits and he stepped away from Narcissa. Sirius started forward, holding Angel Bless menacingly. Remus reached out and grabbed his arm, holding him from doing anything else.

"I'll get you for this," Draco spat, eye flickering over Narcissa and Severus. With a curse, he leapt up onto the wall and disappeared over it. Narcissa watched him, eyes soft with anger and loss.

"Narcissa, you can't think he's going to forgive you for hating Lucius," Severus said coldly.

"I don't," she snapped, turning on them, her sword suddenly at the ready. "Now fight me!"

"What?" Sirius demanded and pale eyes met his own.

"Don't get the idea that I was on your side. I'm only leveling the playing field," Narcissa dropped down into a battle position, her sword catching the sunlight and flashing brightly. Sirius shrugged, twisting his weapon and pulling his arm out of Remus' hands.

"Sirius!" the prince protested.

"It's okay," he said, looking back and catching Remus' eye. "I was looking for new ways to impress you."

Severus had just enough time to pull Harry and Remus out of the way before Narcissa and Sirius clashed in the middle of the Eidolon Walls courtyard. Metal clanged loudly as Narcissa blocked the sharp swing of one blade and then with another crash, forced the other blade back. Sirius stumbled back half a pace, just enough to allow Narcissa to raise her sword for a downward strike.

There was a splash of block on stone as Sirius fell back, blood pouring from his shoulder in thick rivulets. Staggering, Sirius swung Angel Bless up, catching Narcissa's sword and forcing her back this time. More blood, this time along Narcissa's leather clad thigh, was drawn.

"Cu–" Remus cried out in surprise as Severus grabbed his wrist tightly.

"Don't interfere!" he hissed.

"He's wounded," the prince pleaded.

"It is his fight. Do not interfere, Your Majesty," Severus said lowly.

Remus opened his mouth to protest, but Severus' use of his proper title stopped him and he nodded, stepping back behind the mage, watching with wide worry filled eyes as Sirius and Narcissa clashed again and again, swords making sparks and the smell of blood and sweat filling the air as they parried blows, striking whenever an opening appeared.

Soon they were both covered in blood as they struck blows, opening flesh beneath sharp steel. It was gruesome for the three magic users to watch as they stepped apart, breathing heavily and circling the other, looking for weakness. Narcissa saw it first, her body moving forward quickly, sword sliding up and across Sirius' face. Blood splattered to the ground as she twisted away, her arm catching the blade. It bit deep and she cursed, stumbling back as Sirius gained his own feet, hand wiping irritably at the blood that was trickling into his left eye.

She managed to catch him as he was half blinded, and her sword flashed in the sunlight. Sirius twisted his weapon just in time and went stumbling back into the wall with a thud. Narcissa drew back for another strike and Sirius twisted to the right and saw his opening. With a growl of triumph, he jerked Angel Bless upward and the blade sunk into her leather-protected side, near her stomach. Bloody welled up and Narcissa tumbled to the ground, hand pressed to her stomach and long silvery, blonde hair veiling her face.

Sirius stepped back, panting heavily.

"Give it back," he gasped. "Give back the jewel Draco stole."

Narcissa, beautiful face twisted in pain, nodded, reaching toward her waist and the small pouch hanging from her belt. Her hands were shaking as she drew out, not one, but two pendants. The first was the one that Harry had worn, emerald hanging from a silver chain, but the other was a deep onyx stone hanging from a soft, yellow gold chain.

"How did you get this?" Sirius asked, taking the two jewels and examining them carefully.

"A village in Beauxbatons," she replied. "There weren't any summoners, but they had the stone. I had to fight the High Priestess for possession of it," Narcissa gazed up at Sirius in confusion as he examined the jewels. "Finish me!"

"Do you really want to die that badly? I just spared your life," Sirius asked, looking down at her in sympathy. "You're free to leave if you'd like."

"I tried to kill you! Why are you letting me go?" she seemed almost distressed by this news from the thief. Sirius shrugged.

"The fight is over and we've both survived. I don't see why I should have to kill you in order to win," he said quietly. "All that matter is that we got back what was stolen from us and you gave us the Badger's Claw."

Narcissa sighed in defeat.

"Do you listen to yourself at all?" she demanded. "I can't believe I lost to some spineless thief."

"I don't kill people at whim," he explained, kneeling down in front of her, Angel Bless still in his hand. "If you'd like, Remus can heal you."

"I don't need your help," Narcissa growled, forcing herself to her feet and pulling herself up and over the wall. When she was gone, Sirius fell forward a bit, his weapon clattering to the ground.

"Sirius," Remus said.

Sirius was kneeling upon the ground, eyes closed in concentration as he tried to keep from collapsing. Remus reached out carefully and placed both of his hands on the thief's shoulders.

"I'm fine," Sirius managed weakly.

"No, you're not, Cura," Remus said softly. There was a soft white light from beneath his hands and the numerous cuts closed, leaving behind a scattering of pale, barely noticeable scars. The thief smiled gratefully at him as he got to his feet, wiping blood away with his hands.

"She's going to bleed to death," Harry said, stepping away from Severus and placing a hand to his throat. "Cura," the wound closed, leaving behind a thin, pink scar beneath the layer of dried blood. Harry wiped it away with the palm of his hand.

"I hope not," Sirius said grimly.

Severus scoffed.

"That was Narcissa the Black, she's wanted for the murder of General Lestrange," he said darkly. "You're lucky she didn't kill you for showing compassion."

"Too late now," Sirius said, cleaning Angel Bless with his blood stained pants. "Do you thinks it's at all possible that I could wear a pair of clothes and not ruin them?"

"Probably not," Remus answered for him.

"Oi, Harry, hold onto these," Sirius said, handing the two jewels to the summoner as Remus stepped back a bit, amber eyes narrowing slightly. "Put those somewhere safe, okay."

"Sure thing," Harry looked expectantly at Severus.

"What?" he growled.

"You don't expect me to go off by myself after what just happened do you?" the summoner asked.

"What?"

"I'm going," and Harry left, running back toward his house.

Severus muttered something low beneath his breath and followed, though at a much slower pace. As the mage disappeared, Sirius turned to Remus.

"Shall we?" Remus nodded.

-

When they arrived at Harry's house, they found Severus sitting at the table, hands folded on the table. Harry was sitting in the window seat, green eyes focused out onto the deep blue ocean water. Remus stayed by the door, watching as Sirius strode across the room and sat down in the chair opposite the mage.

"Well?" he asked as Severus shrugged.

"He hasn't said anything," the mage offered in explanation.

"Sirius," Severus looked up in surprise as Harry spoke from his perch. "I want to go with you. I want to find my dad. Is that okay?"

Sirius gazed thoughtfully at Severus from across the table. The mage met his eyes briefly before he nodded, imperceptibly. The thief didn't have to point out how quickly Severus had gone from hating him to – whatever.

"It doesn't matter what I say," Sirius answered and Harry looked sharply at him as he shrugged. "You've already made up your mind."

Harry was silent for a moment and Sirius grinned.

"Don't you have something to say to him, Severus?"

The mage gazed at him stoically for a moment, and then nodded curtly.

"I would not mind terribly if you joined us," he said lowly, meeting Harry's eyes. Harry grinned, leaping up from the window seat and hugging the mage tightly around his neck. Sirius laughed, standing up as Severus glowered at him from over Harry's shoulder.

"Remus," he said, looking toward the door and finding the prince had disappeared.

"He probably went outside," Harry said, straightening up a bit, though one hand was still resting on Severus' shoulder and the mage was looking ready to throttle him.

"Oh, well, I'll be back later than," Sirius said before he left Harry and Severus alone. He sincerely doubted much would happen besides some bickering. They seem uncommonly good at it, but he wasn't going to be around it when Remus had gone off by himself.

Standing on the street, he gazed around, first out over the cliff side and out into the water and then down the street toward the fountain. He glanced at the cliff for a moment before he noticed it, a small staircase just out of sight of a small rock piling. With a smile, Sirius climbed down the rickety steps toward the water and the small dock.

-

Remus looked up from his examination of his hands as Sirius appeared on the dock. He was sitting inside a small boat tied haphazardly to the dock with a small length of rope. Sirius looked battle worn, though he smiled softly at him as he strode across the dock to stand on its edge and look down at him.

"Sirius," Remus said, smiling softly.

"I'm surprised you managed to sneak out without me noticing," Sirius said, grinning cheekily. "You're really something."

Remus shook his head.

"If I am; it is only because I've gotten it from you," he explained.

The thief scoffed, waving his hand dismissively.

"You made an effort to learn."

"No," the prince shook his head once more and Sirius paused, watching him. "You stayed with me. Without you, I never would have gotten to see a new continent."

"Yes, well, the first part wasn't exactly that much fun," Sirius said as he lowered himself onto the dock's edge, his long legs dangling down so he could tap the front of the boat with a booted foot.

Remus sobered.

"Everything I try to do on my own was a total failure. I couldn't stop my father…" he trailed off for a moment, anger lacing his features. Sirius kept silent, watching him patiently and waiting for the rest. "You helped me so much. Not just you, either."

Here was his chance to speak.

"True, Severus and Harry here on the continent and the others; Ginevera, Hagrid, Weasley…even Granger, who we thought was our enemy," he smiled softly at Remus.

"I haven't forgotten," Remus said softly. "I want to believe that everyone is all right, but sometimes I lose hope. I want to live up to their expectations. I am a prince of Gryffindor above all else."

"Don't feel so responsible, Remus," Sirius said, lowering himself into the boat so that he was standing. Remus stood up as well in alarm as it tilted slightly under their combined weights and then steadied. "They followed their own paths. You give yourself too much credit."

"Their own path?" Remus breathed softly, glancing out at the deep blue water. "What about you?"

"What?" Sirius asked, the question catching him off guard.

"Why did you come with me?"

Sirius stopped, looking silently at Remus as he watched him, waiting for an answer. Sirius gazed out at the water, gray eyes narrowed in thought.

"Only because I wanted to go with you," he said finally, his voice soft as he met Remus' gaze.

"Sirius, I–" Remus gasped as the line connecting the boat to the dock snapped. The boat lurched and they both stumbled, Sirius to the bottom of the boat and Remus off of the boat and into the water.

"Remus!" Pushing himself up, he leaned over the edge just as the prince surfaced, sputtering and weighed down by his robes.

"It's freezing," Remus said offended as Sirius offered a hand to the prince, the boat drifting a little bit out into the water.

"I'll help you up" Sirius said as Remus took his hand and pulled.

With a gasp, the boat tipped over and Sirius went headfirst into the water, knocking Remus under again. The boat rocked, taking on a few inches of water as the two men surfaced, Sirius' dark hair clinging to his face and neck.

"You bastard," Sirius growled, grabbing onto the edge of the boat and holding onto it as he threaded water with one arm, glaring at the prince.

"I'll have you know that my parents were married five years before they had me," the prince said with a laugh, catching a hold of the boat as well and grinning at Sirius from beneath wet brown hair, now a dark brown with the water.

"It's a damn good thing the leather I'm wearing is treated," Sirius said, smiling a bit. He froze as Remus reached out and scrubbed at his cheek carefully. Without realizing it, Sirius reached up and caught his hand.

"You had blood on you," Remus offered as an explanation, voice soft with emotion.

"Remus," the prince looked questioningly at him as he pulled himself a bit closer. "You told me to ask, right."

"What?"

"Remus," Sirius' voice was soft, dropping Remus' hand and entwining fingers in still wet brown hair, "can I kiss you?"

Remus blinked, unsure for a moment as he gazed at Sirius, both of them soaked through with water and floating out to sea with the tide. It was entirely inappropriate, he thought. Of course, the whole thing was inappropriate. Princes did not fall out of boats. Nor did they pull people into water. He was finding it more difficult to find a reason to say no.

So he said yes.

It almost went unheard and Sirius certainly hadn't been expecting it, but he had felt it, in the way Remus' eyes softened just a bit, letting down some barriers behind them. Smiling, Sirius leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Remus', his hand resting at the back of his neck, holding him in place.

He pulled back slowly and Remus smiled softly before he started to pull himself back into the boat. Sirius held the boat, a gentle hand on the prince's back and legs as he tumbled into the boat and moved to the other side so that Sirius could climb back in as well. Before Remus could do more than sit up, Sirius trapped him against the bench and kissed him again.

"You didn't ask," Remus said softly when Sirius leaned back.

"Sorry," Sirius offered.

"We need to get back to the dock," Remus pointed out as Sirius sat down on the bench, shaking water out of his hair like a dog.

"Sure thing," Sirius said, smiling as he looked toward the dock. The sun was setting behind them and it seemed for a moment that the rocks were on fire. "Remus, look the sunset makes the cliff look like it's on fire.

Remus turned, gazing at the cliff side for a moment, and then he whispered softly. "I've seen this somewhere before."

"What?" Sirius asked. "Where?"

The prince shook his head, standing up carefully and studying the cliff, amber eyes narrowed as he tried to remember. A sharp pain hit him, near the base of his skull and he winced. Pictures flooded his mind. He could see Godric's Hallow. A fire reaching toward the sky, smoke curling upward. The vision faltered and he was back in the boat, Sirius' hand on his arm.

"Remus?" his voice was laced with concerned.

"I remember," Remus managed before his eyes rolled back into his head and collapsed into Sirius' arms.

-  
**Author's Note**: Yes, that's right, another cliffhanger. I'm truly an awful person, but you have to admit, with cliffhangers I leave you unfulfilled and begging for more. It makes you sit around and wait for the next chapter.

_Next Chapter: The group returns to the Whomping Willow in the hopes of finding Regulus…_


	23. The Whomping Willow Revisited

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Finally, the end result of much fuss and hard work. I do hope this chapter meets with your standards. I suppose the main reason I'm getting a bit lax is because we're getting into actual plot-plot. More thanks to my beta, HK, for dealing with the stupid mistakes that I make when I have to write at two in the morning.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Three**  
The Whomping Willow Revisited  
-  
Remus sat at the table, anxiously picking at the stone with his fingernails as Sirius and Harry stood nearby. "Where's Severus?" he asked, looking about as if he half expected the mage to step out of thin air.

"After you left, he went to sleep. I don't want to wake him," Harry explained.

Sirius nodded, looking over at the prince.

"Well?" Remus shook his head.

"I have no memory of my early childhood," Remus admitted quietly. "I never really questioned it. I was raised in Gryffindor – but I was six when I first arrived there."

"Six!" Sirius sat down heavily into the opposite chair. "But, where were you before that?"

"Until I turned six…" Remus bit his lip. "I – I suppose I must have been here in Godric's Hallow."

"But," Harry bounced on his heels, looking as if he knew something.

"I don't remember much," Remus said softly. "But, thirteen years ago there was some sort of fire here twelve years ago. When it happened, I was – I was on a boat, like the one at the dock now, with my father – my real father."

"How did you get to Gryffindor, then?" Harry asked. "I mean, you're a summoner, so you should have stayed in the village."

"I don't know, but I think maybe someone…someone has to have been there that can tell me," Remus replied.

"Granger," Sirius said suddenly. Remus and Harry looked at him questioningly. "She's been a knight of Gryffindor for twelve years, she might know something."

"You're right," Remus said brightly.

"Remus, welcome home," Harry said suddenly, smiling widely at the prince.

"I – thank you," he said, smiling softly in return.

Harry laughed.

"I'm not alone anymore," he said happily, clapping his hands together. "Sirius, I've made my decision. I'm going to go with you guys. I know I'm breaking my promise to my father, but I want to find him. Besides," he grinned, "he always told me to be honest with myself."

Remus smiled.

"I'm glad you're coming with us, Harry," he said kindly. "I don't know what the future holds, but I'm going back to the Whomping Willow."

"Excellent," Sirius grinned. "Regulus will come now. We killed that thing and we'll be there to meet him. All of us."

-

The next morning, they stood in the middle of Harry's living room. Sirius was still dressed in his frayed clothes from the day before. Harry had offered him some of his father's things, but Sirius had turned them down, saying he'd stick to the destroyed leather over denim and cotton any day. Severus muttered something about being indecent and Sirius grinned.

"If I were being indecent, I think I'd have a little less on," Sirius pointed out. "But, the simple fact is, I've got royalty here so I'm going to behave," he winked at Remus, causing the prince to flush in embarrassment.

"Master Harry!" one of the House Elves appeared suddenly, looking terrified. "The human who is attacking you is returning!"

"Calm down Dobby," Harry instructed. Immediately the Elf was quiet, emerald eyes wide with fear. "Now, what is going on?"

"He was just telling you that I'm at your doorstep," came a soft feminine voice from the doorway.

Narcissa stood there, her white blonde hair pulled lazily from her face and into a ponytail that hung down to her waist. Her leather top was torn over her stomach, but the ugly red scar beneath was the only evidence of her almost deadly wounds from the day before. She was holding her sword's handle delicately with one hand so that the tip of the blade was pressed into the stone floor.

"Narcissa," Severus breathed.

"Severus," her gray eyes softened for just a moment and then she sneered. "I didn't come here for a trip down memory lane. You!" she glared at Sirius.

"What?"

"You let me live yesterday!"

Sirius frowned.

"Are you that unhappy that I let you live?" he asked.

"I would rather die a warrior than live a beggar," Narcissa snapped in reply.

"Well, if you're expecting me to kill you, you'll be here all day," Sirius said finally, pale eyes narrowed enough to make it clear that he was completely serious.

"No," she shook her head. "You have spared my life so I owe you a life debt."

Sirius shook his head.

"Don't worry about it," he instructed.

"Shut up," she growled and he fell silent. "I owe you a life debt and I intend to repay it so until I have saved your life, I will follow you."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Severus growled, stepping forward. "You're just going to wait until the opportunity presents itself and slit his throat."

Narcissa smiled bitterly.

"If you are talking about the death of my sister's husband than you are deeply misinformed like the rest of them," she said harshly. "I know that trust was lost between us when you were younger, but I vow that I will not betray you."

She fell to her knees suddenly, looking distraught.

"I have lost my son to this Regulus, let me help you," she asked. "If only for the sake of the life debt I owe you, Sir," she met Sirius' eye.

Severus snorted, crossing his arms over his chest. Sirius looked over at him and then back down at Narcissa and sighed, "Okay."

-

The journey to the Whomping Willow was uneventful. Severus walked at the rear of the group, dark eyes on Narcissa as she strode beside Sirius. Remus was silent, lost deep in thought, but as the Willow loomed up and into view, the prince sidled up to Sirius and asked him quietly. "How do you know – I mean, about Severus and Harry?" he asked.

Sirius just barely heard him and he was confident that was only because his hearing was as sensitive as a dogs. It had been an added effect with his being able to turn into a dog.

"What do you mean?" he asked, hoping Remus would clarify.

The prince sighed, checking to make sure that Harry, talking rapidly to Narcissa as they walked, couldn't hear them. Narcissa was looking at him in amusement as he spoke about his village and summoners and about why he was traveling with Sirius.

"How do you really know that – they're…" the prince trailed off into silence and Sirius decided to fill in the bubble.

"Like me?" he asked, quietly. Remus seemed startled, biting his lip and looking toward the Willow before he nodded. "Harry's easier to identify," Sirius said with a small frown, "of course, when we get back to the continent we'll have to watch him. He's a lot more obvious about his sexuality than Severus or I."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked and Sirius stopped, staring hard at him.

"You really are oblivious aren't you?" he asked.

"Hey!" Remus protested.

"Hey what?" Harry chirped. Severus rolled his eyes and Narcissa laughed, gray eyes dancing in amusement.

"Never mind," Sirius said, waving his hand dismissively. "Hurry up, you guys, I want to get there before lunch."

-

"So you defeated some sort of monster claiming to be a collector of souls and working for and or with Regulus?" Narcissa clarified as they stood at the edge of the Willow's root system, gazing up at the massive tree.

"In layman's terms," Sirius replied. "Which hopefully means that Regulus will show up."

"I see," Narcissa said, gray eyes narrowed. She hadn't expected them to be so powerful as to defeat one of Regulus' creatures.

From above, they heard a roar. Harry looked up alarmed and Severus sighed.

"Regulus' dragon, Silvara," he explained. "He had it with him in Hufflepuff."

"He did?" Sirius asked.

"You were unconscious," the mage answered.

"Look," Harry said, pointing skyward to a silver spot against the blue sky.

-

Regulus smirked as he gazed down at the Whomping Willow. The soul collector had been defeated. It didn't matter.

"I've longed for this day," he said, petting Silvara's long neck. "This is the day when I finally cast off this mask and reveal my true self."

"What of the Whomping Willow?" Silvara asked, twisting her neck a bit as she turned toward the Willow.

"It doesn't matter," he said dismissively. "In the long run, it means nothing. Come; let us watch the drama unfold from the trunk of the Willow. No one shall interrupt us there."

Nodding, the silver dragon began her decent.

-

Sirius reached down, offering his hand to Remus as they climbed over a particularly wide root. Narcissa had simply jumped up onto the root. Sirius was sure she had to be part elf if she could leap about like that. The prince caught his hand and Sirius hauled him up onto the root just as Severus swung Harry up so that he could catch a hold of the root and hoist himself up.

The mage accepted Sirius' offered hand and they all stood up, checking each other before they made their way toward where a large silver dragon rested carefully on a wide root up ahead.

-

Regulus was talking again, this time almost to himself, as Silvara wasn't paying any attention, her eyes watching the five as they made their way along the roots toward them. "The weak lose their freedom to the strong," he said softly. "It is the way of the strong and it is the providence of nature that only the strong survive."

He stopped for a moment, staring out across the ocean stretching before him. He could see the ships now, red in the sun. "This is why I needed strength. I learned of power that would daunt even him twelve years ago. Such a long time, but now, now I have the power I need. I am ready to strike!"

Silvara growled and Regulus turned just as Sirius and the others appeared on the root below him, gazing angrily up at him. "So you've come this far, have you?" he asked mockingly. "Perfect; I'll warm up on you until the idiot arrives."

-

"You are Regulus are you not?" Remus asked. "The one that convinced my father to start the war?"

"The war that threw your continent into chaos?" Regulus asked.

"How many people died because of you?" Sirius demanded.

"Such anger," Regulus purred, placing a hand over his chest as if he has been wounded. "But yes, so many lives thrown away for the prince's idiot father's little schemes."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted, stepping forward menacingly.

Regulus arched a delicate eyebrow at him and laughed, shaking his head.

"First you ask me questions and then when I try to answer, you don't want to listen," he smirked. "Oh brother…but now, I don't suppose you're ready for that."

"Don't you feel anything?" Remus demanded. "Think of the lives–"

Regulus cut him off, "Spare me the lecture. People die all the time. I hardly see what the difference is if you push the process along a bit. Besides, I am not the only one to blame. Your father, my prince, wanted this war. He said he would do anything, even kill you, in order to gain control over the continent. It breaks my heart to see such greed."

"Liar! My father was a good, kind man! You changed him!" Remus shouted, fists clenching.

Silvara growled. Her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she swung her head toward the water.

"Ah, the curtain rises!" Regulus cried. "Come, little wolf, see your father! Act one: The End of Ugly Desire!"

-

Cornelius narrowed his eyes as the warships neared the Whomping Willow. It had been difficult tracking the damn mage back here, but he had managed it and now, "You're all that stands between me and world domination," he growled. "I'll use the powers you gave me to defeat you."

-

"Shit," Sirius breathed.

"Your father isn't satisfied with just one continent," Regulus was talking again, his gray eyes trained on Remus. "His stupidity is truly impressive! Everything is going exactly as I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Sirius growled.

"You're just the opening act. Now, it's time for the real show."

"We won't let you get away!" Remus said, stepping forward suddenly.

Regulus laughed, waving his hand, "Firaga," he said lightly.

There was a brilliant flash of light and fire erupted around the prince's body.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted.

"Water!" Severus conjured a blast of water that left Remus on his knees soaking wet and coughing, his robes and skin burned.

"Remus," Sirius knelt down beside him, glaring at Regulus as he pulled himself up onto Silvara's back. "You'll pay for this."

"Somehow, I doubt it," Regulus said as Silvara took off into the sky, swooping down toward the ships.

Narcissa laughed.

"Unbelievable," she said, throwing her hands up into the air. "The idiot that hired me to take care of you guys and the psycho that apparently started the whole thing are duking it out. I say we get the fuck out of here before we get dragged into it."

"She's right," Sirius said, looking at the others.

"Sirius," Remus pleaded. "I can't. I can't let anything happen to my father."

"Remus?"

"I have to save him!" Remus' voice was panicked now.

"Remus, he extracted Eidolons from you and started a war!" Sirius shouted.

"I still don't want him to die!"

"But he didn't care if you lived or died!" Sirius shook him a bit. "You don't have to call him your father anymore!"

"He's my only father!" Remus jerked his arm out of Sirius' grasp. "I don't care if you don't understand!"

Turning away from Sirius, who was staring at him in shock, Remus moved quickly toward Harry, grabbing the summoner's shoulder to get his attention. Harry started a bit and Severus stepped forward, eye narrowed.

"Harry, you said there was an Eidolon here, right?" Remus demanded.

"Y-yeah. I mean, that's why we came here yesterday wasn't it, to find the Eidolon," he answered hesitantly, looking bewildered at this strange line of questioning from the normally put together prince.

"Are there places here that might be holy?" Harry bit his lip nervously and he nodded, lifting up his arm and pointing toward the Willow's trunk.

"It's a long way, but that mass of roots has a small obelisk at its center. The summoner tribe used to pray there–"

"Right," and Remus was gone.

"Remus!" Sirius shouted after him.

"This is insane," Narcissa grumbled. "You people are idiots."

"He's upset, give him some credit," Harry said angrily.

"We need to go after him," Sirius said, looking sharply at the others before he took off after Remus.

-

It wasn't hard to move down the roots, praying for help from the gods as he made his way toward the obelisk. Sliding down a particularly wide root, he dropped down onto a flat, circular platform surrounded by roots. At it's center stood a black onyx obelisk that glimmered in the sunlight.

Please help me, he pleaded, placing a hand on the smooth surface. Energy swirled up from the ground, blowing his hair and robes as something, the thing they had come to find in the first place, reached out to him, he gasped, recognizing the Eidolon that was offering her services.

"No," he breathed, falling to his knees at the obelisk's base. "I can't use you to help my father."

"Remus!" Harry's swift footsteps neared and a pair of small hands were shaking him shoulder. "Do you realize what you have? This is the legendary serpent, Leviathan!"

"Leviathan?" Severus asked from where he and Sirius had stopped. Narcissa was standing at the top of the roots, watching whatever was going on between Regulus and Cornelius.

"Leviathan is an Eidolon who wipes out her enemies with a huge tidal wave," Harry said softly. "I'm sorry, Remus."

"It's not your fault," the prince stood up. "My father is still in danger."

"You may want to come and see this!" Narcissa shouted.

-

"Your Majesty, he is within range for our cannons," Cornelius glowered at the soldier as she spoke, her eyes wide with fear beneath her helmet.

"Regulus thinks he can defeat me with that pitiful dragon," he growled and the soldier stepped back hesitantly. "He doesn't know true power."

"Your Majesty," Cornelius turned toward the black mage lounging against the deck balcony, black hair messy and windblown. "It would be in your best interest if you backed down and left him alone. He is far more powerful then he lets on. After all, he did draw those Eidolons that you've been using."

"Yes, well, one of them escaped my control," the mage smirked. "Why are you here James? Shouldn't you be with Regulus?"

"Of course I should be," James grinned. "I wanted to warn you. He'll slaughter half of your army without a thought. I'd rather that not happen."

"Why? What are you up to?" Cornelius demanded.

"Nothing."

"Good, now get out, I'm going to kill Regulus and his little dragon and then nothing will stand in my way."

James shook his head, "You really are a fool," he said.

Cornelius didn't hear him, turning his back once more on the mage and removing a small glowing mass of black energy. James Disapparated with a crack of magic and the nearby soldiers bit their lips and looked fearfully on.

"Come to me! Bahamut, king of Dragons!"

-

Regulus smirked as a ring of fire appeared on the water before King Cornelius' battleship. He reined Silvara in a bit and watched, smirking as Bahamut flew out from the circle, twisting his long black body, wings stretching as magical energies bound him to the will of the Gryffindor king. Red eyes narrowed as they fell on Regulus and Silvara roared as the Eidolon began to pull energy from the air around them.

Bahamut flew toward them, spitting fire as he neared Regulus and Silvara. There was a flash of fire and the ground near the Whomping Willow exploded just beneath Regulus. Silvara appeared from the smoke, hacking, Regulus sitting calmly on her back. He was watching Bahamut in amusement as the Eidolon drew back.

He frowned, fingers moving to his hairline. Drawing back, he saw blood. He smiled, almost demonically and turned Silvara back toward Bahamut.

-

"I've heard the stories, but I didn't think summoning could be so powerful," Narcissa said, shading her eyes with her hand. If this was the sort of power Sirius and his friends were after, she had best be careful.

"We can win! Harry," the summoner was standing to the side, trying to calm down one of his House Elves who had just appeared.

"What's wrong?" Severus asked.

"He's terrified," Harry said as the Elf jabbered.

"Why? This is the last Eidolon. Bahamut the Dragon King! We'll win for sure," Remus said. Sirius looked away from the battle and frowned. He didn't want to say anything, but Regulus didn't look very hurt. In fact, it looked like he was doing something. What did he have up his sleeve?

-

"Excellent job, Cornelius," Regulus said laughing. "You even managed to hurt me…a little. Well, time for the next scene. Cornelius, your tragic role in this drama comes to an end! I'm sure you'll enjoy the second act from your soul's hellish prison, since the stage will be your former home and from there we leave this pitiful place and I will kill my nemesis with my own hands!"

He laughed.

"Everything is going according to plan!"

Lifting his hands to the sky, the sky turned black and clouds swirled into view. It was a frightening image as a large eye appeared from the clouds. Waving his hand again, beams of energy flew from the eye toward Bahamut. The Eidolon struggled as the energy wrapped around him, seeping into his black body.

He fought, forcing some of the energy waves back across the water toward the Gryffindor fleet. Soldiers fell to the ground, grasping their heads in pain as Cornelius fell over, screaming in agony. It only lasted a moment, but as he struggled to his feet, blinking in agony, he saw the reason for his soldier's cries of terror.

Bahamut hovered just in front of them, red eyes narrowed and energy crackling around him.

"No," Cornelius gasped, stumbling back.

Bahamut drew a breath and with a roar of rage, attacked the ship. There was a flash of energy and the Gryffindor fleet was destroyed.

-

"I'm not sure why that Eidolon attacked the one who summoned it," Severus said slowly. "I suspect that eye that appeared in the sky had something to do with it. We found King Cornelius on the beach near the Whomping Willow, next to his escape pod. How he had managed to make it that far still astounds me."

Albus nodded, watching his nephew as Harry helped him out of the escape pod, Narcissa lingering nearby, deep in thought.

"We should be happy that he's dead," Sirius interjected, his eyes on the prince. "But, Remus is so lost. I want to cry."

-

"I – I can hear my son's voice," Cornelius' voice was broken, almost painful to hear as he rasped out words.

"Father, I'm here," Remus said, clutching at his father's hand, tears rolling down his face. "Right here."

"It's over," Cornelius breathed. "I'm free…free of that…ter-terrible greed."

"Father!"

-

"We used the king's escape pod and made our way back to Alexandria," Harry said quietly. "We brought Remus' father with us."

"You mean you brought the body?" Albus asked curiously.

"Remus wanted to give him a proper burial," Sirius replied.

-

A week later, General Granger stood beside the final resting place of King Cornelius. The marble stone at the head of the grave was etched with king's name. Still nursing a broken wrist, she had left her sword in its sheath at her side. Weasley stood on the opposite side, his sword balanced on its blade before him. A bandage was wrapped around his forehead beneath his helmet and he still sporting a black eye.

Albus stood at the grave, his wife beside him.

"Your father, despite his recent behavior before his death, was well loved by the kingdom," Albus said. "They've left a number of flowers at the grave and most of the kingdom is wearing black."

The emperor himself was wearing black robes, cinched at the waist with a blue sash, his auburn hair tied back neatly. His wife, wearing a deep navy dress, had her hair pulled up once more, her face lined with grief as she gazed at her brother's grave.

"General Granger and Captain Weasley escaped Ravenclaw along with Princess Ginevra," he pressed on, though he knew the one he was speaking to wasn't listening, "as did Captain Weasley's soldiers. A total of twenty brave men, they are of course, the only means of defense for this kingdom now."

"Remus," Minerva said, turning around. "You need to know this."

"I heard you," Remus said softly from where he stood at the edge of the dock on the small island at the center of the expanse of water between the city and castle. "Thank you Granger, and thank you Weasley for your support."

"Your Highness," Granger said, bowing her head, "we will do whatever is necessary to help you in this time."

"Thank you, but I must carry the burden of ruling Gryffindor alone."

"In three days, we will perform the necessary ceremonies, thus making you king of Gryffindor," Albus said, coming up behind his nephew and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Minerva will remain here for some time to help you. You have nothing to fear. Take the throne with full confidence."

Remus nodded.

"I will become a better king then even my father," he said fiercely, turning around and looking at his uncle. "I ask only for your support."

"And you have it."

-  
**Author's Note**: Thus the curtain falls on our Second Act. I breathe a sigh of relief and prepare for the next Act in which Regulus will play a major part. This chapter was longer than I expected, but that's a good thing.

_Next Chapter: As the days until the crowning approach, the others are united, and Sirius must deal with his own feelings about the whole thing…_


	24. Silence

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: We take a breath from action and adventure and return to Gryffindor. I've been messing with my calendar and come to the conclusion that it is the twenty-ninth of March as this chapter begins. Not even a month has passed since our group left Gryffindor that first time.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Four**  
Silence  
-  
Dora sipped carefully at her beer, her long legs crossed beneath the table and blue eyes on her companions. Kingsley, Peter, and Alastor were all sitting at the round table as well. Kingsley, dark-skinned and dressed in black leather clothes, had a bowl of soup before him and he was eating it carefully, black eyes flitting between the fifth at their table and the rest of them. Peter sat beside the huge man, his tiny body wrapped in cotton clothes of deepest green. His dirty blonde hair hung into his beady black eyes as he nervously tapped the table. Alastor was the calmest of them, his one eye on his meal and the other moving between everyone at the table.

"Sirius," Dora said, running her fingers through her short pink hair as she set down her beer. The thief continued to push his food around on his plate, shoulders and head bowed in what was the worse fit of depression that Dora had ever seen on a person.

"I doubt he can hear you, he's too deep in his own misery," Alastor said gruffly.

"What's wrong with him?" Peter asked.

"Guess," Kingsley said stealing Sirius' plate before he could stab a hole through the metal.

The fork continued its downward motion into the table. Dora rolled her eyes.

"I've never seen him so depressed over a guy before," she said. "Our little oddball seems to have developed a heart."

"Don't tease him," Kingsley said.

"Sorry," Dora bowed her head slightly and she reached out and placed a hand comfortingly at Sirius' shoulder. "Don't worry about it, there are plenty of other fish in the sea."

"You were an idiot anyways, letting yourself fall for the Dolphin. Best to just stick with the Minnows, they're more within your grasp," Alastor growled, grabbing the fork from Sirius' hand and leaving him to do nothing but stare blankly at the table. "Pathetic, getting so worked up over some royal trollop."

Sirius' shoulder tightened imperceptibly beneath Dora's hand.

"Alastor!" Dora cried. "Don't cheapen it like that."

He shrugged.

"Don't make much difference now," he explained. "He didn't stand a chance anyways."

-

Harry, holding onto Severus' hand as the mage led him down a street with Dobby trailing along silently, was in awe. He had never seen such grand buildings and everyone was dressed so nicely, even if they were all wearing black. It was such a nice change from Godric's Hallow.

"Where are we going?" Harry asked as Severus tried once more to pry his hand loose of the summoner's tight grip.

"I am going to the potions master, I need to get potion supplies," Severus growled, giving up for the third time and continuing down the street. Several people stared at the sight of the black mage dragging the pretty dark haired stranger dressed in cloak and robes. If the mage was thankful for one thing, it was that most of them would think Harry was a girl.

"You make your own potions?" Harry asked, jogging a bit to keep up with the mage's long strides.

"Yes," he answered curtly. "I find that if I make my own, they work far better than the ones you would buy."

"Oh."

They had arrived and stepped into the small, dark building. Harry gazed around and dropped Severus' hand as he began to examine the delicate looking bottles on the shelves nearby. The mage reached out and grabbed his hand again, pulling him back to his side.

"Don't touch anything," Severus growled.

"Yes sir," Harry said, mock saluting.

"I am Horace, how can I help you?" the potion master appeared from behind a shelf of ingredients; his wide body taking up far more room than Severus thought possible. Harry stepped back into him and he placed a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Severus. I am in need of several potion ingredients," the potion master's eye lit up and he nodded.

"Certainly, and who is this pretty young lady?" Harry's eyes widened in surprise and he blushed, taking another step away from Horace as he winked at him.

"Uh…" he stammered a bit and fell silent.

"My apprentice," Severus said dismissively, moving past Harry and toward the potion master.

"Ah of course," Horace nodded, eyes still twinkling. Harry glared at the both of them as Horace led Severus down the aisle to get whatever it was that Severus needed.

-

Sometime later, Tonks leaned casually against the railing outside of the Potion Master's. Alastor was inside getting something for Aberforth leaving the other three outside to wait for him. They had left Sirius back at the inn to wallow in self-pity. Peter was perched on the railing, whistling to himself.

"Sirius' really done himself in this time," Kingsley said finally.

"Yeah," Tonks breathed. "But, this about it. He's never been in a serious relationship before. I bet he's got no idea what to do with himself"

"Well, he is in love with a king," Peter interjected absently.

"I'm sure that's the only thing he's thinking about right now," Tonks said. "That's why he's so depressed right now. I mean, the kingdom is already all a flutter over their next king being a werewolf. What would they say if he was gay, too?"

"This is something he's going to have to deal with alone," Kingsley said sagely. "This'll make him stronger. You'll see."

-

The window was open, looking out across the water and onto the city. A small island in the middle marked the graves of the past rulers of the kingdom and their loved ones. Remus pretended for a moment that he could see his mother's headstone nestled beside his fathers. It worked for about half a minute, before he turned from the window.

"Your Highness?" Remus looked toward the door of the small room to find Weasley standing in the door, Albus standing behind him.

"Weasley," Remus sighed. "I'd like to talk to Sirius."

"Your Highness, you have more important matters at hand," Albus said gently as they stepped into the room. "There will time for such things later."

"You live in two different worlds," Weasley drove the point home and Remus closed his eyes, nodding.

"There is something that I must give you, Remus," Albus stepped forward, holding three stones in his hand, colored black, red, and yellow. "These stones contain the Eidolons which your father – " he waved his hand dismissively. "Well, that is all in the past."

"Please, I want to see Sirius," he repeated, the words falling past his lips before he had even realized he had said them.

"Now may not be a good time," Granger said, placing a hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Even you agree with them?" he looked at his uncle and Weasley.

"Your Highness," Remus shook his head, cutting Weasley off before he could saying anything else.

"I know," he said softly. "It's okay."

-

Harry sighed with relief as he followed Severus out of the small shop and back out onto the street. That Horace person had been leering at him most of the time and as fun as it was to see Severus' eyes narrowing in anger, it was getting irritating because he wasn't a girl. A point he had been ready to express when the mage had grabbed his shoulder and steered him out of the shop.

"Oi! Severus right, I met you a while back?" Harry jumped as a woman with bright pink hair appeared, grinning at them. She turned stunning blue eyes on him, "Who's the bird?"

"Bird?" Harry asked.

"She means girl," a dark skinned man said with a kind smile. "I'm Kingsley."

Throwing a furious glare at Tonks, Harry threw his hands into the air.

"I am not a girl!"

Tonks' mouth dropped open in shock. Kingsley's eyes widened and Peter goggled as Alastor appeared from inside the shop just in time to see Severus start laughing. Harry glowered at him.

-

The robes were startling clean. Even after numerous baths while back in the city, Remus still felt as if he were dirtying the white material as it fell easily from his shoulders. His fingers played nervously across the gold leaves on the belt resting across his hips as he stared out the window. His hair was loose now, hanging freely down his back. Weasley had made a remark about cutting the long strands and he had sent the knight from the room, furious.

"Granger?" he asked, his hands falling to the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw stones hanging from around his neck.

"Yes, Your Highness?"

"You served my father for twelve years, correct?" he noticed how easy it was to slip back to his old speech patterns.

"Yes, Your Highness," his amber eyes narrowed slightly.

"Perhaps you can tell me what happened thirteen years ago," there was a soft sigh and he heard the chink of mail as Granger relaxed slightly.

"I suppose you're talking about the fact that you aren't King Cornelius' son, then yes, I could tell you," her voice was surprisingly soft. "Your mother and father's child had been sick for many years. I can't be sure of the details; I was only a new recruit at the time. The day before the storm, their son had died, leaving them childless. Queen Elizabeth went into shock and confined herself to her chambers. I – I was on leave that day and had gone down to the beach. There was a boat – it had obviously been run up onto the beach by the storm."

Remus turned watching as the general's face softened with emotion as she dragged back the memories of that day. She seemed softer in the moment, hardly the merciless knight that he knew her to be.

"There was a man, he had to have died only recently and a child, twelve or so," she sighed. "He looked so much like the prince, it was startling, except the eyes. The eyes were blue; the prince's eyes had been brown. There was this creature with him. I'm not sure what it was, but it was like a lizard of some kind, black. Like a dragon I suppose, but only about the size of a dog. It nearly didn't let me near the boy. But, I had to help him. He was sick – dying maybe. So I – I took him to the castle and the healers cared for him. The king. Your father demanded to see him. Rumors had already started going around about this boy who looked so much like his dead son."

"Granger?"

"When King Cornelius saw the boy, he said that he would take him as his son and raise him to take the throne. Queen Elizabeth had just died and he was grieved, knowing that he could never remarry. He came to love you in his own time, we all did. But, we've always known Your Highness. Most of the residents in this castle have always known that you were not King Cornelius' birth son."

She crossed the room, dropping down onto her right knee, her sword still held carefully in both of her hands as she bowed her head.

"It does not change anything now that you are aware of this truth. My allegiance to you remains the same, if not stronger."

"Granger," Remus breathed. "Thank you."

-

Sirius glared at the table as if it had offended him greatly. Perhaps it had. He wasn't really sure and he doubted he was thinking straight at the moment. The others had left some time ago, his misery bringing down their good moods. There was to be a party in a few days to celebrate the coronation of a new king. He stabbed said table viciously with his dagger at this thought.

A hand slammed against his back and he lurched forward a few inches as Kingsley's deep voice filled the quiet pub. "Cheer up," the dark skinned thief said as he sat down beside Sirius.

"I don't want to cheer up," Sirius said darkly, glaring at Kingsley and contemplating whether or not he should lock himself up in the room he had gotten for the night.

"He's right you know," Tonks chirped, appearing on his left and taking the seat there.

"Why are you still moping?" Alastor's gravely voice demanded as he entered the room and sat down near Kingsley.

"It's not like you," Peter put in taking the chair beside Tonks.

"Stop it," Sirius growled. "You don't understand."

He stood up, pushing his chair back from the table with a sharp grinding sound of wood on stone. Turning, he found Harry and Severus standing there, both looking at him; Harry with a mixture of annoyance that only a child could pull off and his usual optimism. The mage on the other hand just look irritated.

"What the hell do you want?" Sirius demanded.

"We ran into them outside of the potion place," Harry explained.

"Yeah," Tonks said with a grin. "I called him a girl and he had a fit."

"Congratulations," Sirius made toward the stairs, but the mage's hand caught him by the elbow.

"We're going to the castle to see Remus," he said. "I would suggest that you come with us. If only to say goodbye."

Sirius nearly growled as he pulled his arm from Severus' grip. Tonks was shaking her head at him and Kingsley and Alastor were both looking grim. Peter just looked lost. He looked at Harry, the summoner's green eyes had softened and he was nearly pleading. He looked as if the 'No fucking way' on Sirius' lips would make him cry. With a heavy sigh, he nodded, noticing Harry's expression clear. Little bastard. He would make a good actor.

-

Ginevra sighed, relaxing fully as she leaned casually against the sun warmed barrier at the small dock. Dressed in a bright yellow dress, her dark red hair pulled up into a lovely twist, she looked every bit like the princess she was. If not for the spear that she was holding she would have passed.

"Nice weapon," the elf looked up sharply to find a human standing nearby, dressed in leather pants and top, her long blonde hair hanging down her back loosely. She had a sword attached to her belt and was looking at the spear with interest.

"I suppose," Ginevra said carefully. She had heard that this outlaw had helped Sirius and Remus when they had been on Durmstrang. Even so, she doubted the woman's motives of honor and life debts.

"Narcissa."

"Ginevra," the two women gazed at each other for another long moment.

"What are you doing here?" Narcissa asked.

"I was invited to the castle," Ginevra said testily. "The prince asked to see me since I was in the area. I am merely waiting for a companion. He has not yet arrived."

"Sirius?" Narcissa asked, looking about for a moment.

"No, though he is a friend. The person I am waiting for is a giant. He saved many of my people when the Burrow was attacked."

Narcissa's eyebrows, white blonde like her hair, shot up in surprise.

"Hey!" Narcissa jumped, glaring, as Sirius, Severus, and Harry appeared, walking down the steps to the dock. It had been Harry that had spoken, his green eyes lighting up with interest as he looked between Narcissa and Ginevra.

"Ginevra," Severus greeted politely.

"Severus," the elf's blue eyes softened for a moment as she looked at Sirius, who looked if at all like a beaten dog and the young girl in a long black cloak. "I'm glad to see you again Sirius, who is your friend?"

"Harry," Sirius answered, tonelessly. "When's the boat get here?"

"Soon enough," Severus replied.

"Harry," Ginevra allowed the name to roll off her tongue. "It's a strange name for a girl."

"I'm not a girl!" Harry said, sitting down as Severus smirked.

"What?" Ginevra blinked. "I would have thought. The way you carry yourself is very ladylike."

There was a moment's silence. Harry fuming as the other three looked at the elven princess in shock. Narcissa snickered and it set off a quick chain that led to Harry glowering at them all as he threw his hood up to cover his face. By the end of it, even Sirius had a small smile on his face.

"Have you found out anything about Regulus?" Ginevra asked suddenly.

"'Not much," Sirius answered.

"The only thing we should worry about is if he'll come after Remus again. I mean, he's already killed King Cornelius, what's to stop him from killing the new king?" she said.

Sirius scowled.

"I know that. I don't even know if I could protect him. Besides, he's got all the guards he needs, he won't need me," he muttered.

"But I bet Remus wants to see you," Harry said brightly.

Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah, but we're leaving as soon as we're done."

-

"So, who are you exactly?" Ginevra asked, gazed curiously at Harry as he jumped from the boat onto the dock outside of the castle.

"Harry," he replied. "I'm from Godric's Hallow."

"I have never heard of it," Ginevra said.

"Really? Well Godric's Hallow is–" Harry was cut off as a heavily armored man appeared from the castle archway, his face blocked by the helmet he was wearing.

"What are you doing here? You ruffians do not belong here," he demanded, approaching them.

"Sir Weasley," Severus said smoothly. "We came to see the prince."

"Master Severus," Weasley stopped, nodded politely, and turning blue eyes on the rest of the party, eyes narrowing on Sirius and Harry, his face still covered by his hood. "I can arrange a brief meeting."

"Oi, you lot, wait for me," they turned as a second boat pulled up to the dock, carrying a man far too large to be allowed.

"Sir Hagrid," Ginevra said warmly.

-

"Master Severus, Princess Ginevra, Sir Hagrid, Narcissa, Harry, and Sirius have come for a brief meeting with you, Your Highness," Remus looked up at the last name to find said people standing awkwardly on the other side of the room. He had been lost in thought, his mind supposedly on the important trade papers in his hand.

Setting aside the parchment, he jumped to his feet.

"I must apologize," he said hurriedly. "I've had a great many things to deal with these past few days. I'm happy to see all of you."

"It's fine," Ginevra said, waving her hands absently. "I'm just glad that we were able to speak to you, if only for a moment."

"Yes, well," Remus looked over the group. "Why on earth do you have your hood on, Harry?"

"Because everyone keeps saying I'm a girl," Harry said moodily as he pulled the hood back. Remus gazed at him uncertainly. With a grumble, Harry pulled the hood back up and edged closer to Severus who was smirking.

"Well, I suppose," he stopped, shaking his head. "Hagrid, I'm glad to see that you made it out of the Burrow alive."

The giant grinned.

"Yeh, well, I managed tah save a lot of Ginny's people so she was kind enough to make me her personal guard," Hagrid explained cheerfully.

"Your Highness, I'm afraid I have to ask your friends to leave, you have a few private matters to go over," Minerva said as she walked into the room.

"Of course," Remus nodded, glancing uncertainly at Sirius as the others prepared themselves to leave. He had yet to say a word and was absently toeing the carpet, head bowed and dark hair veiling his face from view.

"Remus, is this the last time we'll see each other?" Harry asked suddenly, moving quickly across the room.

"No, of course not," he answered. "I just won't be able to go with you when you leave. I'm afraid that my journey ends here."

"Remus," Harry bit his lip. "I want us to stay friends."

"Of course," the prince smiled. "Here," reaching up he unclasped the steel chain from around his neck. Taking Harry's hand in his, he pressed the sapphire hanging from it into Harry's palm.

"Then you take this one," Harry said, taking off the onyx jewel and handing it to Remus. "This way they're still safe."

"Goodbye Harry," and Weasley was shuffling them out of the room, the prince watching them for a moment before he collapsed back into his chair, burying his face in his hands.

Out in the hallway, Severus looked carefully at Sirius.

"Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

"I–" Sirius shook his head. "I don't know. I tried."

"And?" Ginevra asked curiously.

"I couldn't okay," he snapped, glaring at them. "What was I supposed to say? Good luck, Remus. Have a nice life."

"That would have been kind," Severus said darkly.

"Well, it would have been a lie," Sirius growled. "That's not how I feel," his voice lowered, loosing its anger and his sighed. "That's not how I feel at all."

-  
**Author's Note**: Thus ends chapter twenty-four. I'm amazed at how far along I've gotten with this fic. I'm still going to which astounds me. I usually give up after only a few chapters. I plan to re-edit some of the earlier chapters soon since I'll be linking them at my LiveJournal. Of course that's if I can get the cuts to work properly. Reviews of course are appreciated.

_Next Chapter: Two days before Remus' coronation the group travels to Slytherin…_


	25. Slytherin

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: This chapter has plot. Lots of plot! Which makes me a very happy author. I'm a bit worried about the characterization of certain characters so tell me how bad of a job I did while I send thanks to my beta, HK for reading through this chapter.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Five**  
Slytherin  
-  
Later that evening, Ginevra gazed uncertainly across the table as Narcissa used a small hunting dagger to etch her initials into it. Hagrid stood beside her, his presence a comfort in this harsh environment. The half-giant had been a great help to her since she had met up with him in Ravenclaw after the flight from Gryffindor. Now that she was once again planning on joining Sirius, she was extremely pleased to have him there.

Severus was sitting at the table as well, drinking deeply from a glass. Harry was perched carefully on the edge of his chair. He had removed his cloak and it was clear that despite his somewhat feminine form, that he was nothing but male. The elf noted with a smile that Severus was making a point to look at anything but Harry.

"So what next?" she asked.

"I will be returning to Slytherin this afternoon by airship. I hope to return tomorrow in time for the coronation," Severus said.

"Why?" Harry asked curiously.

Severus took another drink from his glass. Setting it down, he sighed, meeting Harry's eye for the first time in nearly thirty minutes.

"There are some things that I need to get that can only be found in Slytherin," he answered.

"Like what?" everyone looked toward the door.

Sirius stood there, arms crossed casually over his chest.

"I need a few ingredients for a potion that I can only get in Slytherin," Severus answered smoothly.

"Which means they're illegal," Sirius said, striding into the room. "Well, I'm going as well, there's a tournament going on in Slytherin that I want to participate in."

"Tournament?" Harry asked.

"You mean the card tournament?" Narcissa asked suddenly, looking up from her initials.

"Yeah, I entered last year, made it to the final round," Sirius answered.

"Of course," Narcissa frowned, pulling a deck of cards from her pocket. "Well, I'll go, if only to beat you."

"Thanks," Sirius said dryly.

-

Tonks walked about the town center, glancing at shadows with interest and then sighing at her own lack of interest. "Looks like no ones here," Kingsley said from the other side of the center.

"Yeah," she said, moving back toward him.

"Well, this is the only thing we can do for Sirius," Kingsley said wisely.

"True, gotta keep the peace," Tonks grinned. "It's such a nice night, let's finish our rounds and go to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Sure thing."

-

"You've been here before?" Sirius asked as he stepped off of the small cargo ship that had been good enough to take them from Gryffindor to Slytherin.

"What about you?" Narcissa demanded, ignoring the question.

"Didn't I already say that I'd been here last year?" Sirius asked.

"Do I look like I pay attention to what you say?" Narcissa rolled her eyes. "We ought to register, the contest starts soon and this airship," she jerked her head to the small airship in the dock, "is leaving at dawn."

"I want to go sight seeing," Harry said suddenly, grabbing Severus' hand. "We can go to your place and then you can show me around."

"Fine," Severus grumbled, leading Harry out of the airship dock and onto the busy street beyond.

"I am going to take this chance to relax some," Ginevra said.

She was once more in her dragon armor, the yellow-gold scales glimmering in the dull lights above. Hagrid nodded, following after her. Sirius watched them and then turned back to the outlaw.

"What about you?" he asked.

"I'm going to follow you for a bit," she said. "The tournament starts in a few hours, we've got to be registered soon. May as well get it over and done with."

-

Harry gazed up at the immense buildings around them as he allowed Severus to pull him down the street. He had been expecting something like Gryffindor, with its soft stone terra cotta buildings and brown roofs. Even Gryffindor castle, the white marble walls rounded and fitted smoothly together, including the crystal sword at it's center, seemed so much more welcoming than the harsh, dark colors of Slytherin.

The buildings were made of dark stone, fitting together smoothly. It had a sort of raw fluidity to it that reminded Harry of a serpent. It was a stark change from the gold and reds of Gryffindor to these dull silvers and greens. Looking about in interest as they made their way toward the city's center, Harry had to resist the urge to go off on his own as he caught sight of several rather interesting looking shops.

"Follow me," Severus said, his voice just barely heard through the dull roar of the people swarming around them. "And keep your face covered."

Harry didn't think it prudent to point out that Severus' grip on his hand was almost tight enough to cut circulation. Instead, he nodded and quickened his steps a bit more, holding on the edge of his hood with the other hand so that it would not be knocked from his head.

"What do you think about Sirius?" Harry asked, looking for a topic that the mage might actually be willing to discuss, or at least say something interesting about.

"Both Sirius and Remus are as thick as the stones on these buildings," Severus said petulantly.

"What?" Harry tilted his head, trying to see the mage's face, but finding it impossible without removing his hood.

"They don't truly realize how they feel about the other until they are apart," the mage explained. "And now, whatever chance Sirius stood is lost. Which means we'll have to deal with the consequences."

"You're not making a lot of sense," Harry said with a sigh of frustration. "I mean, if they both like each other, what else matters."

Harry felt more than saw the mage stop. With a grunt of surprise, he ran into the taller man's back. Taking a quick step back, he lost Severus' hand just as a crowd of people pressed in around them. He didn't have the chance to find Severus again as a massive carriage passed before the crowd. Which explained why the mage had stopped in the first place.

Trying to push back to the front where Severus was, Harry found himself blocked on all side, people pressed in around him. It happened before he could process what was wrong. His breath started coming fast and he fought against the direction of the crowd, trying to get away from the press of people. His blood was pumping fiercely and he was drowning. He dropped his hand from his hood and quickly it fluttered down onto his shoulders.

A hand fell on his shoulder, and he turned, his hand flying out to strike. There was a crunching sound as his fist connected and he gasped as Severus reeled back, pulling Harry forward as they both fell to the ground.

"Watch it, idiot!" someone yelled, stepping around them. Several other people yelled obscenities, but Harry wasn't paying attention as he wrapped his arms around Severus' neck, burying his face in the mage's throat.

Severus, his right hand over his eye, stiffened visibly at the summoner's close proximity. With a growl, he shoved Harry back, and glared at him, one eye blacked from Harry's wild punch.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, reaching out a hand. "Let me heal it."

"Leave it," Severus snapped, standing up and dragging Harry to his feet as well. "Come on, we have to get moving."

"What? Why?"

"Because we are blocking traffic," the mage explained, motioning to the mass of people moving around them both, muttering curses at them.

"Are you sure you don't want me to heal that?" Harry asked, catching Severus' hand as they began to move again. He moved closer this time, his side pressed against Severus' as they started down the street once more. There would be no chance of getting separated this way, not to mention it was comfortable.

"Not now."

-

Sirius and Narcissa entered the large, plain building that was hosting the Card Tournament. A dour looking older man in clothes of green and silver greeted them at the front desk. Moving carefully through a crowd of potential players, they made their way to the desk. The man looked up at them.

"Are you interested in registering for the tournament?" he asked.

"Yes, we both are," the man's eyes widened as Sirius spoke.

"That's good, we're glad to have you," he picked up a quill and, after dipping it in the inkbottle beside him, set it to the parchment before him. "I just need your information."

Five minutes later, the tournament was ready to begin and Sirius was seated across from his first opponent. It was a quick match, as most tetra master games were and he managed to take all five of the other man's cards in a perfect game. Gathering the various numbered cards, he spotted a few with odd names.

"Hogwarts," he said, gazing at the strange creature on the deck. He wasn't sure what he been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been the strange creature presented. It was a castle of some kind, with massive white-feathered wings.

"It's a creature from the hero legend," his opponent explained, seeing his puzzled look as he examined the card. "Apparently, Helga, Rowena, Godric, and Salazar called on that creature in the final battle against Grindelwald."

"They were summoners," Sirius said absently. "So this must be the most powerful of the Eidolons."

The other man shrugged.

"No idea, but it's a rare card, hold on to that," the man said, pointing a gnarled finger at him. Sirius tucked it into his pocket.

"Don't worry, it'll be in safe hands."

-

Severus' home was almost exactly what Harry had expected. The front room lined with bookshelves filled to the brim with books. Scanning the titles, Harry saw that most of them covered Black Magic and various potions. Sighing, the summoner, walked carefully around the room, one finger running over the various titles gilded into leather bindings.

"Be careful with those books," Severus said, appearing from the hallway. He had changed from the plain black work robes into a softer looking black fabric, cinched at the waist by a silver braided cord.

"Why? Do they bite?" Harry asked, tapping one book aptly titled, "The Monster Book of Monsters." It growled violently and Harry jumped back, bumping into the mage as he crossed the room, coming up behind him.

"Yes," Severus replied dryly.

Harry glanced at him for a moment, wondering if he was joking, but the look on Severus' face made it clear that he wasn't kidding. The summoner sighed, glancing at the book once more before he turned to watch the mage pull a bag of some sort from one of the higher shelves above the growling book.

"What's that?" Harry asked, following Severus as he left the front room into a smaller room.

It was several degrees cooler in this room than in the other rooms and Harry shivered, tucking his cloak around him a bit more. He had learned quickly upon arriving at Gryffindor that the weather was much cooler. But this, this was ridiculous.

"This is a case made specifically for holding potions," Severus explained, laying the bag upon the table and pulling it open.

It was nearly twice its original size now, the inside lined with small, fitted pouches into which there were fitted thin vials of various colors and materials.

"Can I?" he asked, reaching toward one of the vials.

"Just don't break one, some of these are valuable," the mage replied, moving toward the wall where bottles of different sizes lined the shelves.

Harry nodded, pulling out a small, clear vial. It was empty of course, but the material of the vial wasn't anything like glass. In fact, Harry could swear that had facets to it. Bringing the vial close to his face, he examined it carefully, looking through and to the other table covered with cauldrons and other materials that were probably needed for making potions.

"That one is made of diamond," Severus explained as Harry slid it back into its proper pouch and made to ask. "Diamonds are indestructible, except by high temperatures, take this," he pulled down a large tear shaped bottle filled with thick grass green liquid. "This is a type of poison. Highly traceable, but if it comes in contact with the skin, it will eat through the flesh and kill you that way."

Harry stuck his tongue out, face twisting with disgust. Severus smirked, shaking his head and he returned the bottle to its place on the shelf.

"Yes, highly disgusting, I've seen what it does to a person," he said, eye narrowing dangerously. "There is no antidote, the only thing you can do is die. Painfully, I might add."

"Why in the world would you have a bottle?" Harry asked.

Severus glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and he pulled down a large bottle of softly glowing blue liquid and brought it back to the table Harry was standing beside, examining the various vials lined across the bag.

"It is a very difficult potion to brew. I bought that here in Slytherin. It is less likely to be used in my hands than in someone else's," he answered darkly.

"Can't you just get rid of it?" Harry asked.

Severus shook his head, taking out the line of blue glass vials and carefully filling them with the blue potion.

"It's far too toxic for that. It'd most likely eat through the ground and get into the water supply. It's something like a virus in that it will find a way to spread. I've been trying to find a way to neutralize its dangerous qualities, but it's turning out to be nearly impossible."

"Oh," Harry sighed. "What's the blue stuff?"

"Healing potion, this will heal minor cuts and bruises."

"That's useful."

"With the way we seem to get injured, it's very useful," the mage said, placing the vials back into the top row and removing several dark blue vials on the opposite side. "These of course will hold a stronger healing potion. It will heal everything except broken bones. Of course, even white magic has trouble doing that."

Harry frowned.

"Actually, the Curaga spell will heal broken bones," he said slowly. "Of course, the bone has to be set first for it too work properly.

Severus hummed in agreement as he returned to the shelf and pulled down a glowing dark blue potion. Obviously it was the stronger healing potion.

"What other potions are you going to get?" Harry asked, pulling off his cloak and laying it on the stool nearby. He pulled himself up onto the table, and sat, swinging his legs as he watched the mage carefully fill the vials.

"Well, once I've gotten the first three rows filled with the healing potions, I'm going to get various antidotes of course," Severus replied. "With our luck, we'll need at least two rows of those."

"Well, that's five, what'll the last on have?" Harry asked.

"Simple," the mage's voice grew cold. "Poisons of sorts. I have one that will dehydrate a person within a few minutes. I'll have a vial of that. Then perhaps a few blood replenishing vials. Those can come in handy. It's difficult to make and hard to come by, but I have enough for three vials."

"Oh," Harry sighed. "So, how're you going to keep those from breaking?"

"There is a spell on this bag that keeps everything from breaking; a cushioning charm of some kind that I've never been able to find in any of the books that I've read. I'm not sure where it comes from."

"Maybe it's magic from another race or something," Harry suggested.

"There are three intelligent species that I am aware of; humans, elves, of which there are two subspecies, and of course giants. None of them have magic like this."

"What about Centaurs and Dragons?" Harry asked. "I mean Regulus' dragon talks doesn't it?"

"Dragons are considered beasts, the same can be said of Centaurs," Severus answered.

"Oh. How long is this going to take?" the mage looked sharply at him.

"It'll take however long it takes," he said. Harry pouted and Severus smirked, shaking his head as he returned the healing potion to its place on the shelf and moved down the wall to take down another bottle before returning to the table. "If you're bored, find some way to entertain yourself."

"I don't want to touch anything in here," Harry said.

"If you'd like, I have a few white magic books on the lower shelves in the other room that you can look at. Perhaps you'll find a spell that you can learn."

"I don't want to study," the summoner said lowly, kicking the air and leaning back a bit onto his hands, staring at the ceiling. "Where do you sleep?"

"What?" Severus' looked over at him, black eyes hiding whatever he was thinking.

"Well, I don't see any other rooms, so do you sleep on the couch in the front room or what?" Harry asked, curiously.

"No," Severus said carefully. "My bedroom is hidden behind one of the book shelves. I like my privacy."

"Obviously, this place is cold, and I don't just mean the temperature," Harry shuddered, running his hands up and down his arms to ride his arms of the goose bumps that had appeared. "It's like no one lives here."

"I live here and I find it perfectly comfortable," Severus said distractedly as he carefully filled a few more vials.

"What happens if someone else moves in?" Harry asked.

"Why would someone else move in?"

"Well," Harry frowned. "I mean, what if you get married or something."

"I can't marry," the summoner's eyes widened a bit.

"Why not?" Severus set down the potion bottle and put the vials back into place. With a sigh, he glanced at Harry.

"I am uncertain about the ways of your people, but in Slytherin and Gryffindor, marriage is between a man and a woman."

"So you would marry a man, than?" Harry prodded. Severus glowered at him.

"I don't want to marry anyone," he said, his voice nearing something like a snarl.

"Why not?"

"Because, even if it were socially acceptable in Slytherin, marriage is, or should be, about love," Harry made a soft sound of agreement.

Severus glared at him and turned back to the shelves to retrieve another potion. When he returned to the table, Harry was watching him carefully, green eyes narrowed as he thought over what the mage had said.

"So, you're a shaman?" he asked.

"A what?" the mage looked sharply at him.

"In my village, males and females that are attracted to people of their same gender are called shamans. Since we don't feel the need to procreate our magic is significantly more powerful. Remus is a shaman, he just doesn't know it."

Severus arched an eyebrow at him.

"How do you know?" he asked.

"Well, summoners automatically are more aware of their environment, especially of other summoners. When we reach puberty, we are taught how to sense magic signatures from other magic users. Remus is really powerful. He'd have to be if Bahamut was one of the Eidolons that his father stole from him. Bahamut is one of the most powerful Eidolons that I know of, right behind the Holy One."

"Holy One?" Severus asked, effectively changing the subject.

"Hogwarts," Harry answered, "and don't change the subject. Are you a shaman or not?"

Severus frowned, setting down the potion bottle he had just pulled down.

"I don't see how it would be any of your business," he said sharply.

"Simple, I want to kiss you and it would be better if I asked you first," the summoner replied easily. Severus stared at him for a moment, before shaking his head.

"How do you know I would let you?" he demanded.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Harry asked, rolling his eyes.

"You're impossible," the mage muttered darkly.

"Well?"

"Well what?" Severus demanded.

"Can I?" Harry was dangerously close now, leaning forward on the table. Severus could have easily moved back if he wanted, but it wasn't exactly easy to say no, Harry was rather pretty and it was unusual anyone showed an interest in kissing him.

"You are the strangest person I've ever had the displeasure of meeting," he growled. "I tried to choke you, remember?"

"You're doing an awful job of changing the subject," Harry pointed out. "Yes or no?"

"Fine."

"Wrong answer," Harry said with a smile. "Yes or no?"

Severus sighed, massaging his temple before meeting Harry's eyes again. He was smirking, his normally innocent attitude transformed into something that was almost dangerous. The little bastard was wrapping him around his finger as easily as a child would a yo-yo and he hadn't even noticed until it was too late. Fuck.

"Yes."

-

Ginevra sighed, shaking her head as she left the palace. She hadn't turned up any new information on Regulus or Tom. Of course, Tom had simply disappeared and the black mages, that hadn't been killed when King Cornelius' fleet had been destroyed, were in hiding. All she had managed to get was that Regulus had been seen on Durmstrang, the continent north of their own where Sirius had found the destroyed summoner village.

Stepping back out onto the street, Hagrid following silently behind, she nearly leapt out of her skin as a small green skinned creature with wide emerald eyes and bat like ears grabbed her hand. It was dressed in a ragged looking clothes and shaking violently.

"What's wrong?" she asked soothingly, kneeling down beside the creature, her curiosity over its origins ignored for the moment.

"I must find Master Harry," the creature squeaked. "You must take me to him, I can not find him in the city of magic!"

Ginevra blinked, glancing at Hagrid.

"He's prob'ly with Sev'rus," the giant said.

"Of course," she said, looking back to the shaking creature. "Come, we will ask someone where the mage lives," she motioned to an unpleasant looking man that was watching them. She had not only her spear, but also Hagrid, so it was safe to approach this man and ask for the mage's address.

-

Severus pulled back from Harry with a frustrated growl at the urgent knocking on his front door. Harry laughed, jumping down from the table to follow the mage into the other room as he answered the door, wondering who could possibly know where he lived.

"Am I interrupting something?" Ginevra asked, smiling as she looked upon the two men, Severus' pale face was flushed and Harry's hair, tied back when she had last seen them, hung loosely around his shoulders and down his back. Severus was suddenly very glad for robes. Stupid elf.

Before Severus could think of a scathing response, Harry cried out, "Dobby!"

"What?" he saw the house elf had dashed in, grabbing onto Harry's hand and attempting to pull him out the door.

"Master Harry must return to Gryffindor!" the elf said, his voice filled with fear.

"Why?" Harry asked, looking at Severus and then Ginevra and Hagrid. "What's wrong?"

-

Sirius grinned as he and Narcissa left the building. Narcissa was scowling at him as he was examining the new cards he had obtained. It had been a good card battle, but he had won on the third match against the outlaw after two draws.

"Good job," Narcissa said, extending a hand toward the thief.

Sirius took it, nodding.

"You're pretty good, I bet you would have won if you had gone first," he said.

"Probably," she gazed at the crowd milling around them. "We should probably get to an inn, this place can get dangerous this time of night."

Sirius shrugged.

"We should probably find the others first," he said.

Narcissa shrugged.

"I doubt it matters, they know when the airship leaves."

"True," as if one cue, he saw Harry barreling down the street toward him, face flushed with exertion.

Behind him, Severus was talking quietly to Ginevra, worry lining his face. The house elf that Harry had left in Gryffindor was behind them walking before Hagrid and looking as if he would drop from fear.

"Sirius, we have to go back! Something terrible is happening in Gryffindor!"

"What?" Sirius' gray eyes narrowed as Harry nearly threw himself at the thief, clutching his arm tightly. His cloak was gone, and his dark hair had fallen from its tie and was wind blown from his sprint.

"We have to go back!" Harry repeated.

-

Regulus smirked, gazing at the statue of Godric Gryffindor that stood at the center of the city square. He was eager, almost jittery with anticipation as he paced, watching the statue and calming himself slightly so that nothing would go wrong. Of course, nothing would go wrong. There was no chance, the Invincible was ready and he was ready.

"Peace is but a shadow of death," he recited softly, "desperate to forget its painful past. And though we hope for promising years after shedding a thousand tears, yesterdays sorrow draws constantly near."

He smirked, gazing at the castle far in the distance. "And while the moon shines blue, by dawn it will turn to scarlet hue."

He sighed; the poem was rather perfect for the occasion.

"An auspicious day," he said, stopping as he paced. "Remus' ascension of the throne has brought hope and peace to this kingdom. They're overjoyed, the idiots', thinking a bright future lies before them. But," he smirked, drawing on his magic as he called forth the power of the stone he had been carrying since had murdered Cornelius, "the celebration isn't over just yet, after all, I haven't given my gift to the future king."

He closed his eyes as the sky above the city filled with fire, a circle opening above his head. "Come, Bahamut, play a requiem for your former master and all of Gryffindor!"

The lord of dragons answered the call, bursting from the circle of fire with a roar of power. People in their homes, appeared on the streets as the Eidolon roared, his wings creating a whirlwind of air that knocked people to the ground and flattened plants as it passed. Opening his mouth, Bahamut released a blast of fire into the city. Buildings exploded under the immense heat of the blaze and nearby homes burst into flames.

Remus, dressed in a white silk robe thrown quickly over his shoulders and tied haphazardly as he pulled open the door onto the balcony over looking the waterway between the castle and the city. Amber eyes widened in horror as Bahamut released another blast of fire onto the city. Bahamut twisted up into the air and howled with rage.

Across the river, the city burned.

-  
**Author's Note:** Yes, another cliffhanger. I'm sorry, but I seem to be good at making cliffhangers. Or I get some glee out of making you worry. This chapter was dragging on (I'm on page eight in Word) and I needed to end it somewhere and this just fit. Don't worry; I'm working on the next chapter as you read this so the wait won't be too long. On another note, Harry and Severus…yeah not much to say, I think you guys get it.

_Next Chapter: As Gryffindor burns and the group tries to make it back in time, Weasley and Granger must protect the citizens from the monsters that are overrunning the city…_


	26. Gryffindor

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, etc.  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Twenty-six chapters. I'm all a flutter. I've reached the end of the alphabet and I'm maybe only halfway finished. I hate to sound like an asshole, but could I please get some reviews on this chapter. The lack of reviews on the last chapters makes me cry tears of emo. Anyways, special thanks to my beta, HK, for dealing with my horrible grammar and spelling.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Six**  
Gryffindor  
-  
General Granger ran through the castle halls, stopping as Remus appeared at the top of the staircase leading up to the royal chambers. He looked ruffled, and it was clear that he had been sleeping just a little while ago. His eyes were red and stained with tears from standing on the balcony as the smoke drifted across the water. He moved swiftly down the steps, meeting her at the bottom as she saluted briefly.

"The knights are gathered and ready for orders," Granger said quickly. "We don't have many, but some of the squires are being given weapons as we speak."

Remus nodded, retying the belt on his robe so that he looked at least a bit more put together than before. Granger averted her eyes, turning back toward the line of knights that stood nearby. There were perhaps twenty, mostly men, but there was one woman, a new squire that had only yesterday begun her training to be a knight. She was shivering in fear as Weasley appeared, leading a young boy of perhaps sixteen dressed in armor and carrying a sword, out of the armory and placed him at the end of the line. He saluted Remus when he saw him and the fifteen knights and seven squires all saluted.

Remus bit his lip.

"We are ready for your orders," Granger said watching the prince's indecision on what to do. His aunt had returned to Ravenclaw due to her pregnancy and needing to see her doctor, which meant he was on his own.

"General," he said carefully.

"Do not worry, Your Highness," Granger said softly, stepping toward the knights and squires. "I want two of you to get a message to Ravenclaw immediately, you two," she motioned to the two squires standing beside Weasley, "get to it."

Remus nodded when she checked to see if it was all right that she gave the orders. The prince watched her carefully as she did, hoping to pick up something. She finished giving the orders, and they disappeared, most of them going into the city to protect the citizens. Then, turning to Remus, she smiled.

"You cannot be expected to be perfect at this when you are so young," she explained simply, glancing at Weasley as he walked over to them.

"I want you both to go protect the people as well," Remus said suddenly.

"No, Your Highness, someone needs to stay and protect you," Weasley protested.

"No," Remus' voice had turned to steel and it was clear for a moment that he was truly King Cornelius' son. "You are the most powerful knights in this city, protect the citizens. I will protect myself."

Granger bowed her head and she left the room, drawing her sword as she went. Weasley frowned after her and then glanced at Remus, looking at if he was going to say something. He shook his head, and turned, following Granger out of the room.

Remus sighed.

"I can't sit idly by," he whispered, touching the red and black stones hanging around his neck. "Father," he swallowed. "I need your help."

The jewels flared with blue light, pulsing beneath his fingers and he cried out in alarm as the blue energy swirled momentarily around him and he collapsed to the ground, unconscious.

-

Those that had somehow managed to make it out of the burning sections of town alive were coming down the street toward the city square. Others were running in fear as Bahamut raged above them, occasionally landing in the city and crushing buildings and people under foot. It was just past midnight and parents carried their tired and frightened children through the streets.

Granger stood shoulder to shoulder with Weasley, his strength giving her the courage to stand strong. She hoped that she was doing the same for him. His sword was drawn as well, gleaming in the firelight, his head and face covered by his helm. She could see his eyes, blue and cold in the light.

She herself wore only a minimum of armor and her clothes were made to allow her to move smoothly. She relied on her speed and sharp blade over her defense, so it was good to have Weasley, his defense and strength far greater than her own, standing at her side.

"This is it," he said suddenly.

She glanced up at him and saw fear reflected in his eyes as a large fiend spotted them, it's massive centipede-like body moving swiftly toward them. Brushing back her hair from her shoulder, she steeled herself for the battle.

"I will give everything for Gryffindor," she said softly.

"As would I," Weasley said and he met the monsters pincers with his sword, forcing it up and allowing Granger to twist her sword and plunge her weapon into its soft underbelly. The monster howled and collapsed as she drew her sword back, covered in black blood.

"Come on!" Granger shouted as a building collapsed nearby, fire licking the sky. She motioned down the street and ran, Weasley following behind her, going slower in his heavy armor.

Another centipede appeared, lashing out at them and she met the strike just as Weasley appeared, his blade sliding across the monster's belly, spilling blood down on them. Spitting black onto the walk way and wiping it from her eyes, she glanced at Weasley. He was cutting down another one that had appeared.

She shouted as another one came up from the side, catching her with its pincers and slicing open her leg. Her sword moved up, catching it and going through the skull. She was covered with blood and sweat and she and Weasley pressed on, killing the creatures as they moved and she ignored the sting as the monsters blood mixed into her wound.

"Are you hurt?" she asked as they stopped after killing several more of the creature and watching a family run in terror.

"A scratch," Weasley said. "You?"

"It's futile," she said, motioning to her leg and watching his face twist with worry and surprise. "We should return to the castle, the others should have returned."

"Or they could be dead," Weasley said softly.

"No," she shook her head, the stranded blackened with blood. "To many people have died already. We need to go back."

"No, I vowed to protect this city with my life," Weasley said. "I–" he trailed off, blue eyes filling with emotion.

"Weasley," she breathed, touching his arm gently. "We can do nothing if we are injured. We must return to the castle. Protect Remus."

"Then I will protect you," he said gently, removing his helmet and catching her hand, stained with blood. "Hermione."

"Ron," she spotted the centipede and her brown eyes narrowed as she released his hand, readying her sword. He was at her side, sword raised. "I will protect you as well."

The battle went swiftly and they ran back up the street toward the water, taking another street to reach the dock. As they neared it, Weasley reached out, grabbing her arm and pulling her to a stop on the grass.

"What?" she asked, catching sight of a centipede coming out of the shadows from a nearby building.

"Hermione, I–" the monster was too close now and she took her arm back and steadied her sword.

"Save your valediction, Ronald, we will live to see another day," she said harshly, motioning to the centipede. Weasley nodded, and they went back into battle, the unsaid words spurring them to new hope.

-

With a soft moan, Remus stumbled to his feet, fighting against something in the air. Music filtered down from above and he looked around the empty entryway in the hopes of seeing the source. He was alone, the music and tension in the air his only companion. Shaking off the weight, he moved up the stairs and into the royal chambers.

The music was louder here, and he gazed around the sitting room for the source. Once more, there was no way to explain and the tension in the air was thicker, pressing down onto his shoulders more heavily. His left hand reached up, winding tightly around the red and black jewels hanging from his neck. Instantly the tension was gone and he took a deep breath and moved toward the small oak door against the back wall.

Behind it, stairs twisted upward into darkness. Gazing up the first flight, he tried to remember what this place was. He moved carefully up the steps and remembered that this led to the battlement and the crystal sword at the top of the castle.

He paused at the door, hand stilling on the handle. Something was pulling him here and he knew he had to move forward, open the door, but he stopped, gasping for breath and amber eyes closed as he tried to find some balance so he could go on.

The feeling passed and he pushed open the door and gazed out across the battlement and at the glowing crystal sword at its center. The music was here, somewhere, and he moved out, closing the door carefully behind him.

Moving forward, he found himself at the center of the battlement and found a staircase, curving gently downward. He followed it down and arrived at a circular landing on the front side of the castle. The stone beneath his feet was etched with intricate symbols. Kneeling down, he ran his fingers over them. They pulsed beneath his fingertips and he gasped, straightening and looking around, expecting something to happen.

"What is this place?"

-

Harry stood at the prow of the ship, the wind blowing his hair wildly. Sirius paced nearby and Severus and Ginevra watched them both. Behind the wheel, Narcissa fiddled with a dagger as she watched the captain with narrowed eyes. The captain was caught between exhaustion and fright as his eyes flickered between the dagger in Narcissa's hand and the nearing mass that was Gryffindor.

"No!" Sirius snapped to attention, following where Harry was pointing. Even from this distance, he could see the fires that covered most of the city.

"Remus," he gasped, turning around and barreling into the helm. "Can we go faster?" he demanded.

"We can't push it," the captain said shakily. Sirius' gray eyes narrowed and he looked at Narcissa. She nodded, moving toward the captain and he shrank away. "Okay, we'll go faster."

Sirius nodded and moved back out on deck. Harry had turned away from the burning city, eye brimming with tears as Sirius approached. He watched the summoner for a moment and then gasped as the green and blue stones hanging from his neck flared with blue light.

"Remus," Harry breathed, his eyes closing for a moment.

"Remus? Harry, what's going on?" Sirius asked, moving toward the summoner quickly and grabbing his shoulder, shaking him a fraction until his eyes snapped open again.

"I–" Harry swallowed. "This light, it's the Holy Judgment."

"Holy Judgment?"

Harry pulled away from Sirius' grasp and moved to the prow of the ship, his footsteps steady as they pulled nearer to the palace. Bahamut raged over the city, blasting the Forbidden Forest far below and crushing houses as he moved.

"The jewels are the key," Harry was murmuring as he walked. "That's why they were so important."

"Harry!" Severus cried out in alarm. Sirius blinked and then looking at the prow of the ship, he realized what had happened. Harry had jumped.

-

He fell, but something slowed him down as he plunged down toward the castle, blue light erupting from the jewels he wore. As he neared the summoning circle, he saw Remus, fingers wrapped tightly around the jewels hanging from the chains around his neck, the blue light escaping from between his fingers.

Twisting his body as he slowed, he landed gently on his feet in front of the prince, grinning. He was lucky to have survived.

"Harry?" Remus asked, gazing at him in surprise. "How did you–?"

"Remus, the four jewels, we can defeat Bahamut!" Harry shouted.

"What?" the prince's amber eyes widened with disbelief. "How?"

"We can, give me your hands," Harry held out his arm hands. Remus gazed at him for a moment, lost for words. Finally, with a nod, he took Harry's hands in his own, winding their fingers together.

"What now?" he asked, the blue light from the jewels nearly blinding now.

"We pray," Harry said, and he closed his eyes.

"For what?"

"For hope."

-

Sirius hung over the edge of the airship, gazing at the city as they landed. Severus stood beside him, clutching the railing tightly in his hands, black eyes narrowed. Glancing at the mage, Sirius sighed.

"Can you Apparate us into the castle?" he asked.

Severus gazed at him sharply and then nodded. Sirius grabbed his arm.

"Good, do it."

-

There was a flash of blue light and Granger froze where she stood on the embankment outside of the castle. Wings, massive wings that could only belong to an angel had just erupted from the castle in a flash of blue light. Raising her hand to shield her eyes, she saw the wings stretching out across the sky. Whatever they belonged to was massive in size, bigger than the castle.

Another dragon?

She heard a howl and the wind picked up violently as Bahamut flew overhead. Grasping Weasley's arm, she watched in horror as the black dragon released a blast of fire directly at the castle.

"No!" she gasped, the wings curving inward toward them from both sides, forming a shield between the castle and blocking it from view, white feathers the only thing she could see.

The fireball hit with a crackle of energy and then erupted in sparks of blue light, falling away to rain upon the two knights below. Granger caught one of the glowing blue lights and it flashed gently in her hand and faded into nothingness. She gasped, gazing up at the angelic wings and they furled open once more and the creature they belonged to was revealed.

But it wasn't really a creature, but a castle. It was a beautiful mass of stonework, standing on stone legs above Gryffindor castle protectively, its white wings, tinged with blue energy, fluttering gently. It radiated power and safety and Hermione fell to her knees, tears coming to her eyes. But, Ron was there, an arm wrapping protectively around her shoulder and she could hear the emotion in his voice as he told her to keep moving.

She remembered the prince then and her stomach lurched as she and Weasley moved into the castle to protect him.

-

Bahamut raged and Hogwarts', steady wings fluttering gently, released blue rays of light toward the dragon king. Twisting away, Bahamut swerved out of the way, but the light turned and came down again. It became a chase, the great dragon twisting into the sky as the blue rays followed, until finally, he could run no more and the blue lights struck.

There was a bright explosion and the dark eidolon was gone, only the softly glowing figure of Hogwarts left in the short battle.

Regulus, standing in the square below, laughed...

"So beautiful," he breathed. "Hogwarts, the legendary eidolon. You wish to defend the castle with your brilliant wings. Admirable."

He paused, looking at the swirl of clouds above the city.

"Your power transcends even Bahamut's. Invincible, come forth! You're mine, Hogwarts!"

-

The swirling clouds parted and the red eye that had captured Bahamut, hovered above Hogwarts' massive body. White wings curled once more to cover his massive body and the castle. Inside the ship, James collapsed, gasping in pain as another figure hovered over him, red eyes narrowed angrily.

"First you turn on Regulus by trying to take the ship and than you aim to stop me from killing him; how noble," the figure growled, laughing. "But Regulus has gone too far, little summoner. He thinks he can defeat me. Idiot. But, that doesn't matter."

The figure turned away from James' curled body and moved toward the glowing eye at the ships center. "I will show you who you are defying Regulus. You to, Sirius."

-

Regulus glared at the ship.

"What happened?" he demanded. "Enslave Hogwarts as you did Bahamut!" he stopped, biting his lip and twining a finger around a strand of his hair. "I know it's you. Why have you seized control of the Invincible?"

-

Sirius lurched forward as Severus Apparated them into the entryway of Gryffindor castle. He closed his eyes and grabbed the mage's shoulder to keep from falling over, or vomiting onto the floor. The feeling passed and he opened his eyes to find Granger and Weasley standing in front of them, staring at them, equal looks of surprise on their faces.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius demanded just as Severus was asking, "Where's Harry?"

"W-we don't know," Weasley said.

"Fine," Sirius turned and he ran up the stairs to the royal chamber.

"Wait! You can't go in there!" Granger yelled after him, finding her voice. The mage cocked an eyebrow at her as he turned to follow.

"Stop him," he said simply.

-

It didn't take long to figure out that the royal suite and other rooms did not contain either Remus or Harry. Which left them coming up out on the battlement, and they stopped, gazing at the massive eidolon that was protecting the castle and the Eye floating above. The castle shuddered.

"What the hell?" Sirius said, as he and Severus used each other to stay standing.

-

Above, the Eye widened and a blast of energy enveloped Hogwarts. The wings lit with fire and energy charged through Gryffindor castle, sending a tower crumbling to the ground. Remus watched, eyes wide as Harry tugged fretfully on the sleeve of his robe. Turning away from the destroyed castle, he looked up, the crystal sword at the castle's center was cracked and it was falling toward them.

Ducking down as piece of crystal rained down on them, the massive piece of the castle fell, breaking the stone that kept the circle connected to the castle. Harry had been halfway up the stairs, calling to someone above. The stone circle shuddered and broke away from the castle. Collapsing to his knees, Remus closed his eyes as he fell.

Something landed beside him and his eyes snapped open.

Sirius.

Wrapping his arms around the thief's neck, he was grateful when he felt an arm go around his waist and suddenly he was not longer falling. He opened his eyes again and they were hanging from a rope hundreds of feet above the ground as the stone and crystal shattered on the ground below. Remus smiled, holding onto Sirius tighter as Severus and Harry pulled them back up.

As they separated and climbed back onto the steps, Severus grasped Harry and Sirius' hands, telling the prince to take his wrist. When he felt the cold fingers wrap tightly around his wrist, he closed his eyes and they were gone.

-

The blast of energy burst through Hogwarts' wings. Granger and Weasley had barricaded themselves and the castle staff in the dungeons and as most of the building collapsed, they prayed that they would be able to make it out of the rubble.

Fire rippled across the water and into the city, taking out the buildings nearest the city that had escaped Bahamut's wrath.

Above, inside the Invincible, the figure watched impassively.

"More souls have returned. Eventually, every one of these souls will no longer belong to this planet. Regulus did well, a shame he let his abuse of power corrupt him. I did not want him die this way. Perhaps," the figure shook its head, "perhaps this is his fate. Even I cannot escape my fate; someday, I will have to face him and I will kill him."

-  
**Author Note**: Oh, foreshadowing. Go me. Not really. This chapter makes me unhappy. It probably has something to do with having to write Hogwarts as a being rather than as a place. Ah well.

_Next Chapter: The aftermath of the destruction of Gryffindor takes its toll…_


	27. Aftermath

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Severus, Albus/Minerva, Hermione/Ron.  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm not very pleased with this chapter, but…I don't know. Tell me what you think, please. The lack of reviews lately is a bit irksome.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Seven**  
Aftermath  
-  
They made it to Slytherin sometime in the early gray light of dawn. It was a subdued group that had filled the tiny airship. Harry had spent the ride explaining to the others what had happened while Severus hovered nearby, arms crossed over his chest. At the same time, Sirius had spent his time with Remus clinging to him as if he were a lifeline, the prince's face buried into the crook of his neck. By the time they had arrived in the city and were preparing to leave the airship, Sirius' neck was wet with tears.

It was a quick move from the airship dock out onto the streets of the city. Despite the early hours, the streets were crowded. Sirius, one arm still around Remus' shoulder, stopped them with a wave of his hand before they could join the throng.

"We need to figure out where we're going," he said carefully.

"I would suggest that we take the train tomorrow and go to Ravenclaw," Severus replied.

"We need to send a message to Gryffindor though," Sirius reasoned. "They need their king."

"This is all well and good, but where are we going now?" Narcissa demanded.

"I have two extra bedrooms in my home," Severus said. "I offer one to Remus of course, he would be better there than in an inn."

"Ginevra, why don't you take the other, after all an elf is easy prey in this city," Narcissa suggested lightly. "I'll be at the inn."

"I shall take a room at the inn as well," the elven princess said simply. "I am able to protect myself. Perhaps Sirius could take that room, or Harry."

"Harry can have it," Sirius said. "But, I'll take Remus there before I meet you guys at the inn. Harry? Your house elf?"

Dobby was standing just behind the summoner, clutching his hand tightly.

"He'll be with me of course."

"All right, we're settled then," Sirius said with a nod. "Move out."

-

The trip through the street was a bit easier this time. Harry holding onto Severus' hand and checking back on Sirius and Remus every few steps to be sure they were in sight. It was easy to forget the press of bodies around them when he concentrated on the hand holding his own. He stopped suddenly as Severus pulled him up a small staircase leading into his home.

Sirius followed them up, leading Remus with a steady hand on the prince's lower back. The mage was quick to lead them behind a shelf of books into a short tunnel that hid the rest of the house from view. He opened the first door and Sirius led Remus inside. The door closed behind them and he nearly jumped at the uneasy silence as Severus and Harry disappeared.

"Do you want some water or something?" Sirius asked as Remus moved hesitantly out of his arms and sat uneasily on the edge of the dark green comforter on the bed. When Remus nodded, Sirius quickly backed out, opening the door and nearly running into Severus.

"Harry is staying in my room," the mage said. "Take the room across the hall."

"You're sharing a room?" he asked lightly. "When did that happen?"

"Before Regulus decided to turn Gryffindor into a pile of ash," the mage growled in response.

"Oh," Sirius nodded. "Where's the kitchen? I want to get Remus some water."

"Follow me," the mage turned and he strode through another door in the small hallway.

It was a small kitchen, the fireplace was empty, and the air was chill. Harry was perched on a chair, dressed in a dark green robe that was far too large for his small frame. His hair was messier than before and his eyes were bright.

"I hope I haven't interrupted anything," Sirius said, smiling.

"No," Harry said, grinning cheekily. "He's the one that went to see if either of you were hungry."

"Just water," Sirius said.

Severus had already poured two glasses from a steel pitcher and set them in front of him. Sirius stared down at them.

"I guess this is my cue to leave?" he asked, picking them up.

"What do you think?" Severus asked tightly. Sirius rolled his eyes and shoved the door open with his shoulder.

"I hope you two have a grand old time," he said as the door closed behind him and he made his way down the hall back toward the room he had left Remus in.

"Remus," he said softly, kicking the door instead of knocking.

The door opened and Sirius had all of five seconds to react as Remus pulled him back into the room by his wrist. He managed to not spill the water and instead watched entranced as Remus released his wrist and took the glass from him, drinking it quickly, head thrown back. Sirius looked intently at his own glass and glanced uncertainly back at the still open door behind him. He could easily flee now, but Remus hadn't said a word since they left Gryffindor and he stayed, if only to try and get him to talk.

"Do you want more?" he asked lightly as Remus set the empty glass on the bedside table. "I'll have to go back to the kitchen and Harry and Severus seem to be getting a bit too cozy in there. I'd likely have to burn my eyes out afterwards."

The prince shook his head and he collapsed onto the bed, head bowed forward, brown hair, streaked prematurely with strands of gray, veiling his face as he brought his hands up to hide the fact that he was crying again. Before he could contemplate what he was doing, Sirius crossed the room and wrapped his arms around Remus' shaking shoulders, lowering his weight onto the bed carefully. He wasn't surprised this time when Remus climbed into his lap, arms winding tightly around his neck.

They stayed like this for a long while, Remus' breathing becoming shallow and his fingers running absently through Sirius' long hair, the tips skating across the back of his neck while he rested his forehead on the thief's shoulder. All too aware that Remus was wearing only a robe; Sirius put his left hand on the prince's back, holding him while the other hand made patterns between his shoulder blades. He was covered in tears again, but he didn't really mind that much.

"You should rest," he whispered into Remus' hair. "I should go to my rooms."

He made to move, to unwrap himself from around the prince, but there was a soft sound, almost a whine, and Remus' idle hand was suddenly holding onto his shirt, the black material pulling sharply.

"Remus?" Sirius asked, trying to coax something more from the prince. "Remus do you want me to stay?"

He wanted confirmation from the prince, something more than just a hand clutching at his clothes. Remus nodded, and then pulled back, amber eyes red and filled with some desperate need that Sirius couldn't help but want to fulfill.

"Remus?"

Before he could respond, Remus surged forward, both hands tangling into his hair as he brought their mouths together in an awkward, wet, and demanding kiss. With a strangled moan, Sirius' eyes shuttered close, one hand moving of it's own violation to Remus' lower back, pulling him forward. Remus was hard against his hip. Sirius pulled back, panting as his body hummed for release.

"I can't," he managed after a moment. "I can't take advantage of you like this. You're hurting," he pressed his forehead to Remus' collarbone. "Fuck. Fuck. Don't. I'm not strong enough."

Remus sighed, his fingers running shakily through Sirius' hair as he tried to calm his breathing, tried to stop his heart from beating through his ribcage. He should say something, but words couldn't make it past the lump in his throat. Swallowing, he closed his eyes and berated himself.

He knew Sirius wanted him. He had known since the first kiss they had shared in Hogsmeade, but he had shied away from the contact, wary of the thief's motives and his own insecurities. Their last kiss had been a surprise. Remus was still unsure as to what it had meant.

After Gryffindor's destruction, he wanted to say something, but words seemed lost to him. So, when Sirius had been uncomfortable with his silence, he had acted, giving Sirius the only thing he seemed to be able to give at the moment. It was clear, the evidence pressing firmly into his thigh, that Sirius could easily take it if he wanted. Remus wouldn't fight him. He couldn't fight him. Though the very thought of Sirius doing such a thing was enough to make him want to flee from the room. God, he must look like some tawdry whore.

"I'm not strong enough," Sirius' voice, calmer now, echoed soft between them. "You don't understand what you're doing to me, do you?"

With a groan of embarrassment, Remus made to move from Sirius' lap, his left hand pulling his robes further over him like a shield. An arm wound around his waist, stopping him. He froze as Sirius pressed his lips to his throat. He was shaking again, his nervousness that Sirius would take him finally swelling up from his chest. He wanted to scream.

"You weren't thinking straight," Sirius said finally.

Remus made a sound of disbelief in the back of his throat. Sirius would hate him in the morning once he'd realized that Remus wasn't – couldn't go through with this. He couldn't give Sirius what he wanted. The prince tried to say something, anything, to voice his fears, but all he managed was a soft, desperate sound.

Somehow, Sirius understood, holding him a bit tighter and making soft calming sounds in the back of his throat until Remus was quiet again, eyes squeezed shut, one hand on Sirius' shoulder for balance.

"It doesn't matter, I don't – I won't take advantage of you," Sirius said suddenly. "Let's just go to sleep; I'll stay here if you'd like."

Remus nodded, wiping his eyes with the heel of his palm and cursing himself for being so weak. He wasn't fit to rule a country. How could he satisfy the needs and wants of so many people when he couldn't even tell what he needed or wanted?

Sirius drove the thought from his mind as he pulled the comforter down and moved under it, pulling Remus with him, until they were lying beside each other. Moving forward a bit, Sirius pressed a soft, chaste kiss to his lips.

"Just go to sleep," Sirius whispered as he left the bed. Remus, fearful that he wouldn't return, sat up and watched him cross the room toward the door.

Closing the door with a soft click, Sirius stopped, his hand still on the handle. He could leave now and just end it. Whatever it was exactly. He didn't think he had the resolve to push Remus away again. His body had calmed slightly, but as he remembered the taste of the prince's mouth and the slighter body pressed to his, warmth flooded him again and he was forced to take several calming breathes, bringing up images of Tonks to mind.

This was going to be a long night or day and Remus was going to hate him when they woke up.

-

Severus woke to the comforting presence of another body lying in his bed with him. Harry was curled behind him, a hand thrown easily over the mage's waist and lips pressed to the back of his neck. A man could easily get used to this feeling. But, Severus was no ordinary man and he had dealt with his fair share of mages, trying to get into his home and take what they needed before they left.

The problem was, Severus had nothing that Harry wanted. The boy was a white mage and he had no interest in any of the black magic that Severus so carefully studied. He couldn't be here for the company. Not that they had gone further than kissing, each too exhausted from the nights events to do anything else. But, there were plenty of warm bodies, many of them far less likely to make another attempt at choking him.

He knew perfectly well why he had allowed Harry into his bed. The boy had managed to find a way of working into him. Severus wouldn't be so foolish as to say it was love. Not yet. But it could be, eventually and that was what he was afraid of.

This left him back at point A.

Severus gave up on it for now and slipped out from beneath the comforter, taking up his house robe and sliding it on, tying the belt as he left the room for the kitchen, combing his fingers through his shoulder length hair, trying to get the tangles out. He stopped in the middle of the hallway, glancing toward the two quest rooms. The door to the third bedroom was still open. It was clear it hadn't been used.

The mage moved into the kitchen, his feet use to the cold stone as he set about making a pot of coffee and something to eat for everyone before they would have to leave for Ravenclaw. A glance at the grandfather clock against the wall told him it was just after six in the evening. The last train wasn't until ten, which left them plenty of time to eat and perhaps talk. Yes, it wouldn't do to remain silent. He was attracted and he wasn't going to take this any further than it had already gone until he and Harry had spoken.

"Fire," the fireplace crackled to life under his hands as he dropped several pieces of bacon into the black skillet in the hanging and moved it close to the fire so it would cook, but not burn.

The door behind him creaked open. Looking up sharply from his examination of the bacon, he found Harry, dressed in one of his old robes, the same one he had been wearing last night, the belt cinched at his waist. His dark hair was tangled and Severus decided it needed a good brushing.

"Morning," Harry said cheerfully.

"I would hardly call it morning," Severus said impassively nodding to the clock.

"True," Harry sighed, rocking on the balls of his feet. There was a crack of magic and the two jumped as Dobby appeared.

"Excellent timing, can you watch the bacon while I wake up Sirius and Remus?" the mage asked, looking pointedly at the house elf.

"Sure he can," Harry said.

Severus nodded, striding toward the door. Harry caught his arm, pulling him back and into a brief kiss, before he released him. The mage watched him for a brief moment as he moved toward the fireplace where the bacon and coffee hung.

-

Sirius stirred, his body moving into a state of half-awareness in which he couldn't be sure if everything was a dream or not. He was lying beside Remus, the prince's warm breath; stale of course from sleep, on his face. Remus arm was around his waist, the long fingered hand on his lower back, keeping him from moving.

Sighing contentedly, Sirius opened his eyes. His hand was caught in Remus' hair. Idly, he touched the long strands, thinking over what had happened before they had slept and wondering what would happen when he woke up.

The door creaked.

"You should probably wake up," Severus said.

Sirius, still watching Remus sleep, made a soft sound of agreement. The door creaked again. Glancing at the door, Sirius checked that it was closed and then glanced back at Remus. Amber eyes were opened, narrowed slightly. With a sigh, Sirius pulled back. The arm around his waist tightened, holding him still.

"Remus?"

Expecting something. An apology perhaps as was the prince's usual statement after every encounter they had, he didn't expect Remus to not say anything and just stare at him. It was as unnerving as before.

"Remus? Are you mad at me?" he asked finally. Remus shook his head, amber eyes locked on him. Sirius sighed with relief. "Are you not going to talk to me?"

Remus opened his mouth and his lips moved as if he were saying something. Silence. Sirius' gray eyes widened and he gaped at the prince for a moment before he could full process what was wrong.

"You can't talk can you?" he demanded, sitting up and hauling Remus up into a sitting position as well.

Remus just shook his head.

-  
**Author's Note**: God, this chapter is short. I couldn't write anymore. I'm sorry.


	28. The Next Stop

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Ex-Professor Remus Lupin  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Alternate Universe/Action/Adventure/Romance  
**Era**: None  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Harry/Severus  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm a bit put out by the lack of response from readers. I know the fics getting hits, but barely any reviews. Ah well. It's not like I'm going to hold the fic hostage or something. This is my baby. It's getting written regardless of review. Of course, reviews are loved. Sadly, I got stuck on this chapter. I doubt that makes this chapter any better than the others, but I hope you guys like this. Sadly, it's a bit short and it feels rushed to me. Thanks once again to my Padfoot for being my beta.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Eight**  
The Next Step  
-  
_Gryffindor is gone._

_I still can't believe it._

_So many people were killed and the survivors are homeless and destitute._

_How could this have happened?_

_Perhaps I shouldn't have listened to Harry and summoned Hogwarts…no. It's not his fault. It's mine. I never should have run away from home. I got everyone involved in this: Sirius, Severus, Weasley…everyone. Perhaps if I had stayed with Father I could have stopped him. This is my entire fault._

_I shouldn't assume the throne._

_I thought I could make amends for what Father did, but I've only brought misery to everyone._

_What am I going to do now?_

-

"The town is in shambles I've heard. So many innocent lives were lost," Weasley, nursing several broken ribs, was seated at the table in the meeting room in the Great Library; he was no longer wearing his armor, having opted for a pair of loose pants and a shirt the color of dried blood.

"I can imagine," Albus said gently, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees. "I haven't yet had the courage to see what befell Gryffindor. It is bad enough to see the destruction upon my own city."

"Remus is beyond despair," Minerva said gently. "It seems in his grief, he has lost his ability to speak."

"What?" standing up, Weasley winced as the bandages beneath his shirt pulled against his movements.

"Master Weasley, do not strain yourself; you and General Granger both seem eager to make your recovery last as long as possible," Albus said grimly.

"Hermione? She's here?"

"Yes, several dozen citizens and such volunteered to go with some of my soldiers to help in the clean up of Gryffindor. They found you, General Granger, and several others, staff of the castle no doubt, beneath the rubble. You both should thank the white mage that healed you," Minerva said sternly.

Weasley eased back into his chair, glancing toward the doors once more. It had been two days since the destruction of Gryffindor and the knight had spent them unconscious. Upon awakening, he had been asked to see Emperor Albus. He had yet to hear anything of the prince and this new revelation did nothing to ease his doubts.

"I shall remember to thank them," Weasley said, "but first, I would like to gather the others. We need to figure out what to do from here. Regulus must pay for what he has done to Gryffindor."

Albus nodded, holding up one hand absently.

"I already have such a meeting planned for later this evening. Until then, you are free to go. I thank you for your report. I will have to ask you to retell what you have heard, if you do not mind," Albus said, standing up.

Weasley eased himself out of the chair and bowed carefully, wary of his wounds and not wanting to aggravate them further.

"Certainly, Your Majesty."

-

Two day. Two days since and he had only just managed to return to his home. With a growl of fury, Regulus threw the doors open with a loud bang. The room beyond was empty, except for James sitting in the corner, nursing a broken arm, still unset, and watching him with impassive brown eyes. Gray eyes flashed toward the black robed mage.

"That old fool can't do anything to me! He can't kill me!" Regulus snarled. "Nothing can! Besides, he's too late. The wheels are already in motion."

"You're not immortal you know," James said quietly.

Regulus didn't acknowledge his statement.

"I won't let him interfere!" he paused, straightening up and glaring at James. "Are the preparations complete?"

"I don't know. If you haven't noticed, I've got a broken arm because of him," James grumbled.

"I don't care. Sirius' role in this is far from over. Make sure everything is done. I'm going to rest," watching as Regulus disappeared into his bedroom, James sighed, collapsing back into the wall and clutching his arm.

"Okay."

-

"The work is going quite well," Minerva said watching impassively as workers tried to repair the clock tower in the Theatre District. Albus stood next to her, gazing intently as the clock face was hoisted up into the air.

"It would appear so," Albus said quietly. "We've started rebuilding the airship. Most of the engineers from the Industrial District have volunteered. Our people are strong. It is a shame that it took such a disaster to prove it."

Minerva placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Their faith in you helps them remain strong."

Albus was silent for a moment, and then with a nod, he turned away from the clock tower.

"Come, I'm sure the others are waiting."

-

Hufflepuff, The Burrow, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor," Ginevra said gently, gazing intently at the table she was standing at, dressed in a soft white mourning robe. "Regulus has destroyed three of the four nations. The only one left standing is Slytherin and I fear that it only stands to mock us."

"The question we must ask is; what is he trying to accomplish?" Severus demanded from across the table. He was sitting in one of the high backed chairs scowling at Ginevra.

"Does it matter?" Sirius asked impatiently, standing up from his chair. "I say we find him and kill him."

"It's not that easy," Narcissa said easily from where she stood leaning against the wall near the doors. "He's too powerful for us. How do you plan on defeating him?"

Sirius fell silent, glowering at her for a moment. Remus placed his hand on Sirius' arm. Sirius glanced down at him and then with a sigh, sat down.

"I don't know," he admitted.

"Well, we can't ignore the situation. Regulus must be stopped," Ginevra said, looking around the table.

"Indeed," Weasley murmured.

"Yeah, well that's easier said than done," Sirius grumbled. "We haven't got an airship to look for him."

"Sirius is correct," Albus agreed. "The airship that we are working on now won't be finished for another two weeks. The only thing we have is a ship from when the Gryffindor soldiers had control over the city. It was damaged during the battle."

"So what now?" Harry piped.

"The village," Severus said suddenly.

"What?" Sirius asked, looking confusedly at the mage.

"The village that we were captured in. They may be able to tell us something. Perhaps they have seen Regulus. After all, we found him at the Willow. He could be hiding somewhere on the continent," the mage replied, turning toward Harry. "Can you speak their language?"

"Not very well, but enough," Harry said with a nod.

Albus smiled.

"Excellent," he said. "I can have the ship stocked and ready within an hour."

"Good, we're leaving as soon as we're ready," Sirius said with a grin.

"Remus, are you coming?" Harry asked suddenly, looking over at the prince as he stood up.

The prince nodded, glancing at Sirius and then looking to his uncle.

"It would probably be best," Albus said. "I believe the General Granger will be able to care for Gryffindor and the repairs in your stead."

-

The ship cut through the water like a knife moving along the coast north toward the continent of Durmstrang. Even with the ship's speed, it would still take two days, which left the group nothing to do but prepare. Remus spent most of his time trying to get his magic to work without being able to speak. It only frustrated the prince more so Sirius had taken to spending his time telling stories of his adventures with the Marauders. It had kept most of them interested.

When the first day ended and night fell, the captain was relieved and another person put to directing them toward the northern continent. Everyone else retreated to the lower deck and the double bunks that had been put in and provided more than enough beds for them all. The first night, Remus had climbed into Sirius' bunk, and again on the second, and as the sun rose they arrived on the same beach as before.

"We've got more than enough food and water to wait for at least two weeks," the captain said easily as he lowered the gangplank onto the sand. Harry jumped off into the sand, feeling the cool breeze from the ocean across his face.

"It shouldn't take that long," Sirius said easily. "The village is only an hours walk from here."

"Yeah, well try not to get yourself imprisoned. If me and my men have to rescue you lot, it won't be pleasant," the captain sneered.

"Sure thing," Sirius muttered turning toward the others all ready standing in the sand.

Ginevra was wearing her yellow armor once more and holding a spear easily in her thin, long fingered hands. Her red hair was tied back into a bun. Beside her was Hagrid, in a black overcoat and deep burgundy clothes beneath. He carried no weapons. Narcissa stood nearby, scantily clad as all ways and looking as haughty as ever. Her blonde hair was pulled away from her face, a few strands escaping in the heat. She held her sword easily in her left hand. Harry and Severus were standing next to each other, both dressed in black, Harry in trousers, a shirt, and cloak, and Severus in his robes. The mage held his staff easily, the end firmly buried in the earth. Weasley, still in his armor, the helmet covering his face, stood by the summoner. Remus, dressed in a white robe with a gold belt, stood just behind Sirius, holding his staff in both hands.

"We ready?" Sirius asked, tucking a loose strand of hair behind his ear.

Everyone nodded or made a sound of agreement and with a sigh, they started across the beach.

-

"It appears that there is no one here," Severus said, stepping out of a small mud structure that they assumed was a house.

"Where could they have gone?" Sirius asked, gazing down the dusty center street in amazement.

Someone hissed from above and then suddenly, a tall figure dropped down from the roof of a building into the path before them, holding a spear. Severus stepped carefully away from the savage as he glowered at them and then said something in his language.

"What'd he say?" Severus demanded, looking at Harry.

"He wants to know why we're here," Harry answered.

"Ask him what happened to the others," Sirius said. Harry nodded, stepping toward the savage and switching into the almost serpentine tongue.

"Where is everyone?" he asked.

The savage's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Harry," the summoner replied. "Where are the others?"

The savage gazed at him and then to the group standing behind him, looking nervous as they watched the two of them. With a growl, he turned toward the rising sun and pointed.

"They were taken as slaves by a mage. He took them to the east, beneath the sand," the savage answered. "Why are you here, stranger?"

"We are looking for this mage."

The man nodded, glaring at him.

"You will free the others," he said. "You will free them when you find the mage. He has taken all but the old and injured, like myself," the man pulled aside the furred chest plate to reveal a bandaged stained with blood. "Even the children. You will free them."

"We'll try. Your name?" Harry said.

"Victor," the man – Victor – answered. "You will free them."

"Yes."

-

"You do realize now that when we fail, this Victor is going to hunt us down and cut our throats," Severus growled the next morning as they trekked through the hot sand on the eastern side of the continent.

"We'll free them," Harry said confidently. "Watch."

The mage huffed in annoyance, but didn't say anything else, preferring to expend his energy walking then arguing with the summoner. Beaded sweat dripped down the side of his face and he wiped at the tickling sensation irritably. Remus seemed to be the only one that didn't look as if he was suffering – although it probably had more to do with the fact that he was wearing white while everyone else was wearing black or leather.

"How are we supposed to find something that's buried under the sand?" Narcissa demanded tiredly.

"No idea," Sirius said conversationally, far too chipper considering he was wearing black leather and walking about in the middle of the desert with only a canteen of water to show for it, Angel Bless tied to his back.

"I'm contemplating ways to kill you," Narcissa snarled. "You have no right to be happy when I am so miserable."

"Do not worry about–" Ginevra was cut off as the sand beneath her feet disappeared and she fell into a black hole that had appeared. She had caught herself on the edge of it and was holding on as Hagrid lumbered over and set about hauling her out. Instead, the ground shook, sand falling into the darkness below. Ginerva's sweat covered fingers slipped and with a cry of shock, she fell.

"Ginevra!" Sirius yelled, moving toward the gape in the sand and dropping down after her.

"Idiot," Severus muttered. "But I suppose this is how we get ourselves killed by Regulus."

"Most likely," Harry said with a grin as he followed as Sirius.

The rest of the group followed after a few moments of hesitation.

-

"I knew they'd come. Everything is going according to plan."

-  
**Author's Note**: Told you it was short. Don't worry the next chapter is in the works.


	29. A Deal

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: As usual, a thank you to the lovely HK for betaing this. A few awkward jumps in the beginning. Sorry about that, but it is longer than the last chapter and the next chapter will be longer than this. Promise.  
-  
**Chapter Twenty-Nine**  
A Deal  
-  
Sirius awoke with a start, pushing himself up and off of the floor. With a groan of pain, he collapsed back to the floor, his right shoulder throbbing in agony. Forcing himself onto his knees and examined his surroundings. The room was small, barely large enough for him to struggle to his feet. The walls were a dark gray color, smooth as marble. Reaching out and placing his hand on the smooth stone, Sirius realized that it was indeed made of marble.

He took a moment to examine the four walls around him with his hands, searching for the door. After a long examination, he found a thin crack in the marble. Following it with his fingers, he crowed in triumph. He had found the door.

"I wouldn't get too excited," the voice filled the tiny room and Sirius spun around, reaching for Angel Bless. His shoulder gave a painful throb and he cursed. He wouldn't be able to handle the weapon like this.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted. "Come out and fight me!"

Laughter, soft and mocking, filled the air around him. Sirius ground his teeth in aggravation, wincing as he clutched his shoulder.

"Bastard," Sirius hissed painfully.

The laughter cut off as suddenly as it has started.

"Your friends are in rooms like the one you are," Regulus said matter-of-factly. "And of course, your little prince is here as well. I'll let them live if you do something for me."

"Remus," Sirius gasped. "Where is he?"

"He's nearby, but injured," Regulus paused, allowing this to sink in. Sirius' stomach lurched uncomfortably. "It could be fatal. He could die – that is, if you don't do as I ask."

"Shut up!" Sirius snapped.

"I seem to have hit a sore spot. No matter, he and your friends will live if you do this one little task for me," there was silence.

Sirius growled.

"You're not giving me any choice, you know! What do I have to do?" he demanded.

"Excellent. Step outside," Sirius' eyes widened in surprise as the door disappeared, sliding up and out of view.

Stepping into the outer chambers, Sirius saw that there were several doors besides his own. No doubt his friends were behind them. He looked forward to find a black mage standing only a few feet away. She reached out and wrapped long, brittle fingers around his arm. He nearly jerked away from her at the unsettling touch.

The mage Disapparated, bringing him along on the nauseating ride. He had done it a few times, but it hadn't made him any fonder of the experience. Pulling his arm from the mage's grasp, he took an unsteady step forward and looked around the room that she had brought him to. Scarcely decorated, it was clearly an out chamber of some other room. The door set into the back wall only proved this.

"Wha–?" he turned around to see that the mage had all ready left.

"Welcome to my humble abode," the doors opened and for only the second time, Sirius was face to face with Regulus.

"Look, I don't care," Sirius growled. "Just tell me what you want."

Regulus smirked, crossing one arms across his chest and brushing aside a long strand of thick black hair from his face.

"Oh, we're upset aren't we? Either way, I want you to retrieve something for me."

"What is it?" Sirius demanded.

"Watch your tone," Regulus said darkly, his gray eyes narrowing contemptuously. "You haven't forgotten that your friend's lives hang in the balance."

Sirius' scowled only deepened.

"I am sending you to a fortress on the Salem Continent. There is a stone there that I want you to retrieve."

"Why can't you get it yourself?"

"It's not my sort of place," Regulus answered. "There is an anti-magic barrier around the place."

"So you're sending me."

"Yes, because you're too stupid to use magic," Sirius glared at Regulus as he looked up at the ceiling. "Once you get there, I want you to retrieve the Philosopher's Stone for me. What do you say? It's a rather simple task. Even you could do it. I'll even let you use my airship so you don't have to worry about transportation."

Clenching his hands, Sirius checked himself so he wouldn't hit Regulus as he walked away from him.

"Of course, it might be too much for you. I'd better send you with a few of your friends. Let's say three, so I still have the other four to barter with. Besides," Regulus smirked, "no one likes to fight against themselves."

"What?"

Regulus waved his hand dismissively.

"Who are you going to bring with you?"

Sirius opened his mouth to reply and then stopped; he couldn't bring Remus, Harry, or Severus. All three of them were magic users and Remus was injured. If he couldn't have Remus with, then Weasley would have to stay as well. The knight was the only one who would put all of his responsibility into keeping Remus safe. So that left him with, "Hagrid, Ginevra, and Narcissa."

Regulus smirked.

"Of course."

"You'd better keep your promise," Sirius said darkly.

"You needn't worry," Regulus said dismissively as one of the mages entered the room and took Sirius' arm and Disapparated from the room.

Regulus sighed, shaking his head as he turned from the empty spot. That had been entirely too easy. Pushing the doors to the inner room open, he walked into the dimly lit room to find James, his arm bandaged now and in a sling; gazing at him from the chair he was sitting in.

"Why didn't you tell him?" James demanded.

"He wouldn't have believed me anyways," Regulus replied smoothly.

"But–" James fell silent at the furious look Regulus sent his way.

-

Hagrid, Ginevra, and Narcissa were standing on the docks when the mage Apparated onto it, Sirius at her side. He wrenched his arm out of the mage's grasp and moved towards them.

"Where are the others?" Ginevra asked, looking worriedly at the thief.

"Safe – I hope," Sirius answered, glancing at the massive airship beside them. It's blue body pulsing with red light. "We're going to get something for Regulus and he'll let us go. I hope."

"Do you really think you can trust him?" Narcissa asked dryly.

"I don't know," Sirius replied tiredly. "Let's just get this over with."

-

"Well this is just perfect," Narcissa said as she watched Hagrid push on the huge doors of the fortress, straining in the heat that made the air around them ripple.

"Narcissa, you are not helping," Sirius snapped irritably.

They had been standing out in the hot sun for the last three hours, Hagrid trying to get the doors to the massive fortress, it's walls curving and twisting upward. The style was vaguely familiar to Sirius, but he couldn't place it as he and Ginevra watched the giant wipe sweat from his forehead and step back.

"It's not gonna budge," Hagrid rumbled.

"So, we're stuck in the middle of the desert and the others are at the mercy of Regulus," Narcissa said with a bitter laugh. "Oh, this is rich. How did an idiot like you get appointed leader again?"

Sirius glowered at the bounty hunter and stalked over to the door, jerking his head to signal to Hagrid that they would try again. The giant put his shoulder against the huge doors and dug his feet into the stone beneath his feet. Ginevra moved quickly, putting her own weight on the doors and pushing as well.

"Idiots. The whole lot of you," Narcissa muttered.

Sirius put a hand on the door. The doors fell open with a loud thud and Hagrid stumbled forward, loosing his footing. Surprised, Ginevra collapsed to the floor and Sirius stared at the doors in shock.

"It opened when you touched it," Narcissa said carefully, gazing suspiciously at the doors as she strode through them.

Ginevra got to her feet, dusting sand from her clothes and gazing curiously at Sirius, her blue eyes unfocused slightly. Hagrid watched her for a moment and then followed Narcissa into the dark fortress.

"I–" Sirius swallowed, staring at the doors in amazement, gray eyes wide. "I just touched it."

"So it would seem. I'm getting a faint pulse of magic from you, but that's to be expected," the elf said calmly.

"But I can't use magic…well, there was the time I turned into a dog," Sirius rationalized now staring at his hand.

"You're an Animagus?" Ginevra breathed.

"A what?" Sirius asked. The elven princess coughed, pushing a strand of hair from her sweat covered face.

"An Animagus is a person who has the ability to turn into an animal at will. It is highly powerful magic. The last known Animagus was Merlin."

"You're kidding."

"I most certainly am not," Ginevra looked offended. "That doesn't explain how you were able to open the doors, unless this place was built by Merlin himself and if it was, I would suggest that we go back and take our chances with Regulus."

"The mages would kill us if we tried to go back without this stone he wants," Narcissa said, reappearing. "Are you two going to stand out here and bake or are you coming inside?"

Sirius gazed uncertainly at the massive gothic building before them.

"We've come this far," he muttered. "I don't understand why the doors opened for me, but I'm going to find out."

"The Whomping Willow did the same thing," Narcissa pointed out as Sirius and Ginevra stepped into the cool darkness of the fortress. "Reacted to you I mean. Think they're related?"

"I don't know. It doesn't make any sense," Sirius replied quietly, gazing around the entrance hall.

There were three doors, all perfectly innocent looking, except for a massive swell of red energy swirling over the door to their right. Hagrid was examining it carefully. Ginevra hurried to his side and she stopped with a soft gasp.

"What ever is in there is powerful magic, but the anti-magic wards are making it difficult to feel," the elf said quietly.

The room was shaped in an oval. Three doors were set into the walls, one to the left and another on the right and the last one on the back wall. The floor was covered with symbols. It was a language that Sirius didn't recognize.

"That's probably what we've got to get. Guess we'll have to find a way to break the barrier. Come on," Sirius motioned toward a blue crystal set in a twisted pillar of black steel sitting beside a set of doors set into the left wall. He examined the blue crystal while Narcissa tried to push open the doors on the back wall.

"Not budging," she said irritably. "Why don't you try touching them, Sirius?"

"Shut up," Sirius snapped, touching the crystal. Powerful blue light flooded from its center and the thief jumped back in surprise. The doors in front of him opened and Ginevra slipped through them into the next room "I really hate this place."

"You should see this," the elf called back to them.

They moved carefully into the room, Hagrid ducking down to keep from hitting his head on the ceiling. The room they had entered was shaped like a sphere, the walls smooth and black. At the center of the room, a massive shape hung suspended in the air, glowing easily with soft blue light.

"What is it?" Narcissa demanded, glaring at the massive shape.

"A planet. Most likely it's this one. Come on, there's stairs on the other side," Sirius muttered, walking around the spherical shape.

"I thought you wanted to find out about this place," Ginevra pointed out gently.

"Later," Sirius replied.

The sphere's blue light pulsed briefly and symbols suddenly filled the air before it just as they all neared the stairs. Ginevra and Narcissa exchanged puzzled looks and Hagrid's beady black eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Mother…Terra?" Sirius said quietly, gazing at the symbols carefully. After a moment, he shook his head and the words disappeared. "I can't make it out."

The other three gazed at him in surprise.

"Sirius, can you read it?" Ginevra asked.

The thief shook his head.

"No, it's like the words are talking to me…or," he made a sound of irritation in the back of his throat and started down the stairs. "It doesn't matter. Come on."

The next room was empty, the stairs curving back up into another room. Sirius led them through the empty space, lost in thought. None of this made sense anymore and it seemed as if the more he tried to protect Remus the deeper and more complicated everything got. Why did the doors open for him?

The wall in the next room lit up and words floated across it. Sirius stopped, staring at them for a moment, looking lost. Ginevra reached out to place a hand on his arm, to urge him to move onward, but he spoke.

"Beginning… the city… Lord," the symbols disappeared and he cursed, just as more appeared just above his head. "… Terra thrived…then… died. The city… began to decline… cities all over Terra… decline…"

"What the hell is this?" Narcissa demanded.

Sirius shook his head.

"I don't know," Sirius admitted, sounding panicked. "It doesn't make any sense. Why can I read it?"

"We should move on," Ginevra said, touching the thief's shoulder.

The doors opened into the entrance hall and Hagrid frowned, gazing around the room and seeing that the barrier still covered the door on the right side of the room.

"Try the back door now," Sirius said, crossing the room hurriedly and touching the door on the back wall. It opened easily under his hands and he shook his head. "I don't understand."

"Come on, maybe we can find a way to break down that barrier in here," Narcissa announced walking into the room beyond. "Holy shit. You've got to see this."

The room was spherical, but it was larger than the Planet Room and the walls were covered with stone faces, smooth and frighteningly human in their appearance. Some of the features had been worn away with age and the faces had eyes made of shining gray stones.

"This is just...creepy," Narcissa growled, gazing up at the faces as the rest of the group joined her.

One of the faces pulsed suddenly with white light.

"Visitor, listen to my tale," Hagrid made a sound halfway between a scream and groan and Narcissa grabbed Ginevra's arm in an almost bone breaking hold. Sirius simply looked curiously at the faces.

"All flora and fauna died out… The decay of Terra was immanent… In order to stop the decay, many methods were researched. The best minds of Terra were gathered… A final resurrection of our beloved mother world was attempted… It ended in failure… After four tremendous sacrifices, flora and fauna were revived, but…the Lord and… still in stasis…"

Another face lit up suddenly.

"… final results… are pending…"

The faces went dark again and did not light up again.

"What does this mean? Terra?" Ginevra asked, looking at Sirius in surprise. "Do you think Regulus knows what this place contains?"

"I don't know," Sirius said, "but the others are in danger. We have to worry about them first. If we can, we'll come back."

Returning to the entrance hall, they looked to the right door. The barrier was gone.

"Go figure," Narcissa said sarcastically.

-

The stone was quite large, nearly the size of an apple. Sirius picked it up from the twisted looking holder it had been resting on and examined it carefully in the sunlight coming through the swirled orange glass window on the right side of the room.

"This is it?" he said quietly. "It's not a ruby, so why the hell is it so important?"

"Too easy," Narcissa growled, unsheathing her sword and glancing around the room for some sort of enemy. Nothing.

"Regulus said something about fighting against yourself," Sirius said, tucking the stone into his bag and turning away from the clawed holder to the group.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hagrid mumbled.

"Most likely–" the ground gaze a tremendous lurch and the elf stumbled, only to be caught by Hagrid before she could fall to the ground.

Sirius turned around quickly to find a massive wardrobe had taken the place of the stone's holder. Reaching back, he removed Angel Bless from where it had been secured and twirled the double bladed weapon quickly in his hands as the wardrobe shook violently.

"What is that?" Narcissa demanded.

Sirius took half a step from the shaking creature – it had to be some sort of creature – and nearly fell over as pain spiked through his body. With a cry, he stumbled and the wardrobe doors burst open.

"Fuck," Narcissa cried as a new creature stepped out of the wardrobe.

Sirius.

The copy was a perfect replica, the leather clothes, long dark hair bound back into a ponytail, and even the sharp green blades of Angel Bless. The copy gazed at Sirius for a moment and without a word, buried one of the blades in the thief's chest. Blood poured from the wound as the copy pulled the weapon out. Sirius' mouth opened in surprise, his hand pressing over the gaping wound, the blood covering his fingers as he fell forward.

"No," Ginevra breathed, reaching for her medical bag. She gazed at the copy as it turned dulled gray eyes on its next closest opponent, Narcissa.

"Ginny, help him, Narcissa and I will handle it," Hagrid said, moving toward the copy just as Narcissa streaked forward, swinging her sword in a high arc.

The elven princess watched for a moment as the copy swung its weapon, blocking the bounty hunter's sword and then twisted a bit to strike out at the giant and leaving a shallow cut across his thigh. Shaking her head, she watched as Narcissa managed to back the copy away from the now empty wardrobe. Then, with a deep breath, Ginevra ran across the room, pulling her spear from the holder on her back and setting it at her side should Narcissa and Hagrid fail to keep it away from her as she set about trying to keep the thief alive.

-

The copy was slower than Sirius, which, Narcissa thought, gave her an advantage, but this creature seemed to not feel any pain. Her blade cut through the soft flesh of the creature's belly and the copied Angel Bless twirled, shoving her sword out of way. A jolt of pain across her shoulder and she stumbled back half a pace, her sword clanging loudly as it met with the creature's weapon.

Blood was welling up from the shallow wound and her shoulder seemed to be on fire, but Hagrid was moving in now, ignoring his own wounds. She moved in for another strike, but Hagrid was gotten there first. His fist connected with the creature's back. There was a crack of bone – its spine had snapped – and the copy fell to the floor, it's back twisted.

Breathing heavily, the bounty hunter plunged her sword into the copy's throat, separating it from the body and the lifeless gray eyes turned black. She stepped back as the creature crumbled into dust and the wardrobe it had come out of disappeared into a trail of smoke.

Brushing sweat soaked strands of white-blonde hair from her eyes, Narcissa looked over to Ginevra. The elf was kneeling beside the thief. Blood had turned her yellow uniform an ugly orange.

"Well?" the bounty hunter demanded.

"We need a white mage," Ginevra answered, her voice surprisingly calm considering the amount of blood she had on her clothes. "I know only one white magic spell and it has only done enough to close the wound on his back. I managed to staunch the blood flow for the moment, but he'll die if we don't get him back in time."

"I hope he's unconscious," Narcissa said roughly.

"He is."

-  
**Author's Note**: I'm just an evil son of a bitch. Yet another cliffhanger for you guys and this time it's a bit worse than just things going black. It's funny but the ending was supposed to be a bit different. The chapter sort of ran away from me.

_Next Chapter: While Ginevra, Hagrid, and Narcissa struggle to keep Sirius alive, Regulus doesn't plan on keeping his promise…_


	30. Harry

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I'm sure you appreciate the fact that I've actually worked hard on getting this new chapter done quickly (but not too quickly as that would be annoying and stupid). I could have procrastinated as there are several plot bunnies hopping around the room at the moment, demanding to be written. In other news, according to my plot outline, the last chapter was really only the beginning of a number of cliffhangers. I can only hope that none are as irritatingly annoying as the ending of chapter twenty-nine. In the meantime, thank you Padfoot for betaing as usually.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty**  
Harry  
-  
Harry gazed intently at the door of his cell, his green eyes narrowed, as he attempted to will it to open. It didn't of course, but the thought was comforting. He couldn't even begin to say how long he had been in this cell, but it had to have been a long time because he was hungry. The others were probably being held elsewhere. He wondered vaguely if his captor would bother feeding them.

"Doubt it," he said aloud, glad for the comfort of his own voice.

Looking up at the ceiling, he wondered where the others were and if they were okay. He was alone and he hated being alone. It was why he had been so eager to help Sirius when he had first met him. Not only had they all promised to help him find his father, but they had been nice. Severus, despite his rather harsh personality, had warmed up to Harry quicker then the summoner could have hoped.

With a curse, Harry slammed a booted foot into the door. He repeated the process several times, each thud against the metal making the task all the more hopeless. With a yell of frustration, he kicked the door one last time. It slid up into the ceiling and Harry's eyes widened in surprise.

Weasley appeared in the doorway a moment later, looking concerned from beneath his helm.

"Are you all right?" Weasley asked as Harry stood up and moved past him into the room beyond.

Remus and Severus were examining four large hourglasses set into the wall on the opposite side from Harry's cell. A long hallway led out into what appeared to be – from a distance – a room filled with stain glass windows.

"Fine," Harry said. "What happened?"

"Apparated out of my cell and managed to open the doors by flipping those," Severus replied, still examining the hourglasses, as he pointed to ten levers along the wall. Turning around, Harry saw that there were eight cells on the curved wall. All of the doors were opened now.

"You know," Harry said, pouting a bit, "I was sort of hoping that I'd kicked the door into submission."

The mage glowered at Harry from across the room.

"Anyways, the others aren't here," he said, "and I'm still trying to figure out these hourglasses."

"Where are they?" Harry asked, glancing at Remus. The prince was standing next to the mage looking harassed, amber eyes narrowed as he attempted to say something. With a frustrated sigh, he collapsed back against the wall.

"Don't worry, Your Majesty," Weasley said comfortingly. The glare the prince sent his way silenced him and Harry huffed.

Severus shrugged.

"I questioned one of the mages. It would seem that in exchange for our safety, Sirius and the others have gone on an errand for Regulus," the mage smirked sadistically.

"What? How?" Weasley demanded, still wounded by Remus' behavior.

"I knocked him out with my staff. He was all ready injured so it was rather easy" Severus replied, "and then stowed him in my cell."

Harry glanced into a few of the cells and spotted the crumpled body of a mage.

"Will he live?" Harry asked worriedly, stepping toward the cell.

"Most likely," the mage said impassively. "Don't heal him, you twit."

Harry scowled.

"I was just going to see if he was breathing," the summoner said moodily, stepping away from the cell.

"Well don't," Severus muttered.

"Oh, so it's illegal to want to heal people?"

"It is when they're the enemy," the mage growled, "and when they're someone that I know and feel the need to hit."

"You knew him!" Weasley shouted.

Remus, stilling leaning against the wall and looking entirely too annoyed with his own inability to articulate anything he was feeling, just glared impotently at the three of them. He contemplated briefly of leaving the room and seeing if he could find a way out of this place, but his magic seemed to be disrupted by his silence.

Severus nodded, tapping one of the hourglasses and watching the sand fall into the lower half.

"Briefly," he muttered. "He's one of Regulus' lackeys. Nothing to concern ourselves over."

"That doesn't matter. If you know him, we may be able to question him as to what Regulus is up to," Weasley said and he moved toward the cell. Severus moved quickly, his staff striking the knight across the chest, effectively stopping him in his tracks.

"If you must know, he is the mage that we met while in Gryffindor," the mage explained coolly. "He is all ready injured and not by me. I would suggest that we leave him. If Regulus knew that we had helped him, he would likely cause more damage to him."

"Then we take him with us," Weasley said sternly.

"You want us to take a black mage who is loyal to the man that has tried, with great success to destroy not one, but four kingdoms?" Remus, shaking his head, walked down the hall into the next room.

"Uh guys," Harry said quietly.

"We keep him as a prisoner," Weasley insisted.

"Guys."

"I will not be in charge of that mage's welfare," Severus snapped.

"Severus."

"Then I will!" the knight had raised his voice now and Severus' black eyes narrowed.

"Severus," Harry was starting to lose his patience with the both of them and he contemplated going after Remus by himself, but that didn't seem like a good idea.

"I'm in charge," Severus growled.

"Hardly. I hold a higher rank than you," Weasley said crossly.

"You seem to have forgotten that I'm one of the Slytherin royal family and it is my kingdom that has offered assistance to not only Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, but Hufflepuff and the Burrow as well."

Harry took a breath and raising his fingers to his lips, whistling sharply. Weasley and Severus jumped, and then glowered at him.

"What?" Severus growled.

"Remus," Harry said simply.

"That's His Majesty to you," Weasley corrected, interrupting Harry before he could say more. Harry sighed.

"Fine," he said lowly. "His Majesty seems to have wandered off by himself," he pointed down the hallway that Remus had taken to get away from the two bickering parties.

"What!"

-

He was standing on a walkway between two statues. The area on both sides of the walkway was filled with nothing but air. The statue on his left was on a demon, its body twisted and the stone black with age. The statue on the right was of an angel, opalescent stone shimmering in the sunlight filtering through the stain glass windows on the ceiling. This place was beautiful.

"Remus!" the prince turned as Harry came dashing from the hallway out onto the balcony, skidding to a stop on the dark red carpet and gazing at the two statues in awe. Remus tilted his head, hoping he was getting his confusion at Harry's behavior across.

"Your Majesty, you don't know what sort of dangers this place might contain," Weasley said, his armor clanking loudly in the oppressive silence of the palace.

Remus nodded.

"This place is reminiscent of the Library in Ravenclaw," Severus said, gazing at the ceiling. "Similar design, but its glass, not crystal."

"Is that what that place was made out of?" Harry asked, still staring at the demon statue, it's menacing red eyes – rubies set into the black stone – staring right back.

"Yes, like the sword of Gryffindor Castle, the Ravenclaw Library, which is also the palace, is made of crystal," the mage replied. "Crystal is believed to be the holder of all life."

"What?"

"Elven myth," Severus continued, glancing at Weasley. "They believe that life originate with the Crystal. I'm not certain of the details, perhaps Weasley would have more information."

"The elves of the Burrow have never believed the rubbish about crystals starting life. It is one of the reasons that we were once so cut off from our Hufflepuff cousins."

"Of course," Severus breathed.

"Well!" Harry moved quickly, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him toward the other end of the balcony. "Come on! We can't rely on Sirius now!"

"I have never relied on Sirius," Severus growled, following after them.

Remus fought back a smile at Harry's sudden enthusiasm as he stuck his tongue out at the mage. Weasley came at the back of the party, drawing his sword from its scabbard and glancing carefully around, looking for enemies.

"We have to work together until Sirius gets back! We'll stick together and find our own way out of here!" Harry said stubbornly, still pulling Remus along.

As they passed through the archway into the next room, Remus gasped. The room was a library twice the size of the main room in the Great Library of Ravenclaw. He gently pulled himself from Harry's grasp and moved to the center of the room as the others spread out, looking for a way out.

"I can't read these," Harry said, pulling down a tome. "Is it Elvish or something?"

Weasley crossed the room, taking the book from Harry's hand and gazing intently at the script on the leather cover.

"No," he said softly. "It's nothing that I've ever seen before."

By this time, Severus had pulled down a heavy book bound in red leather and was scanning the first few pages absently. He glanced over at Harry and Weasley puzzling over the book.

"It could be a magical language. Let me see," he said quietly. "This book is in the human language. It's the Legend of the Heroes."

"Heroes?" Harry asked as he handed the book to the mage, who examined it with interest as Weasley took the red bound book he had been cradling.

"It is," the knight breathed. "It's fairly accurate."

"I've never seen this language before," Severus said, staring at the black bound book in wonder. "I'll take it with us. Perhaps someone at the Great Library might know. There are many scholars there. Studying constantly from the ancient texts. They may know something."

Harry nodded as the mage tucked the black book into his potions bag. He turned away and saw the Remus was standing on the other side of the room, examining a candelabrum on the wall. It was the only one in the room. With a grin, Harry crossed the room.

"Find anything interest?" he asked.

The prince nodded, pointing to a small inscription beneath the candelabra. Harry gazed at it.

_The stair will open only when the fire is lit._

"Severus!" The mage looked up from his examination of the red book that Weasley was still carrying, scowling.

"What?" he asked.

"Can you light this?" Harry pointed to the candelabra.

Severus scowled, leaving Weasley with the book and striding quickly across the room. With a wave of his hand, the air crackled and the wicks on the candles lit up spectacularly. The air seemed to shift for a moment, as if the very magic in the castle were changed with the simple lighting. There was a soft slide of wood on wood and a small section of the library's shelving disappeared, revealing another room.

"Cool," Harry said with a laugh as he stepped into the next room and looked around the dimly lit area. There was only one window here and the sunlight seemed reluctant to shine through it, giving the room a dusty feeling. It was obviously not used often.

"The inscription said the stair," Severus said, walking into the room with Remus and Weasley. "Where are the stairs?"

Remus pointed. On the other end of the room, a staircase, made of glowing red energy led upward, spiraling lazily to the next level. Harry easily cross the room and walked up a few of the steps.

"It's magic," he breathed, kneeling down suddenly and touching the steps, eyes fluttering closed. There was a soft sound, like the slid of silk, and white spread across the steps from Harry's fingertips, turning the area into a swirl of red and white.

"Fascinating," Severus breathed, moving toward the steps.

"Try it," Harry said, green eyes widening. "It's only strengthening the steps."

"The black magic may unbalance it," Severus said, though he did wish to try this experiment.

"White and black magic make red magic. Try it. Shame we haven't got Hagrid here. He's a blue mage, isn't he? I bet his blue magic would do something interesting," Harry said, glancing back at Remus and Weasley. "Remus, see if your summoning magic will do something."

The white mage leapt off of the stairs back onto the floor as Severus touched the swirling red and white. Black leapt from his fingers and the red and white suddenly stopped, and it shifted suddenly back to red.

"See," Harry said enthusiastically. "You balanced it out."

"Magic shouldn't be able to have such a physical manifestation," the mage said logically, pouring a bit more of his magic into the step and starting another imbalance as red and black swirled together. Harry reached out and touched the step, putting a bit more of his own magic into it. Balanced return and the two mages looked at each other for a moment before smiling.

Remus moved forward cautiously, not sure if he trusted this staircase.

"It seems quite safe. My magic has been drained any by that," Severus explained. "It fact, I would say that the magic in this stairway has actually given back twice as much as I gave it."

The prince nodded, concentrating on his summoning magic. He felt Leviathan's spirit at the edge of his mind and he gingerly touching the step. Cerulean energy swirled up the steps, away from him, and he felt energy running back into his body, revitalizing him. Harry put one foot onto the first step, and then his whole weight, testing to see if it was stable.

"Still works," he said with a grin. "Come on, let's go."

"I don't trust it," Weasley said darkly.

"It's the only way we can get up there," Severus said, following Harry up the staircase, Remus right behind him.

The knight watched the cerulean and red energy swirl for a moment before he swallowed, taking the steps one at a time, expecting the magic to stop working and send him plunging to the ground below as it curved up toward the ceiling and the second level.

"You ought to trust magic a bit more," Severus said sternly, glowering at the knight as he finally appeared, jumping over the last few steps onto the stone floor.

"I trust magic, I just don't trust it beneath my feet," Weasley said, getting to his feet.

Come on," Harry said, moving across the empty room, similar to the one they had just been in and moving into the next room. It was a balcony along the ceiling of the library. One side lined with books while a railing kept them from falling to the ground far below. Harry dashed across the balcony to the small door at the other end. Pulling it open, he smirked.

"You've got to see this," he called back to them.

The room was small, barely large enough to allow them all room to move comfortably. A window along the left side looked out into a huge space, sunlight filtering down through the open hatch at the top. There was an airship docked in this room, it's massive body, colored a deep purple and streaked with silver, glimmering in the sunlight. Remus' eyes widened; this was the airship that had been above Gryffindor.

"Well, let's see if we can get in there," Harry said, pointing to a door on the other side of the room. The others nodded and followed.

-

Hagrid cradled the unconscious Sirius in his arms as a black mage led them to a lift.

"This will take you directly to Regulus' rooms," he said.

Ginevra nodded. She had been given the title of leader since they had gotten the stone from the desert fortress. Her leather armor was caked with dried blood and she had streaks of it in her hair from tucking the loose strands behind her ears. Thankfully, Narcissa had volunteered a spare bandana to use as a tourniquet. It had done the job of slowing the blood flow until they could get Harry to heal the wound.

The lift doors closed and it rose into upward.

"I hope we are in time," Ginevra said softly.

Hagrid nodded in agreement and Narcissa, her blonde-white hair hanging loosely now that she was without a bandana, could only gaze at Sirius for a moment before turning away to look at the wall.

"You really are quick," Regulus said as the lift doors opened and Ginevra led them into the next room.

"Where are the others?" she demanded.

"Impatient aren't we?" Regulus asked, smirking as he stood at the center of the room, arms crossed. "Where is the stone?"

"He's dying," Narcissa growled, stepping forward and grabbing the front of Regulus' robes, jerking him forward half a step. "Where are they?"

"You've gotten blood on my robes," Regulus said.

The bounty hunter cried out in pain as a bolt of lightning slid across her skid. She stumbled back, clutching her hand to her chest.

"Now, give me the stone. I have no qualms with letting him die."

-

The door opened with ease under Severus' touch. They entered just as Regulus made his demands. Harry, standing behind Weasley, had to jump back as the door slammed shut before him, leaving him in the outer chamber. With a curse, he hit the door, but it didn't open.

"Damn it," he turned around as a black mage, cradling a bandaged arm and a gash on the side of his head, stumbled into the room. "You're awfully smart to have figured out how to get up here."

Harry gaped.

"Father?"

-

"Shame, I was hoping to kill you all once I had the stone," Regulus said as Hagrid and Weasley lowered Sirius to the floor and Remus knelt beside him. "I'll just make due with the boy."

Severus turned around as he realized that Harry wasn't in the room with them.

"Harry," he gasped, moving back toward the door just as Regulus summoned the stone from Sirius' bag, slung over Narcissa's shoulder. The bounty hunter glowered at him as he caught the red stone.

"I do hope we'll meet again," Regulus said with a smile, and then he Apparated.

"Bastard," Severus growled, moving back toward the door. "He has Harry."

"First things first," Narcissa snapped. "Remus, heal him."

The prince, his hands over the gaping wound, nodded, his eyes sliding shut in concentration. A few seconds passed and nothing happened. Ginevra sighed. Remus' magic was being disrupted by his silence. Then, a pulse of white light and the wound on the thief's side closed under Remus' fingers.

"You're not hurt," Remus opened his eyes, exhaustion setting in, and saw that Sirius was the one speaking to him. "Regulus lied?"

The prince nodded, smiling faintly. He'd done it. He'd cast Curaja.

"Oh," Sirius took a deep breath. "So, I'm alive."

"Yes," Weasley replied, "and Regulus has Harry. We have to go after him in the ship."

"An ship cannot hope to keep up with an airship," Ginevra said hopelessly.

Severus moved forward suddenly, catching Remus before he collapsed onto Sirius, who was still struggling to sit up. He cradled the unconscious prince and glared at the thief.

"We need to save Harry."

-  
**Author's Note**: I'm not big on the ending, but…it works. I guess.

_Next Chapter: The group must follow Regulus and save Harry._


	31. Animagus

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to my beta for reading through this and finding my stupidest errors before I send it your way. I'm not too happy with this chapter, but it'll do. Enjoy.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-One**  
Animagus  
-  
They had been unable to keep Regulus' airship in site, loosing site of the Invincible just as an odd looking structure loomed up onto horizon. The trip from the Durmstrang continent had taken nearly a full day to complete and it was nearing sundown of the second day. Everyone had taken a chance to get some well needed rest, Sirius especially, his wound healed, but still tender to the touch. Remus had driven himself to the point of collapse and had slept for most of the journey. Severus, on the other hand, hadn't slept at all.

Gazing out across the water and shivering in the rapidly cooling air, Sirius spotted an iceberg floating near the ship.

"We can't cut though the ice if it gets any thicker," Weasley said worriedly as they moved past a sheet of ice bobbing across the surface of the water.

"We can try," Sirius muttered, shivering in the cold. It started snowing suddenly and he watched the heavy flakes fall, before he turned from the ship's railing to look at the knight. "What the hell is Regulus up to? What's he want Harry for?"

"Harry is a summoner," Sirius looked up to find Severus coming up out of the warm interior of the ship, his robes blowing in the wind as several snowflakes caught in his black hair.

"That's it isn't it?" the thief asked as Remus and Ginevra appeared behind the mage. "He wants Harry for the same reason he wanted Remus. To extract the Eidolons."

The prince's amber eyes widened in concern and he gazed at Sirius, trying to express what he could no long say. Sirius moved toward him, placing a comforting hand upon his arm.

"Don't worry, Remus," he said soothingly. "We're not going to let him have his way."

The prince nodded, smiling faintly. Sirius grinned in response, remembering still the first time they had spoken. It was surprising that his protectiveness for him had only tripled since that first incident. He looked away, out across the water toward the structure in the distance.

"Regulus has a lot to answer for," he said finally.

-

The ice had frozen the water solid for nearly a mile from the structure. Leaping off the deck of the trapped ship, Sirius's boots thudded loudly on the ice. There was a crack and he jumped forward to keep from ending up in the freezing water. Severus Apparated nearby, gazing shrewdly at him.

Remus dropped down a half second later, stumbling as the ice beneath their feet cracked. Reaching out, Sirius caught him, pulling him close as Weasley joined them, his armor removed, and a heavy coat in its place. It had been decided that only four of them would go after Regulus and Harry. Weasley had another coat, this one lined with fur that he offered to Remus. The prince shook his head, but Sirius took it from the knight's gloved fingers and tucked it tightly around Remus' smaller framer.

"You're wearing the least weather resistant clothes," Sirius explained at the curious look from the prince. "Besides, I made it my job to take care of you, remember?"

"If we can stop with the love confessions," Severus growled, making Remus flush with embarrassment and Sirius send a sharp look the mage's way, "I would like to attempt to save Harry."

Despite the mage's casual tone, it was clear that the mage was holding back his own fears over the summoner's safety. Sirius nodded, "All right, let's go."

-

The structure was nestled between two mountains. A massive staircase led from the icy ground into a candlelit circular room. At the center of the room stood a shrine to a dragon. Stepping through the doors from the outside into the darkly lit room, Sirius' gray eyes fell upon the open door on the back wall. Sunlight filtered through it from the outside.

"What are you beggars doing here?" the group gazed at a tall, slender woman with silver blonde hair dressed in silver robes. Her skin was pale in the candlelight and her blue eyes icy as she gazed down at them. "You are in a holy place."

Ignoring her question, Sirius stepped toward her, "Have you seen a man with long dark hair in black robes? He had a younger man with him, dresses in black as well."

The woman's blue eyes widened and she stepped back, a hand pressing to her chest.

"How dare you address me in such a way. You speak to the High Priestess of Beauxbatons. This is holy ground upon which you stand. Watch your tongue," she narrowed her eyes at them. "Are you in league with him?"

"Tell me where they went!" Severus growled, stepping forward. "The boy's life is in danger!"

The priestess turned her blue eyes onto the mage and then she turned away to gaze at the shrine.

"All life is equal. The living shall return to the stars through the Veil," she turned back around and gazed momentarily at Sirius and then her gaze flickered to Severus.

"What are you talking about?" Sirius demanded. "Did he come through here or not?"

"A priestess should not turn her face from evil," Weasley said harshly.

"I merely watched them," the priestess said softly. "They did nothing wrong and so, I was not concerned. They went to Mount Philosopher."

"Mount Philosopher?" Severus asked. The priestess gestured to the open doors behind them.

"It is a volcano that went extinct many generations ago. Legends say that the Red God," she motioned to the statue behind her, "lived in its depths, but that was many years ago. No one has entered since it was sealed a century ago."

"So he took Harry to Mount Philosopher," Sirius said, grinning.

"You're real upset aren't you?" Weasley asked.

"Well, now we know where to go. Come on," Sirius said, jerking his head toward the open door behind the Red God.

The high priestess watched them go, her white face impassive as one of the nuns approached her, bowing before she spoke.

"The volcano has been unsealed, should we send someone to investigate?"

"No," she replied, shaking her head. "Legends tell of the mountain being reopened. This is the return of the Red God."

"Of course, Milady," the nun straightened. "Shall we prepare for the full moon?"

"Yes."

-

Outside once again, Remus shivered as he followed behind the others as they descended the stairs on the backside of the temple down to a circular platform below. As the staircase twisted, the prince gazed out at the water. Trapped in the ice near where the ship was, a series of small stones stood in the water. Stopping for a moment, Remus watched as air between the curved stones shimmered.

"Remus," looking away from the sight, the prince gazed at Sirius. The thief was watching him carefully from the bottom of the steps while Weasley and Severus neared the door leading into the volcano.

Shaking his head, Remus followed Sirius to the doors of the volcano. Made of marble, the stone doors were set into the side of the volcano. They had been opened and Severus gazed into the darkness beyond, frowning.

"He's brought him here?" Weasley asked. "Why?"

"The Red God, maybe," Sirius suggested.

"It doesn't matter," Severus snapped, walking forward. "We have to save Harry."

-

The interior of Mount Philosopher was a mess of bridges and structures built into the rock that made up the volcano. The center was opened, leading into a deep pit of darkness, but here and there, Remus could pick out the setting sun reflecting on rock walls and walkways. Picking up a piece of wood, Severus lit it with a Fire spell and handed it to Sirius. The thief nodded, leading the party to the right. There seemed to be only one way to go and that was down.

Stepping into the ramshackle remains of a home, Sirius took a moment to examine a partially collapsed wall. Rubble was scattered across the wooden floor at his feet and the wall seemed to have been knocked in.

"I don't like this place," Weasley said quietly. "It feels evil."

A shadow shifted above them and the sound of wings filled the air. The group stopped, looking up through the caved-in ceiling. Nothing. Whatever it had been was gone.

"Let's keep moving," Sirius said quietly, urging the others onward.

Nearly every time they stopped, they heard something near them. It seemed, to Sirius at least, that they were being followed, though by what, Sirius didn't have the courage to say. It had left them all nervous and jumpy. Weasley had drawn his sword and was searching even the smallest of shadows for something. Remus and Severus walked side by side between Sirius and the knight. The prince looked pale and he stumbled several times, only to be caught by the mage. By the time they were getting nearer to the lower levels of the bridges, Severus was frowning as he helped the prince stand once again.

"What's wrong with him?" Weasley asked worriedly.

"When is the next full moon?" Severus demanded. Sirius frowned. It had been a number of weeks since he had last seen a lunar chart of their planet, but it should only be a few days.

"Tomorrow," he said slowly. "Maybe the day after."

"Then that is why. His body is preparing for the transformation," the mage said at the prince's wild-eyed stare. Remus opened his mouth to speak, but words failed him and he shook his head and turned his attention back to not falling, his face white and tinged with green.

Sirius was tempted to stop and send Remus and Weasley back, but they would need the both of them. If Harry was injured, Remus would have to heal him and Weasley's strength was an asset in any fight. In fact, he had saved their lives a few times too many for Sirius to discount him now.

They moved downward again. At the bottom of the stairs, the torch had burned away enough that Sirius dropped it and reached for another length of wood. Instead, he found a small portable torch. It was a crude example, but it would work. He offered it to Severus and the mage lit it with a wave of his hand.

The wall to their right trembled as something crashed into it. Cursing, Sirius put himself between Remus and whatever it was behind the wall. Another loud thud and the wall disappeared as a massive shape crashed through, sending pieces of wood across the room. Rolling out of the way of sharp yellow teeth, Sirius removed Angel Bless from its position on his back and stood. A red dragon was attempting to break through the wall toward them. Weasley had charged the beast and blood stained the wood as his sword bit into the dragon's neck.

Gazing around, Sirius spotted Remus on his knees at the back of the room, the mage at his side. He had left Remus unprotected. Cursing, Sirius started toward them, but the dragon's claw lashed out at him forcing him to leap back to avoid being hit.

"Severus!" Sirius yelled. The mage looked up.

"Tonight!" the mage shouted, standing up and backing away from the prince. He looked afraid. Something that Sirius hadn't seen before. "It's tonight!"

"What?" his question was answered as Remus' body shuddered violently and he heard over the sounds of leathery wings and sword on scale, bones breaking. He'd been wrong.

The dragon lurched through the wall toward him, knocking Weasley onto his back. With a cry of surprise, Sirius leapt away, his weapon catching the massive claws before they could strike him.

Twisting Angel Bless, he felt flesh and sinew give away beneath the weapons force and warm blood rained down on him. With a roar that overpowered the howl that came from the back of the room, the dragon moved to bite. Weasley appeared, back on his feet and his sword buried deep in the flesh of the dragon's neck. It turned its attention away from Sirius to the knight.

"Firaga!" Sirius stumbled forward as Severus cast a powerful fire magic spell. The smell of burnt fur filled the room and he turned.

"Don't attack him!" he shouted as Weasley struggled with the dragon.

"He's going to kill us before the dragon does!" Severus shouted back as he readied another fire spell as the tawny werewolf lunged for them again.

"No!" Sirius moved between the mage and Remus, his body twisting and reforming before he had even realized it. Angel Bless clattered the floor.

A moment later, a large black dog had tackled the werewolf, knocking it to the floor. Severus, satisfied that he wasn't going to be disemboweled by that creature any time soon, spun around, concentrated, and sent a blast of ice mage toward the wounded dragon.

"Blizzaga!" flesh cracked and peeled as the ice warped a path across the dragon's flesh. With a cry of pain, the red dragon retreated back through the hole it had creature and into the darkness. Weasley gasped for breath, whipping sweat and blood from his brow.

"Come, we have to get out of here," Severus said, grabbing the knights' arm and pulling him from the room across another rope bridge.

"But the prince!" Weasley shouted, looking back just as Remus and Sirius tumbled to the floor, biting and scratching at each other. His blue eyes widened in surprise and he nearly fell. Severus pulled him toward the back of the small landing they had just arrived at. A single piece of rope led down into the darkness.

"We can't do anything for them now," the mage gasped, grasping the rope between his hands, "except go on and pray that they don't kill each other."

-

"You can't!" the voice echoed through the darkness as Weasley slid down the rope, his feet slamming onto the ground at the base of the volcano. The ash layered thick across the ground muffled the sound. Severus was standing a few feet away, climbing carefully over the rubble of a collapsed portion of the well wall toward what appeared to be a room.

"I can, now back away before I break your other arm," came the scathing reply. Weasley recognized Regulus' voice, but he couldn't place the other.

"What's going on?" Ron asked, moving slowly after the mage onto a dark alcove above a massive room behind the wall. It was similar to the courtyard in Hufflepuff, except for a few minor details. Harry lay unconscious on the ground at Regulus' feet. Two black mages stood nearby, holding back a struggling man in black robes. It was the man that they had seen in Gryffindor, the one that was working for Regulus.

"Please," the man was begging now, fighting the strong grips of the two men that kept him from moving.

"Quiet," Severus hissed.

Regulus ignored the man, turning his attention to Harry. Closing his eyes, he began to speak softly to himself, his hands hovering over the summoner's body. The man – Ron could not remember his name – was still fighting.

Light flared momentarily as Regulus' chanting continued and then suddenly it stopped.

"What did you do?" he growled, looking at the man.

"He's too young. You will not be able to extract the Eidolons without killing him," the man said, ripping his arm from one of the mage's clutching grip and motioning to Harry's unconscious form.

"I don't care what happens to him. I need those Eidolons," Regulus snapped, as he began chanting again. Severus started to get up from his crouching position, but a sudden flare of green light from the other side of the room had him back on the ground, pushing Ron down as well.

A moment later, Severus released the knight and cautiously sat up. The man had used the Death spell on the two black mages that had been holding him back.

"I won't let you harm my son," the mage growled.

"Come on," Severus muttered, jumping over the balcony and down into the volcanic courtyard. Ron followed after him, crashing to the floor beside the mage, just as he felt another ripple of magic pass over his body. Pulling his sword from its sheath, he looked around the room. Regulus was staring at the place where the other mage, James, had been standing, shocked. In place of the mage that had just moments before claimed Harry as his son, was gone. In it's place, a stag.

"You!" Regulus hissed, backing away as the stag stepped forward, it's head low in an attempt to make him back away. "You're an Animagus."

"So there are two then," Ron said as Severus rushed toward Harry's unconscious form. Regulus backed away, laughing.

"How? He's an Animagus!" the black mage said, his gray eyes flashing. "That's all it is! Anger! It's not the will to live or the desire to protect another! It's simple rage."

"He's lost it," Severus muttered as he attempted to roused Harry.

The summoner's green eyes opened and he gazed up at the stag standing beside him in surprise.

"Father," he whispered quietly, struggling into a sitting position.

Regulus, standing a few feet away, continued to laugh.

"That means that if I need a powerful enough soul! The soul doesn't have to be my own! And I can find it there!"

"Regulus! What are you plotting?" Ron demanded, readying his sword as he stepped toward the mage.

Regulus' gray eyes lost all humor and he smiled dangerously.

"I'm done with you," he growled.

Severus got to his feet, energy swirling suddenly into his hands.

"Not even close," he said threateningly, moving toward Regulus.

Regulus waved his hand dismissively, red sparks of magic moving from his fingertips and knocking Severus back into Weasley. Then, flicking his long hair off of his shoulders, Regulus turned and strode from the room, leaving Severus nursing several first-degree burns and the stag that had just collapsed to the ground no long able to support himself on a broken leg. The stag's body shifted and the mage was kneeling on the ground, clutching his broken arm, his eyes closed with pain.

Harry was conscious and clearly uninjured as he sat up, reaching out and touching the injured mage's arm. The Animagus, Weasley reminded himself as Severus pulled away from his grip and moved toward the other mage.

"No!" Harry shouted as Severus' hand twisted into the front of the Animagus' robes, lifting him from the ground until he was stranding.

"Why?" Severus demanded.

"Someone had to find out what he was doing. Someone had to stop him," the other mage said faintly. "Do you really think I'd trust a bunch of kids to do it? Harry, stay out of it."

Severus was aware that Harry had gotten to his feet. He felt the summoner's hand on his arm.

"Severus, let him go," Harry pleaded. Narrowing his eyes, Severus released the Animagus and he fell to the floor. "You didn't have to drop him!"

"Do you know what he's planning?" the mage asked, ignoring Harry's interjection.

"Yes. I can tell you everything as soon as we collect the rest of your friends, Harry," the Animagus answered, hazel eyes lined with worry.

-

"Do you think they're all right?" Harry asked a little while later, his voice filled with worry.

Sitting on the bottom step outside of the doorway into the volcano, the summoner was using the tip of his finger to draw invisible patterns onto the stone. Weasley stood at the entrance to the mountain while the high priestess, looking angry, spoke to a handful of nuns that had come with her when Severus had Apparated them out of the volcano. It had been several hours and the sky was all ready tinged with purple and pink.

"We'll go in if they don't come out in an hour," James said, looking gratefully at his son for having healed his broken arm. Severus had yet to speak to him since they had been outside and it seemed that he wasn't planning on it.

"Yeah?" Harry looked up and grinned.

"You bring a monster into my temple and then set it loose in the mountain," the high priestess said harshly, her attention on Weasley and Severus. "By the laws of our people, we should put you on trial."

"If you hadn't let Regulus into your temple in the first place, that _monster_ wouldn't have had to come in," Severus snapped irritably.

"Don't worry about it, we're leaving," said a tired voice.

Everyone was one their feet, eyes at the two figures that had just appeared from the door, covered in blood. Sirius, sporting several deep and irritated looking claw marks across his arms, including one rather vicious mark running along the side of his neck. In his arms, leaning heavily against him; Remus, his body covered by the heavy cloak. The prince seemed ready to collapse, his smaller frame shaking in Sirius' arms.

"Let me heal you both," Harry stepped forward. Sirius held up a hand, shaking his head.

"We're fine for now. Just…" he stopped, his gray eyes unfocused for a moment. Weasley reached out and grasped his arm, steadying him and Remus shivered in the cold air, pressing closer to Sirius.

"Are we free to leave or are you going to hold us here?" Severus growled, turning to the high priestess.

"You are free to go, but never come back here. We will not tolerate his kind," her eyes landed on Remus and held. Sirius, catching the direction of her gaze, glowered.

-  
**Author's Note**: Reviews are appreciated.

_Next Chapter: James reveals what he knows of Regulus' plans…_


	32. Confessions

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to my beta once again for catching all of the stupid grammar and spelling errors that I make. Reviews are loved.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-Two**  
Confessions  
-  
"So, what'd he say?" James looked up from his examination of his blood red robes marking him as a red mage. Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking expectantly at him and James frowned.

He had told Harry to stay in the village and Harry had disobeyed. Admittedly, if James had wanted Harry to go wandering about the globe with anyone, Sirius and his friends were at the top of the list, but that was beyond the point. Knowing that he would have done the same if in his son's place, the red mage kept from reprimanding his son and sighed.

"He told me everything," James replied. "What he has planned…it's like something out of a nightmare."

"What?" Harry asked.

James frowned.

"Harry, you're not going with us, so you don't need to know," Harry jumped up, green eyes flashing angrily. James was reminded strongly of his wife.

"That's not fair! I've helped Sirius! I can fight!"

"I don't want you to get hurt," James said.

"I won't get hurt. I want to help Sirius beat Regulus. He killed Remus' father," Harry said angrily, hands clenching into fists.

"Harry. I just want to keep you from further harm. You could have died–"

"But I didn't and I've proven myself in a fight. You're going to help the others fight Regulus, but you won't let me. I've been fighting him. I've seen what he's done," the summoner protested.

James cut him off with a glare.

"So've I," he said sharply. "I've seen him bring four kingdoms to their knees. He isn't someone to be taken lightly. You can't understand that."

"But Remus can. He's only a couple years older than me, father. Severus isn't even that old," Harry said. "I'm not that young."

"But you're my son," James said finally.

-

"Sirius."

"Remus?"

"Sirius, Sir."

"Why are you calling me Sir?"

"James has called a meeting in the conference room. You need to wake up," Sirius sat up with a start, gazing at the Ravenclaw knight for a moment before he realized that he had been dreaming. Shaking his head, he pulled back the covers on his bed and slid out from beneath the blanket, glad that he had put on the sleeping pants that had been given to him.

"Give me a few minutes," Sirius said, tucking a strand of black hair behind his ears and stretching.

"Certainly," the knight left the room and Sirius dressed in the clothes that the castle had provided. Ravenclaw was a city of magic users, so the thief was forced to wear dark blue robes cinched at the waist by a silver cord until he could get his own clothes. Standing awkwardly in the long robes, he sighed and pulled his boots on, lacing them tightly and slipping his dagger into one before he stood. He managed one step before tripping on the hem of the robes.

Pushing himself back off the floor, he grumbled and tried again.

"You'll spend the rest of the day on the floor if you walk like that," Sirius glared up at Severus as he stepped into the room.

"Yeah well, I'm not used to wearing dresses," Sirius growled, standing up and gazing down at his robes in frustration.

"It is a robe, not a dress," Severus said smoothly. "Try walking like a normal human being instead of stomping about as you are wont to do."

Sirius glowered at him, but he took a smaller step and didn't fall.

"Oh, so that's the trick," he said with a grin.

-

Entering the conference room, making sure to keep his steps small – though he had forgotten several times and had fallen to the floor – Sirius looked around the room. Weasley was standing near the door looking anxious. Dressed in his steel armor, the Gryffindor knight cut an impressive figure compared to the leather armor of the Ravenclaw knights. Ginevra was seated at the table, dressed in her honey yellow robes. Her hair was bound in the bun that she usually only wore with her armor, but had the effect of giving her presence at the large table, even though she was sitting next to the leather clad Hagrid.

Narcissa stood, leaning against the wall, her arms crossed beneath her breasts. She was examining her nails in interest, her sword leaning against the wall on her left side. She had throughout this time managed to keep her original clothes, but it was clear by the shine of the leather that she had cleaned them. At the end of the table, James was seated, dressed in red robes now. The red suited him better, Sirius decided as he sat down in one of the empty chairs, Severus sitting in an empty chair on the other side near James.

"Where's Remus?" Sirius asked.

"He seems to have wandered off again," everyone looked toward the doors as Emperor Albus entered the room, looking as jovial as ever in bright blue robes with silver stars along the hem. "Weasley, if you could go find him."

"Certainly," the elf saluted and disappeared into the hall, the doors shutting behind him.

Albus clapped his hands together.

"James called this meeting together to make you aware of Regulus' plans," Albus said as he sat down in the silver throne at the end of the table.

"Wait," Severus said, "where is Harry?"

"He's in his rooms. I have no problem with you guys going off to fight Regulus, but I won't have my son going," James replied coolly.

The mage's black eyes narrowed.

"He's proven himself more than capable of helping us in a fight," Severus said.

"I'm sure he has, but he is my son," the red mage explained.

"How does he feel about this?" Severus demanded.

"I had to lock him in his room," James replied calmly.

Severus looked ready to slap the older mage. Instead, he gave a curt nod and looked down at his hands as they rested on the table.

Sirius coughed, "So what did Regulus talk to you about?" he asked.

"This may seem hard to believe, but bear with me," James said lowly, looking gratefully at the thief. "Regulus plans to used this world to acquire a greater power."

"Greater power?" Ginevra breathed. "What does he plan to do with it?"

James shrugged.

"I don't know, but he made the implication that he wasn't from this world," the room was silent, digesting this new information, finally Hagrid spoke, "What?"

"We call our world Gaia," James said as everyone nodded in agreement. "He called his home Terra."

"Terra," Ginevra said softly.

-

Dora yelped in surprise, jumping back as an imposing figure in steel armor appeared from around the corner of the street. She fell backward, landing with a splash in the water that still covered the cobbled streets of the theatre district.

"Watch it," she said, standing up and gazing down at her soaked clothes.

"I apologize," the man looked at her and his blue eyes, visible through the space in his helmet, widened in surprised. "Dora, is it not?"

The thief nodded, her blue eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"What's it to ya?"

"I am Captain Ronald Weasley, of Gryffindor," the knight removed his helmet revealing familiar blue eyes and red hair. Dora grinned.

"Fellow captive of the Lady General," she said. "What are you doing here in Ravenclaw? You still traveling with Sirius?"

"Yes, but I am at the moment hoping to locate the prince. He was not in the library so I thought that I would check the city," Dora shook her head.

"You go back to the library, let me handle it," she smirked at the look of confusion on the knight's face. "This city is my backyard. I'll get the rest of the Marauders and we'll find him."

Weasley smiled, bowing his head to the thief.

"You have my gratitude," he said humbly.

Dora laughed.

"No problem."

-

"If he's from a different world then how did get here?" Narcissa asked, brushing a strand of blond hair from her eyes.

"He said that the gate to his world lay through the Veil," James answered, looking uneasy.

"So," Sirius frowned, glaring at the table, "we might be able to find him if we go through the Veil."

"The only problem," James said, "is that you can't just waltz through it."

"Of course not," Narcissa said sardonically. "If you could, we would have discovered this other world by now."

James nodded.

"He mentioned that the key to opening the Veil was located in a castle on the Unnamed Continent," the red said simply. "I don't know much about it, but it's on the coast, on the top of the cliffs."

"How do you know so much about it?" Severus asked, black eyes narrowed.

"I had access to Regulus' library," James explained.

"Then you can read the texts there?" the mage demanded.

James shook his head.

"No. I could only read what was written in the language of our world."

"Damn," Albus raised an eyebrow at Severus' sudden outburst. The mage glanced at him and then nodded. "I took one of the books from Regulus' library. It seem there is little chance of finding out what it says now."

Albus nodded.

"Can I see it?" Sirius asked quietly.

Narcissa and Ginevra shared knowing looks as Severus opened his bag and pulled out the heavily bound leather tome. Passing the book down the table, everyone watched as it finally reached Sirius' hands and he accepted it, staring intently at the blank cover. After a moment, he opened to the first page. Symbols were written across the page, unreadable to the rest of the table.

"The Flora and Fauna of Our Noble Terra," he read softly, his gray eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Have you studied this language?" Albus asked curiously.

Sirius shook his head.

"No," Sirius said, looking lost. "I've never seen this stuff before, but I know what it says."

"Well, you may find some answers if you go to this castle and find a way through the Veil to Terra," James suggested.

"Did you ask Regulus this stuff?" Ginevra asked.

James sighed.

"He told me all of this of his own free will," the red mage answered. "When he spoke, he became very," he struggled for words, "passionate. He volunteered a great deal of information even when I didn't ask for it. I think he felt that since I was helping him, it wouldn't do any harm to tell me."

Sirius nodded.

"So we know where to go, it's just a matter of getting there. If there are cliffs, there's no way we can take the boat," he said.

"I have a crew working on building a new airship. They have been working on it since the destruction of Ravenclaw. You may take that, along with a crew of course," Albus said with a smile.

The doors of the conference room burst open and Weasley came running in, looking out of breath. Everyone gazed at him as he stopped at the end of the table.

"I cannot find the prince anywhere in Ravenclaw. I even had the Marauders aiding me and we yielded no results," Weasley explained.

"Where could he have gone?" Albus asked. "There is no way to leave the city. Are you certain you looked everywhere?"

Weasley nodded, taking deep breath.

"Not quite," Sirius said, standing up. "I'll be back."

"Oh, Sirius," the thief stopped, looking at the emperor as he stood in his chair and walked around the table toward Sirius. "General Granger sent this too me some time ago. I feel that it belongs in Remus' hands."

Holding out his hand, Albus set a dark red colored stone into Sirius' hand.

"What is it?" Sirius asked, examining it.

"It is a garnet. The only stone capable of holding Bahamut's destructive powers," Sirius nearly dropped the stone as it pulsed with energy in his hand. "I think Remus will want Bahamut return to him."

Sirius nodded absently.

-

Sirius stepped out onto the balcony at the top of the library. His gray eyes narrowed as he gazed past the city walls and to the wide plains of the cliff. The wind was blowing from the north and it blew his hair across his face, whipping the blue robes he was wearing about his legs.

He turned. There, leaning forward slightly so that his elbows rested on the balcony railing was Remus. His sandy blonde hair flew across his face in the wind and he reached up and tucked it distractedly behind his ear. It was quickly caught once more by the wind. Sirius crossed the large space and leaned casually against the railing.

"You've got everyone looking for you, Remus," he said softly, gray eyes on the slim, white robed frame of the prince of Gryffindor.

"Sirius!" the prince turned, amber eyes widened in surprise at the thief's intrusion.

"You can talk again," Sirius pointed out with a smile. Remus nodded, a sad smile on his face as he looked away again.

"I've been thinking," the prince said quietly, gazing down at his clasped hands, "since the disaster. I've been thinking that I have to become king and restore peace to Gryffindor."

Sirius nodded. He'd suspected as much. Resisting the urge to fight Remus' decision, to force him to stay, he sighed.

"That's good," he said quietly, more to himself than the prince.

"I wanted to apologize for my actions in Slytherin and ask that I accompany you," Remus paused, pushing his hair from his face, "and the others in confronting Regulus."

"What?" Sirius looked up in surprise. "You don't need apologize for that."

"I do," Remus insisted. "It was rash and stupid of me. I want to thank you for not taking advantage."

Sirius scoffed.

"I care too much about you to do that," the prince's eyes widened in surprise and Sirius shook his head, looking away. "Don't let it get to your head."

Remus smiled, shaking his head before he leaned back onto the stone railing once more.

"May I come with you?" he asked quietly.

"Can I ask why?" Sirius asked, looking at the prince's long hair fluttering in the wind. It really was far too high up for an outdoor balcony. There was too much wind.

"When my father was still alive, my primary concern was how to speak and act like a prince. Those were the only things on my mind," Remus sighed. "That didn't change when my father died and I was preparing to become king. I could only think about how to act and speak like a king. I don't think the people will accept me as their king. I know they are prepared to accept me as a werewolf, but they would not accept me as I am now."

"How's that?" Sirius asked.

"Confused. I cannot even make a decision regarding my personal life. I have no right to make decisions that affect the lives of thousands. I have no right to rule."

Sirius sighed, not quite sure what to say in reply. He fiddled with the jewel that Albus had given him.

"I almost forgot. Granger sent this for you. Your uncle asked me to give it to you," he said, offering the jewel to the prince. Remus reached out for the jewel, his fingers closing over it for a moment before he opened them again, gazing down at the blood red stone in amazement.

"Is this…a garnet?" he asked softly.

Sirius nodded.

"Yeah. Pretty isn't it?" the thief asked with a grin.

"Beautiful," Sirius smiled and leaned toward the prince, tapping the stone absently.

"That jewel used to be just another ordinary stone. Did you know that?" he asked. Remus shook his head, a faint smile gracing his features. Sirius nodded. "The stone made a wish," he continued, catching the prince's gaze and holding it. "'I want to shine.' So that stone traveled from person to person, in keeping with its wish and now…now it's shining in your hand, Remus. If you're willing to make an effort, you'll shine. You all ready are if you ask me, but there will come a day when Gryffindor needs you. There isn't any rush. The important thing is to have the desire."

"Sirius," Remus said softly. "Thank you. So, does this mean I can stay?"

Sirius laughed.

"Course you can," he said affectionately. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

"Sirius," the prince stopped, glancing out toward the mountains in the distance. "You mean a great deal to me and I…I have not been terribly honest with you about my feelings."

"Look," Sirius held up a hand, "I don't want you to say you feel anything just because you feel like you owe me something."

Remus nodded.

"Sirius. Do you have a dagger?" the thief dropped his hand onto the railing, looking at Remus in surprise.

"Yeah, the one I usually carry around with me. Why?" he asked, gray eyes narrowing.

"May I borrow it? Only for a moment," bending over slightly, Sirius lifted up the hem of his robes and pulled the small dagger from its casing in his boot and offered it to the prince, hilt first. Remus placed his hands over Sirius' on the hilt, looking the thief in the eye as he took it from him.

"Sirius," he paused, swallowing, "remember the way I was."

"What?" Sirius asked, confused now.

"Please. For me."

"Wait!" Sirius reached out for the dagger, but Remus had stepped away from him, raising the steel blade up and letting it catch the sun for a moment. Sirius stopped, his hand dropping to his side as Remus reached back, talking hold of his hair, the nearly waist length strands fluttering in the wind. With a quick slip of the sharp blade, the strands were cut and the prince was left holding his hair in this hand.

Letting the strands fly away in the breeze, Remus shook away the free strands watching as they floated away before he turned to look at Sirius. His mouth dropping open, Sirius stepped forward, taking his dagger back as Remus offered it to him. The once long strands were short and choppy, the bangs falling easily into the prince's amber eyes while the sides hung nearly to his chin, the back cut to reveal the back Remus' neck.

"Well?" the prince asked uneasily, running his fingers absently through the short strands.

Sirius nodded, smiling fondly at Remus and reaching out to touch the shorter strands. Remus smiled in relief, leaning toward the thief.

"Sirius?" he asked, his voice suddenly nervous.

"What?" Sirius asked, his smile twisting into a grin.

"I…" Remus stuttered over his words, flushing with embarrassment. Smile fading, Sirius moved closer, cupping Remus' face in his hands and pressing his lips to the prince's, not bothering to ask permission as Remus had told him to do. With a soft, barely perceptible moan, Remus deepened the kiss, allowing Sirius to push him backwards until he was leaning against the railing.

They lost themselves for a moment, Remus' hand clutching Sirius' forearm tightly, and then Sirius pulled back, his hands moving down to Remus' throat, fingers tracing the prince's pulse. Remus took a few deep shuddering breaths and attempted to pull the thief back into the kiss, but Sirius resisted, his face impassive.

"I love you," Sirius said gently. "I have since before the disaster. Since…I don't know. I love you."

Remus' stomach clenched and his chest tightened. He swallowed, and his eyes widened as he struggled for a response. Did he love Sirius? Was that what he felt? Before he could do anything but stare at the Sirius in surprise, the thief had dropped his hands back to his sides, emotions guarded.

"Don't say anything until you're sure," he said and then with a nod, Sirius turned toward the door and Remus, confused once again, followed him back inside.

-  
**Author's Note**: Six and a half pages in Word. Oy. There was going to be more to this chapter, but it seemed an appropriate place to leave it.

_Next Chapter: The group leaves Lindblum for the castle on the Unnamed Continent in the hopes of finding a way through the Veil…_


	33. The Four Shrines

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: A thank you to my beta once again for finding my stupid little errors and making these chapters readable. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. God knows it dragged along for me and could have been longer.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-Three**  
The Four Shrines  
-  
Harry paced the room he had been given in the great library. Angry, he fought back the urge to shout, preferring instead to let his emotion boil beneath the surface. It wasn't fair. His father locked him in his room. Saying it was to keep him safe. Just remembering the fight from two days before was enough to send a surge of energy through the summoner's body. He wondered briefly if he could use his magic to get out of the room, of course, if he did that, there was a chance of destroying something and he didn't want to do that.

With a frustrated sigh, he collapsed back onto his bed and stared blankly at the ceiling. What would the others say? Would they even care that he was going to be staying behind in Ravenclaw? Had they all ready left? Would Severus care? He rolled over onto his side, curling his knees up toward his chest, not bothering to fight back the wave of insecurity that had suddenly washed over him.

He heard the lock in the door click and bolted up, instantly on his feet as the door opened. Instead of his father, Remus was at the door, looking amused at Harry's battle ready stance. Immediately, the summoner stood up.

"Remus! You cut your hair," Harry said. "Did Sirius break you heart?"

"Hardly," Remus said softly. "Sirius told me that your father had locked you in here. I'm helping you escape. You're going to come with us."

"What?" Harry asked, running toward the prince. "But my dad's coming with you."

Remus shook his head.

"He's staying behind in Ravenclaw to watch you," he explained. "Hurry, we're leaving soon."

Harry grinned.

"You know, this isn't very prince-like behavior," the summoner said cheekily as he crossed the room again, slipping into his black cloak and grabbing his staff while Remus stood in the door, looking up and down the hallway carefully. The short hair suited him, Harry decided. The shorter strands framed his thin face, drawing attention to the delicate bone structure.

"Yes, I don't suppose it is," Remus said quietly, looking at Harry who was standing in front of him, head tilted as he looked up at him. "What?"

"Your hair looks nice," Harry said with a smile.

"Oh. Thank you," there was the sound of footsteps and Sirius appeared in the doorway, looking annoyed. He was dressed in black trousers and a matching shirt, the outfit suiting the thief better than the robes he had been wearing before, though Remus still missed the leather he was used to seeing Sirius wear.

"Come on, we've got to get moving. James is on his way," he hissed.

"All right," Harry grinned, "let's go."

-

"We ready to go?" Severus asked, looking up from where he was standing on the inner deck of Albus' new airship, the Athena, as the door into the helm opened. Sirius and Remus had disappeared some time ago and forced them to wait.

"Severus!" a small body dressed in a black cloak and hooded came barreling across the small helm. The hood fell down onto thin shoulders as Harry levered himself up to kiss the mage. With a sound of surprise, he wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, lifting him from the ground so that he could kiss him properly.

"Sheesh, I feel left out of this love festival," Sirius said with a grin and he promptly turned toward Remus and took the prince's hand. "Permission to kiss you, my prince?"

Before Remus had a chance to do more than flush with embarrassment, Weasley had appeared, scowling.

"We're leaving," he said sharply. Sirius released Remus' hands and turned away.

"Yes Sir!" he said cheerfully crossing the room to where Ginevra and Narcissa were standing beside each other, leaning against the wall, their arms crossed over their chests. The two looked surprisingly alike, one in flattering yellow leather armor, the other in revealing black leather.

"Ready for the next adventure?" he asked. Narcissa arched one blonde eyebrow at his sudden cheerfulness.

"I guess," she replied. "What's wrong with you?"

"You're cheerful to the point of worrying me," Ginevra answered for the bounty hunter, her blue eyes alight with amusement. "You seem to have gotten a weight off your chest."

"Which is exactly what I've done. Not that it's any of your business," Sirius answered, clapping his hands. "All right. Let's go."

-

A long, narrow staircase went from the ground to the entrance of the castle sitting atop the section of rock. Sirius gazed at the castle before them in amazement. It was for all appearances a castle made of the gray stones that Gryffindor castle was made of, but it was upside down. Or rather it appeared to be upside down.

"I'll take three of you with me," Sirius announced quietly, his mood dampened by the strange appearance of this place and what had happened the last time they had ventured into a strange location. "The rest of you will secure this spot."

Narcissa scoffed.

"So who's going to save your ass this time?" she demanded. Sirius scowled at her, one hand absently pressing to the scar that the copy had left and Remus had been unable to heal.

"Severus, Ginevra, and Harry," he said lightly.

"I'm going as well," Narcissa said lightly. "I'm going to prove to you once and for all that I am stronger than you by finding a way to break the seal on the Veil first."

"Coward!" Weasley snapped, as the bounty hunter started up the stairs alone.

"Let her go," Sirius said quietly. "We'll beat her at her own game."

-

The castle was easy enough to make their way through and they had one encounter with a peculiar creature that had started to turn Severus into stone, but Harry had managed a quick spell that had reversed the effects, but the mage had suffered, his casting hand still stiff from the curse. Other than that they had traversed the castle with ease, finally discovering a lift that took them up and into a small room that was glowing with soft blue light. The wall was a map of Gaia, drawn with great care and detail. Embedded into the wall, four mirrors with different colored frames. Red, green, yellow, and blue like the jewels that Harry and Remus still had used to summon Hogwarts.

Narcissa was reclined against this wall map, her arms crossed easily over her chest. She looked up, smirking as they entered and Sirius cursed.

"You're late, Sirius," she said casually, "I won."

"Have you figured out how to break the seal?" Sirius asked.

"Not my problem," she replied. "I proved my point. I don't need to follow you around anymore. I'm going to find my son. Next time we meet, we may be enemies."

With that, she stood and walked out of the room. Ginevra watched her go, a mixture of pity and sympathy on her fair face.

"Come on," Sirius said slowly, frowning just slightly. He had liked Narcissa. She was fiery and strong and she had saved his life. She was part of the team and she had chosen to leave it.

Approaching the mural, Sirius reached up and pried the red-framed mirror from the wall. Harry was suddenly at his side, taking down the blue mirror while Severus and Ginevra removed the green and yellow mirrors. Turning the red mirror over in his hands, he gazed at the words engraved on the back.

_My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain._

Fiery mountain?

A volcano?

"I can't read what is says," Ginevra said softly. "Sirius, can you read it?"

The thief nodded, gazing up from the back of the mirror to the wall to the words writing across the top.

_One is all. All is one._

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," he said suddenly, ignoring the discomfort at this strange language from another world. Why could he read it?

-

"You won, Sirius," Remus said with a smile as Sirius, Ginevra, Severus, and Harry appeared from the castle and made their way down the long flight of stairs. "You made it out first."

"What? What happened to Narcissa?" he asked. "She was waiting for us at the top of the castle. Left as soon as we got there. I thought she took off."

"She must still be inside," Severus said impassively. "It seems that she didn't win after all."

"I'm going to go find her," Sirius said, turning back toward the staircase.

"Wait! I'll go with you. She might be hurt," Remus said softly, grasping his wrist. Sirius glanced at the prince for a moment and then nodding, led him inside to find Narcissa.

-

She wasn't hard to find. A trap door had opened beneath her on her way down and she had fallen through to the main floor, behind a pillar near the entrance that was hidden in shadows making it so they had missed her when they left. As Sirius approached her, he noticed the blood.

"You broke your leg," he said as Remus knelt down beside her and began to examine the break.

"Why'd you come back?" Narcissa demanded, her voice laced with pain.

"What happened?"

"Trap door, dropped me down here. Broke my leg in the fall," she snapped. "Answer my questions. Why'd you come back?"

"Remus told me you hadn't come out so I came back to look for you," Sirius answered.

Narcissa gasped in pain as Remus reset her leg, the sound sending a shiver up the thief's spine. The prince cast a few murmured healing spells and sat back with a smile of satisfaction.

"We don't have anything to do with each other," Narcissa said, rubbing her leg. "You have nothing to gain from this. I don't understand you."

"Who cares what I have to gain. You needed help," Sirius explained.

"You don't? You're putting yourself at risk to save me. Putting him at risk," she motioned to the prince.

"I'd die to save Remus' life, he's fine," Sirius said sharply. "This is about being part of a team. We're a team. You, Remus, the others, and me and that's all that matters. That's why I came back for you."

"And that's what being part of a team means?" Narcissa asked, speaking more to herself than to the others in the room.

"Isn't it?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"You've changed," Narcissa said sharply. "You weren't this smart before. What happened?"

Sirius shrugged.

"I guess I grew up. Come on, we've got to get out of here."

-

_My power is protected behind a tornado._

_My power is protected under the shaking ground._

_My power is protected high atop a fiery mountain._

_My power is protected underwater, surrounded by the earth._

_All is one. One is all._

-

"Each mirror," Sirius explained easily, sure that he had figured this out correctly as he unrolled a large map of Gaia with Harry's help, pinning it to the corked wall of the small planning room on the airship with his dagger. Harry did the same with a small blade that Severus had given to him, "represents a location. A location that when the mirror is returned there will unlock the seal so we can cross through the Veil to Terra."

"But what locations?" Ginevra asked from where she was sitting at the large table.

"Protected behind a tornado," Sirius said, gazing at the map. "The Burrow."

"But it was destroyed. There isn't a tornado there anymore," Weasley said looking a bit worried.

"The tornado started up again," Hagrid rumbled. "Just as Ginny and me were leaving."

"So it's probably underground. Where the roots of the tree are. I mean, the roots survived, didn't they?" Sirius asked hopefully. Ginevra nodded and he sighed with relief and turned his attention to the next mirror, the one with the green frame. "Protected under the shaking ground."

The room was silent and Sirius frowned at the map, trying to think where there were earthquakes.

"I know!" Harry said, pointing to a small section of Durmstrang Continent on the same portion where Regulus' palace was located. "There are earthquakes in this area all the time. I bet that's where it is."

"Okay," Sirius picked up the quill that Severus had provided and circled the Burrow and the place that Harry had pointed out. "Next."

"Protected high atop a fiery mountain," Remus said from his chair. "It could be Mount Philosopher."

"It's the only volcano I've ever been to," Sirius muttered, marking it off on the map. "So that leaves underwater, surrounded by the earth."

"A lake?" Severus suggested. "There is a library on the edge of an underwater lake on the Unnamed Continent. I studied there when I was still a student."

"Where is it?" Sirius asked.

The mage stood up, plucking the quill out of Sirius' hand as he passed him and circled a small area on the southern half of the Unnamed Continent. It was a small island west of the fortress that Regulus had sent Sirius to when he had held them prisoner at his palace.

"What about the rest of it; the part that was on the mural. All is one. One is all," Harry asked.

Sirius frowned.

"It means we have to take on the locations at one time," he announced. "Two to each location."

"I want to go with Remus," Harry said.

"What?" the prince looked curiously at the summoner.

"Summoners first," Harry explained. Remus nodded, a faint smile on his lips and he nodded to Sirius.

"Okay, so the closest location is the water," Sirius paused, looking for a word, "shrine, so we'll go there first. Harry and Remus can take that place, I know Remus can handle a little water."

Remus smiled as Sirius looked at him from across the room. Yes, he could. He had Leviathan for that.

-

The library that Severus had been speaking about was massive, built into the upper level of the underground cave; it was almost deathly silent as Sirius led Harry and Remus toward the lift on the back wall that would take them down to the lake. People were sitting at tables scattered about across the marble floors. It was oddly calming.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Sirius asked as he stepped off of the lift onto the shore of the underground lake, the area lit only by the light of several small fires along the edges of the water. Out in the middle of the water, he could see in the shadows a hulking building that glowed with blue energy.

"You're the one that wanted to split up," Remus said easily, following him out to the lake's edge, Harry at their heels.

"I know," Sirius said, scowling.

"You just wanted to go with Remus," Harry said cheekily.

"Shut up," Sirius snapped.

Remus shook his head, clasping his hands in front of his chest and closing his eyes. A moment later, the energy in the room shifted. A soft wind picked up suddenly and Sirius watched in amazement as the water before them flashed powerfully and a huge blue and green serpent appeared from the water, it's body glowing with power.

"Nice," Sirius said with a grin.

"Who're you going to drop off next?" Harry asked.

"I'm going to have Ginevra and Hagrid take on the volcano," the thief answered. "All right, you two be careful."

"No problem!" the summoner said with a grin, grabbing Remus' arm and pulling him toward the water where Leviathan was waiting to take them to the shrine. Sirius shook his head and walked back toward the lift.

"Finally," Harry said, stepping into the water, pulling Remus along with him and soaking the lower portion of the prince's robes. "I thought he'd never leave. Since we've got to stay there all night and wait until morning, I've got a few questions to ask you."

"Questions?"

-

"If you bring it any closer, we're going to overheat!" Severus snarled, sweat dripping down the side of his face as he watched Sirius lower a ladder down to the rock ledge that housed the fire shrine.

"All right, it's okay," Sirius said, pushing a thick strand of sweat drenched hair from his eyes. "Ginevra. Hagrid. Good luck."

"Not needed," Ginevra said, lowering herself down onto the ladder and disappearing. Hagrid followed a few moments later.

"Where do we go from here?" Weasley asked.

"The Burrow," Sirius replied. "You and Narcissa."

"What?" Narcissa snapped, looking up from her examination of her nails.

-

"The wind is too strong!" Weasley shouted over the howl of the tornado. "We won't be able to get through."

"You'll just have to keep trying!" Sirius shouted. "You've got until dawn. There's plenty of time!"

Weasley gazed up at Sirius still standing on the upper deck of the airship, holding onto the ladder as Narcissa climbed down, dropping into the sand beside the knight. Her boots disappeared in under the sand and she cursed, grabbing his arm. He pulled her out and nodded to Sirius as the ladder was pulled back up and the airship backed away from the massive tornado.

"Shall we?" Weasley asked.

-

"It would have been better if we had split Harry and Remus up. Regardless of their summoning abilities, they are both white mages. If something happens they may have trouble defending themselves," Severus said dryly as he followed Sirius down the steps of the earth shrine.

"Probably, but Harry wanted to go with Remus. I don't see a point in fighting it. They're old enough to make their own decisions," Sirius replied, holding the green-framed mirror carefully in his hands. He wasn't about to let how just how worried he was for the two summoners. "It's nearly dawn. We need to get moving."

They reached the bottom of the stairs, a faintly lit tunnel stretched out before them. The two stood at the tunnel entrance for a long moment as it stretched into darkness. Finally, Sirius stepped forward. Almost immediately the floor shook. Jumping back, the thief nearly ran into the mage standing near him.

"What the hell?" he muttered, starting forward again. The ground shook gently and then suddenly the wall shifted. He felt hands on his shoulder, shoving him forward and the thief rolled a few feet forward and pushed himself to his feet, turning around to look at the mage as a portion of the wall slid over and blocked the exit.

"Shit," Severus cursed.

Sirius opened his mouth to say something, but another section of wall was moving now, this time dropping down from the ceiling. Grabbing the mage's arm, Sirius pulled him from harms way.

"This way," he said, twisting away as another section of wall made to crush him. The mage appeared a second later as it drew back, looking a bit surprised.

"This is insane," he said harshly, following Sirius as they dodged and avoided the crushing weight of the walls as they moved, sometimes barely avoiding it.

"But it's interesting," Sirius gasped, his breathing harsh as he ducked and rolled out of the way.

-

Leviathan waited patiently in the water as Remus and Harry went into the shrine. It was a small place, lit by a few well-placed torches. Harry was holding the blue-framed mirror while Remus followed him into the shrine toward a small altar at the center. They stood in the empty room for a moment.

"This place is empty," Harry pointed out.

"It's too quiet," Remus said softly, watching as Harry set the mirror down onto the altar at the center of the room.

"They probably got scared and ran away," Harry said with a cocky smile.

The prince smiled indulgently.

"One can only hope," Harry groaned.

"I hate when you fret like that!" he said loudly, looking as if he were going to have a temper-tantrum. "That's why I all ways worry about you!"

"What are you talking about?" Remus asked, looking at Harry in surprise. Harry flushed in embarrassment.

"Nothing," he said quickly. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"I've been waiting for you."

-

Narcissa's eyes widened in surprise as a slim figure appeared out of the darkness, dressed in drastically cut yellow robes. The sleeves and bodice were black. Her hair was a deep honey yellow, pulled softly from her face by a spidery yellow gold crown. Her eyes were a sharp blue color and she smiled wryly at them.

"Just as Regulus said," she said gently, her soft voice contrasting against the dangerous look in her eyes. "Though I was expecting eight of you."

"Sorry to disappoint, it's just us two," Narcissa snapped.

"Ah," the woman nodded. "You're trying to conquer the four shrines all at once. How noble."

-

The man was dressed impeccably in forest green robes, hemmed with silver. His black hair hung to his chin as he stood before them.

"Are you under Regulus' command?" Sirius demanded.

The man in green scoffed.

"Hardly," the man said with a smile. "We are the guardians of Terra."

"What?" Sirius asked.

-

"We are the guardians of Terra," the woman said silkily, her blue robed body twisting almost wraith-like as she walked up to them. "Filled with the power of Terra itself."

"Rowena Ravenclaw," Remus breathed.

"Not quite, mortal," the woman said. "We are manifestations, taking the physical form of mortals."

"Are you going to fight us?" Harry asked.

"No. My place is as a guide. I defend this place against those that would destroy it. You do not seek to destroy this place therefore I am only here only because I wish to be."

-

"What do you want?" Ginevra asked, gazing at the man dressed in red and gold.

"Regulus told us that you were going to go through the Veil," he answered regally. "He asked that we stop you, but I and my fellows see no reasons for doing so."

"May I ask why?" Ginevra asked.

"The Lord wishes to allow you through," the man answered. "We follow our Lord before Regulus."

-

It shouldn't have been so easy, but it was. The mirror was in place and Harry and Remus sat carefully on Leviathan's neck as she slid easily across the water back to the other shore. Harry was staring off into space, looking conflicted. Finally, they reached the shore.

Remus' boots made a soft thump as they hit the sand, Harry right behind him. Turning, he raised a hand and Leviathan disappeared with a flash of cerulean energy and a crash of waves that soaked the hem of his robes. Harry's eyes widened and he grabbed Remus' arm.

"What?" Remus asked.

"There's a question that I wanted to ask you. I wanted to wait until we were alone and I completely forgot!" the summoner looked a fit fretful.

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll give me an honest answer," Harry said.

"You have to ask the question first, Harry," Remus said gently, "or I can't answer."

Harry nodded.

"Do you love Sirius?"

"What?" the prince realized that was the third time he'd asked that and promptly shut his mouth. Harry huffed in annoyance.

"You have to answer me," the summoner said. "Do you love him or not?"

Remus swallowed, bowing his head. He wasn't quite sure he had an answer to that question.

"You guys going to stand there all day, or what?" Remus visibly relaxed at the sound of Sirius' voice. The thief was stride across the beach toward them, grinning. "Come on. We've got to get going. Regulus awaits."

Remus nodded.

"Hey!" Harry protested, chasing after the two. "You never answered my question."

"What question?" Sirius asked.

"Silencio," Harry scowled at the prince and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. He hadn't even known Remus knew that spell.

- **Author's Note**: -cackles madly- Finished. Not with the story, but with this chapter. Seven pages! Seven!


	34. Terra

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: I've been looking forward to this chapter for a while now and now that I'm here, I'm all twitchy and nervous. More thanks and love upon my wonderful beta for finding the mistakes and making some of this make sense.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-Four**  
Terra  
-  
Stepping out onto the upper deck of the airship, Sirius paused for a moment to take in the sky around them. Clear and cloudless, it had turned a faint pink as the sun prepared to set. Walking over to the railing, he looked down at the expanse of blue ocean water below, leaning far over the railing, the wind blowing his hair across his face.

"You know, you'll fall over if you keep doing that," Narcissa advised from where she was standing. Sirius turned to look at her. She was lounging casually beside the door, her arms crossed over her chest, blonde hair flying wildly in the wind.

"Didn't know you were out here," he said with a grin.

She shrugged.

"Tell me something," she said after a moment. "What motivates you to do this?"

"To do what?" Narcissa scowled.

"This?" she gestured to the ship, uncrossing her arms for a moment. "You're so adamant on finding Regulus and stopping him. What motivates you? Why do you do it?"

Sirius leaned back against the railing, looking thoughtful.

"You know, I don't know," the bounty hunter raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"You don't even know why you do the things you do?" she asked.

"I didn't say that," Sirius said hurriedly. "Maybe it's…I don't know what motivates me. I mean…what's all ready understood is boring. I'm sure we'll understand something when we get to Terra. I guess, I just…I do it because it isn't understood. I don't know."

Narcissa stared at him silently and then she scoffed.

"I'm starting to understand why I lost to you," she said slowly. "I lost to your way of thinking."

Sirius grinned.

"Come on, we're almost there."

-

"We're being sucked in!" the pilot said, her brown eyes widened in fear as the airship lurched heavily. Severus had one arm around Harry's waist, keeping the summoner on his feet while Hagrid supported Narcissa and Ginevra. Remus had one hand on Weasley's arm to keep himself from falling over.

"It might be dangerous to keep moving in," Weasley said worriedly.

"Are we gonna bust in on the airship?" Harry asked, looking alarmed.

Sirius shook his head.

"All we know is that this is the entrance," he said gazing out the window at the colors swirling between the stones.

"We're going to be sucked in!" the pilot shouted. "What should I do?"

"We may not be able to turn back," Severus said quietly. Sirius looked over at the mage and sighed. Why was every important decision left to him?

"Keep moving forward," he said finally. "We're going out on the deck."

"What?" Harry asked, looking frightened.

"We're going to jump," Sirius said, nodding his head as he turned toward the door leading out onto the deck. "I think it's a teleporter."

"How do you know?" Narcissa demanded.

"I don't," Sirius replied. "You'll just have to trust me."

-

The airship moved forward as the sparkling light without the stones swirled wildly into the air, creating a vortex. Sirius stood calmly on the deck of the airship as they breached the vortex, watching the various colors swirling around them. The shaking had stopped finally.

"It's beautiful," Remus breathed.

"Sirius," Harry asked from the thief's right, "what's going on?"

"I don't know," Sirius answered softly, "but we're about to find out."

Yellow energy burst from the vortex, spinning across the deck and picking at hair and fabric as it went. It swirled around Sirius in a spiral of gold light. The thief's gray eyes lit up with amazement as his feet lifted off the airship deck leaving him floating in the air. Gaining his bearing, he watched as it pulled the others off their feet and into the air.

Then, the airship was gone as a whirlpool of colors whirled around them and everything seemed to be moving in fast forward and at the same time, standing still as the world burst, blue light and then finally, a city of blue and red leaved trees and a deep purple sky. Then, everything went white.

-

Sirius gazed around him in amazement at the trees and sky as he stood in the middle of a path. He was alone. The others were nowhere to be seen. He contemplated searching for a moment, but movement to his left caught his attention. Reaching back for Angel Bless, he moved carefully toward whatever it was, only to jump back as a man appeared almost silently from the trees in front of him.

Stumbling back, he stared at the black haired man in surprise. Dressed in iridescent green robes, the man cut an imposing figure amongst the trees. He gazed at the thief, his red eyes narrowed to slits. Sirius readied himself for an attacked. The man nodded.

"So you finally came," he said coldly. "The time has come at last."

"Who are you?" Sirius demanded, pulling Angel Bless from its sheath, the blades shimmering in the red light coming from through the leaves of the trees. Looking up momentarily, Sirius saw the moon was a brilliant red color.

"Asking my name, are you," the man said with a smirk. "Then I shall have to ask; what is your name?"

"Me?" Sirius asked. "My name's–"

"What is your name?"

Sirius glared.

"I'm trying to tell you," he insisted as the man laughed.

"So you believe a given name has meaning," he said smoothly. "Boy, you have been bewitched by the light of the blue moon."

"What do you know?" Sirius growled. "You're from Terra aren't you?"

"You know nothing," the man said coldly. "Come and see for yourself, boy. See what Terra is and what you are."

"Hey!" Sirius stepped forward, but the man had all ready disappeared, leaving him alone once more. He looked around, holding Angel Bless tightly as his heart raced. He wondered momentarily if he had imagined it. "Damn it!"

"Sirius," the thief didn't have a chance to turn around as arms caught him around the waist and a slim body pressed up to him from behind. Smiling, he put his hand over the two joined on his stomach and relaxed momentarily.

"Remus," he said, turning around as the prince released him. "Are you all right?"

"Yes," Remus smiled, pulling away and taking Sirius' hand, much to the thief's surprise. "We found a path."

-

The path ran for nearly a quarter mile. Not really sure where they were going, they walked, taking in the strange surroundings. The sky was a deep violet color, trapped in a seemingly permanent twilight. The moon, near full, was a brilliant blood red color. Sirius wondered for a moment if this moon would affect Remus as well. The trees around them were a dark blue wood, the leaves as red as the moon. It was more than alien enough to make them all nervous and quiet.

As they rounded a bend, a small figure stood a few paces off, her black hair hanging nearly to the ground. Wearing black robes she looked almost exactly like Regulus, but her eyes were softer, devoid of emotion. As they neared, she locked eyes with Sirius and then turned her back to them, disappearing around the bend.

"Hey!" Sirius shouted, taking off after the woman. "What is it with the people here?"

"Idiot," Severus growled.

-

Sirius caught up with her near the edge of the forest, standing in the middle of the path, watching him from beneath a fringe of black hair. She nodded as he neared, stopping a few feet in front of her. She was pretty, her face structure almost identical to Regulus' own. It was nothing short of a shock.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"You don't remember anything, do you?" she asked lowly as Sirius stared at her in surprise. She shook her head, looking slightly irritated. "Follow me. You'll understand us," turning around, she walked out into the clearing beyond, "and maybe your own heritage as well."

"Wait a second!" Sirius shouted, running forward and grabbing her arm. He released her a second later and stepped back in surprise.

The clearing was a city. Roughly the size of Hogsmeade, the streets curved around buildings made of the same dark wood as the trees. Sirius took it in slowly, the people, each of them looking as similar to Regulus as the woman standing before did.

"What is this place?" he asked.

"It looks fake," Harry said, coming up behind him and gazing at a young girl standing nearby gazing emotionlessly at them. "You know, different from before."

"Well the people certainly aren't very lively," Sirius said finally. The woman that Sirius had been speaking to moments before walked up the steps, her robes moving gracefully with her body as she moved. When she reached the top of the steps she turned gray eyes down onto them.

"Welcome home," she said softly. Sirius gazed at her in confusion.

"What?" he gasped.

"This is where you belong. The place to which you shall offer yourself," she turned slightly, one delicate hand lifting up and motioning to the city and the archway behind her, "is here."

With a faint smile, she turned her back to them and walked into the village. Sirius started after her. "Wait!" he shouted.

"Sirius!" Remus' eyes weren't on Sirius as he turned; instead they were above his head as a massive shadow passed over them. Following the prince's line of vision, Sirius saw Regulus' airship, the Invincible, flying slowly over their heads. The others looked up as well, watching as the airship disappeared onto the other side of the village.

"Well," Narcissa said finally, looking slightly impressed, "guess we know Regulus is here."

-

She watched them impassively as they moved into town, sending the young summoner to find an inn while the rest went searching for supplies and other common use items. She barely blinked as a dark cloaked man appeared beside her.

"He's completely oblivious," the man said coldly. "Like a newborn child."

She glanced over him.

"My lord," she said smoothly.

"He doesn't know why he was given life," he said. "I fear the truth may do more harm than good."

The dark haired woman nodded, turning her gray eyes from him and toward the retreating form, the straight black hair falling smoothly down his back and into gray eyes.

-

"Excuse me?" Harry asked, approaching a black robed woman standing near a small fountain. The woman gazed impassively at him and he frowned, blowing a strand of hair out of his eyes. "Is there a place to rest around here?"

"Why do you rest?" the woman asked curiously, tilting her head slightly as she looked at him. Harry chose to stare at her.

"Don't you sleep at night?" he asked. "I'm not tired or anything, but I need to find the inn."

"By night, I suppose you mean the condition in which the light recedes?" she asked.

Harry nodded.

"Where can I find the inn?" he said, slowing his words down in the hopes that she might pick up on them this time. Clearly she had because she lifted up her arm and pointed toward a large lavender colored building.

"The entrance is there," she said smoothly. Harry resisted the urge to roll his eyes and turned back down the street to find Sirius and the others.

"Weirdoes," he muttered to himself, "and they all look like Sirius."

"You, child," the summoner spun around, black hair whipping wildly as he looked at the woman that Sirius had spoken to briefly outside of the village.

"You're that girl," he said, green eyes narrowing.

"Where is Sirius?" she demanded, ignoring his statement.

"I…he's with the others," Harry replied uneasily, wondering what this woman wanted with the thief.

"Tell him after you have all settled for the night at the inn to come to the underground laboratory. It is only a few buildings down from here," she motioned to a small railing that led down under the ground between two buildings. Then, turning, she strode off purposefully. Harry gaped after her.

"I'm not a messenger boy!" he shouted after her.

-

"Sirius," glancing up from where he was seated on the bed beside Remus, Sirius grinned as Harry slipped under Weasley's arm and into the small inn room.

"What?" Sirius asked, curiously.

"That girl we saw before," the summoner explained. "She told me to tell you to meet her in this underground laboratory. She said it wasn't far. It's between two buildings."

Sirius' smile faltered and he glanced at Remus for a moment and nodded, standing up.

"Wait," Remus reached out, catching his wrist before he could leave the room. "I'm coming with you."

"No," Sirius said, shaking his head. "Stay here, Remus. I'll be back."

"You can't stop me," Remus said. "I am–"

"What?" Sirius asked, looking back at him. "A prince? A king? Maybe on our world, you are, Remus, but not here. I'm not taking orders from you. Not now."

"You've never taken orders from me," Remus said softly.

"Exactly," Harry watched in surprise, as Remus seemed to pull in on himself, releasing Sirius' wrist and looking toward the floor.

"All right," he said softly.

Sirius steeled himself, gray eyes turning toward Weasley standing at the door, daring him to say something. The knight's blue eyes were narrowing angrily, but he stepped out of the way as Sirius walked out of the room.

-

The laboratory was empty was Sirius walked down the steps, his boots thudding softly on the floor. The walls were lined with large tubes filled with water. At the center of the room were several tables covered in foreign looking objects. Sirius didn't pay any attention to them. One of the tubes set into the wall wasn't just filled with water. Floating in the water, a young man with short black hair that moved smoothly as the water swirled gently around him. His eyes, gray Sirius noted, like his, were open, staring dully across the room toward the wall.

Crossing the room slowly, Sirius placed his hand to the tube, gazing intently at the young man. He wasn't alive.

"Do you understand now?" the thief didn't bother looking away from the corpse. The woman from earlier was in the room with him now. He heard her soft shoed feet on the floor as she approached him.

"No," he said angrily. "They all look," his voice fell and he pressed his forehead to the glass. "They look like me. I'm not like this. I'm not some…some…" his shoulders shook with suppressed emotion.

"They are my peers," the woman said quietly. "They are Inferi."

"Inferi?" Sirius asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. "Is that what they're called?"

The woman shook her head, dark hair rustling softly against the material of the robes.

"Not just them," she replied, "but you and me as well."

Sirius shuddered, turning away from the body of the boy behind the glass. Hands shaking violently, he crossed the room to one of the smaller tables and leaned heavily upon it, hands flat on the cold surface and he bowed his head forward, black hair sliding forward to veil his face.

"No wonder I never found my home," he said with a laugh. "It's not even on Gaia."

The woman frowned.

"Are you not happy?" she asked. "You have found the place of your birth?"

"Happy?" Sirius snarled. "You can process that emotion?"

"I see," she said calmly.

"No!" the thief snapped. "You don't! Look at them! Look at their faces! They can't feel anything! They're…they're walking corpses!"

"What can we do?" she asked smoothly. "We are without souls."

"Why?" Sirius shouted, grabbing her by the front of her robes, hauling her off her feet and slamming her into the glass behind her. "Why did I grow up in Ravenclaw? On Gaia? Why do I have a soul? Why damn it?"

She gazed blankly at her, gray eyes not even seeming to have processed the pain.

"Because you are special," she answered smoothly and Sirius released her in surprise, backing away.

"What?"

"We are soulless vessels," she explained, straightening up slowly. "You were given a soul. Given a greater purpose. Lord Voldemort's will is absolute."

Sirius swallowed.

"Voldemort?" he collapsed back into the table, looking harried and exhausted.

The woman shook her head, turning away from him and crossing the room. She walked sedately up a small staircase where she had come from. Shaking his head, Sirius followed her.

The room above was silent, but several Inferi had gathered around a massive globes standing in the center of the room. They stood, watching it intently as it pulsed with soft red light.

"Voldemort watches over this planet," Sirius glanced over at her. She was gazing emotionlessly at her peers. "He seeks to restore Terra."

"How?" Sirius asked, his emotions once more under his control.

"We are all that remain," she answered. "Just as you are, we are the last of the people of Terra. This world was destroyed many centuries ago and its people's souls destroyed. Our Lord used his magic to keep us alive, but we are soulless vessels. When the time is right, the light of this planet will change from red to blue and Gaia will become Terra."

"So you're trying to take over Gaia," Sirius breathed.

"When the time comes, the souls of the people of Gaia will occupy the people of Terra. Such is the restoration of Terra."

Sirius shook his head.

"Why?" he asked, his voice angry. "Why not just wipe us all out with magic like they did Gryffindor?"

"At one point, Lord Voldemort used a more forceful method," he replied, "but he failed."

"Then why not just leave Gaia alone?' Sirius asked desperately.

"Because of this failure," she pressed on, ignoring his question, "he waited; waited until Gaia had gained power to used eidolons."

Sirius' eyes widened.

"That's why you attacked Godric's Hollow and destroyed Gryffindor," he said slowly. "That ship…it destroyed them both didn't it?"

She ignored him again, her words coming almost as if they had been fed to her. For a moment, Sirius could only stand beside her and listen. He wondered if the emotions he was feeling were real or if they had just been programmed into him.

"All planets have a cycle," the woman was saying. "A cycle of souls. All souls are born to that planet and thus remain there. Lord Voldemort planned to gain power over the cycle," she stopped, turning her sharp gray eyes on Sirius, ' and you were supposed to help him achieve that."

The world seemed to shift as Sirius took this in, gazing at the Inferi in the room. The people that looked so much like him except that they were different. They were soulless bodies moving around under the command of their lord. His heart started pounding in his chest and he looked at the woman.

"No," he said quietly, a heavy weight falling into place between his heart and stomach. "No."

The woman turned her back to him and began to leave the room, heading toward the street.

"He waits for you," she said, stepping through the door out onto the nearly empty street. "Follow me."

-  
**Author's Note**: There. I did it. The truth is revealed. Oh shut up. You were expecting it the whole time. Right?

_Next Chapter: Sirius learns more about his past…_


	35. Angel of Death

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: Thanks to my beta once again for finding my stupid little mistakes and making me look like I know how to type. Reviews are appreciated as usual.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-Five**  
Angel of Death  
-  
Severus stood leaning against the wall inside the prince's room, arms crossed over his chest as he looked between the room's other occupants. Weasley was standing by the door, back straight. The knight was scowling deeply and he had a habit of muttering darkly under his breath at intervals. Meanwhile, Harry was sitting uneasily in a chair across the room, looking worriedly at Remus and then catching Severus' eye, seeking help. Remus sat on the edge of the bed, hands clasped together in his lap. His head was bowed and he seemed lost in prayer.

"Harry," the summoner tensed, looking away from Severus.

"Yeah?" he asked softly.

"I want you to find Sirius," there was silence and the three others in the room looked at each other for a long moment.

"He told you not to follow him," Severus said calmly.

Harry looked over at Severus and frowned.

"I am not following him," Remus said easily, looking up from his clasped hands. "I'm having Harry follow him."

Harry grinned at the prince's logic and leapt from the chair.

"I'm on it!" he said cheerfully. "I'll knock some sense into him too for being such a jerk to you before."

Severus arched an eyebrow as the summoner left the room, pounding down the stairs and out into the street. He listening carefully for a long moment and then looked over at the prince to find him gazing intently at him, gold eyes narrowed.

"What?" he demanded.

Remus shook his head.

"I feel as if something terrible is going to happen."

-

Sirius followed her back out onto the street, filled with the soulless Inferi. He found himself looking at them as they walked down the street, searching for some sign of life, some flicker of a soul at work behind their cold gray eyes. Nothing. With a shudder, he finally looked away and found himself standing before a fluttering gray cloth hanging from an archway. He couldn't be sure how they had gotten here. The woman stood beside it, looking blankly at him. He avoided her eyes and looked at the curtain.

"Hey, Sirius," nearly sighing with frustration, the thief turned around. Narcissa was walking slowly down the path toward them, her sword held casually in her hands.

"What do you want?" he asked, managing a friendly smile.

"That's a hell of a way to say hello," Narcissa said with a scowl as she sheathed her weapon, looking sharply at the woman standing a few paces away. "I went out into the field hoping to find something worth killing."

"No challenge?" Sirius asked.

"Not even close," she replied. "Harry could take these things out."

"Can I ask you something?" Sirius asked suddenly, looking conflicted as he spoke, his voice edged with worry. Narcissa gazed at him for a moment and she scowled.

"No," she answered with a shrug.

"Do you…do you have parents?"

Narcissa scoffed.

"That's a stupid question," she said scornfully. "I don't remember any doting parents. My first memory is of the face of the man that I married."

Sirius nodded, glancing at the archway. Narcissa followed his gaze and frowned.

"You?" she asked.

"I don't have parents," he said quietly.

The woman standing nearby stirred suddenly and she strode through the archway and disappeared. Sirius followed her, ignoring Narcissa's questions, his mind on only one thing as he passed through the archway and onto a shaded path that curved out of sight a few paces away.

"Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"I told you," the woman replied coolly. "You are going to see Voldemort."

Sirius looked around uneasily, as if expecting this mysterious figure to leap out from behind a tree. When this did not happen, he looked back at the woman and scowled.

"Where do I go?"

"At the end of this path," she lifted one long fingered hand and motions down the path, "there is a staircase. Follow it up to where the souls sleep. He is waiting for you."

Sirius nodded and he turned away from her and started down the path.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Will you not say farewell to your friends?" the thief stopped, his shoulders tense, eyes downcast.

"I was born here, right?" he asked quietly, more to himself than her as she nodded. "That makes me their enemy. I am…their enemy."

"You learn quickly," she said.

Sirius turned back to her, gray eyes narrowed angrily.

"I'm not joining you," he snarled. "If we…we're related so I'm going to take care of this alone. This is a family issue."

Spinning back around, he started down the path. The woman shook her head and moved back toward the archway to return to the village.

-

Harry stopped when he saw Narcissa standing at the end of a short path, scowling at the same woman that had asked to speak to Sirius. If anyone knew where Sirius was, it would be that woman. He ran toward her, stopping as Narcissa looked sharply at him.

"Where's Sirius?" he asked.

"He has gone to see Voldemort," the woman answered simply.

"Why?" the summoner looked to Narcissa. "He would have told us."

The bounty hunter shrugged.

"Well he didn't," she said with a growl. Harry turned on the woman, looking so irritated that Narcissa nearly laughed.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"'I am their enemy.' That is what he said before he passed through the Veil," she answered.

The laugh that had been threatening to escape caught and died in her throat at the woman's answer. Her voice was so emotionless that it made the weight of the words seem heavier. Their enemy he said. She looked over at Harry and saw that the sensitive summoner was looking near tears.

"You're lying," he whispered fiercely, glaring at the woman. "That's a terrible lie."

"I do not lie," the woman said. "I do not have the emotions to make lying possible."

Harry bit his lip and looked at Narcissa.

"We have to tell the others," the bounty hunter could only manage to nod as the summoner took off down the street toward the inn. She followed him, her pace its usual slow gait and felt the woman's eyes on her back the entire way.

-

He moved sedately up the stairs, deeper into the dark of a dreary looking building of alien design. Black as onyx, but made of a duller material, it seemed to suck him in as he walked up the curved stairs. He stumbled once and pushed himself back onto his feet, a sudden well of determination streaking through him the higher up he went. Finally, he reached the top of the steps and passed through a doorway into a small circular room. Another narrow staircase disappeared upward on the opposite side of the room.

"So you have finally returned," the air shifted and suddenly a cloaked figure stood in front of him in the small room. The hood was thrown back and red eyes gazed intently at him, black hair cut short. It was the man that he had seen when they had first come to Terra.

"You're Voldemort," Sirius said.

The red eyes narrowed in amusement.

"Nineteen years ago, I gave life to a newly created Inferi. He became my most prized possession. Ten years ago I lost that Inferi. He was sent to Gaia to disrupt the cycle of souls there," Voldemort explained, watching Sirius intently. "You are that Inferi. Welcome home."

"Shut up!" Sirius shouted, his composure and anything he had wanted to say, lost. "I didn't come here to answer to you! I want answers. Tell me why I grew up on Gaia and why you want to destroy it!"

"I have no intention of destroying Gaia," Voldemort disappeared, reappearing with a soft displacement of air, behind Sirius and placing a thin boned hand onto the thief's shoulder.

Sirius jerked away from him as if he had been burned, turning around violently, his dark hair whipping wildly behind him as he turned. Most of the strands wound up falling across his chest.

"Then what do you want with it?" he demanded, looking alarmed.

"I want to make Gaia into Terra," Voldemort answered.

"What?"

"You growing up on Gaia was not in my plans, but he was behind that," Voldemort said smoothly.

"He? He who?"

Voldemort smirked.

"You know him quite well," he answered. "He had caused you more than enough trouble I'm sure since you got yourself involved in this."

He walked across the room and started up the stairs, not looking back at Sirius.

"Come," he said. "It is not yet time for Terra's restoration. I may need your help."

"Wait!" Sirius started after him. "You mean Regulus, don't you?"

"Correct," Voldemort said. "Twenty-four years ago Regulus was created. I sent him to Gaia to disrupt the cycle of souls, but your brother was flawed."

Sirius swallowed.

"My brother?" he asked, his voice loosing it anger and falling into quiet shock.

"Yes, your brother," Voldemort replied, walking up the dark stairs, Sirius at his heels, looking intently at him cloaked back. "The genes that were used to create you were the same as those used to create Regulus. He was flawed from birth and tries to assert his individuality. It seems that you have inherited this same flaw."

"No. I'm not like him at all!" Sirius stopped walking, looking erratic as his voice reached an almost hysterical tone.

"He said the same thing," they were in a new room now, a library of some sort. Sirius looked around, taking in the massive volumes tucked away on shelves and then he turned narrowed, gray eyes to Voldemort.

"Why was he sent to Gaia?" he demanded.

"To cause war and chaos," Voldemort answered simply.

"What?"

"Disrupting the flow of souls is easier to achieve through war," was the reply. "Regulus did more for me than I could have hoped."

"And me?" Sirius asked coldly. "What about me?"

"When you were given the gift of life, Regulus could not bear it the thought. You were far more powerful then him. In his anger, he left you upon Gaia, the world that he would destroy."

"So I was just another pawn?" Sirius asked. "Just a pawn to starting a war?"

"Correct," Voldemort said. "Of course, I was surprised when I learned that Regulus had abandoned you on Gaia, but it is, I believe, in his nature. To him, bringing war onto the very world he had left you upon would prove his victory over you."

Sirius shook his head, trying to comprehend this new information. His heart was threatening to beat out of his rib cage and his breath was coming in fast, short gasps. He put a hand over his chest absently.

"This is why the blood of thousands was spilled?" he asked finally, his voice filled with anger.

Voldemort laughed.

"Yes. The souls of Gaia are drained and replaced by the souls of Terra. To speed the cycle of souls would be to speed up the work as a whole, thus war," he answered. "In time, Gaia's souls will be gone and Gaia will become Terra."

"And what of Gaia's souls?" Sirius asked breathlessly.

"I have utilized them for my power," Voldemort replied. "To keep myself alive and to empower you and Regulus."

"How?" Sirius demanded. "How are you doing this?"

"You have seen it with your own eyes," Voldemort answered, looking perplexedly at the thief. "The Whomping Willow acts as the soul divider. It comprises the souls of Gaia so that I might use them to give you and your brother life and to keep myself alive so that I might watch this place."

Sirius nodded.

"But we killed the creature controlling it," he said dully.

Voldemort shook his head.

"What you killed was a physical manifestation of the Whomping Willow. Even now the Willow blocks the flower of Gaia's souls and allows those of Terra to flow freely."

"What about the people here?" Sirius asked. "What happens to them?"

"They will be given souls when my work is done. It will be a reward for aiding me," he turned his back to Sirius and strode purposefully across the room to a small door. Reaching out, he touching the black surface. The door swung open at his touch and he turned and looked back at the thief standing in the middle of the empty room.

"Come," Voldemort said, his voice barely above a whisper, " see the true form of this planet."

The room beyond was smaller than the last, but the ceiling above was the rounded surface of a planet, pulsing with orange light. Sirius gazed unblinkingly at it, feeling suddenly calmed.

"What is this?" he asked, softly.

"This is where I measure the radiance of Gaia and Terra," Voldemort replied.

"And this light?"

"The center of the planet. It is the end and the beginning of the cycle of souls. The light is Gaia's now, but when the blue changes to red all will belong to Terra and its restoration will be complete. I bound the light in the Whomping Willow so that I could prevent the cycle of judgement of souls on Gaia from inside the very planet. That is the Whomping Willow's true purpose. It's true form is a place of memories from the souls of the planet itself. All you saw was the material form."

Sirius sighed, looking fatigued, wounded.

"So…Regulus is just…" he swallowed. "Regulus is an angel of death. To send souls to the Whomping Willow."

Voldemort's mouth twisted up into a cruel smile.

"An accurate metaphor," he said coldly. "Yes. He is my angel of death. At least until you came of age."

Sirius looked confused.

"What?"

"Regulus' soul is not eternal," Voldemort explained. "I had planned to make you. Your soul is much more powerful. That is one of the reasons that you have become an Animagus."

"You mean you won't need Regulus once I'm stronger than him?"

"Precisely, though you are all ready far more powerful than him. His soul is incapable of handling the power that you will gain. It seems that because he is unable to feel weaker emotions, his soul does not have the strength. His attempts to gain more power will destroy him and you will take his place," Voldemort said, looking amused at the thought. "Now, are you finally aware of your reason for existing."

"Yes," Sirius said slowly, walking toward the door into the empty room beyond. "All of the laughter and tears, everything that I've ever shared with the people I grew up with–"

"It is meaningless," Voldemort said appearing before Sirius, blocking him from descending the stairs by placing a cold hand onto his shoulder. "You are destined to live amongst the stars for all eternity. You have the power, given and gained by these experiences, the position, and the motive to do it."

Sirius jerked out of his grasp, shaking his head.

"I don't want that kind of power," he said gently. "I just wanted a home. A family. Not this."

"We are your family and this," Voldemort gestured to the dark walls around them, "is your home."

"No!" Sirius shouted. "My place is with the Marauders on Gaia. With Severus and Harry. With Ginevra and Hagrid. With Narcissa and Weasley. With…with Remus. They're my family. My home. I won't let you destroy that."

Voldemort's red eyes narrowed dangerously.

"And how do you plan to do this?" he asked.

"I'll destroy Terra and Regulus," the thief replied, his voice gained in volume. "I won't be Gaia's angel of death. I'll be yours."

"Pity," Voldemort said reaching out again and grasping Sirius' shoulder tightly, even as the thief struggled. "I had hoped that it would not come to this."

There was a flash of black light from beneath his fingers. A burst of pain and Sirius cried out, falling to the ground as the world slid into darkness. Voldemort sighed, shaking his head as he gazed down at the unconscious body at his feet. His weapon, the green blades pulsing with the black strands of magic that Voldemort had used, was hot to the touch, lying a few inches away from his curled fingers.

"If it is these memories that make you so defiant than I shall have to purge you of them."

-  
**Author's Note**: Um… hides

_Next chapter: The others go after Sirius…_


	36. Power

**Title**: Saishū Yume  
**Author**: Remus J. Lupin-Black  
**Rating**: R  
**Genre**: Action/Adventure/Alternate Universe/Romance  
**Pairing(s)**: Remus/Sirius, Severus/Harry, Hermione/Ron, Albus/Minerva  
**Summary**: It starts, as a simple kidnapping. It will become an adventure unlike any other as a group of mismatched heroes find themselves drawn into a war for not only their lives, but also their very souls.  
**Disclaimer**: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
**Author's Note**: This chapter was difficult for me to write and I'm very displeased with the ending. I would appreciate some feedback on this chapter. Also, a big thank you to my beta reader for putting up with my ability to speak so glibly about killing characters and dealing with the not up to par ending for this chapter.  
-  
**Chapter Thirty-Six**  
Power  
-

He was aware of hands on his own, warm and strong. Someone was speaking, but he couldn't understand the words. He opened his eyes and the voice changed, becoming more insistent. He felt the fingers on his palms and a fleeting thought, a memory of those same hands, clutching his wrist, trying to keep him from leaving. He struggled to hold onto this sliver of memory. To put a face to the hands and understand why this person was holding so tightly to him. Emotions welled up and then dispersed as the memory faded and he was left staring at their entwined fingers, wondering whom they belonged to.

Looking up, he expected another Inferi, but was met with amber not silver eyes and brown hair highlighted with strands of sun bleached gold rather than black. The person, dressed in white robes, was kneeling on the ground before him, holding his hands and gazing worriedly at him as he stared blankly at them, trying to place them. Some part of him was attempting to identify them and he could feel frustration welling up at his inability to do so. Still, he did nothing.

"Sirius," he blinked, looking away from the amber-eyed man still clutching his hands.

_"I want to go with you."_

"Who?" he asked, looking at the dark haired boy standing nearby, green eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He watched impassively as the boy blinked and then began to cry, covering his face with his hands.

_"Did Sirius break your heart?"_

_"Hardly."_

His head started pounding and he pitched forward a bit, his eyes slamming shut. One of the hands entwined with his pulled away and pressed against his forehead. He leaned into the touch unconsciously. Who was Sirius?

"Sirius?" he opened his eyes and stared into concerned amber ones, narrowed with concentration.

"I was called that," he said, his voice sounding strained as he spoke and a spike of pain lanced through his skull. "Many people called me that."

"Stop it!" the green eyed boy shouted.

Sirius – that was his name wasn't it? – looked at him.

_Green eyes filled with fire gazed at them from beneath a fringe of messy black hair. The rest of the black strands fell in a sort of waved tangle to his waist. The features were neither masculine nor feminine though now that he was looking for it, he could see nothing distinctly female beneath the black cloak._

_"Yes, but only if you help me."_

"Harry don't shout," the man at Sirius' feet was speaking now, his voice gentle, but laced with steel, his eyes locked on Sirius' face. "It is not helping."

"He's just being difficult," Harry said.

_"Severus!" a small body dressed in a black cloak and hooded came barreling across the small helm. The hood fell down onto thin shoulders as Harry levered himself up to kiss the mage. With a sound of surprise, Severus wrapped one arm around Harry's waist, lifting him from the ground so that he could kiss him properly._

"Actually," a voice filled with sarcasm spoke and Sirius looked over at the black robed figure standing near the one called Harry, "the blank stare is rather becoming of you, Sirus."

"Becoming of me?" he asked.

_"You know this means that he's a werewolf."_

A werewolf? Who's a werewolf?

_"Having a little trouble?" Sirius looked behind him to find a figure dressed in black, leaning casually against the wall, holding a staff in his hands._

_"Hello, Severus."_

He shook his head, fighting against the strains of magic that were threatening to erase these two people from his mind; Harry, the boy with green eyes who belonged to the summoner village and Severus, the half-elf and prince of Slytherin. He had forgotten them. Why? Who was the man with the amber eyes?

"You call this friendship? Going off by yourself and leaving us to worry about you?" he looked into sharp blue eyes, narrowed in contempt. Long blonde hair fell across the woman's forehead, across her shoulder, and down her back.

Friendship. Friendship?

_"I'm starting to understand why I lost to you. I lost to your way of thinking."_

"Sirius," he looked back down into amber eyes.

_"Y-you think you can just…you can't…you," he brushed angrily at his hair, forcing the long strand back from his face, only to huff in annoyance when they flew back into place. Sirius laughed and reached out; sweeping the honey colored strands away and before he could protest, kissed him._

"Can I kiss you?"

_Remus blinked, unsure for a moment as he gazed at Sirius, both of them soaked through with water and floating out to sea with the tide._

_"Yes," he ­answered, so softly that Sirius almost missed it._

_Smiling, Sirius leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Remus', his hand resting at the back of his neck, holding him in place._

Someone made a sharp sound nearby and took a step forward, metal clanking loudly in the silence. Weasley.

"Don't," a soft voice – Ginevra – said.

Sirius remembered.

_"I love you."_

-

"We thought you were dead!" Harry shouted, still crying, though he was smiling happily at Sirius as he struggled to feet.

"Oh," Sirius said dully, looking at everyone as they watching him. "I…"

"We were worried," Ginevra said softly. "Why did you come here by yourself?"

Sirius shook his head, looking around the room as he stood slowly. Remus stood slowly with him and smoothed down his robes, watching him worriedly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked testily.

"We came to save your ass," Narcissa said moodily, arms crossed over her chest as she stood beside Ginevra and Hagrid.

"You went by yourself!" Harry said angrily. Severus placed a hand on the summoner's shoulder and he huffed in irritation, glowering at Sirius as he looked at them, trying to find a way out of this. This was his problem. He had to deal with this alone.

"Leave me alone," he said finally, gaining his footing again and pulling Angel Bless free from it's holding on his back. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Like hell!" Weasley growled, Ginevra, her hand all ready on his arm, merely uttered a soft word in elvish and he fell silent, fuming at the thief.

"There you go," Severus said sardonically. "You're being a bit arrogant if you think you can handle this on your own."

Sirius ignored him, walking slowly from the room. It was the same room that he had been in with Voldemort before. A door had been opened along the back wall. Without hesitating, he walked through it, Harry at his heels. He turned on the summoner and scowled.

"Don't try to be so tough," Harry said. "Let's–"

"Shut up!" Sirius snarled. "Just shut up!"

Harry fell back in surprise and Severus was there a moment later, looking ready to kill him.

"Sirius," he said dangerously, but the thief had all ready turned his back to them and left the room and Weasley was right behind him as he stepped into a long hallway. The knight reached out and grabbed his arm, forcing him to turn around. He looked dully at him for a moment and the knight frowned.

"You can't leave," he said sternly. "I have not yet concluded if you are worthy of His Highness."

"I won't trouble you anymore," Sirius explained. "Just leave me alone."

The knight released him, looking surprised, and Sirius turned back around and kept on his trek down the hall, his weapon in his hand, and head bowed. He could feel the walls around him pulsing with magic. He couldn't explain it now and he didn't want to, but he concentrated for a brief moment and a gate appeared in the middle of the hallway, slamming down and blocking the others from following after him.

"You need to work on your timing," he spun around, ready to shout at whoever had slipped pass and came face to face with Remus.

The prince was gazing worriedly at him and he calmed slightly, looking at the floor for a moment and avoiding Remus' eyes.

"You can't do everything by yourself," Remus said softly.

"I don't want to cause more trouble."

"Aren't we friends?" Sirius looked at him for a moment and then shook his head.

"I want to think so," he said softly. "That's why I all ways tried to…look, I'm not from your world. I helped to destroy Godric's Hollow! I remember it. That's when Regulus left me on Gaia. After we destroyed Harry's village. I got to Ravenclaw somehow, but…I could have been the one to destroy Gryffindor! I can't…."

The prince reached out, placing a hand on Sirius' wrist.

"You've protected us," he said easily. "We want to protect you as well."

"Remus…"

"Sirius, I'm not leaving you," the thief gazed sharply at Remus.

"Why?" he asked finally.

"Because we care about you," Harry shouted angrily from the other side of the gate.

"I haven't beaten you," Narcissa said easily. "You really think I'm going to let you out of my sight?"

"Chivalry requires a knight to look after his comrades in arms," Weasley explained.

Sirus laughed, shaking his head at them.

"What am I going to do with you guys?" he asked exasperatingly

"The feeling is more than mutual," Severus snapped.

Remus smiled, leaning up and pressing his lips to Sirius' cheek. The thief's eyes widened in surprise and he fought back a wide smile.

"Come," the prince said, "you need to figure out how to make him gate disappear."

"That's the easy part. I'm still wondering how I can do it period," Sirius said, closing his eyes and feeling once again the magic of the castle flowing into him. There was a shift in the air around them and then he felt Harry's arms around his chest. Opening his eyes, he met Remus' over the summoner's head. The prince smiled softly and turned to Weasley who was speaking to him.

"Now what?" Hagrid asked, patting Sirus on the shoulder, buckling the thief's knees and nearly sending him to the floor.

"We have to stop Voldemort," the thief said shaking out his arms.

"We?" Ginevra asked good-naturedly. "I thought you had to do it alone?"

Sirius sighed.

"You guys are too stubborn," he explained. "First you wouldn't let me lose my memories and now you won't let me alone. I suppose I'll just have to deal with you guys."

Severus rolled his eyes.

"Save the sentimental bullshit for later," he growled. "We have a job to do."

"Right," Sirius nodded, and leading the group deeper into the castle, up flights of stairs and across wide voids of space on narrow, dimly lit pathways, he told them everything Voldemort had said and everything he had learned.

"So," Harry said quietly, walking behind Remus across an empty room, "you're more powerful than Regulus?"

Sirius sighed.

"Yeah," he replied. "I think…maybe it's the Animagus thing. I mean…after your father transformed at Mount Philosopher to save you, Regulus just left."

"Perhaps he wishes to become one himself," Ginevra said.

"Maybe," Sirius said, taking a deep breath of the thin air. "We're here."

They stopped outside of a massive door, similar to the one at the castle where they had found the Philosopher's Stone. Sirius gazed at it, swallowing back a wave of emotion as he turned to the others.

"This is it," he said. "Your last chance to leave."

"I'm not leaving," Remus said easily.

"None of us are," Severus said.

Sirius nodded, his expression grave, Angel Bless held firmly in his hands as he turned toward the doors. Reaching out, he touched the black wood and the doors fell open beneath his fingertips.

-

The room was massive, open to the sky above and the land stretched out below. Sirius could see the Inferi village far off on the horizon on the opposite side of a massive lake. Blue energy swirled between large black stones standing in the middle of the water. Sirius recognized it immediately as the portal to Gaia.

"There is the observatory," the others turned as Voldemort materialized into the room at the edge of the balcony.

Sirius did not look at him, choosing instead to cross the room, his gray eyes on the smaller tower that was attached to the main tower. He heard Weasley draw his sword, moving forward to strike out at the Voldemort, but he heard Remus give a soft command. The knight stepped down.

"This is my fight," Sirius said easily, looking at Weasley and then turning to look at Voldemort.

"I see you broke the magical barriers on your memories," Voldemort said darkly. Sirius nodded. "Excellent."

"You know why I'm here," Sirius said sharply. Voldemort turned away from him, toward the land below.

"You told me that you would be my angel of death," he said coldly. "Think for a moment, Sirius. Life is death. Life must destroy other life so that it might survive, even killing those that it shares blood with. I am offering you a chance to live in a world in which life and death are one. You will transcend life and death. Your memory will live amongst the stars forever. I ask you, Sirius, once again, who are you?"

Sirius shook his head.

"I am me," he answered easily. "I know more than you it seems…we know more than you, but we're not perfect. We help each other. That's more than enough of a reason for me to live."

Voldemort's face darkened as he turned to look at Sirius.

"Then show me," he said harshly, lifting his arm. "Tell me again when you and your friends are on the verge of death."

There was no time as black energy crackled to life in Voldemort's hand, racing toward Sirius.

"Protego!" white light flashed and Sirius fell back, pain lancing through his chest. He looked over to find Harry and Remus clutching hands nearby, both of them panting. They had combined their magic again.

"Are you going to rely upon your friends to save you?" Voldemort demanded.

Sirius moved toward the mage, but he Disapparated. Cursing the thief brought his weapon down through the air where he had been just moments before and turned around. A hand fell upon his shoulder.

"You need to try harder," Voldemort whispered, a bolt of magic shot through Sirius' body and he cried out, falling to his knees. There was a flurry of noise as Weasley drew his sword again and rushed toward Voldemort. Sirius looked up just as the knight moved past him.

"Damn!" the knight said as Voldemort Disapparated again, Ginevra leapt up onto the door leading down into the staircase that they had come from, her spear in hand. Harry and Remus were still standing quietly in the background, murmuring under their breath.

The air swirled with magic as red, blue and white magic surrounded the group, going from one to the other and leaving a faint purple light in the air around them. Finally, it returned to the two summoners, twisting around them both and then dissipating as Voldemort Apparated beside them both, striking out with a blast of gold lightning magic.

"No!" there was a crack of magic and Voldemort flew backward, crashing into the door.

The two summoners, panting at the expense of energy, gazed at Voldemort in surprise as gold energy crackled around them and then disappeared. Harry released Remus' hand and cheered and Remus closed his eyes.

Hagrid took his place beside the two summoners as Ginevra leapt into the air and struck, landing the first blow on Voldemort, knocking him back to the ground as he stood up, her spear catching him in the shoulder, driving the sharp tip into his shoulder. She leapt away a moment later and Narcissa, standing closest, drew her sword and prepared to drive the blade home.

Voldemort stood, sending a bolt of lighting toward the bounty hunter. It slid off the barrier around her and crashed into the wall. Red eyes widening in realization, Voldemort Disapparated again and reappeared behind her, catching her by surprise. She fell to the ground, unconscious just as Weasley struck. Voldemort moved, and then realized his mistake. Turning around, he saw Sirius standing before him near the edge of the balcony, the prince a few feet away, lost in prayer.

"I win," Sirius said, driving Angel Bless forward into Voldemort's gut, twisting the blade harshly as warm blood gushed from the wound.

With a grunt of pain, Voldemort collapsed to his knees.

"You fight well," he gasped. "You used your magic to help you in this fight didn't you? A shame you waste such power."

"Give up," Sirius said, jerking his weapon from Voldemort's body.

Red light swirled around Voldemort and Sirius stepped back in surprised even as Voldemort's own eyes widened in shock.

-

The Invincible glowed with red light, swirling through the air as Regulus stood by and watched, his gray eyes wide with amusement as he watched from the airship the fight below.

"Poor Voldemort," he said with a grin. "Bitten by his own dog. Fate has chosen me to be the new ruler of Terra. Time to finish this."

-

Sirius stood uneasily on the top of the tower, the others behind him. Narcissa was nursing a bruised shoulder, and Harry was healing Ginevra's wounds. Voldemort was on all fours, clutching his body as red energy swirled around it.

"I must say," a voice said with a laugh, "that I love you all. Not only did you break the seal to Terra, but you did me the favor of killing Voldemort. Sirius…you truly are an extraordinary Inferi, deserving of my love."

The thief nearly growled as he turned to face Regulus who had just Apparated behind them.

"What are you doing here, Regulus?" he demanded.

"You know," Regulus tucked back a strand of black hair, "that's not a very nice way to greet your brother after all these years."

"Shut up!" Sirius started forward, Angel Bless at the ready. "You're no brother of mine!"

Regulus ignored him, striding across the massive balcony to Voldemort's fallen form. A sardonic smile on his face, he gazed down at Voldemort and laughed.

"What are you planning?" Voldemort gasped.

"Planning?" Regulus asked. "Nothing. Watching as I defeat these enemies of Terra."

Turning to the ground, he laughed again.

"We'll defeat you," Sirius said angrily, stepping forward.

"Ah," Regulus held up his hand. "That, dear brother, is where you would be wrong. You see, I have discovered the power of the Animagus and I intend to gain that power, without the hindering of an animal form. I will rule this planet and there is nothing you can do about it."

Sirius stepped forward and twisting Angel Bless into the air, struck his brother, the blade sinking deep into the flesh of his arm. Regulus hissed in pain and he fell back a step, blood pouring from the wound.

"That was all I needed," Regulus said, his voice cold, as red energy swirled up around him, seeping into his body. "Thank you."

It seemed for a moment that he would transform into an animal his body shifting wildly for a moment, and then Regulus' eyes closed and the energy that had been surrounding Voldemort's body joined that around Regulus. The energy poured into Regulus' body, staining his body and clothes.

It was simple that such a major change could be so easy and yet, as the red highlights in Regulus' hair finally showed in the sunlight and his robes, now a deep blood red, moved smoothly and easily with him as he gazed at his hands, it was nothing to be taken lightly. Red eyes snapped opened, narrowing to slits as they landed on Sirius, standing at the front of the group, Remus and Severus just behind him.

"This…this is the true power of souls," Regulus said softly. "The true power of an Animagus. Let me show you. Ultima!"

Raising his arms, red energy pulsed through his body. The sky above was ripped open violently as a flashed of white light erupted from the sky and then fell upon the group standing before the red-eyed mage. Watching with narrowed red eyes, he laughed.

-  
**Author's Note**: -shakes head- I don't like it, but I tried.

_Next Chapter: Regulus reveals just how powerful he has become…_


End file.
